


My Past Is Our Present

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Our Hearts Always Remember [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Cha Cha Real Smooth Into Gerudo Town, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventide Island, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Gay Male Character, Gerudo Town, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Occasionally Human Fi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rare Pairings, Recovered Memories, Self-Doubt, Slow Build, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 62
Words: 156,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: After awakening from his 100 year sleep, Link has no idea what he's doing. Hylia must be a cruel Goddess to condemn him to such a fate and remove his memories as well. However, after finding a snarky Ghirahim who is willing - though reluctant - to help, Link finds that perhaps Hylia herself isn't so cruel after all.
Relationships: Fi/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Our Hearts Always Remember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722064
Comments: 244
Kudos: 422





	1. Prologue

"…Open your eyes…"

The voice barely registered in his brain and he subconsciously dismissed it as irrelevant, a dream at most. That is, until he heard it again.

"Open your eyes…"

Though still distant and unclear, only a faint whisper on the wind, he heard it again. A soft, unfamiliar, feminine voice. _Open my eyes?_ he thought to himself distantly. Almost as if his thoughts were not his own. A long dormant sound that was finally being revealed.

"Open your eyes," the soft voice commanded. Groggy from sleep and more than a little disoriented, his eyes opened hesitantly, only a crack. The room he was in was dark, a soft blue glow gently outlining the prominent features of the room without overwhelming his sensitive eyes.

"Wake up, Link."

Gently shifting his arms, it was only then that he realized he was surrounded by water. Slowly opening his eyes, he shifted his stiff arms under himself to support his weight. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but his arms and legs were stiff with the lack of movement. Though his limbs were stiff, he also felt overwhelmingly invigorated. Crystal clear water surrounded him, though it was slowly disappearing, draining out through the bottom of the...bed? Is that what he was laying in?

Another thought occurred to him as he pushed himself to a sitting position. The voice had called him Link. Was that his name? Searching his memory, he came to the alarming conclusion that he simply didn't know. Was his name Link? That's what the voice had called him so it seemed a safe bet that that was the name he had been given.

Easing his legs over the side of the bed (he had decided that he would refer to it as just that), Link laced his fingers together and stretched his arms over his head, releasing all the uncomfortable stiffness that had gathered in them. Eyes now adjusted to the dim lighting, Link slowly examined the room, taking in his surroundings. Gently glowing blue circles and connected lines glowed in the walls as well as the bed itself. The whole room was a comfortable temperature, a little warm but not sweltering heat.

Taking his time, Link eased himself to his feet, not sure whether or not he was ready to trust them with his full weight. However, they seemed perfectly capable of the task and he easily strided towards the one thing in the room that had captured his attention. Standing upright on a pedestal was a relatively small machine that emitted an orange glow. As he approached it, the gentle voice made itself known once more.

"That is a Sheikah Slate. Take it. It will help guide you after your long slumber."

Link wanted to ask how long he had been asleep but he had the notion that, even if he had found the voice to inquire, he wouldn't have received a response. Taking the item with extreme reverence, Link gazed at its black screen. How was this thin box supposed to guide him? Almost as if he had spoke the words aloud, the voice was there to answer his question.

"Hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal. That will show you the way."

Turning the object over in his hands, Link quickly examined the Sheikah Slate before setting it in the appropriately cut out section of the glowing orange pedestal. Link watched in curious wonder as the Slate turned before laying flat in the pedestal. A blue column above began to glow, the symbols of an ancient text sliding down and gathering into the symbol of an eye. Before his very eyes, a blue drop of liquid began to gather and stretch until it finally dropped onto the Sheikah Slate. At that, the screen lit up. Transfixed in awe, by the time Link thought to lean over and examine what exactly had taken place, the screen was dark again and the Slate had risen to a vertical position, practically begging to be taken.

And so he did. Taking the Sheikah Slate in hand, Link watched as a large barrier rose into the ceiling mere feet away.

The next room was just as dark as the first. The only things that occupied the room were several large crates and two treasure chests, both of which seemed to be in excellent condition. Without a lock, the chests were simple to open. Inside one was a beige coloured shirt with frayed edges and in the other was a matching pair of pants and an accompanying pair of brown shoes. The shirt was a similar shade to his skin tone, only slightly darker, and the pants were a dark shade of grey. Both, however, had edges that were torn.

As he pulled on the items of clothing - he had woken up in a pair of blue compression shorts and nothing more - Link absently wondered how long the clothing had been waiting for him and if they had been in a better condition when they were placed there. Attaching the Sheikah Slate to his belt so that it dangled against his left hip, he supposed that the clothing had more than likely been in a much better condition. How long ago that had been though, Link was uncertain.

Discarding the empty chests, Link made his way down the gentle slope of a walkway before coming to a puddle at the bottom of a tiny cliff. Of course, the rock ledge just barely stood above his head, but it still took a lot of effort from his newly awakened muscles for him to jump up and pull the rest of his body up on the ledge. The act was a simple one but it still required Link to take a moment to let his muscles adjust to the feel of being used again.

Once he was ready to continue, Link approached the entrance to - yes, it definitely resembled one in some aspects - the cave. Before he could look for a handle or lever, the columns slid out of place, leaving the cave now completely open. Link's eyes burned and he had to shield them as the harsh sun bathed him in light. Squinting, he slowly emerged from the place of his awakening and out into the sea of grass. Just outside of the cave was a cliff - a real cliff- that let him see the entirety of his surroundings.

Grass and trees engulfed most of what was visible. Practically everything surrounding him was natural, pure nature. In the distance, he could see so many things. Snowy peaks of mountains were on the left, a volcano stood proud on the right, and right in the center of things was a castle. Link had to admit, the scene was definitely breathtaking. It might have been even more so if there hadn't been a thick pink and black substance oozing from the castle.

"Link…" the soft voice chimed in again, gently distracting him from the landscape, yet not drawing his complete attention. After all, how long had it been since he had responded to that name? He wasn't sure, but he also wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. "You are the light—our light—that must shine upon Hyrule once again. Now go."

Go? Go where? Where was there to go? To the castle maybe? That didn't seem right. Though he didn't know what had enshrouded the castle, Link still had the feeling that it wasn't good. The voice gone, Link stared out over the trees and into the distance. Taking a deep breath, he glanced around before finding a path down the hill. It was as good a place to start as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutscene: https://youtu.be/G8DNpB_k4CM


	2. Mistakes Were Made

As he had suspected, Link was, in fact, his name. Listening to King Rhoam speak of the past, it was clear that Princess Zelda as well as himself were once very important. They still were. But how could he consider himself important when he didn't know himself? He had learned his name; that was definitely a step in the right direction. But his past? He knew _of_ it, but that was not the same. He had once had a job - to protect the princess and defeat Ganon - but he hadn't been able to do that, had he? He was once a skilled swordsman with the legendary blade of the hero. Perhaps he had once felt important, but that had been 100 years ago.

As he currently stood, he had very few weapons and no knowledge of how to correctly wield them. He knew no one and had no idea where he was. _No, that's not true. I know I'm in Hyrule,_ Link mentally corrected himself. But knowing _of_ where you are and knowing where you actually are are two totally different things. That thought aside though, he still knew no one or even where they were. King Rhoam had told him to seek out a village and had even given him some kind of instructions of how to get there. Regardless, he had no idea what he was doing. In all honesty, he felt like a fraud. He might have once been the hero, but now he was just a man with complete memory loss. If there was ever someone unqualified to be doing what they were doing, it was most definitely Link. At least, that was his opinion; but then again, who was there to ask his opinion?

▲ ▲ ▲

He'd been told, he couldn't deny that. King Rhoam had specifically told him, " I believe it would be quite reckless for you to head directly to the castle at this point. I suggest…that you make your way east, out to one of the villages in the wilderness. Follow the road out to Kakariko Village. There you will find the elder, Impa. She will tell you more about the path that lies ahead."

It hadn't been a direct command, but it was about as close as you could get without it being so. Of course Link had absorbed the information; he had plans to head out to the village and talk with the elder soon. However, his curiosity had gotten the best of him. By the time he had gotten off the Great Plateau, his inventory had increased from absolutely nothing to a little bit of everything. He had a handful of bows that would serve him well as well as a decent amount of arrows. His shield stash was lacking; it mostly consisted of small wooden shields. The best one (though whether it really was the best was yet to be seen) was the rusty metal one. His battle inventory included an axe, a traveler's sword, several sturdy (though hardly durable) tree branches, and a rusty claymore. In all honesty, his inventory was a pitiful sight but Link couldn't help but feel proud of it. He had only been awake for a few days and these were all things he had scavenged from the Plateau itself.

Along with his weapons, Link had also found a treasure chest among the ruins of an ancient temple that contained a new pair of pants and boots. For one reason or another, these pieces of clothing were in better condition than the ones that had been purposefully left for him. Then again, time was a strange opponent (or ally - Link really wasn't sure which to consider it yet). He had donned the new clothing, instantly grateful for his lucky find. The pants were much more comfortable and the shoes had thick soles; he had already worn holes in the old ones. When Link had had to venture to the top of the snow covered mountains, King Rhoam had given him a warm doublet so he wouldn't freeze. Though he would have preferred to keep the doublet on after he had descended the mountain - it was more comfortable than the itchy shirt he had first acquired - it was too hot. _I'll just wear the first one out and then I'll wear the doublet,_ Link had convinced himself. He had also found a special piece of clothing, but he decided that he would save it for later.

So, though he knew exactly what he should have done, there Link stood in front of the castle. He tightly gripped the heavy claymore with both hands, not ready to return it to its place in his chainmail. Large, mechanical monsters were everywhere. Link had managed to sneak past several that guarded the remains of the city that had surrounded the castle, he'd even managed to sneak past the aerial one that guarded the large, metal gates of the castle itself. Why he had gone to the castle instead of the village, Link wasn't sure. He'd hardly been awake long enough to even have anything to regret, but if there was one thing he regretted, it was probably this.

A bright red light momentarily blinded him and Link had to squint his eyes before he could open them long enough to see that one of the machines - a Guardian, the king had called it - had caught sight of him and had turned a pulsing, bright pink colour. Its blue eye stared him down with a red laser, targeting him before it moved in for the kill. The machine itself had no legs (unlike many of the ones that roamed the fields outside of the castle) but that made it no less deadly.

The red light flashed rapidly and only then did Link remember to move. Almost dropping his weapon, Link sprinted forward, trying to keep from being blasted. His plan worked, he realized as he heard a loud crash behind him but just as quickly as it had started, that ugly red light was back on him. His heart hammered in his chest, threatening to break his ribs if he couldn't manage to calm it soon.

A red light passed his head from behind and with a sick feeling in his gut, Link realized that he was being targeted by two of the creatures. The first one would miss him if he kept running, but the second would have a direct hit if he couldn't find shelter. With his eyes wide, heart hammering, and mind panicking, Link finally spotted an entrance to the castle and wasn't sure which Goddess to thank first.

Ducking inside the cover of a narrow passageway, the red lights disappeared as well as the sound of lasers charging. Link risked a peek outside of his sanctuary to see the first Guardian glowing pink, its head spinning back and forth, looking for its vanished target. With the foes no longer an immediate threat, Link sank to the ground against the crumbling stone wall. The sound of his blood rushing filled his ears, blocking out all other sounds. Why, oh why had he gone to the castle? There was an infinite amount of land to explore, no matter which direction he had chosen to go in. He just _had_ to go to the castle though.

It was several long moments before Link had caught his breath and could once again rely on his legs to support him. Pushing himself off the ground, he gave one last glance toward the beginning of the passage only to find it was raining. That was okay, he would be shielded from the weather by the castle.

▲ ▲ ▲

The castle was massive, as expected, but most areas had been sealed off. The pink and black goo (the name of which was Malice, Link had learned) completely filled many archways and halls of the castle, shutting off those areas. The stuff itself was poisonous; that Link had learned the hard way.

Early on, he had found himself in one of the lower levels of the construction. No windows existed there and that itself led Link to believe that he was working his way down toward the basement. Many twisting staircases led him further down into the dark expanses of the castle. Down one of these sets of stairs, Link had missed a step and tumbled down the remaining few. The fall hadn't really hurt - he would only be left with a few bruises - except that his left arm had landed in a puddle of the gurgling Malice. Immediately, his skin began to burn and he jerked his arm away from the horrifying mass. The remaining goo on his skin had slipped right off but it had left a bloody, burned trail in its wake. Without bandages or anything to sooth the wound, Link had torn the entirety of the left sleeve off of his shirt and wrapped it around the affected skin. It wasn't a permanent fix but it would hold until he found his way to civilization, as long as that was soon.

Hours of exploring had led Link down to the lockup in the farthest depths of the castle. No part of the castle was warm but the lockup was cold enough that Link's mind had a hard time ignoring the chill that had settled over him. A narrow corridor stretched between prisoner cells on either side of him. Water pooled in some areas, corroding the stones that made up the floor. The rusted bars of the cells were missing in many places and behind one set of bars, an entire section of the wall was gone, exposing the cell to the elements. A glance to the sky revealed that it was still raining.

However, most of the cells were far from empty. Behind many of the bars were monsters. Tall, ugly creatures with long snouts stood behind many bars though there were also some that resembled large lizards. The only thing the monstrosities had in common was that they were both much taller than Link. When they caught sight of him, they lunged toward the bars of their cell, snorting and hissing, swinging their weapons against the weather beaten bars. It was clear that Link was not welcome there. He only hoped that the bars would hold out long enough for him to find his way out of there.

At the end of the corridor was a large empty room. Though the room seemed to fit in with the rest of the drab castle, there was still something off about it. Without thinking, Link entered. Large bones - much too massive to ever be a Hylian - were scattered across the expanse of the room. As he made his way toward the middle of the cave-like room, large metal bars slammed shut behind him, effectively trapping him. The floor began to rumble and the bones shook as they began gathering together, snapping into place and creating a creature Link had never witnessed before. Once the bones had snapped into their appropriate positions, the creature stooped down and picked up a large black and green eye, popping it into the one (and only) eye socket in its skull. The spherical eye rolled around before its gaze finally landed on Link.

As the skeleton took a lumbering step toward him, Link couldn't stop his arms from shivering. He had been doing good to defeat the small pig-like creatures that had been scattered all across the Great Plateau. How was he supposed to defeat _this_ creature? He should have listened. He wasn't ready to take on any of the creatures surrounding or inside of the castle. He knew it and King Rhoam had known it, but he had disregarded that little voice telling him not to. This was simply the price he had to pay for his stubbornness.

The monster lunged its body forward, swinging its bony hand toward Link. Embarrassingly, Link fell back, his backside crashing into the stone and sending a jolt of pain through the base of his spine. _Sword,_ Link's panicked mind managed to spout out. _Need a sword._ Lifting his right arm over his head, Link's hand fumbled against the back of his shoulder before landing on the hilt of his sword. Taking his place back on his feet, he slid it out of its place on his chainmail and swung it around so that it was in front of him; it hit the stone floor with an echoing "clang" that shook his bones and sent a chill up his aching spine.

The fear that Link had managed to subdue came crashing down on him when he took the weapon into both hands. His left arm screamed in protest, clearly voicing its opposition to being used so soon after being wounded. Heaving a deep breath, Link charged forward, swinging his rusty claymore against one of the monsters shins. The monster hardly seemed affected by the blow. Its head bowed as if to curiously examine what kind of tiny creature would dare to strike it. A cold sweat broke out on Link's brow. This wasn't going so well. It was obvious to him that he would need a new strategy and fast.

Taking several steps backwards, Link quickly scanned his eyes over the humongous skeleton. It had to have a weakness. Everything has a weakness... _Its eye,_ Link realized.

Since he had awakened, he hadn't spent much time practicing archery. Most of his time had been spent strengthening his skills with hand to hand combat. After all, he would be using a special weapon, the "sword that seals the darkness", not "the _bow_ that seals the darkness". In hindsight, he should have spent more time practicing with his bow.

Dropping his weapon on the floor (and shuddering at the metallic sound that rang out as it hit the ground), Link's right arm jerked above his head, searching for his bow. He easily found it and ripped it over his head, exchanging hands as he reached for an arrow. The monster seemed to consider this before waddling forward to attack again. Link's feet scrambled against the floor as he scurried backwards, notching the arrow and drawing it back. His arm shook violently, making it hard to aim accurately, as he pointed the bow upwards and let the arrow fly. _Please,_ he silently begged to whoever was willing to listen, _let it hit._ The first arrow had been aimed too low and crashed into the beast's exposed teeth. Miraculously, the second arrow pierced the monster's pupil, sending it to the floor with a screech. Link was stunned for a moment - _I actually hit it!_ \- before he remembered that he had a job to do.

Running toward the monster, Link dipped down to pick up his discarded sword before wailing on the monster again. It let out several screeches that all seemed to run together before the eye popped out of its socket and rolled onto the floor, the skeleton immediately collapsing. Link's body flooded with relief. He had just defeated this gigantic creature and with _a rusty claymore_. He could finally take a moment to rest and examine his arm.

The bones shook and the pierced eye slowly rolled across the floor toward the pile of bones that made up its body. _Absolutely not!_ With a surge of adrenaline, Link lunged forward and swung the long, rusty blade down, slicing the eyeball in half with a sickening "squelch". Even though the monster hadn't reassembled itself yet, that didn't stop it from letting out a final cry of defeat before its body disappeared in a cloud of black and purple smoke. Coughing, Link fanned his face. As the haze dissipated, he noticed the items spread across the floor.

Where the monster had stood, there was a beautiful sword with purple and gold accents, one that looked much smaller and lighter than what Link had been swinging around. Beneath it was a halberd with a sharp point, its colouring the same as the sword. _A matching pair,_ Link thought absently as he stooped down to examine the matching weapons. Beside the two was a sword that matched his in length. The blade was double pronged and glowed yellow, crackling with an electric current. At first, Link was afraid to touch it for fear that it would shock or even electrocute him, but as he gingerly placed his hand on the blade, nothing happened. With a sigh of relief, Link gathered up the items and watched as they disappeared. Checking the Sheikah Slate, Link found that they had been stored in the device. How that worked, he was unsure, but he was not about to question it.

Across from the entrance of the room was a chunk of stone that had been rounded off at the top. Link was glad he still remembered how to read. (It seemed his memory had independently decided what was and what wasn't important and had discarded what he would need most.) The carvings in the stone read:

-Test of the Royal Guard-  
Strike down the giant foe to become  
recognized as a knight of the kingdom.

Link almost wanted to laugh at that. Knights once had to train for who-knows-how-long before they faced that monstrosity and, of course, others were watching while they did it. If something went wrong, the knight-to-be would have someone there to assist him. Link had no one. If he hadn't successfully defeated it... Link shook his head. He didn't want to think about that.

Turning back toward the rest of the room, Link started toward the entryway until he heard a noise behind him. Spinning on his heels, he turned to find a silver treasure chest. For the second time in the past 24 hours, Link's curiosity got the best of him. Creeping toward the chest, he stooped down and unhooked the latch. Propping the lid of the chest open, Link reached inside and pulled out a sturdy metal shield. The shape and pattern felt unique, one of a kind, and it was much larger than any shield he had seen before (though that wasn't saying much, considering he hadn't found many shields yet). The royal blue of the background provided a beautiful canvas for the red markings that resembled wings, above which was a yellow triforce. Knocking on the surface of the metal, it was clear that the shield was sturdy.

As the shield disappeared into Link's inventory, he knew it was time to get out of there. Removing the Sheikah Slate from his hip, Link tapped on the screen and selected the Great Plateau Tower. Confirming his destination, he slipped it back into place against his belt as his body began to glow blue and slowly lift from the ground. Time for a well deserved rest.


	3. Playing Doctor

Link wasn't sure where to go. After fighting the skeletal beast in the castle, he was dead tired and his left arm throbbed, begging for medical attention. He supposed he could go back to the place he had first awakened but that didn't seem like a good option. Besides, there technically wasn't a bed there. Okay, so the next option was...the old man's cabin. He'd been inside before and he remembered seeing a bed.

As embarrassing as it might seem, it was the only bed Link had seen since he had awoken from his century long sleep. Because of that, he often slept in shrines. Before he took on the puzzle that awaited him inside the shrine, he would spend a few hours sleeping so he could rest without having to worry about being attacked.

Teleporting back to the Shrine of Resurrection, Link slowly made his way down the hill, behind the dilapidated Temple of Time, and toward the now-abandoned cabin. Getting down the hill without slipping was a challenge but he was simply glad it was no longer raining. As he drew nearer, it seemed that many things had been left behind. The handle of an axe stuck out of a large, hollow barrel. Several pieces of flint had been left beside the cooking pot. On the table inside the house, several apples and peppers had been left behind. Link wasn't sure if the items had been left for him specifically or if they had been abandoned because King Rhoam no longer had a need for them but either way, Link was grateful.

As the sun began to dip below the trees, Link busied himself collecting mushrooms and any other edible vegetation that he could find amongst the nearby trees. As he stooped down to collect the food, he kept his left arm carefully tucked up against his chest. Just the slightest touch set his skin ablaze with pain and he didn't want to bump it against anything. The beige strip of his shirt wrapped around his arm had turned dark brown once the blood had dried.

After collecting a large amount of vegetables, Link used the edge of his sword, several pieces of wood he had gathered, and a piece of flint to start a fire beneath the cooking pot. While he waited for the pot to heat up, Link took a seat on the log that acted as a bench and gingerly removed the makeshift bandage from his arm. As he gently pulled it away, it stuck in several places and, when he kept pulling, took the scabbed over skin with it. Once the wrapping had been completely removed, Link couldn't help but gawk at the sight of his arm. What had once been pale, soft skin had transformed into a disgusting red patch that was swollen and bleeding in several places. Link didn't know much about infections but judging from the look of his wound, it definitely needed to be cleaned immediately or infection would soon set in.

Glancing up at the snowy mountains that were backlit by the setting sun, Link let a hesitant sigh escape his lips as he made his way past the cabin toward a large puddle of water. The puddle wasn't deep - if he had stepped into it, it might have come up to his knees - but it was perfect for what he needed. Squatting at the edge of the water, Link grabbed the top of his remaining sleeve and tore the fabric, ripping the sleeve off. Setting the strip of cloth on his leg, he lowered his damaged arm into the water. Immediately, he jerked his arm away and let out a groan. It _burned_. Not as bad as when he had first burned himself, but not much better either. Gritting his teeth, Link slowly forced his arm under the clean water and let it rest there until the pain subsided.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting in the tall grass, teeth clench and armed submerged, but the sun had disappeared from the sky by the time he made his way back to the campfire. In the light from the fire, Link rewrapped his arm before pulling out his Sheikah Slate and selecting several Hylian Shrooms and a few pieces of raw meat he had gotten from his hunting trip the day before. Tossing the items of food into the pot, Link watched them cook as his mind wandered.

Some of his thoughts centered around the next days trip while others wandered to the village and what Impa would be like. The one thing all of the thoughts had in common was that they were all about time. Some dwelt on the future while others dwelt on the past. He considered what the king had told him of his past, but eventually moved on to thinking about the future. Nothing he knew about his past and the man he used to be could help him with the task he had been given. He would just have to relearn everything. But many of his thoughts were cut short as a spike of pain intermittently shot through his arm.

After what felt like much too long, the food in the pot had finished cooking. Link had no utensils to use; someone probably sold such things but those kinds of items could wait. With a cautious hand, Link reached into the pot and pulled out a mushroom, testing it gently against his lips before deciding that it was the right temperature and popping it into his mouth. As he ate bathed in the light of the fire, he became aware of the crickets that chirped around him in the tall grass. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled and a moment of silence passed before another howled in reply. When he finished his meal, Link left the fire burning but added no additional wood to it. It would burn itself out by the time he left the next morning.

Without sleeves, the night air chilled Link's skin. Perhaps the cool air would feel good against his damaged skin, but the rest of his body didn't welcome the change in temperature. Entering the dark cabin, Link fumbled towards the bed as he pulled out the Sheikah Slate for a second time. Scrolling to the screen that displayed his small collection of clothing, Link tapped on the doublet and, when it appeared draped over his arm, pulled it over his head. It took careful maneuvering but he managed to carefully slip his left arm into the thick sleeve before jamming in the right one. Eyelids heavy, Link set the Slate on the side of the bed as he slipped under the thin blanket that had been left behind. Pulling the device close so it wouldn't be lost, he closed his eyes and tucked his left arm up to his chest. He had a long day ahead of him.


	4. Signs Of Life

Making it to Kakariko Village hadn't seemed too difficult when the king had described it. Then again, nothing had been as simple as it first seemed. As far as directions went, Link had only been told, "Make your way past the twin summits of the Dueling Peaks. From there, follow the road as it proceeds north…" Starting at the Shrine of Resurrection, the distance to the twin peaks was a good ways off, a few days worth of walking at least. But from the Great Plateau Tower...

▲ ▲ ▲

At the top of the tower, Link glanced over the edge. It was definitely a long way down if he were to slip. Banishing the thought, he focused on the sight of Dueling Peaks in the distance. The sun was just beginning to come up behind the cliffs, spilling light all across Hyrule.

Gripping the paraglider would have been a problem but Link had already come up with a solution. Before he would jump, he'd lay his right arm over both handles and grip the farthest one so that he had a secure grip and, hopefully, a more equal distribution of his body weight.

Tightly gripping the handle of the paraglider tight, Link backed up until he back was pressed against the pedestal in the center of the tower. Drawing in a deep breath, he held it as he sprinted forward. His feet thumped heavily until he reached the edge and then he threw himself off. After a moment of free falling, his right arm jerked above his head where the paraglider caught air and began to support his weight. As his body began to slowly drift closer and closer to the ground, he finally became aware of his left hand which was gripping the front of his shirt tightly. The thought - though brief - occurred to him that his shirt was now in a worse condition than it had been when he first got it. _At least it had had sleeves then,_ Link thought to himself with a chuckle.

As his feet finally made contact with the ground, Link caught the sight of smoke billowing above the tree tops. It was more than likely a group of Bokoblins. As his paraglider disappeared into the Sheikah Slate, he made a mental note to inspect that area.

Surprisingly, there was a trail that led through the trees, parallel to the river. For the first time since his journey began, something was going right. As Link's thick boots kicked up dirt around him, he spared a glance to the sky through the trees. For the first time in days, the sun shone proudly in a bright blue sky. Gentle wisps of white, fluffy clouds floated on the slow, warm breeze. The warmth of the day was a welcome change from the chill of the night. Without sleeves, Link's exposed skin basked in the caressing warmth.

Wandering farther down the trail between the trees, Link was edging closer and closer to the peaks as well as the trail of smoke. Pulling his sword from its scabbard, Link crept among the trees. Though his clothes blended in relatively well and the shadows of the trees did a decent job of masking him, he was, by no means, hidden. Any other person would have no problem spotting him; thankfully, Bokoblins weren't the most observative. Crouched down, shuffling forward slowly, Link peeked around the edge of a tree.

A pile of wood sat in a blazing fire - obviously man (or monster) made - and a cooking pot sat a few feet away. The blade of an axe was lodged in the stump of what had once been a tall tree; the rest of the tree laid in a chopped up pile at its base. A large piece of cloth was tied between two poles and nailed to the ground in two places, creating a small tent. These weren't things Link had ever seen a monster do before, but perhaps these were smarter than the rest.

As a voice broke the silence, Link swung around and grabbed the stranger's collar, shoving them against the tree, his sword's blade immediately at the person's throat.

"Whoa!" the man exclaimed, his hands going up in retreat. "I mean no harm." His face had paled and his arms were a bit shaky, obviously startled by Link's actions; and, well, so was Link. He immediately lowered the blade to his side, a shy, apologetic smile appearing on his face. The man returned the expression.

"That's better. You're a little jumpy, aren't you?"

Link nodded, causing the man to chuckle.

"The name's Giro. How about you?" Link considered signing to him (he had been more than grateful that he still remembered how to) but was unsure if the man would understand, so he wrote out his name in the dirt with the end of his sword.

"Link, huh? That name sounds familiar." Giro seemed to ponder it for a moment before he returned his focus to Link. "Anyway, what are you doing all the way out here?" Before Link could think of a response, the man was walking back toward his little campsite, calling over his shoulder, "Would you like to buy something? I'm proud of my wares. Please, take a look."

Link followed Giro to a long log that lay beside his campfire and tent. Following suit, he took a seat beside the merchant as the man pulled out an animal skin bag and opened it, pulling out items and setting them out for Link to view. The selection wasn't very large, but that was alright. On the ground lay truffles, carrots, green mushrooms, large salmon coloured rocks, and bundles of arrows. The arrows and carrots were the only things that caught Link's eye and he pointed to the two objects.

Smiling proudly, Giro said, "The arrows come in bundles of five and are twenty rupees per bundle. Swift carrots are sixteen rupees each." Rupees? As in, money?

Noticing Link's confusion, Giro glanced over him (paying close attention to the condition of his shirt and the bandage wrapped around his arm) before asking, "You don't have any money, do you?" Link shook his head. "Alright, well, do you have any items? Things you could sell me?" Link perked up at that. He had gathered all kinds of vegetation as well as some meat. Nodding, Link reached for his Sheikah Slate and began looking through his inventory.

"Great! Let's see what you got," Giro said as Link scooted closer to show him what he had. Link pointed to several different icons on the screen and, after figuring out what he wanted to sell, he traded several items for a total of ninety six rupees. After his money was counted out and handed to him, Link handed back fifty six rupees, spending over half of what he had just earned.

"Thanks for the business!" Giro happily said as they finished their transaction. "I don't get much business out here. It's nice to meet another person every now and then." Link couldn't agree more.

▲ ▲ ▲

The sun was directly overhead by the time Link decided it was time to keep moving. He had spent a few hours with Giro. Link showed him how to make delicious dishes with minimal ingredients and in turn, Giro showed Link how to carve his own arrows.

"They aren't as good as the ones you can buy because they're solid wood, but they'll work just fine," Giro had said as he sharpened the wooden tip of the arrow. Hours later, Link decided it was time to resume his journey to Kakariko Village. He wouldn't get there by nightfall, that much he knew, but he wanted to at least make it past the peaks. Hopefully, he'd then be able to find a safe place to stay the night.

As Link put away his new arrows, Giro chimed in. "Hey, that thing on your hip reminds me of the thing across the river." Following the direction of Giro's pointed finger, Link could see a tall structure through the trees. It looked like there was a tower across the river, and not even that far away. Thanking Giro a final time, Link used the scope on his Sheikah Slate to pin the location of the new tower on his map before setting off.

Walking along the river bank was refreshing. The heat cast upon Link’s skin kept him warm while the splash of the water against the rocks and sand kept him cool. All in all, it was simply a beautiful day.

Finally, Link reached the part of the sandy bank directly across from the tower. Swimming across was really his only option and knew he it, but it wouldn’t be easy. The rapid current could easily wash him downstream and then he’d have to start all over. Large Lizalfos and Octoroks crept below the surface of the water, only visible every other moment, making the waters even more dangerous than they already were.

Taking off his boots and storing them in the Sheikah Slate, Link stepped into the cool water. The sun had warmed it considerably but it was still chilly. Link didn’t want to swim in his clothes but figured it would probably be best if he did. Though he would be stuck wearing wet clothes for a while, they would provide protection while he was in the water in the event that he was attacked.

As Link eased himself into the water and began to paddle out into the current, his arm began to protest the strain. He knew he shouldn't be putting such a strain on it but his options were limited and he couldn't very well just wait until his wound healed to cross the river. Gritting his teeth, Link forced himself to paddle out farther into the swift current. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blue Octorok begin to rise out of the water. With a mild feeling of panic, he began to paddle against the current, fighting his way to a rock formation in the water. Pulling himself onto the tiny island, Link quickly equipped his bow and arrows and shot down the Octorok. The blue tentacles and octo balloons left behind were quickly washed downstream before Link could even dive into the water to retrieve them.

Diving off the rock formation back into the water, Link resumed paddling toward shore. The sandy beach was slowly getting closer, something Link was grateful for. Finally, arm aching and limbs exhausted, he reached the soft shore. Peering up toward the heavens, Link realized the climb to the top of the tower would be more than exhausting. Glancing from the tower to the two mountains on his right, Link heaved a sigh. Today was going to be a long day.


	5. New Companions

As Link slowly regained consciousness, he was greeted with the low, casual talk of strangers. Stretching his limbs out and pushing himself into a sitting position, Link rubbed the sleep from his eyes before taking in the sight around him. A man stood behind the oblong desk in the front of the "building" while several beds lined the walls at the back. There were openings on either sides of the desk, giving Link a full view of the steep cliffs and grassy fields that surrounded the stable. A stable. Yes, that was where he was. He vaguely remembered scaling the tower before sailing down between Dueling Peaks and making his way to the first piece of real civilization he had found so far.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Link hopped off the soft mattress and made his way to the front of the tent-like stable.

"Ah, I see you're awake," the man behind the counter greeted him. "Did you sleep well?" Link nodded. "Good! You gave everyone quite the scare when we found you collapsed on the path." _Collapsed?_ Link thought back and could just barely remember catching sight of the stable and crossing the small bridge over the lake before collapsing on the dirt path. An apologetic expression crossed his face as he reached for the Sheikah Slate and retrieved a red rupee.

"Oh, no. Your stay is free this time, my friend. I'm just happy to see you're feeling better." As if on cue, Link's stomach let out a loud, defiant noise, causing the man to chuckle. "There's a cooking pot right outside. Feel free to use it."

▲ ▲ ▲

After eating a breakfast of a spicy omelet, Link took time to wander around the fields and forest that surrounded the stable. Wandering back towards the stable, the stable keeper (who had introduced himself as Rensa) informed Link of his position as the champion of the Hyrule Horse-Taming Competition.

"You see those wild horses over there?" Rensa asked, noticing Link's gaze at the pack of wild horses in the field across from the stable. "My record for taming one of those is two minutes. If you can catch one of those wild beasts and bring it back in that time, you'll be the new champion." With a chuckle, he leaned back to his side of the counter. "Of course, no one's been able to best me so far. Good luck."

It was obvious from the way he spoke that he was merely teasing Link, but nevertheless, Link took off in a slow jog across the dirt path and into the field of soft grass. As he approached, he crouched down and slowly made his way toward the group of horses. He knew that if he were to sneak up behind one of them and spook it, he would end up with a broken skull or ribcage. Being extra cautious, Link crept up to the side of a black mare that was stooped down and drinking from the pond. It was definitely larger and more intimidating in person, Link noted as he prepared himself to mount the creature. Taking a steady breath, Link sprung.

He had somehow managed to wrap his legs around the horse's torso (well, as much as he possibly could) and both of his hands had grabbed onto the horse's mane as the animal began to buck wildly, clearly disagreeing with Link's presence on its back. Leaning toward the creature's head, Link began to rub its neck and pet its head, trying to soothe it. After a few more moments of wild bucking, the creature finally calmed down, though it was still unhappy that the teenager remained on its back. Continuing to soothe the horse, Link gently guided it back towards the stable.

As Link and his new horse made their way back to the stable, Link cast a glance at Rensa to find that he was staring with wide eyed amazement.

"How... But you... How did you do that so fast?" Rensa wondered aloud. Link couldn't keep the bright smile off his face as he rode up in front of the stable. Wiping the amazed look off his face, Rensa exclaimed, "You did it in only a minute!" Flashing a giddy smile, Link ran his fingers through the horse's mane, removing several tangles as he went.

"Well, congratulations," Rensa commented as he pulled out a thick book and flipped to a page near the middle. "Since you've caught yourself a new steed, do you want to register it? If you register it, you can take it out from any stable. We'll also equip her with a saddle and bridle." Rensa paused, glancing at the horse who stared right back. "Of course, we'll have to charge a small fee. These kinds of services aren't free..." Noting the look of annoyance Link gave him, Rensa decided to speed things along. "It'll cost twenty rupees." Rolling his eyes, Link set a red rupee on the counter.

"Thank you very much!" Rensa said as he took the red rupee and began writing something in the book in front of him. "Name please?" Link thought for a moment before taking Rensa's pen and writing his name in the book himself (though it was a little difficult writing upside down). "Alright, Link. We'll just take your horse into our care for now and get it fitted with a bridle and saddle. You can take her out whenever you want." As an afterthought, he added onto the end, "Oh, what do you want to name your new companion?" Without being asked, Rensa turned the book around so Link wouldn't have to write upside down and handed him the pen. It took a long moment before Link finally scribbled "Doodles" and then turned the book back around.

Rensa gave the word a long, hard look before asking, "Are you sure you want to name your horse 'Doodles'? You can't change it later on." The look Link gave must have been answer enough because Rensa decided to let it go. "Alright, Doodles it is." Link watched as a woman wearing clothes similar to Rensa gently patted his new horse on the nose then began to lead her off to the side of the stable.

▲ ▲ ▲

Dueling Peaks Stable wasn't a very busy place. Link watched a few people come and go but for the most part, the stable remained a quiet place. After talking to a man outside the stable who was more than happy to give directions, Link discovered that Kakariko Village wasn't very far away after all. He also discovered, after talking to a pair of treasure hunters who were staked out inside the stable, that there was supposedly treasure nearby.

The pair had gone by the names of Domidak and Prissen. Neither were willing to share information about the treasure at first, but eventually they decided that sharing the information they had couldn't hurt. If anything, the blonde stranger might lead them closer to it.

Now armed with a riddle about the treasure's location and a constantly updating map, Link set out to find the treasure.

As Link repeated the riddle over and over in his head so he wouldn't forget it - "The little twin steps over the little river / My cave rests above that river's source" - he couldn't help but wonder what kind of bandit Misko could have been. _A strange one,_ Link concluded, _if he hid his treasure but left clues so that it could still be found._

Crossing the Little Twin Bridge, Link couldn't help but feel like he was on the right track. A small river ran on ahead of him and Link followed it to its end. If he was in the right place, and he felt that he was, then Misko had chosen an adequate place to put his treasure. The small river began from a little waterfall that ran down the side of a cliff. The source of the water, however, was hidden from view.

Favoring his right arm (though he unfortunately had to use both), Link carefully climbed the mounds of rocks and cliff face that ran beside the waterfall before finally making it to a ledge. Large boulders blocked what looked like a cave so, setting a square bomb in front of the boulders, Link gently climbed a little higher before detonating it. Chunks of broken rock went flying before splashing down into the river below. Easing himself back onto the ledge, Link found that his suspicion was correct: a small cave had, in fact, been hidden behind the boulders.

The bright light from outside was the only thing that illuminated the small, dark space inside the cave. Three treasure chests sat in different places of the cave: one towards the back wall, and one on either side of the cave. Opening the chest in front of him, Link pulled out a large chunk of rock. Unlike the ones he had previously obliterated, this stone was smooth on several sides; its red surface caught bits of sunlight and reflected them on the cave walls, casting the cave into a gentle red glow.

Putting away the rock, Link moved to the treasure chest on his right. Lifting the creaky lid of the chest, Link reached inside and pulled out a decent sized metal shield. It was a simple grey with a red symbol on the back (a symbol he had seen far too many times during his tour of the castle) and it wasn't very heavy. The last thing was an added bonus, seeing as how he held his shield with his left arm and that was the currently damaged one.

After his new findings had been put away, Link finally turned to the last chest. The final one was different from the last. Though similar in shape, it was much more ornate. Instead of a simple grey with a red latch, the smooth exterior of the box was a deep black with shiny red details. However, the latch on the front was still the same as the others so Link wasted no time in cracking the treasure chest open to find what it held.

Reaching in, Link felt the hilt of a sword. Beaming with happiness - _This_ has _to be better than anything I've got_ \- Link pulled the weapon from its container and stepped into the stream of light that filtered into the cave. Plopping down on the cave floor in the sun, Link set the new weapon across his lap and took his time examining it. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The blade was long, at least as long as a claymore's, but the weapon itself wasn't very heavy. Both edges of the shiny, black blade were serrated; before the hilt, a decorative piece that reminded Link of black claws stretched out on either side. The crowning jewel, quite literally, was the large red diamond set into the front of the weapon.

Gently, practically reverently, Link ran his finger tips over the jewel and the flat side of the blade. Not a single scratch or fingerprint existed on the weapon and, while Link knew it wouldn't stay that way, he would keep it perfect for as long as he could.

Glancing from the weapon to the sky, Link noted the position of the sun. It was too high to be morning, but also too high to be evening. He must have awoken later than he initially thought.

Deciding it was time to return to the stable, Link turned back to the black treasure chest and reached inside to find a matching black scabbard for the sword. After carefully slipping the sword into place, Link swung the strap over his head and let the weapon rest comfortably against his back as he prepared to descend the cliff.

▲ ▲ ▲

Though his plan was to return to the stable, Link ended up wandering through the nearby forest. An impressive amount of edible vegetation grew in these woods, something Link decided to keep in mind for future reference. As well as plants, there was an abundance of deer, bears, squirrels, birds, and other animals casually roaming among the trees. Once they caught sight of Link, they scurried away, but otherwise they were content to graze. That alone made hunting easier than it had ever been. Hours of hunting and gathering passed before Link noticed the sun setting on the horizon. He supposed it was time to finally go back to the stable for the night.

After paying Rensa for another night's stay, Link returned to the bed he had awoken in. Noticing the pair of treasure hunters were still in the stable - they were now sitting at a table and mumbling quietly - Link decided it couldn't hurt to tease them a little.

Wandering over, Link signed, _How's the hunt going?_

The duo simply rolled their eyes before retorting, "How do you think it's going? We're still _here_ instead of _out there_."

Link quietly snickered before replying, _I found the treasure_. The pair gaped in disbelief as Link stood for a moment, realized he would need to show them proof, and proceeded to pull the sword off his back.

The two men stared in wonder before Domidak finally said, "You're messing with us. You didn't find the real treasure." Link frowned and nodded his head but the two started laughing.

"You're pulling our leg!" Prissen exclaimed as he erupted in a fit of laughter. Glowering, Link returned the sword to its scabbard and went back to his bed. _Idiots,_ Link thought as he placed the sword on one half of the bed and climbed onto the other side. The lights inside of the stable had been dimmed but were still lit, just enough so that travelers could see what they were doing. After burrowing under the covers, Link absentmindedly placed one hand on the sword as he fell asleep.


	6. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTER QUEERAHIM

"Good morning, Link!" Rensa happily said as he tapped Link's shoulder. Link gave a small groan and cracked his eyes open to see Rensa standing beside his bed.

"You said you wanted to be woken up in the morning, right?" Stretching his arms and legs out, Link nodded. Rensa gave a small nod then returned to his post at the desk at the front of the stable. _Today's the day,_ Link thought to himself. _I'm going to meet Impa._ Blindly feeling the right half of the bed, Link grabbed his newly acquired sword and hopped off the back; after slipping the strap over his head, Link headed outside to the cooking pot.

"Good morning," the woman sitting beside the pot greeted. Link had seen her the day before and they had had lunch together as she told of her travels. Link couldn't remember her name, but she had told of her travels from Rito Village all the way to Lurelin Village. For the most part, Link had no idea what she was talking about, but he politely listened all the same. Mostly, he was silently hoping he would get the chance to see these places for himself.

"Sleep well?" the traveler asked as Link took a seat across from her. Link nodded and pulled out two pieces of raw fox meat and some honey as he began to prepare breakfast for himself as well as his temporary companion. As the meat cooked, the woman continued to tell Link of the places she had been. One particular place intrigued Link and he motioned for her to tell him more about it.

"Zora's Domain? Oh, it's beautiful. Of course, because the Zora are an aquatic race, the domain is surrounded by water. I wouldn't recommend going there now, though. I made my way there about a week ago and it rained the entire time I was there. The path to the domain is dangerous as well. There are lots of monsters guarding the path and they won't hesitate to attack anything that moves. Getting there is a dangerous trek, for sure. But if you do make it there one day, you won't regret it. They've built the domain from luminous stones so it glows at night. It's definitely a wondrous sight."

As the woman began telling Link about a place called "Shatterback Point" - which Link hoped had been named accordingly to scare people off - Link interrupted her to give her breakfast.

"Oh, thank you!" she said as she happily took her share of the meat. "Here, consider this payment for the food." Reaching into her bag, the woman pulled out a glass bottle of white liquid. "It's milk from Lurelin Village." After Link put away the drink, the two sat in the quiet, listening to the sounds of the nearby pond and the cuccos gently clucking as they ate their breakfast.

▲ ▲ ▲

"You want to take out Doodles?" Rensa asked when Link pointed to the thick book at the desk. Link nodded his answer to the question and waited as Rensa disappeared around the side of the stable. A few minutes later, he reappeared guiding Link's black horse. True to his word, the horse had been fitted with a simple saddle and bridle which would make it a lot easier to ride. Flashing a bright smile, Link mounted his horse and started down the dirt trail. Several times, Doodles pulled to the side, unaccustomed to being led by anyone, and every time, Link gently guided her back to the path and pet down her sturdy neck.

Link hadn't been on the road very long when he came upon... a person? Link wasn't sure what to call it. The "person" was large and green with small limbs and large mushrooms growing out of his head. As Link approached him, he called out.

"Hey! Traveler, can you help me?" Pulling the reigns back, Link slowly approached him. He sniffled quietly a few times before saying, "My name is Hestu."

 _My name is Link,_ Link signed back.

"Link?" Hestu asked, a hint of recognition in his voice. Though Link was curious to know why the name sounded familiar to him, Hestu decided to continue instead. "Do you see those rocks over there?" Link glanced to his left. Farther down the path and off to the side were several boulders that were stacked to create an entryway. "Those monsters stole my maracas," Hestu sniffled. "They were a gift to me. They're irreplaceable. Please, could you get them back for me?"

Link knew he needed to get to Kakariko Village as soon as possible, but he couldn't deny this sweet creature. Nodding, he started off toward the boulders, leaving Doodles with Hestu.

Sneaking around the back of the boulders, Link finally caught sight of the thieves. Several blue Bokoblins were gathered around a campfire, a platform with a treasure chest behind them. Pulling his new sword from its place on his back, Link gripped it with one hand. It was light enough that he could swing it with one hand if he had to, but heavy enough that he would prefer to use both hands. With his left arm still bandaged and left without medical care, Link opted to wield it with one hand.

Emerging from his place behind the boulders, Link charged toward the closest monsters. By the time the rest of the small group had jumped to their feet, the first Bokoblin lay in a crumpled pile, its head a few feet away from its body. As the three remaining monsters grabbed their weapons and started towards Link, he thrusted the black blade through the body of one, successfully impaling two at once. Ripping the blade out, the two bodies collapsed in a bloody pile as the finally Bokoblin charged toward him. _These things just don't learn,_ Link thought as he thrust the blade into its torso at an angle. The small creature let out a piercing scream before dropping to the ground, blood pouring from its fatal wound.

After wiping his sword's blade on his pants to clean it, Link climbed the ladder and opened the chest. As expected, Hestu's shiny red maracas were inside. Leaving the area and corpses behind, Link began to approach Hestu. When he noticed Link returning with his prized possession in hand, he began to hop up and down.

"You got them!" Hestu exclaimed. "Thank you! Thank you!" As Link handed the instruments back to their owner, Hestu said, "If you've found any other Koroks, you can return the seeds to me and I'll upgrade the size of your inventory." _Koroks?_ Link remembered finding one of them on the Great Plateau. It had given him a yellow seed and told of other ones hiding all throughout Hyrule.

Giving a small nod, Link pulled out the only Korok seed he had.

Hestu took it and asked, "Which inventory stash would you like to expand?" Link pointed to his sword and Hestu nodded. After shaking his maracas to a catchy beat, he said, "Look at your inventory." Pulling out the Sheikah Slate, Link discovered that he now had an extra slot in his weapon stash.

"Well, I have to go. They're probably missing me in Korok Forest. I'm sure we'll meet again!" Hestu said as his small legs began the journey of returning to the forest. Where exactly the Korok Forest was, Link was not sure, but considering he was going the way Link had come from, he figured it was a long way away.

▲ ▲ ▲

The rest of the journey to Kakariko Village was uneventful. The road was straightforward with only one or two forks, but the signs posted at the split roads kept Link on the right path. As he neared the village, Link passed a few travelers, some walking, others on horseback.

Entering the village, Link was overjoyed that he had finally arrived at his destination. As he slowly crossed a small bridge over a thin stream of water, an older woman hunched over a campfire gave him a warm smile. As Link slowly guided Doodles down the winding path through the village, he watched the people go about their business. A man was crouched down in a pumpkin patch to his right, and just beyond that was a store with a woman standing outside, her calls advertising the newest, most tasteful choices in fashion. As two young girls ran by, Link was grateful he had thought to slow his horse beforehand.

Perched up on a hill, a single house stood above the rest. A lengthy set of stairs led to the front door and two guards stood at the base of the stairs. Their position as guards was obvious only because of their stance. Their clothing matched that of every other person in the village.

Hopping off of his horse, Link began to approach the two white haired gentlemen.

"Halt! Lady Impa is receiving no travelers," the guard to Link's left barked. His eyes trailed over Link's form and, upon catching sight of the dried blood covering the top half of his pants, added, "Especially you."

"Wait, that device on your hip," the other began, his voice holding a hint of disbelief. "Could that be the Sheikah Slate? The one bestowed upon the hero?" Link nodded and held it up for the two to see. Looking over the strange device, the guard on the right said, "Alright, you may see Lady Impa."

As Link began to ascend the steps, one of the men - Link couldn't tell which - called, "It's good to have you back, Master Link!"

▲ ▲ ▲

The elder Impa, it turned out, was a very kind woman. As Link explained to her that he had no memory of her or anything in the past, Impa gazed upon him with soft, saddened eyes.

"I was afraid this might happen. Though we knew the Shrine of Resurrection would heal your wounds, we were unsure how long you would be asleep and therefore unsure what would be left intact of your memory. Though, I must ask, what _do_ you remember?"

▲ ▲ ▲

The history of Hyrule and the tale of what had occurred 100 years prior was a long story. After Link took a seat on the floor, Impa retold of what had happened. For hours, Link listened to her speak of Guardians and Divine Beasts and Calamity Ganon.

As the story finally came to a close, Impa said, "It's up to you, Link. You must save Zelda and defeat Calamity Ganon." She must have been able to sense how overwhelmed Link was, because she hurriedly said, "As you are now, I believe it would be quite unwise to face Ganon now. First, I recommend going to Hateno Village. There you will find an Ancient Technology Laboratory run by a woman named Purah. Speak with her, and then return to Kakariko Village. I will give you further instructions then."

When Link turned to leave, Impa began laughing. It was a gentle, soft sound that made Link smile as he turned back around, signing, _What is it?_

"Ghirahim, you sly thing. You've sat and listened to me speak for hours but, after all this time, you still haven't enough courtesy to say hello?" Impa's velvet voice asked.

Just when Link was beginning to think, _Perhaps she's beginning to lose her sight, her mind, even,_ the weight of the sword slung over his shoulder disappeared. He couldn't have dropped it; he never heard it hit the floor. Turning to find his mysteriously disappearing sword, Link instead found something he was not expecting. A tall man, at least a foot taller than Link, stood directly behind him. Link jumped to the side, more confused than ever before, as he inspected the stranger.

Besides the fact that he was uncommonly tall, he simply looked out of place standing in the common area of a house in Kakariko Village. His hair was white, longer on one side, and hid half of his face. His skin was pale, almost a soft grey in colour, and Link couldn't tell if the dark purple under his eyes was makeup or the result of staying awake for days on end. The one thing that intrigued Link the most, however, was the man's attire.

From his feet to his hips, the man was dressed in white pants. A diamond was cut out every few inches in a repeating pattern that stretched the entire length of the item of clothing, revealing the skin underneath. A matching sleeveless top and gloves accompanied the outfit. Hanging over his shoulders and covering the front of him was a red cloak, and finally, around his waist was wrapped a yellow band of silk. A large red diamond was attached to the fabric on his right hip. A very familiar looking diamond.

Only then did it click within Link's mind and he immediately knew where his sword had gone, even though he wasn't sure he could believe it.

Without even casting a glance in Link's direction, Ghirahim bowed to Impa.

"Where are my manners?" he asked in a tone that dripped with sarcasm. Nevertheless, a grin appeared on his face as he said, "It is nice to see you again, Impa. How long has it been?"

"Too long," Impa replied as she waved a wrinkled hand in Link's direction. "But it appears you two have yet to meet."

As soon as Ghirahim's eyes met Link's, his smile morphed into a scowl. "We know each other perfectly well." Observing the confused look on Link's face, Ghirahim turned away. Redirecting his attention to Impa, he said, "Nevermind him. What I want to know is who rediscovered me? Who is my new master?" With a gentle nod of her head, Impa motioned toward Link.

Horrified eyes turned to observe Link, standing awkwardly to the side, before turning back to the elder.

"Please, Impa. Now is not the time for games. Who is _really_ my new master?"

"I'm playing no game with you, Ghirahim. Link is the one who found you."

With the two staring intently at him, Link felt like he should say something. Raising his hand shyly, he signed, _Hello._

Ghirahim's blank eyes focused intently on him for a moment before the life returned to them full force and he stepped forward, coming nearly close enough to touch Link. With a flare of angry recognition in his eyes, he lowly said, "I may be your servant, but I shall never consider you 'Master'," before swiftly turning and marching out the door.


	7. Explanations

Though Link had no memory of himself from 100 years ago, he was sure that he had never, not once, been as confused as he was right then. Within a few short hours, he had been told the history of Hyrule as well as everything he would need to know on his quest to defeat Ganon. Impa had told of the Divine Beasts and Guardians that were originally created to fight Ganon but had been corrupted, the Goddess Hylia's and the Hero's spirits who had been reborn time and time again, and, though not wanting to put too much pressure on Link, she also told him of Zelda who was trapped in Hyrule Castle, keeping Calamity Ganon contained until Link could deliver the final blow.

To top everything off though, Link's sword had just turned into a person - an angry person - and walked out on him. Link was pretty sure weapons weren't supposed to just abandon their owners like that.

After Ghirahim had stormed out, Impa had given Link a moment of silence to comprehend what had just transpired before offering some kind of explanation.

"Ghirahim is a sword spirit. He functions as both an assistant and a weapon. Whoever wields him becomes his master, which would now be you." Before Link could ask, Impa answered his unasked question. "Ghirahim and I have known each other a long time, though he is much older than I am. His hostility toward you was unprovoked and certainly unnecessary. You'll have to excuse his indecent behaviour."

 _Why did he say he knew me?_ Link asked.

"You possess the spirit of the hero. Though you have no memories of your past lives, you have been reborn time and time again, just as Zelda and Ganon have." Gazing upon Link with sympathetic eyes, Impa continued. "When I said he was older than myself, I didn't mean by a little. Ghirahim knew the first hero. They were adversaries, 'pawns on opposite sides of the same war', as Ghirahim once described it. Ghirahim's master was named Demise; he was the first incarnation of evil. Of course, the hero defeated him and his master, but from what he's told me, I don't believe that is the reason he would display hostility towards you. From what I've been told, he grew close to the hero after his master was defeated." Impa drew in a breath and let it out with a sigh. "But anything further is not mine to share. I recommend talking to him. I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

Link wasn't so sure about that.


	8. Kakariko Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're here because you think this is going to wrap up in ≤20 chapters, you are in the wrong place, my friend. Also, if you're here for the romance, stick around. There'll be beaucoups of fluff and romance later.

"There we go. Does that feel better?" Paya's shy eyes rose to meet Link's before glancing back down at her task. Shortly after Ghirahim had stormed out, Impa had introduced Link to her granddaughter, Paya. Like all the other Sheikah, her hair was pure white and she wore the traditional Sheikah garments.

Vaguely inspecting his left arm, Link nodded. Paya had treated the wound with a special mix of herbs and rewrapped it with a fresh, proper bandage. It was already beginning to feel better. Sitting close together, Link kept glancing at Paya's face, intrigued by the symbol drawn there. A red eye was drawn on her forehead and a tear stretched down, finally ending just above her nose.

With Link's eyes intently focused on her, Paya felt her nervousness returning.

"M-Master Link, why do you keep staring at me?" she asked quietly. Link raised his hands and signed, _What does the symbol mean?_ but Paya didn't understand. She had spent her entire life preparing herself for when the hero would return so that she could aid him in any way possible, but it had never occurred to her that she would need to know how to speak with her hands.

Deciding on another way to ask his question, Link slowly reached forward to touch her. He gently tapped the unpainted skin in the center of the painted eye then traced two fingers down along either side of the tear, tilting his head slightly in question. Paya's face turned a dark shade of red at the contact and she froze for a moment, her mind blank, before she remembered that she had the Sheikah symbol painted on her forehead.

"Oh! You wish to know about the symbol?" she asked. Link smiled brightly and nodded. Giving the smallest of smiles, Paya began to tell the hero about it. "That is the Sheikah symbol. Grandmother told me that it is shaped like an eye, open wide to seek truth, just like the ancient Sheikah did. However, they would go to any lengths, no matter how dangerous or reckless, to find that truth. That is why the eye sheds a single tear."

That answered part of Link's question but not the whole thing. Tapping his own forehead, Link gave her a confused look. Paya seemed to understand this question.

"Why do I wear it on my face?" Link nodded. "It is a reminder of my heritage and what I am a descendant of. Though many mistakes have been made in the past, I'm still proud to be able to wear it."

Vaguely, Link wondered what it would feel like to be proud of your heritage. He had learned of the Hylian race from Impa's stories but he knew nothing of his past. His parents, his siblings if he had any, he knew nothing of them.

"Would you like to look around the village?" Paya gently asked, noticing the look of stern concentration on Link's face. Link's face went blank as he looked up at her. "It's beautiful and the people would love to meet you. You might also learn a thing or two." Link nodded and stood up, smiling as he held out his arm for Paya to link hers in.

▲ ▲ ▲

Kakariko Village was a lovely place. With the sun hanging over them, Paya showed Link all there was to see. They started at the shop selling groceries and made their way to every public building that was open. At the end of the tour, Paya led Link up a forgotten path to a cliff overlooking the village. At the top of the small cliff, a glowing orange shrine sat.

"This has been waiting for you," Paya said, gesturing toward the abandoned shrine. "You can go in now if you'd like. I'll wait for you here, if that's okay." Returning her encouraging smile, Link stepped up on the platform of the shrine. Holding the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal, the orange of the shrine shifted to blue as the gate opened, letting Link step inside. As the platform began to descend, Link gave Paya a small wave.

▲ ▲ ▲

Completing the puzzle that awaited him in the shrine took longer than Link would have initially thought and when he finally exited, he was shocked to find that the sky was dark. As promised, Paya sat by the edge of the cliff, waiting for Link. When she noticed him, she stood up and cast him a bright smile.

"You're back!" she exclaimed as Link began to chuckle. Carefully held in her arms was a white cucco. The creature clucked softly and seemed content to be held by her. As Link approached, he reached a hand out to pet the animal.

"Would you like to hold him?" Paya offered, holding the cucco out. Link took the creature into his arms carefully, holding it against his chest as gently as he could. The cucco made a noise of protest at being handled but was otherwise content to be held.

"He must be one of Cado's. His cuccos are always getting loose, but lately it seems like they're escaping more and more frequently." Carrying the bird in his arms, Link began to descend the hill, Paya following close behind.

"Could you return him for me?" Paya asked as they walked the path back to Impa's house. "I know it's late but I'm sure Cado would appreciate it. He's seemed very disheveled lately." Link nodded with a smile and Paya thanked him as she bid him goodnight then returned to her grandmother's house.

Though Link only vaguely remembered where Paya had said Cado lived, it didn't take a genius to find the dismayed man standing outside of a cucco pen. As Link approached with the bird in his arms, the man let out a relieved chuckle.

"You found one. Thank you so much!" The man took the bird from Link. "That's four," he mumbled quietly. "Still missing six..." Turning back to see Link was still there, the man said, "Apologies, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Cado."

 _I'm Link,_ Link signed.

"Well, Link. Thank you for bringing back this little guy." Cado pet the cucco's neck gently before setting it back in the pen with three others. "Lately, they've just refused to stay in the pen. I don't know what's gotten into them. If you see any others, could you bring them back? It'd be a big help." Link nodded, making a mental note to help him gather the chickens tomorrow before heading towards the inn.

The sign outside reading "Shuteye Inn" let Link know he was at the right building; sliding the door open, Link stepped into the small inn. Beds were set against the walls on either side of the entrance and in the center was a desk, a sleepy looking man standing behind it. When Link approached the desk, the man didn't even lift his head. It took several harsh taps to the wooden desk before the man finally jolted awake.

"A customer?" the man said to himself as he took in the sight of Link standing before him. "Scared me half to death," he mumbled before opening the thick book in front of him, flipping to a page with minimal writing. "It's twenty rupees for a regular bed, forty for a soft one." _So much for "Welcome to Shuteye Inn,"_ Link thought to himself as he leaned over to peer at the book. Surprisingly, his name was already written between two lines. Before the man could repeat himself, Link pointed to his name.

"Oh, you're Link?" the innkeeper asked, sounding uninterested; Link nodded. "A man came in earlier and paid for a private room. He said you'd be in later." Turning to the violet curtain behind him, he pulled it back, revealing a hallway. "It's the second door on the right." As Link began down the hall, he wondered who had purchased a private room for him. It couldn't have been Impa; she was a woman and the innkeeper had said it was a man.

Sliding open the door, Link inspected the room for any clue of who had done this for him. Unfortunately, the room was empty of any personal belongings. A dresser with a mirror sat against the wall to the left of the door, a bed rested against the opposite wall with a nightstand beside it, and below the window on the left side of the room was a small basin of water and a small towel. The bed itself was larger than the beds in the common area. Whereas those could fit only one person, this bed could fit at least two.

Resting on the soft maroon blanket, Link bent down and began pulling off his boots when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Turning to look at the rest of the bed behind him, Link found his beautiful black sword resting across the end of the bed, its sheath missing. Immediately, Link knew who had purchased the room for him. But why? Ghirahim had made his feelings for Link quite clear, so why would he pay for a private room for him? Kicking his boots the rest of the way off, Link pulled the blanket back and curled up under it, careful to leave plenty of space for the sword spirit resting at the bottom. The only logical conclusion Link could come to was that Ghirahim had wanted space for himself away from everyone else; the room was also for Link, but not specifically.

Deciding to worry about it later, Link closed his eyes and let his exhausted body be overcome by unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINK IS A FUCKING GENTLEMAN WHO IS NOT AFRAID TO RUN AROUND IN HIS UNDERWEAR AND BURN EVERYTHING.


	9. Recovering What Was Lost

"Get up," a vaguely familiar voice barked. Slowly rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Link propped himself up on his elbows. Most of the features of the room were hidden in the darkness and a quick glance out the window informed Link that it most definitely was not time to get up yet. Directing his attention to the owner of the voice, Link found Ghirahim standing at the end of the bed, the Sheikah Slate in his hand.

"It's time to go. Get up, get dressed."

Sitting all the way up, Link stated his opposition. _It's still dark outside and I only got to sleep a few hours. I'm not going anywhere. I haven't even seen all of the village yet._ Glancing out the window again, Link asked, _What time is it anyway?_

"It is two in the morning, a perfectly acceptable time to be up. You should be on the road to Hateno Village, not sleeping. Besides, you'll be returning to Kakariko Village as soon as you've finished your task in Hateno. Now get up."

Was he serious? It was two in the morning and he expected Link to be traveling? Ghirahim's tone and expression - which Link could just barely make out in the darkness - proved that he wasn't joking around. He actually expected Link to be up and traveling.

Groaning, Link slung the blanket back and stood up, stretching his muscles before sliding on his boots. His mind and vision was still hazy as he followed Ghirahim down the hall and past the front desk where the innkeeper was passed out, his face pressed against the wood of the desk. As the two exited the building, Ghirahim handed the Sheikah Slate to Link before quietly saying something about Link's horse and disappearing down the path.

 _Are the public buildings open at this time?_ Link wondered as he slowly trudged down the path toward the clothing store. The woman who had stood outside was gone but the lights in the building remained lit. As with the rest of the buildings, the door was unlocked so Link went inside.

A woman stood behind the counter, her sleeping head propped up by her arm. Link quietly examined the clothing on display, stepping lightly on the wooden floorboards. Displayed on his right were a pair of pants and brown boots that matched his, a regular red tunic and brown belt, and a blue hood that flowed down into a cape. The two he didn't already own looked comfortable and would definitely be a major improvement from the sleeveless shirt he still wore. The clothing that caught his attention, however, was displayed on the left.

All of the pieces made up a set and just by looking at them, it was obvious Link would only be able to purchase them there. Just as Link stepped closer to inspect one of the articles of clothing, the floorboard creaked loudly and the woman's head shot up.

The first words that tumbled from her lips were an enthusiastic - and obviously rehearsed - "Welcome to Enchanted! All of the clothing for sale is a part of the Claree Collection and was specifically made by me - Claree! Are you browsing or do you need assistance in finding a particular item?" It was a little alarming how quickly she had gone from sleeping to awake and alert but Link decided to ignore that as he pointed to the clothing displayed in front of him.

"Oh, that? Those are all pieces of the Sheikah armour. Its special fabric makes it nearly soundproof, keeping the wearer from being detected. It is what the Sheikah soldiers of Kakariko Village wore on their missions for the royal family." Looking at the price tags on the items, Link froze. Combined, the grand total for the complete set was nearly ♦2,000. That was money Link most definitely did not have. What he _did_ have was a lot of items and cooked food that he could sell.

▲ ▲ ▲

"Where have you been?" Ghirahim asked in an accusatory tone as Link trotted down the path toward him. Link waved his hand dismissively before mounting his horse. Before Link could ask if Ghirahim was going to walk or ride, Ghirahim snapped his fingers and disappeared, reappearing less than a second later seated behind Link. It was a tight squeeze to fit them both in the saddle but they somehow managed.

"Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the better," Ghirahim said as Link took up the reigns. With a gentle nudge, Doodles began trotting back toward the way they had entered the village. Link remembered seeing a sign that had pointed toward a place called "Hateno Fort" on his way to Kakariko Village and set off in that direction. That had to be near Hateno Village, right?

▲ ▲ ▲

Though the night air was only a little chilly (and his horse wasn't running all that fast), Link's skin had cooled considerably and by the time they passed the sign pointing them toward Hateno Fort, he was shivering slightly. However, he couldn't stop the horse just to put on a thicker shirt. He knew Ghirahim wouldn't allow it. _He'd probably insult me,_ Link thought, rolling his eyes. _Though he doesn't look his age, he's still a grumpy old man at heart._ The thought alone made Link laugh, his shoulders shaking, which only made his shivers worse. Unfortunately for him, Ghirahim took notice.

"Cold, Skych-?" he stopped short, awkwardly redirecting the word he was going to say into "hero?" Deciding not to question him, Link focused on ignoring him altogether.

"I asked you something," Ghirahim said, obviously unwilling to let the subject drop. Link turned his head and - without fully looking over his shoulder - let out an annoyed huff, letting his companion know he was not about to answer the question.

Letting out a sigh, Ghirahim grumbled, "I didn't think it possible but you're somehow more annoying in this lifetime." The question Link was going to ask was forgotten before it could be asked as a warm arm wrapped around his waist, pressing him backwards, his back meeting Ghirahim's chest. Wide eyes turned to meet Ghirahim's. For a fraction of a moment, Link thought they looked sad, but the look disappeared before Link could be sure, replaced by seriousness.

"I can't have you freezing. Impa would kick my ass," was all Ghirahim offered as explanation, avoiding Link's gaze by looking straight ahead.

It took nearly two miles before Link's muscles slowly began to relax into the embrace and he welcomed the warmth radiating from Ghirahim's body. The feeling was short lived, however, as an arrow went flying by. Link's head jerked back to find the source of the attack and his eyes landed on three bony figures standing in the field to his left. The skeletal figures reminded him of the Stalnox he had encountered in Hyrule Castle but the bone structure and size more closely resembled a Bokoblin.

Without slowing his horse (and before Ghirahim could protest his actions), Link slung his leg over and jumped off the horse, landing in a roll. Pulling the Sheikah Slate from his hip, Link quickly chose the Royal Broadsword and took off in a run toward the enemy.

Two of the skeletal creatures held wooden weapons while one possessed a bow. Dodging the arrows, Link swung his sword at one of the creatures, severing its vertebrae and effectively decapitating it. Its head rolled a few feet away, its body chasing after it. A quick slice down the middle of the skull stopped the creature. The two remaining enemies were just as simple to defeat.

Sliding the sword in its sheath on his back, Link made his way back to his travel companion who remained where he had left him. Grabbing the horse's saddle, Link carefully lifted himself back to mount the horse, careful not to kick Ghirahim though he was awfully tempted to.

 _Why in the name of Hylia would you think it's acceptable to travel at two in the morning when you know there are monsters that only come out at night?_ Link angrily signed, receiving a pompous chuckle that only angered him further.

"You need more practice in combat if you ever expect to face Ganon and win. I'm simply helping you get that practice. Oh, and you're welcome."

Gritting his teeth, Link was fuming as he spurred Doodles on, the horse taking off in a gallop. Ghirahim wasn't expecting the movement and was almost knocked off, saved only by the sudden grip he secured by throwing his arms around Link's shoulders and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. Link couldn't keep the grin off his face at the victory, though small, that he had just accomplished.

▲ ▲ ▲

It was well after sunrise that Link and Ghirahim arrived at Hateno Village. The town's residents were already going about their daily chores and a pair of children weaved between the adults, too engaged in their game of tag to be concerned about anything else. As the two rode in, few people paid any attention to them, something Link was grateful for.

At the center of town, Ghirahim and Link dismounted the horse. As Link led Doodles to a small pond that stretched under a little bridge for a drink, Ghirahim scanned the people's faces.

"I'll go inquire about the Lab. You stay here," Ghirahim said before crossing the bridge and leaving Link alone. Taking what Ghirahim had said into consideration, Link decided to do the complete opposite. As his horse drank the clear water of the pond, Link wandered between the houses and shops. The sound of someone hammering something not far away caught Link's attention and he followed his ears down a trail until he found the source.

Tucked away behind the village, past the newly built houses, and over a sturdy bridge that stretched between two cliffs, a small group of men were gathered around a house, hammering away at the exterior. As Link approached one man, he waved hello.

Lowering his hammer, the man said, "Well hello. What are you doing back here? You're not interested in buying this old place, are you?" Buying a house? Link's funds were practically nonexistent. "Well if you are, you'll need to talk to Bolson. And soon. We're working on tearing this old place down. I think he's around back somewhere."

Rounding the side of the house, Link found another man.

 _Are you Bolson?_ The man gave him a confused look.

"If you're looking for Bolson, he's around the other side, over there." The second man pointed his finger to the left side of the house before returning to his task. Rounding a second corner, Link found a third man.

 _Hello,_ Link happily signed.

Lowering his hammer, the man said, "Hello! If you're looking for Bolson, I'm your guy. What can I do for you?"

 _One of the men said that this place is for sale?_ Link inquired.

"Well, I guess so. But we're tearing it down now. No one's had any interest in this house in years. It's sat back here just falling apart so we've been ordered to tear it down."

_How much to buy it?_

The man seemed shocked. "You wanna buy this dump? It's been empty for years! It's falling apart!" Realizing Link wasn't going to budge, Bolson sighed. "I suppose I could fix it up if you would like to buy it. The place was originally worth fifty thousand rupees but there's no way I could sell it for that now." Glancing at Link, he asked, "You really wanna buy this place?" Link offered a single nod.

Running his eyes over the dilapidated house, Bolson considered this. "I guess if you really want it, I'll sell it to you. It needs to be repaired though... How about this. You bring me thirty bundles of wood so I can repair it and it's yours for three thousand rupees."

Thirty bundles of wood? Link had that already. Grabbing the Sheikah Slate, Link began handing over the wood.

"Hudson! Karson! You can take a break! I've just sold the house!" Bolson called to the other workers as he gathered up some of the wood. Glancing up at Link, he said, "I'll begin the repairs. It should only take a week or two. Bring me the money then and it's all yours."

Though Link hadn't originally planned to show up in Hateno Village and buy a house, ♦3,000 was a great deal and it would be nice to have a place he could call his own. Being able to travel and see all of Hyrule was wonderful but having a house of his own was just as great.

When Link arrived back in the heart of the village, Doodles and Ghirahim were standing in the shade of a tree beside the pond.

"I thought I told you to stay put. I knew you were mute, but I didn't know you were deaf," Ghirahim scolded.

Link flippantly waved him off as he asked, _Did you find out anything?_

Glaring at Link, Ghirahim replied, "I most certainly did. Apparently the Tech Lab is up on the hill. The residents said we could follow the path to the end." Taking note of Ghirahim's sour mood, Link left his traveling companion and horse together as he started through the town on foot.

 _What is his deal?_ Link wondered to himself as he passed the inn. _One minute, he's perfectly civil, even enjoyable to be around. And the next, he's a stern asshole._ Starting up the hill past the villager's houses, Link gazed farther up to find a strange looking house at the top of the hill. That must be it.

The path was a winding, gradual inclination and though Link didn't want to overwork Doodles, he began to wish he had brought her along. Stubborn as he was, not once did he rest or even slow down; by the time he reached the top of the hill, he was panting and bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. _Definitely need to work on my endurance,_ Link thought to himself.

Stepping up to the doors, Link was about to push them open when a sound caught his ear. Turning to his right, Link watched as Ghirahim appeared in a flurry of diamonds, a self-satisfied grin on his face.

_Why, of all weapons, do I have to own this one?_

▲ ▲ ▲

The Hateno Tech Lab was an interesting place. Judging by the research that was and had been conducted, Link had expected the leader of the efforts to be, well, a little older. Instead, he was greeted with the smiling face of a child.

"Hi!" the girl greeted in her childish voice. "My name's Purah. I'm the head of this tech lab." Thoroughly examining the two men in front of her, a gleeful smile appeared on her face. "Link! Ghirahim! I haven't seen you two in a long time!"

She obviously knew them, but Link had no idea who she was. He knew her at one time, that much was obvious, but he didn't remember anyone or anything after his century long sleep. Ghirahim, however, did.

"I must say, I don't think I've ever known you at such a young age. Experiment gone wrong, perhaps?"

Giving Ghirahim a playful look, Purah turned back to the book in her hand, marking the page and setting the book on the table. "Unfortunately. I've been experimenting with the effects of aging and de-aging. Symin wouldn't let me practice on him," Purah gestured to a man dressed in Sheikah attire who stood in front of a bookshelf, too involved in the book in his hands to notice that he was the topic of discussion. "I was resorted to experimenting on myself. Though that might have been for the best. He wouldn't have found this predicament nearly as hilarious if it had happened to him."

Turning her attention to Link, Purah pushed her glasses up and smiled. "It's been a long time. I would understand if you no longer recognized me in this form."

Link awkwardly looked to the side, an uncomfortable grin on his face. Having to explain that he no longer remembered the people that were once significant to him was not something he enjoyed.

"You _do_ remember me, don't you?" Purah asked, sounding just the smallest bit wounded.

"His sleep in the Shrine of Resurrection completely erased his memories," Ghirahim finally said. "He doesn't remember Zelda or the other Champions or even Calamity Ganon. We spoke with Impa already and she sent us here. I believe she hopes you can assist him."

"Ah, that I can," Purah said, a look of understanding erasing the sadness from her eyes. "Let me see the Sheikah Slate." Link removed the object from its place on his hip and handed it to the woman. Taking it into her hands, it was obvious that Purah knew how to work the device. After a few quick taps to the screen, a look of concentration appeared on her face.

"It seems that you're missing a rune. It shouldn't be difficult to repair. I can also upgrade the functions of the bomb and stasis features if you'd like." Without waiting for Link to respond, Purah slid off the chair she was seated in and headed toward the pedestal on the left side of the room. "To restore the rune, the photos, the compendium feature, and upgrade the other runes will take most of the day. You plan on staying in Hateno for the day, right?"

Link didn't understand most of what Purah was saying but he did understand the question. Glancing at Ghirahim from the corner of his eye, he nodded.

"Wonderful. I'll get started on this; you can pick it up in the morning. Now shoo. I need to concentrate." Giving the two a wink, Purah shoved them out the door.

"We're staying in Hateno for the day?" Ghirahim asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

 _It's not like we have much of a choice. We have to take the Sheikah Slate with us and she said it won't be ready until morning. I'm sure I can find something to do. And I'm sure you'll be there to annoy me the whole time._ As the hero and sword spirit began to descend the hill, Link added, _Oh, and I bought a house. Kinda._

"You did _what_?"


	10. The Statue's Bargain

The three men that had been working on tearing down the house had disappeared at lunchtime, leaving Link and Ghirahim alone. Slowly dragging his eyes over the rundown figure that was the house, a look of disgust and annoyance crossed Ghirahim's face.

" _This_ is what you're spending your money on?" Link gave an enthusiastic nod. He was not about to let Ghirahim sour his mood.

"It appears that I can't leave you alone without you making reckless decisions, even when you have no money."

Link stuck his tongue out before turning back to the bridge, heading back into town.

▲ ▲ ▲

Without any extra cash, all Link and Ghirahim could do was wander from store to store, admiring the things for sale and talking to the residents of Hateno. Of course, that was what Link did. Ghirahim followed close behind, watching with disinterest as Link talked with the people of the village. Most of the residents knew sign language, explaining to Link that, "Though few people rely on sign language, there are some who do. With Castle Town and the other major establishments in central Hyrule gone, travelers are frequent in all areas, so it's best to know how to sign things just in case there's ever a need for it."

True to the villager's words, a large majority of the population of Hateno Village knew sign language. Even the children had been taught the signs. As a group of kids went running by, Link noticed a lone boy sitting in the grass to the side of the path. With his head tilted down to concentrate on the book in his lap, he frequently pushed his glasses up in an attempt to keep them on his face. When Link approached, he looked up.

"Hey mister," he said with a smile that Link returned.

_Hello._

"Oh, you can't hear?" the boy asked and signed at the same time.

 _I can hear just fine. I can't talk though,_ Link replied.

"Oh." The boy shut his book. "Are you a traveler?"

_Sort of. I'm buying the vacant house here in Hateno though._

The young child looked down at his book before looking back at Link, his eyes bright. "Do you wanna see something strange?" Link glanced at Ghirahim then nodded.

"Follow me," the boy said as he took off in a jog down the path, his book tucked under his arm. Link and Ghirahim followed close behind as the boy led them down a path. At first, it appeared that he was leading them to the recently built houses or the shrine, but he instead turned onto a vacant path that was overgrown. A little ways down the path, he stopped.

"Here we are," the child said, gesturing to the black statue that rested against the grassy hill to the side of the path. Before Link could ask about the statue, a woman's voice in the distance called and the boy retreated back to the village.

 _What do you think it is?_ Link asked Ghirahim.

"I'm not sure. It vaguely reminds me of the goddess statue in Kakariko Village. However, this one looks evil." Gently resting his hand against the black stone, Ghirahim added, "I can feel the dark energy radiating from it. I don't think you should mess with it."

As the two turned to return to the village, Link heard a voice. Turning back to face the statue, it began speaking to him.

"It's been a long time since someone came to visit me," the horned statue said. "I take it you've heard about my power?" Link shook his head.

"Link, what are you doing?" Ghirahim asked, noticing Link's absence from his side. Turning back, Ghirahim studied the statue for a moment. "Is it speaking to you?"

Link absentmindedly nodded as the statue continued.

"I have a grand power, a power that no other possesses. Shall I demonstrate?" Without Link's consent, the statue began to work its magic.

Link suddenly felt weak and he closed his eyes as the energy was slowly drained from his limbs. Weakly opening his eyes, Link saw his life energy be absorbed by the statue. A silver rupee appeared in his hand as the evil statue stopped.

"The deal is done," the statue said, returning to its dormant state.

"Link, what was that?" Ghirahim asked after witnessing the transaction. Link shook his head, anger replacing his weak state. A few harsh taps to the statue's forehead woke it up.

"Ah, I see you would like to tamper with your essences. What would you like to exchange?"

 _Give it back,_ Link curtly signed.

"You do not like our deal?"

 _No, I don't,_ Link said, waving the silver rupee in the statue's stationary face. _Now give it back._

"I suppose I shall return your life force. If you ever would like to make a deal, you need simply to return." A red orb with a heart floated out from the statue and gently bumped Link's chest, immediately popping like a bubble and soaking into the hero. Link felt his weakness fade and he stood up taller, glaring at the now dormant statue as the rupee in his hand disappeared. He would not be returning.


	11. Sleeping Arrangements

"Do you not have any other clothes? Your shirt looks absolutely atrocious." The sun was going down and Ghirahim's mood hadn't improved. He was still angry with Link for tampering with dark magic.

At the mention of clothes, Link perked up. He _did_ have other clothes, ones he hadn't even tried on yet. Fervently nodding, Link reached for the Sheikah Slate but realized it was missing.

"I suppose you can change tomorrow then," Ghirahim said, his voice laced with indifference. "For now, you should figure out your sleeping arrangements."

Link's face screwed up. The Sheikah Slate held his money but even that didn't matter because he had no funds. An inn was out of the question then. He supposed he could sleep in the house he was going to buy, but it was falling apart and didn't even have a bed.

"Perhaps if you're nice, Doodles will allow you to sleep with her," Ghirahim mocked with a wink. Sleep with his horse? That wasn't necessarily a bad idea. Link had nowhere to board her so she would have to stay near him anyway.

Noticing the way Link's eyes lit up, Ghirahim asked, "You're not actually considering that, are you?" He hadn't even finished the sentence before Link was on his feet and headed toward the field he had left Doodles in. Climbing over the edge of the hill, Link spotted his horse in the field. She was already laying down on her side, her eyes closed and her breaths deep.

Link approached slowly so as to not startle her and gently ran his hand up her back. Doodles shifted slightly but otherwise remained asleep. He supposed he could sleep propped up against her back, but if she awoke and began panicking, Link would be screwed.

"I will not allow you to sleep beside a horse," Ghirahim said in an authoritative tone. "You may be the homeless hero, but you can do better than this."

With the chill of the night setting in, Link rubbed his arms lightly before signing, _And what do you suppose I do then? You can sleep in your sword form and never need a bed. I can't do that._

As Ghirahim surveyed the field, he mumbled, "Hylians are so inconvenient." For a long moment, the two stood in the field in silence. The sound of crickets tuning up for their nightly song began, a wolf howled somewhere in the distance, and a group of foxes barked and howled to one another.

"Without the Sheikah Slate, you only have the items directly surrounding you at your disposal," Ghirahim finally said. "As far as places to sleep, you're limited to these fields, trees, or begging for a place to stay, though I wouldn't consider 'begging' a heroic feature. For keeping warm, your options are more severely limited. You could search the surrounding areas for wood and flint, though you would have nothing to start it with."

 _I could just use your blade,_ Link signed, as if it were the most obvious conclusion.

Ghirahim looked appalled. "You will do no such thing! While you might be the hero, I refuse to let you use me in such a demeaning way. I am not a fire starter."

_What are my other options then?_

Ghirahim stood in thoughtful silence for a moment. "That seems to be your only option, unless you would like to snuggle with Doodles."

_What about you?_

Ghirahim seemed to tense up, apprehension thick in his next words. "What about me?"

_You're warm. At least, it'd be warmer to sleep beside you than alone._

"And what if I choose to sleep in my sword form?"

 _Then that would make you a spiteful asshole,_ Link deadpanned. _So I'll let you choose. Either you sleep beside me so I won't freeze or you get down off your high horse and let me use you as a fire starter._

A challenge. Ghirahim had never been one to back down from a challenge and he wasn't about to start.

"Fine," he finally grumbled, a scowl gracing his face. "But I don't want you all over me."

Wait, he was going to let Link sleep with him? That wasn't exactly how Link had thought things would turn out. He had honestly thought that Ghirahim would put his pride aside for once and let Link use him to start a fire, that way they could both keep warm. Obviously, Ghirahim thought too much of himself to allow such mistreatment of his blade.

 _So..._ Link awkwardly signed. _How are we going to do this?_

"Stop making this weird," Ghirahim said as he began crossing the field, Link following at a distance. At the end of the field on the cliff edge was a large tree. Had it been a bit larger, Link would have opted to sleep in it instead.

For once, Link was glad Ghirahim was taking control. All Link had to contribute was awkwardness.

"Do you prefer to sit up or lie down when sleeping?" Ghirahim asked, leaning his back against the rough bark of the tree.

_Lay down, but if we're going to be laying in grass, I guess sitting up. I don't want to be wet and soggy and even colder all night._

"Alright, well..." Ghirahim took a seat on the ground, his back pressed against the tree. Link knew the soft dirt had to be cold and if it wasn't already, it would eventually soak into the white fabric of Ghirahim's clothes. Whether or not Ghirahim already knew this, Link was unsure. Breaking Link out of his train of thought was the other man's voice.

"Come here."

Ghirahim's long legs stretched out in a relaxed "V" shape, allowing Link plenty of room to sit between them. Link awkwardly shuffled forward, stopping in front of Ghirahim before slowly lowering himself to the ground. Studying the way Ghirahim was positioned, Link was unsure exactly how to position himself. Should he sit with his back to him like he did when they rode Doodles? Should he face him? What exactly should he do?

Link's internal debate was solved when Ghirahim rolled his eyes and stated, "I swear, hero, you're the most awkward person in existence. You're aware of that, correct?" The question was rhetorical and no answer was given. Link was too busy being shocked as Ghirahim's arms wrapped around him, pulling them closer together. The white clad man shifted the teenager until both of his legs were thrown over one of his own, Link's side pressed against his chest.

The two sat pressed against each other, Link's muscles tense, until Ghirahim said, "Make yourself comfortable, hero. If we're going to be stuck like this all night, you might as well be as comfortable as possible. Unless you enjoy waking up with cramped or stiff muscles?"

Link stared at him long and hard, trying to gage whether or not the other was being serious or sarcastic, before he finally began to shift. The air around them had already dropped several degrees and Link was beginning to feel it. Keeping both legs to one side, Link turned his body to face the other man, pressing their chests together tentatively as he rested his head against on the other's shoulder. The heat radiating from Ghirahim warmed most of his body, but his back and exposed arms still felt the bite of the cold air.

 _Could you...?_ Link began to sign then stopped. _Asking would probably make things more uncomfortable,_ Link figured. Disregarding the question, Link gently grabbed Ghirahim's arms and wrapped them under his own, pressing his hands against his back. Ghirahim cast the teenager a look, surprised at his boldness more than the action itself, but Link's face had already returned to his shoulder.

Link's arms were sandwiched between their bodies, effectively warming them. Ghirahim's hands slowly ran up Link's back before resting at the bottom of his ribcage, pulling him closer. Link made a small noise that could have been a sigh before his muscles slowly began to relax.

This was a dangerous game for Ghirahim and he knew that. He knew exactly what would happen if Link continued doing things like this. Judging from the way he had acted, this wasn't something Link had planned for, though he didn't seem opposed to it. That only made it worse though. Falling for the hero was never a good thing, Ghirahim knew that. He had made that mistake before.

Regardless, as he stared down at the familiar yet foreign body in his arms, the demon lord knew he wouldn't be able to push the hero away. It hadn't worked the first time. Why would it work the second?

Ghirahim's thought were interrupted when he felt the boy shift just slightly and breathe warmly against his neck. Link's discomfort had finally melted away and he had fallen asleep. Resting his chin on the blonde's head, Ghirahim closed his eyes. Pushing him away wasn't working when Link obliviously found ways to bring them back together. Breathing out a sigh, the sword spirit let his body relax as he prepared for sleep.

Saving Hyrule was going to be more complicated than he had hoped.


	12. History Lesson

As Link slowly regained consciousness, his first thought was of his cramped muscles. Ghirahim had told him to make himself comfortable but he hadn't completely done that. He had still been apprehensive to fully press himself against the other man.

 _Wait a minute. I'm sleeping with Ghirahim._ The thought held more surprise than panic. With his face pushed into Ghirahim's neck, Link couldn't see his face. The weight resting on his head, however, let him know that the other was still asleep. The sun was already up but Link was grateful for the extra sleep, especially since he had gotten up so early the day before.

With Link's arms pressed between the two male's bodies, the muscles were stiff but warm. When Link tilted his head down just slightly, he noticed the white bandage that was wrapped around his arm. He had forgotten all about his injury since it had been addressed. After Paya had put salve on it and wrapped it in a proper bandage, the wound had stopped hurting, making it easy to forget.

Holding as still as possible, Link shifted to press his side against the warm man, stretching his arms out in front of him before grabbing the edge of the bandage and removing it. The damage had been severe and the scar clearly told that, but Paya had done an excellent job. Most of the skin between the two bends in his lower arm was deep red, several of the top layers missing. The scar simply looked like he had shaved several layers of skin off his arm.

Balling up the fabric, Link tossed the used bandage to the side as he felt Ghirahim shift. His breaths came a little quicker before he let out a yawn, stretching his arms out to the side.

"Good morning," Ghirahim said. Something about him seemed different to Link, though he couldn't tell what exactly. As Link scrambled off his lap, Ghirahim stood up. Just as Link had suspected, the back of Ghirahim's white pants were a light brown in colour, the dirt having thoroughly stained them throughout the night. Link wasn't going to point it out but Ghirahim caught his stare and turned to look over his attire, immediately noticing the stained material.

"My clothing!" Ghirahim exclaimed, immediately shooting Link a dark look. _Nevermind,_ Link thought to himself. _He seems exactly the same._

"This is your fault! My beautiful clothes are ruined now!" he yelled, glaring hard at Link. Ghirahim opened his mouth to continue yelling when his eye caught something. Link wasn't sure what he was staring at, though the level of his gaze made Link suspect that he was looking at the scar left on his arm. Something in his eyes softened, though to an almost imperceivable degree, and Ghirahim shut his mouth.

"Go retrieve the Sheikah Slate. I'll deal with this and meet you in town later," Ghirahim growled before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

▲ ▲ ▲

"Good morning, Link!" Purah happily greeted Link as he entered the ancient technology lab. "I trust you slept well?" Link shrugged as he made his way to the table where Purah and Symin sat eating breakfast.

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she hopped down from her seat. A fervent nod from Link made her laugh. "Alright. I'll get you something to eat." Once Purah had disappeared through the door into the kitchen, the Sheikah turned to him.

"I don't believe we've met." The two shook hands. "I'm Symin."

_Link._

"Purah has told me about you. I was born after the Calamity struck so I could not personally help with your efforts from so long ago. After all, she is much older than me."

_How old is she?_

Symin gave a hearty laugh. "She has physically reverted back to the size of a six year old, but she is one hundred and twenty four."

Link was stunned. _One hundred and twenty four?_

"Indeed. She has a younger sister in Kakariko Village named Impa. She is one hundred and twenty."

While Impa did look elderly, Link would have never suspected that Impa was as old as that.

Symin could feel a question forming in Link's brain, so he answered it before it could be asked. "The races all across Hyrule have different life spans. Hylians rarely live to be one hundred years old, while most other races excel that."

The door to the kitchen swung open and Purah appeared, a bowl in her hands. Link took it from her and set it on the table in front of him. Though he was hungry, food wasn't the thing that had his complete attention.

"Purah told me that you suffered a complete memory loss after being placed in the Shrine of Resurrection. Would you like to learn more about Hyrule?"

_Yes please._

▲ ▲ ▲

As it turned out, Hyrule was magnificent when it came to size and history. Because of the length of time required to tell all of the known history, Symin kept his facts related to the current day. He told Link of the aquatic Zora in the Lanayru province, the strong Gorons on Death Mountain, the intelligent Rito in Hebra, and the fierce Gerudo women of the desert. He told of the Hylians residing in Hateno, Lurelin, and traveling throughout Hyrule, the Koroks who lived deep within Hyrule's Great Forest, and the Sheikah who lived in Kakariko Village.

While Purah went to fetch the Sheikah Slate, Link learned about the terrain throughout Hyrule and of Hyrule Castle.

"Of course, if you would like first hand information, you'll have to ask Purah. But I've read about Castle Town and spoke with her about it. It was where the majority of Hylians lived before the Calamity. Nowadays, the only Hylians left are descendants of those who survived Ganon's awakening."

Purah reappeared in the doorway, carrying the Sheikah Slate.

"I've repaired the Sheikah Slate and upgraded some of its features. And I did it for free." She looked as if she might faint at the very idea. "But in exchange, I'll need something from you."

Link raised an eyebrow. _I don't have any money. You could see that for yourself._

Purah chuckled. "While the lab is in desperate need of funds, I already know that you have none to offer. I was thinking of something else, something that would benefit you as well." She handed the device to Link before taking a seat. "Your sleep in the Shrine of Resurrection slowed down the aging process. I know that simply by looking at you. Though you rested for a century, you still appear as the seventeen year old that fought for Hyrule. In exchange for fixing your precious device, I would like for you to come back every few months to let me check a few things."

 _What kind of things?_ Link inquired, sliding the Slate back into place on his hip.

"I'd rather not say just yet. There's no need to have you needlessly worrying. Just return in two months, alright?"

Link had an idea what Purah might have been talking about but decided to keep his suspicion to himself and simply nodded.

A cheerful smile appeared on her face. "Wonderful. Thank you, Link."

Finished with his meal, Link thanked the two researchers and headed for the door, stopping when he heard Purah's voice.

"I can see that Ghirahim is missing from your company. Whenever you see him next, tell him to pay me a visit. There are a few things I want to discuss with him."


	13. Myahm Agana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I've completely avoided writing about the puzzles/challenges in shrines so I thought I'd remedy that.

The interior of the Myahm Agana shrine generally resembled the others Link had been in. The ceiling was bright - as if the sun was shining through frosted glass - allowing plenty of light into the underground room. Blue lights were posted on either side of the walkway in front of him and a staircase stretched up to the right of him. Ascending the stairs, Link found a pedestal unlike any he had ever seen. Stretching up from the back of the pedestal was a glowing, orange apparatus. It twisted and spun in different directions all at once, making it a beautifully captivating sight.

The shrine itself rested on a hill just behind two shops in Hateno Village. How Link had managed to overlook the shrine, he didn't know.

When Link held the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal, a maze appeared on the screen. Glancing up, Link found a maze suspended in front of him, just beyond the pedestal. An orange orb sat in the middle of the maze and, when Link tilted the Sheikah Slate, the entire maze tilted, the orb rolling from its position and bumping into the wall. Some of the maze's walls were missing, making the task of guiding the orb to the end all the more challenging.

Carefully tilting the slate, the orb began slowly rolling until it bumped into a wall. Link slowly tilted the slate back and forth, guiding the orb from the center of the maze to the outside then back to the center. It took several tries but finally, Link had made it to the home stretch. All he had to do was tilt the maze down so the orb could roll then quickly tilt it up so the orb would jump the small gap and roll down the ramp, landing in its proper place. Link held his breath as he tilted the maze down and the orb began rolling. As it approached the edge, Link jerked the slate up. The orb bounced up before plummeting down into the abyss, a new one immediately appearing in the center of the maze so Link could try again.

▲ ▲ ▲

Link wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he knew it had been over five hours since he'd entered the shrine. As the orb faded from sight and a new one took its place at the start of the maze, Link let out a muffled high pitched shriek of anger. After fifty attempts, he had lost count of how many times he had restarted the challenge. Tilting the slate to the left then toward himself, Link lost his concentration when he heard the platform at the entrance of the shrine begin moving. Turning to look at the entrance of the shrine, Link watched as the platform descended, Ghirahim standing on it with his arms crossed.

True to his word, the demon lord had found a new, clean outfit. It was an exact copy of what he had worn previously, but the white clothing and red cape had been traded for black, dark green diamonds lining the interior of the cape and a green sash and diamond around his waist.

"I don't like to be kept waiting, especially for this long. What could possibly be giving you such a hard time?" Ghirahim ascended the stairs and stood over Link who had taken a seat on the floor hours ago, his legs crossed and the Sheikah Slate held in his hands. Link held up the device so Ghirahim could see the frustrating maze and orb.

Rolling his eyes, Ghirahim cast Link a condescending look. "Really, hero? You're going to let a simple maze get the best of you?" Link was not in the mood to be made fun of and the look he gave the other let him know that.

With a dramatic sigh, Ghirahim said, "Fine, I suppose I could assist you." With a snap of his fingers, the demon lord disappeared in a flurry of small diamonds. The metallic sound of wind chimes let Link know that he had appeared somewhere else, though Link couldn't see him. The sound chimed again and Link noticed movement from the corner of his eye, turning to find Ghirahim standing on the lower platform, the orange orb in his arms. Ghirahim dropped the ball and it gently rolled into the round hole in the floor where it belonged. Behind the sword spirit, the gate blocking the room where the monk rested disappeared, allowing Link to finally acquire the spirit orb.

Link descended the steps and made his way to where Ghirahim stood, giving him a blank expression.

_You cheated._

"I think the words you are looking for are 'Thank you'."

_You. Cheated._

With a roll of his eyes, Ghirahim said, "You were tired of attempting to complete the maze and I was tired of waiting for you. If I'd let you do it, we'd have to spend all week in Hateno Village. Now hurry up and and get the spirit orb so we can return to Kakariko Village. I'll be waiting for you outside."

With a sigh, Link headed for the monk as Ghirahim headed toward the exit.


	14. Finding the Fairy Fountain

_Purah said she wanted to talk to you,_ Link signed after he had mounted his horse.

"So, of course, you waited until we were going to leave to tell me," Ghirahim remarked. "Why am I not surprised?" Link indifferently shrugged.

"I suppose I'll go speak with her and meet you in Kakariko Village later." His eyes swept over Link and Doodles. "You're aware that you can travel with the Sheikah Slate, correct?"

_What about Doodles? I can't just leave her here._

Ghirahim heaved a dramatic sigh. "I'll deliver your horse to you. Now go. I'm sure Impa would like to know that her last hope for Hyrule is still alive."

The demon disappeared in a flurry of diamonds as Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his hip. Running his fingers through the horse's mane, Link double tapped the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine in Kakariko Village on the Slate's screen. Suddenly, Link's body felt weightless. His entire being turned blue and floated apart in blue ribbons, off to his destination.

▲ ▲ ▲

As his feet gently met the platform of the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine, Link had the recurring thought that he would never get used to the feeling of instant travel. He had used the Sheikah Slate to travel before on the Great Plateau, but the sensation still left him feeling slightly queasy.

Descending the path down the cliff and into Kakariko Village, Link made his way straight to Impa's house. As he pushed the doors open, Impa's voice greeted him.

"Welcome back, Link. Have you been to Hateno already?" Link nodded and gestured to the Sheikah Slate on his hip. "Well done! Now, have you seen the pictures stored in the device?"

Pictures? Purah had told him that she had restored a rune to the device but she hadn't told Link anything beyond that. She must have assumed he would figure it out himself.

Impa noticed Link's blank stare and held out her hand, asking for the device. Link handed it to her and watched as she tapped the screen, selected the map, and swiped over to a new screen.

Handing back the Slate, Impa said, "Those pictures represent Princess Zelda's memories from one hundred years ago. Perhaps, if you visit the locations shown, you can regain your lost memories. As the princess's appointed knight, you were almost always with her." That seemed logical enough.

As Link turned to leave the house, Impa inquired, "Have you and Ghirahim been getting along?" Link thought back to the night before and was about to nod when he remembered how he had been yelled at that morning and instead shrugged.

Impa gave a small chuckle. "Give it time. I'm sure you two will grow close."

This time, Link didn't doubt her.

▲ ▲ ▲

Among all the villagers in Kakariko, one man in particular stood out to Link. Judging from his attire, he was of the Sheikah, but a large pack rested on his back, prompting Link to wonder if he traveled frequently. A wooden easel was set up in front of him and a canvas rested on it; the canvas itself was blank and the man was staring at it intently, glancing up every few seconds to look at something.

 _Hello,_ Link greeted.

The man lifted his head. "Hello. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a traveler?"

 _Something like that,_ Link replied.

"Ah. Well, Kakariko Village is a great place to visit. I travel all over Hyrule, painting things along the way. But there's one thing I haven't seen yet that I'd love to."

Link curiously tilted his head. _What is it?_

"They say there are fairy fountains throughout Hyrule. Kakariko was supposedly built near one. It's said that the great fairy still watches over this village."

_Do you know where it is?_

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure. I could lead you to where I think it is if you'd like."

Link gave a fervent nod and gestured with his arm for him to lead the way.

As the man abandoned his painting in favour of leading Link, he finally offered his name.

"I'm Pikango."

 _Link,_ Link signed for what felt like the hundredth time. Pikango offered no acknowledgement that the name sounded familiar just as most everyone else had.

With Link following close behind, Pikango ran up the path to the Ta'loh Naeg shrine and stopped a few feet to the right of it, his hands on his knees and panting.

"Alright," he panted, searching for breath. "I've heard it's at the end of this trail." He paused and took several deep breaths before plopping down in the grass. "You go on ahead. But if you find it, draw me a picture of it. I still want to see what it looks like." Link nodded and started down the path.

Though it was obvious that it hadn't been used in decades, the road wasn't completely overgrown. The grass there was taller than the grass in the village, but it was surprisingly well maintained and Link wondered if the Sheikah kept up with it. Farther down the trail, a large green bud came into sight; as Link approached, he realized that there were large, organic, flower-like steps that led up to the closed bud. Ascending the steps, Link ran his fingers over the thick green exterior.

Suddenly, a gentle voice from within spoke.

"Dear boy. Please, will you listen to my story?"

Though Link didn't think that the person could see him, he could not vocalize his answer and simply nodded instead. The disembodied voice seemed to know this and began to speak again.

"Long ago, travelers would come from near and far to visit me. I could grant them protection and power. Over time, travelers became infrequent and one day, they stopped altogether. As a result, my power has faded. I could assist you if my power was returned to me." The voice paused before continuing. "I require one hundred rupees to regain my power."

As much as Link wanted to help, he didn't have the money necessary to do so. Holding up his hands, Link signed, _I don't have enough money, but I'll be back soon to help you._

Instead of being angry, the gentle voice said, "Thank you. I shall await you here."

Link nodded and headed back toward the village.

▲ ▲ ▲

In Kakariko Village, a young girl sat beside the cooking pot, a look of concentration on her face though there was nothing actually in the pot. When Link approached, she gave a cheerful smile and a small wave but otherwise kept to herself. Pulling out several ingredients, Link tossed the items into the pot to cook. It would be a while before he had enough meals to sell to not be considered poor.

▲ ▲ ▲

"You have returned," the familiar voice said as Link approached the bright, organic steps that led up to the flower bud. Link gave a nod and reached for the Sheikah Slate, summoning a silver rupee. As it appeared in his hand, a large, pale hand with brightly coloured nails and adorned in jewels reached out from the bud; Link set the payment in the hand and watched it retreat back into the bud.

"Ah, yes. My power is returning..." the voice murmured as the large petals began to peel back, revealing a beautiful pink flower. In the center of the flower was a basin of crystal clear water, the bottom of which was too deep to see.

Suddenly, the water began to ripple ever so slightly before the flower gently shook. From the depths of the water, a large, beautiful woman appeared. Her physical size was over five times the size of Hylians, but her features closely resembled them, though her beauty was incomparable.

Large white flower petals made up a covering for her chest, matching jewels hanging around her neck and running down between her breasts. Her eyes were covered in beautiful shades of makeup and a decorative hair clip that resembled fairy wings was tucked behind her left ear.

"My name is Cotera. I am the fairy that watches over Kakariko Village." She held out her hand - was Link supposed to shake it? It was as big as him! - and, unsure what else to do, Link placed a chaste kiss to the back of one of her knuckles. Cotera gave an amused chuckle before continuing.

"Thank you for returning my power to me. In exchange, I can now upgrade the ability of your clothing, granted you provide the necessary materials. Do you possess any clothing that you would like to have enhanced?"

Link pointed to his shirt which still had both sleeves missing, earning a small laugh from the large fairy.

"Even I could not save that item. Perhaps you have something else?"

He did, in fact, have something else. Having never worn it before, Link had temporarily forgotten that he had purchased the set of armour. Selecting the items of clothing, he handed them to the great fairy reverently. Upon seeing the care with which Link handled the items, Cotera smiled gently before taking them in her hand and blowing on the clothing. Shimmering sparkles shrouded the soft material before dissipating. The clothes looked the same to Link but the fairy held her hand out with a bright smile on her face.

"There we are. Just a little stronger now." As Link began to retrieve the items from her, the beautiful woman added, "Oh! Do you know about the bonus in upgraded clothing sets?"

Link gave her a curious look and shook his head, piling the clothing up in his arms.

"If an entire set of clothing, like the set I just enhanced, for example, is upgraded twice, then the clothing will have an added bonus. But this is only true for certain sets, and all three pieces must be worn at one time."

Link nodded with a thankful smile, earning a chuckle from Cotera.

"Well, come see me again when you attain more clothing and materials. Byyyye!"

Link watched as she disappeared into the dark, watery abyss.


	15. Assistance Required

With the newly upgraded clothes in hand, Link decided it was high time he ditched the damaged apparel he had been wearing since the beginning of his journey. Come to think of it, he hadn't bathed in over a century. Of course, he had been asleep during that time, but not for the last week. Having been busy traveling, Link hadn't thought to bathe. He was actually surprised no one - especially Ghirahim - had mentioned it.

Shifting all of the clothes to one arm, Link pulled the Sheikah Slate from his hip. It took him a moment to figure out how to work the rune but after several practice photos, Link took a photo of the fairy fountain. Heading back to Kakariko Village, Link found that Pikango had returned to his easle; paint had actually made it onto the canvas and, though it was hard to tell since the painting was in an early stage, it looked to be Impa's house. Tapping the painter on the shoulder, the hero held up the device to show Pikango what the fountain looked like.

"Is that the fairy fountain?" Pikango asked, his voice holding just a hint of disappointment.

Link nodded.

"Oh. I thought it'd be a little more...glamorous," Pikango admitted, reaching into his pocket for something. When he finally grasped the object, he pulled out a purple rupee and handed it to Link.

"Well, thank you anyway. Here, for your troubles."

Link accepted the payment, the shimmering currency disappearing into his inventory, before heading back to Impa's house. Pushing a single door open, the blonde entered the dim space, surprised to find that Ghirahim was already there. The two were quietly discussing something, but when they noticed the hero's presence, both Ghirahim and Impa turned, the woman welcoming him back.

 _Where's my horse?_ Link immediately asked, wasting no time. Ghirahim rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers; a whiny sounded from outside and Link glanced out the window to find Doodles standing at the bottom of the stairs, one of the Sheikah guards petting her soft nose. Link thanked him then stepped deeper into the room to speak to Impa.

 _Do you have a place where I could bathe?_ the blonde asked, before lightly gesturing to the items of clothing draped over his right arm.

Impa nodded her head thoughtfully before waving a wrinkled hand to the right side of the room.

"There is a staircase that leads downstairs. You should be able to find everything you need there."

Giving the elderly woman a small bow of appreciation, Link headed toward the entrance to the basement, stopping when he felt a presence behind him. Turning, the hero found the demon lord following close behind.

_Why are you following me?_

"Do you know how to work the plumbing, Wildchild?"

Wildchild? Since when had he decided to give Link that nickname?

"Your lack of response is very reassuring. Come, I'll show you." Ghirahim took the lead, gracefully opening the door and descending the stairs with the teenager following. The secluded staircase was dimly lit; a lantern was hung every few feet but the space was still dark. At the bottom of the steps, a brightly lit room came into view. Though the room itself was buried underground, several small tunnels had been dug outside in right angles. Mirrors were placed in the angles, reflecting the sunlight through the glass of the small windows along the top of the room. On the opposite side of the room, bright lanterns provided additional lighting, banishing the darkness from the room.

Standing at the foot of the staircase, Link was too busy admiring the room itself and hadn't realized Ghirahim had begun talking until the man's voice was calling for his attention.

"Hero? Are you listening to a word I'm saying?" Link snapped himself out of his trance and made his way across the room, setting his clothing on a small side table. Standing beside the sword spirit, Link watched with wonder as the man explained how the plumbing worked. Leaning over a large oval basin, Ghirahim turned one handle so that it pointed up and the other handle so that it stuck out diagonally.

"This one," the demon said as he pointed to the handle on the right, "controls the hot water. The other controls the cold water. The higher they point, the more water of that temperature is expelled. To turn off the water, simply pull them both so that they point down."

 _So, I'm supposed to sit in this tub? Naked?_ Link stupidly asked. Something about it just seemed... wrong.

"Unless you plan on bathing with your clothes on, yes, you are supposed to remove your clothing and sit in this container. Have you never taken a bath before?"

Eyes trained on the water pouring from the spigot, Link shrugged. He was sure he'd bathed before. He couldn't have gone his entire life without bathing, could he? However, his memory was shallow and unreliable and Link had no idea if he'd ever taken a bath before. Watching the tub fill, he had his doubts that he'd ever been in a tub like this.

Ghirahim breathed a small sigh through his nose as he turned toward the stairs, calling over his shoulder, "I'll await you upstairs. Once you're finished, we can speak with Impa and decide where to start."

Link listened with keen ears until he heard the door close before pulling the blue band out of his hair and stripping himself of his filthy, damaged clothing, throwing them in a pile beside the table that held his new clothes. After setting the Sheikah Slate beside his clean clothes, Link carefully grasped the edges of the porcelain basin before lowering himself into the warm water. The water level in the deep bowl rose to the middle of Link's chest before he decided it was time to turn it off.

The water was the perfect temperature - warm enough to relax his stiff, tight muscles, but not hot enough to burn. Nevertheless, the hero's left arm voiced its protest to being submerged by beginning to burn. Gritting his teeth, Link held his arm under the water until the pain began to subside and he could once again enjoy the comfort of the water. For the first time since his adventure had begun, the hero was able to relax and enjoy himself, even if the experience lasted only a moment.

Reclined in the white porcelain bowl, Link's eyes drifted down to the pale skin of his chest then farther down to his stomach. The majority of his skin was marred with deep scars that he had no memory of receiving. His healing sleep in the Shrine of Resurrection had healed all his wounds nicely, leaving only scars in their wake, but the sheer number of them was what fascinated Link the most. He had been put in the Shrine not long after Calamity Ganon had awoken, so what could have possibly caused so many scars?

Though the scars were obvious, most of them were not raised lines. Instead, the light criss-crossed scars had sunken into his skin, creating a smooth, even surface. The only scar that was raised was a small, prominent one on his chest. The lines were so straight and accurate that Link knew it couldn't have been an accidental cut. The size, precision, and shape of the scar clearly told Link that the cut had been made purposefully. Had it been any other shape, Link wouldn't have thought much about it. Coincidentally - or perhaps, maybe not - the shape was a diamond, and the scar rested on the space above his heart.

▲ ▲ ▲

As the lukewarm water drained out of the tub, Link finished drying himself off with the lavender towel that had been left hanging on the rack mounted on the wall. Once he was sure his body was completely dry, Link grabbed his clothing and began to dress.

Even though he was totally dry, putting on the clothing proved to be difficult. The material was thin, flexible, and breathable, but it was skin tight. The pants weren't too much of a challenge; pulling them over his compression shorts was a little difficult, but he managed. The "shoes" were odd though and Link wasn't sure what to make of them. At the bottom of the pants, his feet slid into the fabric; a strap came up between his big toe and connected to a thick sole, providing built-in shoes. After attaching the dark shin guards, Link moved on to the next piece.

Taking the shirt into his hands, Link forced his arms into the sleeves and his head through the hole, pulling the stretchy fabric down over his chest. Unfortunately, that was where it stuck, the rest of the fabric bunched up under his chest. Tugging at the fabric, Link had almost gotten the shirt on when he realized it was backwards. Releasing a frustrated whine, he grabbed the edges of the shirt and tugged it over his head. This time, when the fabric stuck, it stuck for good.

He would have to get help. As much as he truly didn't want it, Ghirahim was going to have to help him get dressed. The thought annoyed him more than any other but he knew he had no other choice. Unable to remove the clothing or properly call for help, Link whistled long and loud, praying that Ghirahim heard it. Fortunately - or rather, unfortunately - the door leading to the basement opened then quietly clicked closed, soft footsteps descending the stairs. When the owner of the sound came into sight, Link felt pitiful.

His arm was stuck halfway, standing straight in the air while the other was fully covered. Half of his chest was exposed and a large portion of the fabric was bunched up around his neck, trapping him.

For a long, uncomfortable moment, the sword spirit stood at the foot of the stairs, his eyes trailing over the hero's half naked form. His expression was unreadable but that only made it worse, in Link's opinion. Finally, Ghirahim crossed his arms and sighed, his head dropping. Crossing the space, his eyes lifted back to Link's.

"It seems you not only require assistance in completing shrines, but you also require my help in dressing yourself."

Link glared at the man as he approached but the look was immediately replaced with one of surprise as cold fingers brushed lightly against his chest before disappearing under the bunched fabric. Grabbing ahold of the material, Ghirahim tugged it over the hero's head, freeing him of his cloth prison. Once free, Link pulled the sleeves right-side-in before attempting again.

"Wait," Ghirahim instructed, gently grabbing Link's arm. The blonde stopped, waiting for the other to grant him permission to continue (though he wasn't sure why). Icy fingers released their grasp on Link's arm and traveled instead to his chest. Fingertips brushed over the diamond scar so lightly that Link wasn't sure he had been touched at all. Nevertheless, his heart reacted by increasing its pace, and for a moment, Link feared the other would be able to feel its frantic beating, nevermind the fact that they were barely touching.

"You still have it," Ghirahim quietly mused. For once, his expression was thoughtful and unguarded, a stark contrast to the usual smug grin that graced his face.

With the clothing already halfway up his arms, Link was able to sign, _Did you do it?_

Ghirahim's focus on the hero's chest was intent and Link had to snap his fingers multiple times before he had the other's attention, signing his question again. Ghirahim stared blankly for a few moments before his expression returned to its regular guarded one.

"We can discuss this later. Right now, you should be speaking with Impa."

Link gave a small sigh and pulled the shirt over his head, forcing the material down. Once it was properly on, it was quite comfortable. As he reached behind him to fasten the straps of the chest piece, his companion moved behind him and began doing the straps himself.

Link reached behind him and tapped Ghirahim's hip to make sure he had his attention before signing, I can dress myself, you know.

"Be that as it may, it will be much faster if I do it." Ghirahim reached for something on the table before moving to Link's side. Taking one of the hero's arms, the demon placed an arm guard that matched the ones on his shins to his arm and began wrapping it snugly in place with a long strip of white fabric. Link simply watched as his arms were wrapped before the man moved behind him again. Something hard was suddenly pressed against the back of his knees and his shoulders were gently pushed until he was sitting on the object. Link glanced to the side in time to see Ghirahim grab a brush then turn back to him.

"Face forward," Ghirahim instructed as he began to run the brush through the wet, tangled mess. After only a few strokes, it was obvious that he would have to pick out the tangles with his fingers. With a sigh, the demon began the tedious task of untangling the hero's long hair.

"From now on, keep up with your appearance," Ghirahim grumbled.

Link gave a quiet "Hm" and remained perfectly still while his hair was combed. After every knot had been picked out, the brush was run through his damp golden hair.

"Close your eyes," Ghirahim huffed; Link did as told and immediately felt something slide over his face before gathering at his neck. Opening his eyes, Link more felt rather than saw the purple material be pulled up over the bottom half of his face. Thankfully, it was thin enough to not be hot or suffocating, allowing him to breathe properly.

"Where did you place your hair tie?" Ghirahim finally asked after searching the table, drawers, and surrounding floor space. Link pointed toward the pile of dirty clothes that lay in a heap beside the tub and Ghirahim silently retrieved the stretchy blue band before brushing Link's hair up into a high ponytail. As the bristles of the brush gently combed through his hair, Link closed his eyes. He doubted he'd ever experience someone brushing his hair for him again so he decided to just enjoy it while he could.

Once his hair was pulled back into a high bun, two long hair pins were slid into his hair to ensure that it stayed put before a light grey-purple scarf was loosely wrapped around his neck. Fully dressed, Link turned to face Ghirahim.

"Perhaps now you will know how to dress yourself," the demon lord sarcastically said as he grabbed the brown belt off of the table and wrapped it around Link's waist, attaching the Sheikah Slate once it was in place. Ghirahim headed toward the stairs, ready to continue with their mission, when Link's hand reached out and took his. The taller male looked back at the shorter, confusion glinting in his eyes before Link signed.

_Thank you._


	16. Admiration and Sass

"Your horse is terribly slow. I believe it would be faster to walk than ride this animal," Ghirahim complained for the umpteenth time.

 _Then_ _walk,_ Link signed, becoming fed up with his traveling companion. The two had been on the road all day and Ghirahim's complaining had begun as soon as they had stepped foot outside of Kakariko Village.

After bathing, Link had spoken with Impa to inquire what his next step should be. She had told him that conquering shrines would be important, but that Divine Beasts were the ultimate targets. They would be essential in taking down Calamity Ganon and the sooner he reclaimed them, the sooner he could rid Hyrule of the evil that inhabited it.

"Do you truly expect me to walk? Really, Wildchild, I thought you knew better than that."

_Ghirahim, if you don't shut up, I'll hand you over to the next traveler I see._

The demon lord gasped in faux shock. "You wouldn't."

 _You're about to find out,_ Link replied as a man farther down the path caught his eye. As the two approached him, the hero waved his arm to get the traveler's attention.

"Hello there," the man greeted once the two were closer. "What can I do for you?"

 _Have you ever heard of an adamantine weapon?_ Link inquired.

"An unbreakable weapon?" the traveler asked in disbelief. "I've never heard of such a thing. Does one really exist?"

Link nodded, smiling brightly.

"Wow! I'm going to have to hunt it down! Do you know any more about it?" As the discussion went on, the man seemed to grow more excited.

_I don't, but I think my companion might. Ghirahim?_

Both the hero and the traveler turned their eyes to the pale man in the saddle. Ghirahim was quiet, staring at Link pointedly for a few seconds before offering only a small shake of his head.

 _I guess not,_ Link replied with a showy sense of disappointment. _Sorry._

"Oh, not at all! Thanks for the information!" the man happily said before continuing past the duo, Link and Ghirahim continuing on their way toward Zora's Domain.

For the first time since they had left that morning, the demon lord was silent.

▲ ▲ ▲

By the time night fell, the hero and reformed villain were exhausted. Not wanting to overwork Doodles, the two had taken turns riding; at times, they both walked to further ease the stress on the horse's body. Hours of walking had caught up to them both - especially Link - and with the last bits of light dying out, they were more than grateful to finally catch sight of a stable.

Guiding Doodles by the reins, Link approached the front desk, Ghirahim wandering off somewhere out of sight.

"Welcome to Woodland Stable," the stable keeper greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Too tired to fully sign his response, the blonde gestured toward his horse.

"You would like to board your horse?" the man asked, receiving a weary nod in response. "Alright, we'll take your horse into our care. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Link handed the reins to a woman dressed in the typical stable attire before signing, _Bed._

"Ah. Well come around to the other side of the counter and I can get you all set up."

As the hero began to enter the stable, he finally noticed Ghirahim collapsed on one of the beds toward the center of the room. His long limbs were spread out across the entire surface of the mattress, and his face was buried in the soft pillow, one of his legs hanging off the side of the bed.

"Sir, you did not pay for that bed!" the man behind the counter began to call to him when Link waved his hand to get his attention.

 _I'll pay for the bed,_ Link quickly told him, not wanting the man to wake up Ghirahim.

"So you'll need two beds then? That'll be forty rupees."

 _Actually, I'll only need the one,_ Link replied, pointing his thumb over his shoulder toward the bed occupied by the tall, sleeping man.

"I'm sorry. Our beds are limited to one person. The only exceptions are for young children and couples."

While Link wasn't exactly fond of the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Ghirahim, he also didn't have the extra rupees to waste on another bed. Biting the bullet, he told the man they were a couple.

"Oh. I hadn't realized." The man seemed pleasantly indifferent and happily accepted the red rupee as payment.

The sun had vanished from the sky and with it came the realization that neither Ghirahim nor Link had eaten since lunch. The hero's stomach growled vicious as he made his way toward the bed but the burn in his legs and overall weariness of his body took precedence. Deciding the meal could wait until the next day, Link picked up the leg hanging off the side of the bed and threw it onto the mattress. Grabbing onto the tall man, the hero managed enough strength to roll him over onto one half of the bed before flopping down on his half.

The teenager had the exhausting thought of removing his clothing but the complicated procedure he had endured to put it on came to mind and he decided to leave it on. Face buried in one of the soft pillows, Link reached behind his head and pulled out the long pins and hair tie, letting his blonde tresses cascade around his head, neck, and shoulders. He absently ran his fingers through the locks as he pulled the facial mask down around his neck. Not bothering to undress from his admittedly comfortable outfit, Link rolled onto his side and tucked his arm under the pillow his head rested on.

With his companion facing him and sleeping like the dead, Link could finally take the time to look at him without receiving a sarcastic or rude comment. His vision was beginning to grow fuzzy with how exhausted he was, making it difficult to fully distinguish any fine details. That didn't stop him from trying though.

Laying on his side, his eyes half lidded and his tight muscles beginning to relax, Link took in the details he could make out of the person sleeping less than a foot away from him. White lipstick covered his lips, the shade matching the rest of his usual attire perfectly. Thick purple makeup covered the skin below his eyes and flared out to the side; though the application would have looked odd on anyone else - even a woman who normally wore ample amounts of makeup - Ghirahim somehow managed to pull it off. A blue diamond earring hung from his pointed ear, gravity making it rest against his jawline.

The last thing Link noticed about Ghirahim was something he'd never had the chance to see before. With the white curtain of hair resting against the pillow - thank you, gravity - Link could plainly see the small green diamond that was imprinted in the skin below his left eye. With the man's hair always in the way, Link had never fully seen the mark, let alone his whole face. Though the mark - was it a tattoo? Scar? Birthmark? - was smaller than his own, it reminded Link of the mark on his chest.

Through the haze of sleep at the edge of his consciousness, Link only had one question: why green? Yes, the demon lord was now wearing green, but the mark looked permanent and green most definitely was not a colour that Link had suspected Ghirahim would like. He was more of a white and maroon kind of person. The diamond wasn't a dark green either, not like his clothing. It was more of a soft, grass green, which only made it look even more out of place on his pale face.

Letting his eyes slip closed, the hero let every muscle in his body unclench as he went limp against the mattress. As sleep overtook him, a hand came up to rest over his heart as if pressing his own diamond closer.


	17. For The Banana

"Wildchild, time to get up," a soft voice called, disrupting the hero's sleep. Why were travelers so noisy?

"Come on, you have things to do. Get up." The voice couldn't be talking to him, could it? His brain barely registered that the voice had said "Wildchild" and through his haze of sleep, he knew who was talking.

Rolling onto his side, Link waved a dismissive hand in the direction of the voice, burying himself deeper in the soft blanket.

Though he was only half awake, he could still hear the sword spirit murmur, "Can the fate of Hyrule really depend on such a lazy boy?"

The covers were suddenly thrown back, releasing all of the warmth that had accumulated under the blanket throughout the night. Link shivered slightly before cracking his eyes open and glaring at the man standing over him.

Before he could say anything, Ghirahim said, "I made food."

Slowly, the tired Hylian pushed himself up, stretching out his arms and popping his back as he went. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he finally focused on the demon. His hair had returned to covering half of his face, blocking Link's view of the green diamond. The hero felt a little disappointed at that for reasons he was unsure of.

 _I didn't know you could make food,_ Link candidly signed. Ghirahim crossed his arms and fixed him with a look that said "Are you serious?"

"Hero, if you were to combine the ages of everyone alive at this very moment, I would still be older. Do you truly believe that I don't know how to make a proper meal?"

Link shrugged before hopping off the bed, searching the blanket for his hair pins. It wasn't that he thought Ghirahim was incapable of preparing a meal, he just hadn't expected him to do so. It wasn't a thought that had ever crossed his mind, if he was honest.

"Just come eat," Ghirahim finally said with an exasperated sigh, turning and exiting the stable through the right entryway. After searching the bed and finding what he had lost, Link hurriedly pulled his hair back into a bun before exiting the stable as well.

The sun was high in the sky, prompting Link to guess that it was about noontime. To the right of the stable was a fenced in area; a cooking pot and crates occupied the front while a herd of white goats and a single dog occupied the pen in the back. Finding Ghirahim seated on a wooden stool beside the cooking pot, Link took a seat beside him. Without a word, the two men took their utensils and began eating their lunch.

It was unlike anything the hero had ever tasted. The creamy stew had been peppered with several spices, making it just a hint spicy; thick orange slices of something Link couldn't identify filled the pot, simmering in the thick broth as well. Having not had anything to eat in nearly twenty four hours, Link easily finished his half of the food in no time.

By the time the two were finished with their lunch, Link's curiosity was eating at him.

_What was that? I've never had anything like it before._

Ghirahim gave a smug grin. "Pumpkin soup. Kakariko Village is nearly the only place you can find pumpkins anymore. I bought some while we were there."

 _Well it was wonderful. You're actually a great cook,_ Link said, earning a mischievous smirk from the other.

"I told you I could cook. It'd be downright silly if I hadn't learned how to."

With their stomachs now full, Link knew it was time to proceed to Zora's Domain. Ghirahim must have had the same thought because the two stood up at the same time and the taller followed the shorter to the front of the stable.

▲ ▲ ▲

As soon as they had mounted the hero's horse, Ghirahim had fussed about how terrible Link's hair looked and insisted on redoing it himself. The Hylian had rolled his eyes but remained still as long fingers tugged out the pins and stretchy band. Long fingers ran through his blonde hair, combing it out before it was pulled back into a proper bun. Afterwards, the two lapsed into silence, enjoying the scenery as it was revealed to them.

An hour had passed before the two finally began to feel like they were getting closer to their destination. Traveling along the sandy bank of the river, they were making good time. That is, until something caught Link's eye.

A man stood off to the side of the road; with his reliable gear and large pack, he resembled every other traveler Link had come across since his awakening. However, the hero couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the man. There was no obvious clue as to what could be the issue, but Link found it strange that he simply stood there as if waiting for something to happen instead of continuing down the road.

As they approached, the man waved his arm and called out to them. Pulling Doodles to a halt, Link dismounted her and cautiously approached the traveler. Before Link could begin a conversation, the friendly man began to speak.

"Step right up - don't be shy! Check out my fine bananas! They're available...to buy! So yellow, they'll make you yell 'oh!' So fresh, you'll think there's a tree around the corner. And the taste - like a dream! Stay right there and buy a pair!"

 _Either this man's crazy or he really wants to sell bananas,_ Link figured to himself. He quickly scanned over the man's appearance before signing, I'll buy.

"These bananas are my pride and joy! Pick as many as you want," the man said as he handed a list to Link. Written on the list was "Mighty Bananas" with a total count of 99 and the price for each bunch being ♦99. If Link didn't have an extra ♦20 to spend on a bed, then he definitely didn't have an extra ♦99 to spend on bananas.

After reading over the price, Link said, _Actually, never mind._

"Well then... I hope you come back later..." the man said, sounding disappointed before a chuckle bubbled out of his throat. "That's a lie as slippery as a banana peel."

Even without a weapon in hand, the man took a defensive stance before declaring, "For the bana - I mean, for the boss!"

The man was suddenly enshrouded in a cloud of red smoke and paper symbols before the smoke dissipated, revealing the man once again. Instead of resembling a common traveler, the man now wore a tight red and brown suit, not completely unlike the one Link wore. His face was concealed by a white, oval shaped mask; on the front of the mask was a red symbol that matched the one on the front of Link's Sheikah chest guard, except his was upside down.

A large, unfamiliar weapon was now in his hand and Link fumbled for the Sheikah Slate at his hip before producing his own weapon. With a tight grip on his royal broadsword, Link couldn't help but wonder what exactly the other's weapon was. A large silver circle connected to a handle, sharp pointed blades lining the rounded edges of the hoop and red strips of fabric tied to the end of the handle. Link had never seen such a weapon before but he didn't have to to know that it was dangerous.

With an acrobatic flip into the air, the man landed several feet back, grounding his feet before dashing forward, blade poised to strike. Just as the sharp points made to slice open Link's ribcage, the hero was able to ready his blade, narrowly countering the attack. The enemy jumped back again and disappeared, reappearing a few feet away in a cloud of red smoke. When he charged Link again, Link was ready. When he was close enough, Link dove forward in a roll, managing to dig the blade of his sword into the man's shin. The man howled in pain and dropped his weapon before disappearing again, this time for good. Where he had stood moments ago, there was nothing but a round weapon, a bunch of bananas, and a few shiny rupees.

Panting from the unexpected fight, Link turned to find Ghirahim atop his horse, exactly where he had left him.

 _Are you alright? I'm fine, thank you for asking. Oh, and thank you so much for helping me out just now,_ Link signed in a one-sided conversation.

Ghirahim chuckled in amusement. "If you had need of my help, you should have asked."

Link frowned. _It's kind of hard to ask when I'm holding a blade and I require my hands to speak._

"Hmm, perhaps. I suppose I will just have to determine when you require assistance and help then."

Link was too annoyed to supply a response, settling instead to pick up the rupees and bananas. Before he grabbed the odd weapon, he took out the Sheikah Slate and snapped a photo of it. According to the Compendium, the weapon was called a "Demon Carver". _Appropriate,_ Link thought to himself as the odd sword disappeared into his weapon stash.

"Shall we continue onwards?" Ghirahim rhetorically asked as he held his hand out for Link. Link slid his foot into the stirrup and grasped the other's hand tightly as he let the demon lord pull him into the saddle. Situated comfortably on the horse once again, he gently spurred Doodles on. The sooner they reached Zora's Domain, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiga dialogue kills me


	18. Reaching Zora's Domain

As soon as they had rounded the corner and begun heading north, it had begun to rain. Link hadn't minded - the Sheikah clothes were waterproof and kept the majority of his body dry - but Ghirahim had been appalled.

"I refuse to become soaking wet," was all the demon lord had said before shifting into his sword form. Link rolled his eyes at the man's childish behaviour before sliding the strap of the sheath over his head to rest against his shoulder. To be such a big weapon, he was awfully light. Either way, Link was just enjoying having the saddle to himself for once.

A little farther down the road, the path forked off in two directions. One way led up toward the mountains and the other followed the river. Impa, Symin, and other travelers had told him that the Zora were an aquatic race so his best bet would be to follow the river. Utilizing this strategy, Link followed the river to his right as it extended northeast. The sand beneath Doodle's hooves had disappeared, grass taking its place. Trees lined the road, and had they been closer to the path, the hero might have been sheltered from the rain.

Toward the end of the dirt path, Link noticed a shrine rested on a small hill to the left. Beside the orange shrine stood a person unlike any he had ever seen. As his horse brought him closer, Link decided to hop off and investigate for himself.

After climbing the small hill and approaching the person, Link could only guess that they were a Zora. They were much taller than Link and their skin was striking in colour. Below the eyes, down the front of them from their face to their knees was white and the rest of them was a rich black. Their figure was a mix of Hylian - in basic anatomy - and something aquatic. He wasn't sure what exactly - not quite shark, but not simply fish either - but it didn't really matter. A metal plate covered their chest, shoulders, and the crest of their head. All in all, they were simply beautiful.

Webbed fingers grasped an elegant silver spear in one hand while their eyes remained vigilant, scanning the surrounding area for something. Once Link was close enough, the person greeted him. Judging from their voice, Link assumed they were male.

"Excuse me. Are you a Hylian?"

Link made a noise that sounded like "Mm-hm" and the Zora continued.

"Is it possible that you are a warrior? Our Domain is in desperate need of someone to help us. I've been sent here to wait and watch for a Hylian who could assist us. Would you be willing?"

Link nodded.

"Great!" the man said, a smile gracing his face, revealing all of his sharp teeth. "My name is Tottika."

Link tried to reply with his name but the man was too busy trying to get the attention of another.

"I've found a Hylian!" he called toward the bridge. Receiving no response, he frowned.

"Our prince is waiting by the bridge. He can tell you more about what has been happening. You'll speak with him, won't you?"

Link flashed him a thumbs up before hurrying back down the hill, whistling for his horse. Doodles trotted up to him and he took her reins, guiding her closer to the bridge that rested between two small watch towers. Just before he stepped foot on the small bridge, he heard a shout from above him.

"Up here! Above you!"

Tilting his head back (and receiving several raindrops to the eyes), Link was just in time to see a large red Zora jump into the air, flipping gracefully before landing mere feet away from him.

"Pardon the entrance, but you're a Hylian, aren't you?" he asked in a pleasant accent that Link couldn't quite place.

Link gave a single nod, watching as the handsome Zora's face lit up.

"I thought so. Oh, pardon me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sidon, prince of the Zora."

 _My name is Link,_ the Hylian replied, earning a slightly surprised look from the other.

"You speak with your hands. Do you not possess the ability to speak with a voice?"

Link's long ears lowered in disappointment as he shook his head. However, the man was quick to reassure him.

"Oh, that is perfectly alright. All Zora know the language in which you communicate so there should be no issues. Sound does not travel well underwater so it is a type of communication that we use frequently."

Though the prince couldn't see because of the mask hiding half of Link's face, the hero smiled at that. Most travelers knew sign language because of their frequent traveling and a large number of people from Hateno Village, Kakariko Village, and various stables knew the language as well, but Link had yet to find _an entire city_ of people with whom he could easily communicate with. Just that simple fact had him excited to reach the Domain.

"You said your name is Link?" the prince inquired with a thoughtful look. "That name sounds familiar..." A few moments of silence passed as he thought it over but eventually he turned his attention back to Link.

"Ah, I apologize. I was lost in thought." Clasping his hands together, he continued. "As you can see, the land here is soaked. It has been raining nonstop for the past several months. The Domain hasn't experienced a dry day in so long. However, my primary concern is of the dam. Zora's Domain is home to a dam that contains East Reservoir Lake. With the rising water level, I'm afraid the dam may break. If that happens, all of Zora's Domain will be washed away."

Looking at the muscular Zora who was twice his height, Link wondered why someone like him would require help from a Hylian. Prince Sidon must have seen the confusion in his eyes because he was quick to answer the unasked question.

"I will spare you the details for now, but you must understand this: the Zora cannot stop the rain. We are in desperate need of a Hylian to assist us."

Throughout the explanation, the sword attached to Link's back had been giving off an intense energy. Link wondered if the prince could feel it as well, but if he could, he made no indication of it. As the red prince dropped to one knee and took one of Link's hands between his own, the energy emitted from the weapon spiked.

"Please, will you help us?" Large golden eyes gazed intently down at the hero and, with his hands held between two large webbed ones, Link could only nod. The prince's face lit up in relieved excitement and a toothy grin appeared on his face.

"That's the spirit!" Prince Sidon exclaimed as he released Link's hands and stood up. "The road ahead is dangerous. As well as being slippery, there are monsters that inhabit the path. This should help." It was only then that the dripping wet teenager realized a light blue and silver waterproof bag hung from the Zora's shoulder. Reaching into the bag, the other pulled out a small glass bottle with a dark yellow liquid inside and handed it to Link.

"Please, keep safe," the prince's worried voice said, setting a gentle hand on the Hylian's shoulder. "We will await your arrival at Zora's Domain." With that, the large Zora performed an impressive flip into the water behind him and disappeared upstream.

▲ ▲ ▲

Prince Sidon hadn't been kidding. The path to Zora's Domain was overgrown in some spots and more than once, Link had to backtrack, all the while guiding his horse and fighting off enemies. The pouring rain only made the journey much harder than it needed to be. Then there was the fact that his companion was being awfully quiet. Link wasn't sure if he could still communicate while he was in his sword form, and he didn't expect Ghirahim to change back while it was still raining, but something seemed off about him. After a few miles down the path, the energy radiating from the black sword had dwindled but not faded completely. Several hours had passed and the hero was still wondering what could have been the cause of the disruption in the sword's energy field.

Rounding a corner in the path, Link saw a group of Lizalfos gathered in their own camp. Judging by their colouring, most of the enemies were low level, though there were a few stronger ones. The path itself had been cut out of the earth, a slick rocky overhang sheltering some of the road from the rain. Guiding Doodles around the path was not an option; with the ground slick, she would more than likely slip down the hill and hurt herself. Link knew he'd have to kill the enemies in the way, even though it would essentially be a waste of time. Pulling the sword from its sheath, Link adjusted his grip until he was comfortable and began encroaching on one of the Lizalfos. With its back turned, it was easy to sneak up on.

As the first foe collapsed, the incognito Hylian began to sneak away, heading to the next enemy. Wooden boards and crates left about the camp helped to keep him concealed as he took out the second lizard. Returning the blade to its sheath, Link drew his bow, taking aim at the enemy keeping a lookout. An arrow to the skull put him out of commission, leaving only one more. Deciding to charge the last one, Link replaced his bow with his sword and revealed himself.

The blue Lizalfos immediately caught sight of him, giving a loud squawk before charging the hero in turn. As the two met, Link was the first to land a blow, slicing the lizard's arm with the large serrated blade. The creature screamed - more in anger than in pain - as it lashed out again. Link dodged the the blow, using the opening created to land several blows to the enemy's ribcage. It didn't take many hits for the lizard to die, screeching as it collapsed.

With the camp now abandoned, Link searched the crates and chests that were scattered about, salvaging what he could. Most of what was left behind was food: apples, wildberries, Hylian bass, and Fleet-Lotus seeds. The remainder of the items were various weapons: forked boomerangs, bundles of arrows, and Lizal bows.

Storing the items in the Sheikah Slate, Link prayed the road wouldn't be too long.

▲ ▲ ▲

The hero's prayers were not answered. The road stretched on for miles; having to guide Doodles through the pelting rain only made the journey take longer (and seem much longer than it already was). Several times he had left his horse a little farther back on the path while he went ahead and took out the enemies that lied in wait. The Lizalfos were easy to defeat - on top of their inferior strength, the rain and Sheikah clothing helped Link to gain the element of surprise, keeping him two steps ahead.

Having killed a lone Lizalfos, Link began guiding Doodles uphill. Near the top of the hill, the path curved into the mountains, creating rough stone barriers on either side. On the rock ledge to his right was an abandoned camp where a few wooden crates and a few spears had been left behind. One of the spears had a gently curved blade with two points and was sky blue and silver. It looked similar to the one Tottika had and Link could only assume that the weapons were specially made by and for the Zora.

Gathering up the abandoned materials, the doused Hylian continued to guide his horse forward. As the road curved left, Link found a large stone monument carved into the side of the mountain. In the beautiful blue stone was carved this:

History of the Zora, Part One  
The Eternal Zora's Domain  
As told by King Dorephan  
The rains have blessed Lanayru since ancient times with an abundance of pure, clean water.  
Seeking a bounty of such water, the Zora gathered there. Thus, as the legends go, the domain was born 10,000 years ago.  
The land was also rich in ore, and so a unique form of stonemasonry was developed to create our new home.  
The domain is one giant sculpture, a feat of architecture that has drawn admirers the world over.  
Our great domain will ever stand as a hallmark of the esteemed artists who made it, an eternal symbol of Zora pride.

The thought of an entire city made as one magnificent sculpture sounded wonderful and Link vaguely wondered if they used the same materials in its construction as they did with their weapons.

The sound of a crackling arrow flying by his head instantly had Link in combat mode. Looking to his left, he found a large camp of the annoying Lizalfos. Most of them were a higher level than the ones he had encountered thus far. From behind him, Doodles bucked and whinnied, tugging at the reins that Link still held. It would be difficult but Link knew he could take them all. Grabbing his bow and notching an arrow, Link pulled the arrow back; before he could release it, however, he was frozen in place.

A burst of pain exploded in the left side of Link's chest, quickly spreading to the rest of his body as his bow fell from his hand. He was frozen in place as the electricity from the shock arrow coursed through him, holding him captive for a few moments. His body as a whole felt uncomfortably jittery, his organs were spastic, and the pain seemed to radiate to every fiber of his being. Link could actually see the electric current as it crackled around him and spread into the puddle of rain water at his feet. Though his outfit was waterproof, it didn't help that he was wet and it only continued to rain.

Once the electricity had died out, Link's body felt fried. Looking up, the hero saw the same lizard notch another one of the yellow arrows. He knew then that there was no way he could take them all out. He would be lucky if he could disarm one before he got shot again. Stumbling back just out of the arrow's way, Link grabbed his bow before taking up the horse's reins again and beginning to pull her along. The Hylian tried sprinting down the path but Doodles was too frightened to cooperate much. At every tug of the reins, she reared back and let out a distressed cry. Glancing up to find one of the foes at a close range, preparing to shoot another arrow, Link remembered the bottle given to him by the prince. The colour inside had looked similar to the tips of the arrows so perhaps it was some kind of elixir to guard against electricity.

Tugging his horse along and pulling out his Sheikah Slate while dodging the sizzling arrows was one of the most difficult tasks Link had tried to accomplish but somehow, he managed to procure the glass bottle from his inventory. Without a second thought, the hero yanked the cork out of the neck of the bottle and chugged its off-yellow contents; it left a tingly feeling in his mouth and all but made his tongue numb but if it worked, it was worth it.

Before he could think of what to do with the bottle, another arrow hit him, this time in the leg. The same feeling as before washed over him but with less intensity. With a great deal of difficulty, he found that he could force his body to move, not having to remain frozen in place. With his nerves feeling fried, Link forced his legs to move, dragging the stubborn horse along behind him as fast as he could manage. Hopefully the other Divine Beasts would be easier to reach.

▲ ▲ ▲

Multiple chances for combat had presented themselves but Link had avoided every enemy. After being shocked multiple times, the hero was just ready to reach Zora's Domain as quickly as possible. Having rained for so long, the grass was a slushy mess and mud was soaking through the "shoes" of his outfit, making his feet rub raw against the normally comfortable material.

It seemed to be a wonderful miracle when Link finally caught sight of the Domain. Link didn't want to check the time on the Sheikah Slate; the sun had set many hours ago and he knew it was well after midnight. Forcing his aching feet to move a little faster, the hero guided his weary horse forward. Just before the bridge to the city was another monument, the third Link had seen so far. With another enemy prancing around in front of the second one, he hadn't gotten the chance to read what it had said.

Stopping in front of the monument, Link tried to make out what it said. With darkness having fallen hours ago, he had to rely on the glowing blue light posts stationed in front of the stone carving. Several spots had been carved into, overgrown, weather-beaten, and simply worn down so it was difficult to read, but Link could understand most of it:

H---ory of the Zor-, Part S-ven  
The H-ro Who D-feat-d the Ly--l  
As T--d b- King Dorephan  
T--re was a time when the p--ple of the land were thre--ened by the dr--- beast Ly-e- who lived on Pl--mu- M--ntain.  
But one Hy---n drove th- beast back an- re--ored p--ce to the do--in.  
Th- Zora helm w-n in th-s fight i- no- north of --- in the r--ns near ---- L-ke.  
It re--s ther- to h--or the d--ds of the he-- L---.

 _Time has taken its toll on this,_ Link wearily thought as he pulled himself away from the corrupted writing. Turning his attention back to the path, he resumed guiding Doodles to the glowing city. Right then, all he wanted was to get out of the rain and go to sleep.


	19. A Touching Revelation

The soft blue glow of the luminous stones placed around the room caused Link's exhausted mind to wake. Tucked into the soft mattress adorned with silk sheets, he was hesitant to get up. He hadn't felt comfort like this since...well, he didn't remember when. Sometime before his awakening, he supposed. Blinking his eyes multiple times, Link stretched his limbs out, stopping short when he felt a pull in in chest and right leg. Weakly throwing the covers back, the hero fully opened his eyes and began to think over the events of the previous night. What had happened? It took several long, thoughtful moments before Link was able to recall anything.

He had met the prince of the Zora and agreed to help them out with the incessant rain they were experiencing. After that, he had traveled the entire day to reach Zora's Domain, guiding his horse along the way. He remembered getting hit with the shock arrows and after that, most of his thoughts became fuzzy. He vaguely remembered arriving at his destination and being greeted by the charismatic prince; an image of the red Zora's concerned face flitted into his mind but Link couldn't think of when or why he had seen it.

Taking stock of his current condition, Link looked himself over. With the blanket removed from his body, he realized that he was dressed in only his compression shorts. The rest of him was bare, save for the white bandages wrapped across his chest and his right knee. Besides the initial shock (and perhaps some mild damage to his internal organs), Link hadn't thought the arrows had done much damage. Flexing his knee, he could feel the stitches pull under the bandage. Though annoying, it was a problem for another time. Right then, his stomach decided to let out an animalistic growl that would surely have frightened off any nearby animal, had there been any.

Though he was exceedingly hungry, the Hylian hero was still trying to decide whether or not he wanted to get up when a knock sounded at the door. One of the two large doors to the room slowly opened, revealing a black Zora guard. At first, Link thought it was Tottika, but something told him it wasn't.

"Oh! You're awake!" the guard exclaimed. His voice was different from Tottika's, confirming Link's suspicion. Taking a few steps into the room, the guard closed the door behind him before coming closer to the massive bed.

"How are you feeling?"

Link gave a simple thumbs up.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

The hero's empty stomach decided to answer that question with a loud wail, prompting a chuckle from the guard.

"I'll make sure a large meal is prepared for you," he said with a smile before glancing around the room. "I could have sworn there was another man in here with you. A Sheikah, I believe."

Link cocked his head at that. Another Hylian? In his room? While he slept?

"He was taller than most other Sheikah but he had white hair like the rest of them."

The injured Hylian looked around the room before noticing his gear was placed on a table to the side of the bed. His shield, bow, quiver, Sheikah Slate, and newly cleaned clothes were all placed on the table, but his sword was missing. Ghirahim must be out then.

 _Yes, he is my traveling companion_ , Link reassured the guard.

"Ah. I'll admit, that does put my mind at ease. I wasn't sure whether or not to let him in your room but he seemed to slip past me when I looked away for only a moment."

Link was a little perplexed. _He stayed in here with me?_

The male nodded. "After you arrived, our healer treated your wounds and you were placed in this room to rest. You've been resting for three days now and I tried to keep him from entering your room but he somehow managed. We have been checking on you frequently and everytime we entered your room, he was here."

A more insistent noise sounded from Link's distressed stomach and the guard smiled softly.

"But enough about that. I'll get you some food right away." With that, the guard hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ghirahim had stayed by his side? That seemed out of character for the demon lord but then again, he had been doing more and more things lately that seemed unlikely for him, especially after the way he had acted when they had first met.

Alone in the large room, Link decided it was time to get up. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep but it was long enough to be stitched up. With his wounds tended to, he decided it was time to get back to business. Throwing his legs over the edge of the plush, silk bed, Link carefully stood up. When he found that he could stand with only minimal pain and the stitches in his knee didn’t rip, he made his way to the side table to grab his Sheikah Slate. Clicking the device awake, his eyes were momentarily blinded by the sudden bright light. Once his eyes were adjusted to the intrusive light, his Sheikah stealth attire returned to his inventory as he tried to decide what to wear (though his options were severely limited). While he stood there trying to make a decision, he heard the door open behind him.

“Finally up, I see,” Ghirahim said as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him quicker than Link thought possible. “How are you feeling?”

 _I feel fine_ , Link signed, abandoning the Sheikah Slate on the side table as he focused his attention on the sword spirit. With only the soft blue of the luminous stone to light the room, his companion seemed ethereal, his pale skin and hair tinged the softest shade of blue. Taking a step forward, Link winced as pressure was applied to his knee. Whatever salve had been applied was beginning to wear off.

“Not entirely fine, it seems,” Ghirahim murmured as he swiftly approached and guided the blonde back to the bed. Once the hero was sat on the edge of the mattress, Ghirahim crouched down in front of him and unwound the bandage from his right knee. It was difficult to see in the low light but the skin around the stitches was an irritated red, though it seemed to be healing fast.

“Arms up,” Ghirahim instructed; once Link’s arms were raised, he began unwinding the bandage from the hero’s torso. The stitches in his chest looked identical to the ones in his knee but, unfortunately, the skin looked even more irritated.

“Hm,” Ghirahim quietly mumbled to himself. “They did an adequate job, I suppose.”

As if he suddenly remembered Link was the one attached to the body he was inspecting, Ghirahim glanced up at his face, briefly locking eyes with the hero before returning to the task at hand. Snapping, a small medical-looking instrument that Link couldn’t name appeared in Ghirahim’s hand. Using the blade attached to the end of the slim instrument, Ghirahim began cutting the stitches in Link’s chest loose. Link gritted his teeth as the sutures came loose and gave a quiet grunt as Ghirahim’s cold fingers pulled them from his skin. Once both sets of stitches were removed, a pale hand covered Link’s knee. Through the cold contact of their bodies, Link could feel a warmth begin to spread deep through his damaged skin. It felt like the edges of the wound were being pulled back together before being resutured.

Once the demon lord's hand left his knee, Link inspected the injury, surprised to find that the skin looked perfectly healed, the pain dulled to a minor ache; the only evidence that remained was a pale scar and even that was nearly imperceptible in the dim blue light.

Before the hero had finished scrutinizing the wound, a cold hand was gently pressed against his chest. Link's eyes immediately drifted up to his torso, his eyes focusing intently on the other's pale hand on him. With the small amount of pressure applied to the limb, Ghirahim's palm pressed gently over the wound, his fingers curving to grasp feather light at the other, as if his grip would slip. The feeling of the wound on his chest beginning to close up brought a familiar feeling back to Link, though he had no idea where he had felt such a sensation before. Searching his shallow memory proved futile and Link huffed a warm sigh of irritation against the hand resting on his chest. As he let his eyes slip closed, he could have sworn he saw Ghirahim shiver.

♦ ♦ ♦

For the first time in 100 years, Link knew. He knew who he was, he knew where he was, and he knew what he was doing, and he knew what he was doing was right.  
Sitting atop the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, Link awaited his chastisement from the red Zora at his side. Beside him, the Zora princess remained silent as she gently took his right arm between her hands. With a hand on the bleeding wound in his arm, Mipha began to heal the knight. A long moment passed between the two and Link only dared to meet her gaze when he finally heard her speak.

"I was thinking...This reminds me of the time we first met. You were just a reckless child, always getting yourself hurt at every turn. Every time, I would heal you. Just as I am doing right now." Mipha's eyes drifted from Link's own to the injury she was healing as she continued. "I thought it was funny how, being a Hylian, you looked grown-up so much faster than I did. I was..." She paused, a nostalgic smile on her face as she thought about the past. "I was always willing to heal your wounds. Even back then."

Once the wound on Link's arm had fully closed up, Mipha eased her hands away. The hero stretched his arm out and twisted it around, testing the skin which held perfectly. With her red hands folded and resting in her lap, the princess gazed off at the mountains of Lanayru in the distance.

"So if this Calamity Ganon does, in fact, return, what can we really do?" she questioned, though she didn't seem to expect a response. "We just don't seem to know much about what we'll be up against." Link's gaze followed hers to the beautiful mountains as she quietly said, "But know this: that no matter how difficult this battle might get... If you..." Mipha seemed to reconsider her thoughts before deciding on how to word her next sentence. "If anyone ever tries to do you harm, then I will heal you. No matter when, or how bad the wound, I hope you know that I will always protect you."

Shifting her attention to the folded hands in her lap, Mipha continued. “Once this whole thing is over, maybe things can go back to how they used to be when we were young.”  
The princess’s red and white face lifted and golden eyes stared intently at the hero. The smallest hint of a smile graced her face and Link’s stomach twisted in knots. “You know, perhaps we could spend some time together.”

♦ ♦ ♦

“Wildchild? Can you hear me?” Link’s eyes slowly eased open a crack. The sunset, mountainous landscape, and lake below had disappeared along with the Divine Beast and Mipha. Instead, he was in a dimly lit room, almost completely naked, and slumped over amidst the soft sheets of a bed, a slightly constricting pressure gripping his upper arms. Opening his eyes fully, the hero realized he was laying on his back in the room he had been placed in after his wounds had been tended to. His sword spirit hovered over him, his pale hands gently gripping Link’s upper arms. Fully conscious, Link realized their faces were much closer than they had been before he had fallen asleep. His head was still fuzzy and the dream was still fresh in his mind. Though truly, one question remained: was it all a dream? It had seemed much too real to be merely a dream.

Link shot up, his head colliding with Ghirahim’s before he jumped to his feet, quickly finding his balance and sprinting toward the doors. Throwing open one of them, the hero took off down the faintly lit corridor. He vaguely heard his companion yelling at him to come back, shouting something about needing to dress first, but he ignored him easily.  
At the end of the hall, a set of polished stairs led down to the second level of the domain where the public sleeping pools were. Even though it was still pouring rain, Link didn’t slow down, running full speed into the silver railing at the edge of the second level and gripping it tightly to keep himself from hurtling over the banister. Panicked blue eyes darted back and forth until they landed on the blue statue in the center of the public area. Using his arms to push himself away from the railing, Link ran toward the steps, sprinting down them faster than he himself thought possible. When he reached the lower level, his feet slid out from under him and he went crashing down on the polished floor, landing directly on his backside.

“Hero!” a voice shouted from the top of the stairs but Link was too focused on the object of his sudden unexplainable fixation. He didn’t even bother to stand back up, crawling forward in a trancelike state on hands and knees toward the large centerpiece of Zora’s Domain. Unlike the rest of the domain which was carved from luminous stones, the statue had been shaped from shimmering opals. With the constant rain drenching absolutely everything, the sculpture looked exceptionally impressive; rivulets of water streamed down from the top, following the dips and curves of the carved out opal and gathering at the base where a large puddle of water sat.

Though the colours were completely different and some of the details were a little difficult to make out, it was quite obviously the Zoran princess Mipha. Link couldn’t recall having ever seen her except for the single memory he had recovered but he undoubtedly knew who the statue was.

Sitting back on his knees in a puddle of water, chilly rain pelting his bare skin, the hero was a pitiful sight. Standing a few feet behind him, Ghirahim watched in silent fascination. The other’s blonde hair, though tied back, was dripping wet and the demon lord could only assume that his bangs were stuck to his forehead as well.

“Wildchild?” the sword spirit gently asked, realizing a small crowd was beginning to form around the hero. Link remained motionless, offering no indication that he even knew anyone else was there.

“Is he alright?” a woman’s voice asked. Ghirahim turned to find a dark purple Zora guard with a concerned look on her face, casting glances over the sword spirit’s head every few moments to see the rapidly dismantling hero.

“He’s fine,” Ghirahim simply answered before approaching the nearly naked blonde. The aforementioned man shivered subconsciously as he sat in the cold puddle of water. Casting a quick glance to the upper level, Ghirahim caught sight of the domain’s prince, looking as worried as he had the day before when Link had staggered in, half conscious. The sword spirit nearly growled at that but decided he had more important things to attend to first.

“Hero? What is it?” Ghirahim asked as he leaned forward, looking over Link’s shoulder. With the rain cascading over his face, the demon lord wasn’t sure if his eyes were deceiving him or if the hero was actually crying, but either way, Ghirahim was becoming increasingly concerned. One moment, he had been healing his wounds; the next, the hero had passed out; mere moments later, he was sprinting to the heart of the city in only his underwear.

Ghirahim gently set one of his hands on Link’s shoulder and finally, finally, the hero jolted out of his trance. His eyes flitted back and forth between the statue and his traveling companion before focusing solely on the latter. Lifting himself from the puddle of water, Link slowly raised his hands.

The only thing he signed was, _I think I killed her_ , before he buried his face in Ghirahim’s chest and sobbed. The crowd that had gathered watched in silence before the sword spirit quickly slid an arm around the hero and snapped; faster than anyone present could comprehend, the two disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory: https://youtu.be/850B4ZY8PQs


	20. A Royal Rival

The faintest of knocks sounded against the large, ornate door and, even though Ghirahim had been sitting in silence for several hours, his trained ears had a hard time picking up the sound. Carefully rising from the edge of the bed, the demon lord approached the door and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

“Prince Sidon requests your presence,” the black Zora guard informed him.

“I’m afraid I’m occupied at the moment,” Ghirahim bit out, turning to retreat into the hero’s room.

“The prince specifically requested to either speak with you or check on the Hylian himself.”

“The _Hylian_ is not receiving visitors right now.”

“Then it seems you will need to speak with the prince.”

Ghirahim had to refrain from letting out a snarl. “No one is to enter this room. Is that understood?”

The guard looked shocked at the command given in such a harsh tone but nodded anyway. With a huff, Ghirahim began to follow as the guard led him farther down the hall. Only a few doors later, his escort knocked on one of the doors that looked exactly like the others and a familiar voice permitted them entry. The guard opened the door for Ghirahim and the sword spirit entered the room.

“Thank you, Bazz,” the prince thanked the guard before the door closed, leaving the two alone.

“I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting,” Prince Sidon said as he approached the pompous sword spirit and extended his hand. “I am Sidon.”

“Ghirahim,” the other curtly responded, shaking the Zora’s large hand quickly.

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Sidon said with a smile. “Please, have a seat.” With a large red hand, he gestured toward the seating area on the right side of the room. Two chairs and a couch, a matching set in teal, rested near the wall. Looking at the material, it was obvious that it was waterproof; it would have to be, especially considering the large sleeping pool that rested on the opposite side of the room.

After the two had settled into the two armchairs across from each other, Ghirahim cleared his throat.

“I believe there was something you wanted to discuss?” he asked, cutting straight to the chase.

“Ah, yes. I wished to inquire as to Link’s current condition. I must admit, he had everyone shaken.”

“He is fine now. The shock arrows had simply left his mind scrambled.”

“I understand. We Zora cannot handle such items and the few who have tried have been left dazed afterwards.”

Ghirahim turned his head slightly to the side as he rolled his eyes, the action hidden behind his hair.

“Yes, well, Link is not a Zora,” he said, his voice thick with sarcastic annoyance.

Sidon chuckled. “And we are grateful for that, myself especially.”

Ghirahim growled lowly. “Do you not have more important matters to attend to instead of questioning me about the Hylian’s physical condition?”

Sidon chuckled with a toothy smile which only infuriated Ghirahim more than he already was. “The most pressing issue in the domain is the continually rising water levels and to solve this issue, I will need the aid of Link. So technically speaking, he is currently the most important matter that needs tending to. The sooner he is well, the sooner we can conquer and reclaim the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.”

“Explain to me again,” Ghirahim growled, “why it is that you require the assistance of a Hylian specifically.”

“Of course,” the prince happily complied. “As I’ve stated, Zora cannot operate any kind of electrical equipment, especially around water. With Hylians being the most prevalent and widespread race in Hyrule, I had hoped that I would eventually find one who was willing to assist us. Of course, had I been able to find a member of any other race willing and able to help, I would have readily accepted. As it happens though, I’ve heard that most of the other races are experiencing problems with the Divine Beasts in their respective regions as well.”

“What about the Sheikah? They possess no impuissance to electricity nor are they plagued with a Divine Beast,” Ghirahim argued. Prince Sidon patiently smiled and the demon lord perceived the act as condescending which only fueled his rage.

“As I previously stated, Zora’s Domain would have accepted help from any willing to give it. Had a Gerudo, Rito, Goron, Hylian, or Sheikah offered to assist us, we would not have hesitated. Unfortunately, Link has been the first and only person we have found who is willing to help, and the entire domain thanks him for it. Once all is said and done, I plan to thank him personally.”

“You will do no such thing!” Ghirahim exclaimed, jumping to his feet and pointing an accusatory finger toward the prince who merely looked alarmed at the sudden outburst. “As Link’s _personal_ assistant,” Ghirahim said, emphasizing the word “personal” in hopes that the prince would understand the meaning he was trying to convey, “I will be assisting him in the reclamation of Ruta.”

“If you are willing to help, I by no means reject the offer. However, both of you will require assistance in reaching the Divine Beast. Achieving such a task without my aid would be needlessly challenging.”

“Why would Link and I require your help in reaching Ruta and what does electricity have to do with all of this?” Ghirahim questioned, his enraged annoyance bleeding through every word.

“Oh! I have not explained that yet, have I?” the Zoran prince rhetorically asked. “Please…” he began, gesturing with a hand toward the chair. Ghirahim narrowed his eyes but complied with the unspoken request. Once he was seated, Sidon began to answer his question.

“First, Link will need to acquire shock arrows. I predict that twenty arrows will be sufficient but he may gather more if he so chooses. Such an item is not sold in Zora’s Domain, as that would be much too dangerous for the civilians, especially the children. The closest place to acquire the arrows would be on Ploymus Mountain, but it will be extremely dangerous. I do not recommend traveling up there, as there are many other places in Hyrule that sell shock arrows.”

“What makes Ploymus Mountain such a dangerous place?” the sword spirit inquired, growing the slightest bit curious.

“A Lynel has taken up residence on the mountain. As the possessor of the shock arrows, it is armed and very dangerous. The residents of the domain are prohibited from ascending the mountain while the beast resides there.”

“And the arrows are essential because…?” Ghirahim asked, his annoyance quickly rivaling his curiosity.

“There are four valves on the beast that have stopped operating. Because of that, the water has been pouring from it uninhibitedly. To slow the water flow long enough to gain access into the interior of the Divine Beast, the four valves will need to be charged with an electric current. That is why shock arrows are required.”

“From what I’ve heard, it sounds like the machine rests in the center of the lake. While Link’s aquatic performance may be above par, he is not capable of performing such a feat.”

“Ah, that is where my assistance will be required,” the prince happily replied. “When it comes to aquatic performance, the Zora are unparalleled. Link, and if you choose to help, then yourself as well, will ride on my back. I will be able to get you close to it quickly and Link will then ascend the waterfalls spouting from Vah Ruta’s sides and activate the valves with the shock arrows.”

“Link does not possess the ability to ascend waterfalls,” Ghirahim retorted as if it were an obvious oversight due to blatant stupidity.

“I am aware of this,” Sidon replied, a smile remaining on his face. The demon lord’s attempts at derangement falling short. “I have a gift for him that will grant him this ability.”

“What type of gift might that be?”

“It is a piece of armour that was crafted by my sister. It was originally going to be a gift for the Hylian champion. She was to add some of her own scales to it but, unfortunately, she died before it was completed.”

“So you are going to grant him an incomplete piece of armour that will help him ascend waterfalls. Is that what I’m hearing?” The demon lord’s snarkiness knew no bounds.

“You are quite close. The armour is not incomplete. I have finished it myself, using my own scales.”

For the first time since they had begun conversing, Ghirahim held his tongue. It was exceedingly difficult but he knew that if he didn’t, he would end up saying something that might get himself as well as Link into trouble.

The very idea was laughable. The fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim? In trouble? In his life, there had only been two people who he truly had to answer to and not once had he done something to put himself in such an unsavory position as to be rebuked.

Regardless, the mere idea that the prince was going to gift the hero with a piece of clothing that he had finished using his own scales made Ghirahim livid. The sword spirit hadn’t experienced such intense emotion in so long that he himself was nearly shocked by how strongly he felt. Worse than the emotion itself was the reason why. Why did he feel so strongly about the prince, especially when it came to the blonde Hylian? It must be his attachment to the hero’s spirit, he concluded. He only felt such anger at the prince because he reflexively felt the need to protect the hero’s spirit. It was nothing more than a simple reflex.

Sensing the conversation was over, Ghirahim stood to leave, Sidon following suit.

“Thank you for speaking with me, Ghirahim.” Before the demon lord could turn away, a large warm hand was grabbing one of his. Ghirahim’s head jerked back to find that his right hand was held between both of the prince’s. Slowly dragging his eyes from the red hands that were clutching his to the charismatic Zora’s face, Ghirahim froze.

“I am eternally grateful for your assistance, both now and in the days to come,” prince Sidon reassured him. “Your service will not be forgotten. If there is ever anything you require, you need only ask.”

“Link and I appreciate your generosity and kindness,” Ghirahim said, locking eyes with the large prince, his expression unreadable. “Once Link has recovered, we will be ready to take on the Divine Beast.”

Prince Sidon nodded and released the sword spirit’s hand. Freed from the other’s grasp, Ghirahim hurried towards the door, stopping with his hand on the polished handle when a voice called out to him.

“Ghirahim, I have one question.”

Ghirahim turned his head to the side in acknowledgement and waited to hear the question.

“Is it possible that this Link is the same Link whom Hyrule’s princess dubbed the Hylian champion a century ago?”

Ghirahim remained silent for a long moment before quietly muttering, “One and the same,” then quickly retreating back to Link’s room.


	21. Late Night Obfuscation

Laying in the dark room, Link raised a tired hand to his face, trying to wipe away the tears that had dried on his cheeks hours ago. He vividly remembered sprinting from his room and having a public breakdown. Not his best moment, he concluded, internally wincing at the memory.

After breaking down in sobs, Ghirahim had returned them both to Link's room where the two had sat on the bed as the hero sobbed into the demon lord's chest. Nothing had seemed important to Link in that moment; the only thing he had wanted was to be comforted. It had been apparent that Ghirahim had either been extremely uncomfortable, unsure how to comfort him, or both. Eventually, he had cried himself into a dreamless sleep.

The simple memory of his severe moment of weakness made Link cringe as he rolled onto his side, throwing his arm over the pillow beside him. Wait a minute. Pillows weren't normally warm, and they _definitely_ weren't supposed to move when you touched them.

Snatching his hand away, Link had to squint in the dark to finally make out the shape beside him. As suspected, it wasn't a white pillow. Instead, it was the pale skin of someone laying beside him, someone he instantly recognized as Ghirahim. With only a handful of the luminous stones in the room lit up, it was difficult to make out much about the other man but Link could still see well enough.

Less than a foot from him, the demon lord was laid on his side, his back facing the hero. From the waist down, he was hidden by the blue silk sheets and his top half was completely bare. Though Ghirahim had a healthy, strong build, he seemed so calm yet vulnerable in that moment. As Link watched him sleep, he observed how the skin of his torso stretched over his ribcage with each breath. With each peaceful inhale and exhale, Link caught a glimpse of the other man's ribs, each one individually prominent. The dim light of the luminous stones cast a blue-ish teal tint over Ghirahim's light features and Link couldn't resist wishing that the other had fallen asleep on his other side so that he could see what his face looked like in that moment. Link had the feeling that he looked relaxed, a nice contrast to the usual sarcastic, annoyed, and focused expressions that he typically held.

Ghirahim suddenly shifted, turning in several different ways before rolling onto his other side and settling back into the plush mattress. As he had suspected, Ghirahim's face was completely relaxed, his lips parted just the slightest as he gently breathed through his mouth.

And there, marring his perfect skin, was a cut. Beginning under his eye and stretching to nearly his ear was a dark cut that looked more than painful. It was deep, splitting open the skin which subsequently looked to have been cleaned but left unbandaged.

Without thought, Link's left hand eased forward, his fingertips ghosting over the angry, reddened skin of the wound on his companion's face. Ghirahim's face remained completely relaxed, prompting Link to push his luck. His fingers drifted slowly from under the other man's eye up to his cheek until he reached the end of the cut just before Ghirahim's pointed ear. It was then that he realized that the blue diamond that always hung from Ghirahim's ear was missing. It was such an odd thing to notice, especially considering the fact that there were many other things that should be more surprising at that moment - for example, the fact that they were laying in the same bed, inches apart and nearly nude. Nevertheless, that was the one thing that Link's mind decided to take note of.

Ghirahim suddenly winced, the action just barely noticeable in the dim light; the look seemed out of place on his face and the hero frowned. Link immediately went to jerk his hand away but before he could, thin fingers were held over his and his hand was pressed just below the wound against the demon lord's face. Link's heart instantly responded by jumping then picking up speed, his breaths coming just a little quicker.

"Wildchild," Ghirahim murmured, his voice scratchy and low with sleep, his expression softening. Just like his expression, his voice sounded relaxed and carefree. Link decided that he looked much better like that.

"Go back to sleep," Ghirahim quietly said, removing his hand from Link's so that the other could move away. Instead, Link moved just a bit closer; they had been close before but with Link's shift, they were mere inches away and face to face.

Removing his hand from Ghirahim's face, Link let his hand rest on top of Ghirahim's which had fallen onto the mattress between them. Lightly lacing his fingers with the ones beneath his own, Link fully realized for the first time exactly how close they were. Had their hands not been between them, they would have been nearly chest to chest, nose to nose. As it was, they were already sharing breath.

In that moment, for the first time in his life, Link wasn't upset that he couldn't speak. If he had been able, Ghirahim might have expected him to say something and Link didn't think he would have been able to.

Wedging his right arm out from beneath himself, Link reached up to gently rub the pad of his thumb under the cut, far enough away from the wound that the action wouldn't hurt Ghirahim. The demon lord seemed to get the message.

"It's just a scratch, hero," Ghirahim quietly murmured in his rough, sleep-laced voice. Link oh-so-gently patted the skin with his thumb, a gesture the sword spirit instantly understood.

"If you're so worried about it, then you can be the one to address it." Link's hand left Ghirahim's as he began to throw back the sheet; Ghirahim's hand immediately grabbed his again, pulling him back to him, a tired chuckle leaving his lips. He seems so exhausted, Link suddenly realized as his heart sped up at the sound of the other man's weary laugh.

"In the morning, I meant. It's late now." Link sat frozen in place, trying to decide whether to go ahead and address the other's wound or wait until morning, when the decision was made for him.

"Link," Ghirahim said, his voice barely above a whisper. It was the first time he had said Link's name and not "hero" or the nickname he had assigned to him and it shocked Link. A warm hand laced their fingers together - weren't Ghirahim's hands usually cold? - and Link instantly felt his resolve crumbling.

Falling back to his side, Link breathed the lightest of sighs as he pulled the blue sheet over his body again and returned to invading his companion's space. Ghirahim didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he at least didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

For the first time that night, Ghirahim's eyes cracked open. His pupils were large with the lack of light in the room but his eyes were only open long enough to see Link by his side before they slid closed again. Link straightaway wished he could see Ghirahim's eyes again.

▲ ▲ ▲

Trying to fall asleep beside Ghirahim proved to be difficult for Link. Just when he began to drift to sleep, a warm breath would hit his face and he would feel more awake than ever. The sword spirit's breath had evened out quickly as he fell back asleep, just as peaceful as before, but Link was finding sleep much more elusive. The heat grasping his hand, gently enveloping his face, and radiating from the body in front of him was increasingly overwhelming in the best way.

When the morning came, Link would have to speak with the king and prince about the Divine Beast, tend to the wound on Ghirahim's face, and figure out just why his heart did odd little flips when he was close to the demon lord.

Closing his eyes for a final time, Link thanked the goddesses that it wasn't morning yet.


	22. Merely A Weapon

With the constant, pouring rain in Zora's Domain, the natural light allowed through the thick clouds was rare and always dim. Because of that, morning light was not what awoke the hero. The feather-light, barely there touch of fingertips against his forehead slowly brought him out of his unconscious state. His foggy mind instantly jumped to the events of the previous night. Since then, his position had changed; his hands were no longer grasped by Ghirahim's and he was sprawled out on his back. However, even half asleep he could recognize the familiar, warm fingers that gently brushed his bands away from his face.

Link let out a quiet, breathy grunt as he tried to decide whether or not he wanted to get up when the hand touching him disappeared. Cracking open his eyes, he could make out the shape of the thin sword spirit as he stood up, his back facing Link. Like Link, he was clothed in only his boxers which, in the low light, appeared to be a lovely shade of forest green that matched the mark below his eye perfectly. Though it really shouldn't have been so odd, Link nearly choked on his spit at the sight, jerking up as he doubled over in a coughing fit. When he finally managed to stop coughing and caught his breath, he slowly looked to his right to see that Ghirahim was watching him with a blank expression.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or offended," the demon lord said with a teasing look. Link's face grew a tad warm and he hoped his blush wouldn't be visible in the dim light. If the other saw though, he didn't mention it.

“Well good morning to you too,” Ghirahim said as he laced his fingers and stretched them above his head, standing up on his toes as he stretched out every muscle in his body. Link watched the display with a red face before the other yawned and the hero realized that he was staring intently. Quickly looking away, Link tried to think back to the night before. He had awoken in the same bed as his traveling companion, both in only their underwear, and he had a hard time remembering what had led to such an event. While he couldn’t remember the events leading up to it, he did remember what had happened afterward.

 _What happened last night?_ Link signed once the other man was looking at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ghirahim replied, his voice holding just a hint of something that Link couldn’t identify but it was enough to tell him that the demon lord knew exactly what he was talking about.

The large gash across Ghirahim’s face caught Link’s attention again and he quickly threw back the sapphire blue sheet.

 _I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere_ , he signed before quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind him. By the time it occurred to him that he should have dressed first, he was already knocking timidly on a large door. It was larger and more ornate than the rest of the doors and Link could only assume that it led to the throne room.

A booming voice called, “Come in,” before Link pushed one of the doors open and entered the large room. His guess had been correct; the room was indeed the throne room. While the bedroom was dim with only a few luminous stones and the polished corridor was just barely brighter, the throne room was brightly lit with an ample amount of glowing blue stones.

A large Zora whose features more closely resembled a whale sat in the center of the room - the king, Link immediately gathered - and the prince and an elderly green Zora stood in front of him. When Link entered the room, three heads turned to watch him enter. His presence was received with different reactions; a welcoming and nostalgic smile appeared on the king’s face, a bright smile on the prince’s, and a scowl on the elderly Zora’s.

“Link! It’s good to see you. Are you feeling better?” prince Sidon asked as he approached the hero. Link nodded.

 _Yes, I’m feeling better. Could I speak with you for a minute?_ Link pointed over his shoulder with his thumb toward the door. Prince Sidon nodded and excused himself from the king’s presence before following Link into the dim, empty hall, closing the door behind him.

“Is everything alright?” the amicable prince asked, his expression instantly becoming one of worry.

 _Ghirahim was injured last night_ , Link signed, watching Sidon’s expression morph into one of supreme concern. Link was quick to reassure him though. _He’s alright, but he could use something to help close the wound and maybe a salve._

Sidon nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. “I can have the healer sent to your room right away.”

 _Actually, could you just give me the supplies instead?_ Link asked. _I’m surprised he’s allowing me to tend to his wound. If a healer showed up, he would probably just send them away and not allow me to help._

“Ah, I understand. I spoke with him yesterday about the trials awaiting you both in the reclamation of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and I gathered that he is quite stubborn.” The prince thought for a moment before an idea struck him. “Though my abilities are not near as honed as my sisters were, I do possess the ability to heal. He wouldn’t require a bandage if he’ll allow me to heal him.”

Link’s face immediately lit up. _That sounds perfect! When can you do it?_

“Whenever you would like, though I suspect you would prefer soon?”

The Hylian nodded and reached up to grab the Zora’s large hand, pulling him back to his room. Leaving the prince in the hallway so that he could speak with Ghirahim first, Link entered the room, closing the door behind him. The demon lord’s eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly when he caught sight of the large red Zora waiting in the hall.

“Wildchild, what are you doing?”

 _Prince Sidon can heal you_ , Link happily signed as he approached the bed where Ghirahim sat, still dressed in only his underwear. The sword spirit sighed.

“I agreed to allow you to tend to my wound, not him,” he said, the first time he had acknowledged that something had happened the night before.

 _But he can heal you without medicines or bandages, and the scar won’t be too bad that way_ , Link argued; he was not taking no for an answer.

“That was not our deal,” Ghirahim replied, standing from his previous seat on the bed.

For the first time since the two had met, Link was seriously getting fed up with Ghirahim’s attitude. The other times they had argued and Ghirahim had picked at him, he had let it go. It hadn’t been a big deal and he knew that most of those instances were because that was simply Ghirahim’s personality. This time, however, Link was not going to let him off the hook.

 _Ghirahim, you’re going to let him heal you_ , Link sternly signed. The demon lord’s eyes glittered with the prospect of a challenge.

“And what makes you think that?” he challenged, his voice dripping with humour.

 _Because I said so_ , Link replied, his patience running thin.

Ghirahim chuckled and Link could tell that the sword spirit thought he was going to give in like he always did.

“I don’t answer to you, hero,” he said, mocking Link in that irritating yet somehow endearing way he always was. Unfortunately for him, Link was not endeared.

 _I’m the only one you answer to. Don’t forget, I am your master, not the other way around_ , Link sharply signed. If he had been able to talk, he knew he would have been yelling. His patience had worn thin before but it was finally completely gone.

As soon as the words had formed on his hands, Link realized that that was not the right thing to say. Nevertheless, that was what he had said.

Ghirahim’s face hardened, the humour in his eyes disappearing like a wisp of smoke. The words seemed to pierce him deeper than Link could have imagined.

“Is that all I am to you?” the wounded man said, his voice strong with anger though Link could easily hear the hurt behind it. “A weapon for you to use? Nothing more?”

 _I didn’t mean that-_ Link began apologizing when Ghirahim cut him off.

“You made your meaning quite clear, _hero_.” The offending word was said as if it burned the inside of his mouth. “If that’s all I am to you, then from now on you can get along without my guidance.” A look of betrayal flashed in his eyes before he shifted into his sword form, dropping to the polished floor with a loud clang.

Link was stuck somewhere between anger and remorse, tears burning the back of his eyes with the mixed emotions. He knew he had messed up badly.


	23. Divine Beast Vah Ruta

“Are you ready to take on the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, my friend?” Prince Sidon happily asked. Standing at the end of the dock that reached out into East Reservoir Lake and dripping with the rain water, Link nodded. The day prior, he had been given a piece of red armour from the prince that he had been told he would need. After finding a large bundle of shock arrows resting beside his Sheikah Slate and talking with Sidon, he had a theory of how Ghirahim had gotten hurt. The prince had told him about Ploymus Mountain and Link could only figure that the fearless sword spirit had immediately gone there to retrieve the arrows. If Link’s theory was correct, it was a miracle he had survived his encounter with the Lynel.

Link nodded in affirmation to the prince’s question before looking himself over one last time to make sure he had everything he would need. Link was dressed in his tan pants, thick brown boots, and red Zora armour; strapped to his back was his quiver full of regular arrows and shock arrows, a sturdy metal shield, and Ghirahim in his sword form. The two hadn’t spoken since their fight the day before and, though Link hadn’t wanted to attack the Divine Beast without him, it seemed that he wouldn’t be getting his wish.

“I was under the impression that Ghirahim would be accompanying you,” Sidon said, as if reading Link’s mind.

 _He will be along later_ , Link replied.

“Shall we wait for him? Or shall I try to assist him in reaching the Divine Beast at a later time?”

_Neither. He is perfectly capable of reaching it himself._

A confused look filled the prince’s face. “I’m afraid I do not understand.”

Pulling the sword from his back, the Hylian hero placed it in the prince’s outstretched hands for him to examine.

_Ghirahim is a sword spirit. Once we are inside Ruta, he will be assisting me then._

A large smile reappeared on Sidon’s face. “I see. I must admit, that is quite fascinating. I’ve never heard of such a being.”

Replacing the sword in its sheath on his back, Link replied, _Perhaps once we have reclaimed Vah Ruta, he will tell you more._

“That sounds wonderful.”

With everyone ready, prince Sidon performed an impressive backflip into the water, surfacing immediately. From the way the water barely moved as he treaded water, Link could instantly tell that the Zora was a consummate swimmer.

Not wanting to sink too far below the water, Link sat down on the edge of the dock, throwing his feet into the water then slipping the rest of his body in slowly. Swimming forward, the hero wrapped his arms around the prince’s neck and his legs around his torso, allowing the other to rearrange his legs so that they were comfortably gripping his waist and not covering his gills.

“Are you ready, Link?” Prince Sidon asked one last time, receiving a thumbs up. Propelling himself forward, the two took off through the water faster than Link thought possible. He knew that the Zora was an excellent swimmer but this was incredible. As the prince and the hero approached the large Divine Beast, it began to tremble, the large nose-like appendage on the front raising and lowering quickly, continually spouting water everywhere.

“It seems Vah Ruta has noticed our presence,” Sidon called over his shoulder. “I will try to get you close, but do not hesitate to tell me when you need to fall back.”

As the two rapidly approached the enraged machine, several square blocks of ice formed, chasing after the duo.

“I will look for an opening while you take out those,” the prince called as he began to circle the large machine. Legs locked around prince Sidon’s waist, the hero reached into his quiver and pulled out a plain arrow. Notching the arrow, Link took aim and shot down one of the blocks, quickly taking down the two that followed.

“Wonderful!” Sidon praised. “Ready?”

Link reached his hand forward to give the prince a thumbs up before the two were drawing even closer to the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Once they were under one of the large streams of water pouring from its side, Link dove forward into the water.

In the split second before he ascended the waterfall, he wished he had been able to practice the skill first. Propelling himself as forcefully as he could upward, the Hylian began to ascend the powerful rush of water. The force of the water was nearly enough to push him back under but Link managed to keep going.

Holding his breath the entire time was perhaps the worst part; pushing himself upwards was difficult and required a massive amount of energy but having to hold his breath the entire time was even worse. By the time he finally surfaced, shooting up into the air, his lungs were burning.

As he began to fall back down, Link quickly reached behind him, pulling out his bow and a shock arrow; time seemed to slow as he targeted the malfunctioned, glowing valve and let the arrow go. It collided with its target and sent sparks flying but the valve began to operate, limiting the water flow allowed out of the side.

Dropping back into the lake, Link grabbed ahold of the prince’s hand that was offered and allowed himself to be pulled onto Sidon’s back as he took off again.

“Very well done, Link!” Sidon called to him over the rush of water and the roar of the beast. “There are three more valves. Still up for the challenge?”

With the Zora looking over his shoulder, the Hylian nodded.

“Excellent!”

More ice blocks appeared before rapidly approaching one by one.

“You’ve got this!” Prince Sidon cheered as he pushed onward.

▲ ▲ ▲

Taking out the ice blocks hadn’t been too challenging. The real challenge came when Link had to climb the waterfalls. Without practice, it was an arduous task that continually left him exhausted each time. However, every time he would drop back into the water, prince Sidon was there to scoop him back up and throw him onto his back, gracing him with encouraging words the entire time. By the time all four valves received power, Link was completely exhausted. Laying on the prince’s back, he couldn’t find the energy to be embarrassed about his position.

As soon as the valves had been activated, the water flow had been cut off, preventing water from pouring from the aquatic machine. Link knew that in time, the water gathered in the clouds would run out and the rain would stop.

Shuddering, the large machine slowly lowered until it had sunk farther down into the water. Approaching, Sidon assisted Link in getting up on the platform that stuck out to the side. Sitting with his legs hanging off the side, Link watched the prince tread water as he offered him more kind words.

“You did wonderful. I do not know what awaits you in the interior of the Divine Beast, but know this. If you have any need, do not hesitate to return to the domain. We will do whatever we can to assist you.”

Giving the hero a strong look, Sidon added, “Show the enemy no fear. I'll see you back at Zora's Domain.”

As the Divine Beast began to move again, Link watched as the Zora began to grow smaller and smaller the farther up he went.

“I believe in you, my friend!” Sidon called as he slowly swam backwards, keeping his sights on the hero. Link thought he said something else but he was too far up to hear. His entire body felt heavy as he forced himself to stand up, making his way over to the glowing terminal that awaited him beside the entrance to the interior of the machine. Placing the Sheikah Slate into the slot provided for it, the hero watched as Vah Ruta was registered as a travel gate. As soon as he took the slate from the pedestal, a soft voice began to speak to him.

“You're here.”

There was no mistaking the voice of the Zora princess.

“I must say...that I am so happy to see that this day has finally arrived. Now Ruta can be freed of Ganon's control.”

“You'll need a map to prevent you from getting lost. When you are ready, I will guide you to the Guidance Stone that contains the information you will need.”

Deciding to rest before tackling the task of reclaiming the machine, Link took out his paraglider and sailed down to the outstretched dock. On the way down, his arms ached with the weight of his body needing to be supported but he managed to land on the dock safely. Stumbling a few steps as he landed, Link walked on unsteady legs down the stretch of walkway until he reached the covered area that housed a bed. He wasn’t sure why it was there - the Zora didn’t require beds and it was in such an odd place - but he was grateful that it was. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it back to Zora’s Domain before he collapsed in exhaustion.

Dropping face down on the silk sheets of the bed, Link managed to pull his gear off and toss it over the edge of the bed, kicking his boots off at the same time, before curling up with his arm under the pillow.

▲ ▲ ▲

The interior of the Divine Beast Vah Ruta reminded Link of the many shrines he had conquered, except much more complicated. Having to make use of his different runes while trying to solve the puzzles required to reach a terminal was difficult and confusing. The first few were relatively simple, but several of the ones on the upper levels had Link utterly confused. It took several tries to finally reach most of them, especially the ones on the very top of the machine.

Forty three hours in, the hero was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He knew he could return to the bed at the end of the pier and rest, but he was just ready to be done with the Divine Beast. He still had three others all across Hyrule to reclaim.

After Mipha’s voice informed him that he needed to make his way to the main control unit, Link breathed a tired sigh of relief. After activating the main control unit, he would finally be done with his first Divine Beast. Entering the room, Link immediately made his way to the large glowing terminal. Holding up the Sheikah Slate to it, the hero was surprised when it didn’t turn blue. Instead, several thin blue lines emerged, drifting past Link and fading out of sight. Turning around completely, his heart nearly stopped at what he saw.

A large creature formed of malice with flaming red hair and a single eye that resembled a guardian’s floated above the watery floor. A glowing blue guardian-like weapon was attached to its hinged wrist and it looked like the embodiment of pure evil. With its blue eye trained on the hero, it let out an ear piercing screech that left Link trembling. He hadn’t expected to encounter such a creature and he was majorly underprepared. On top of the lack of sleep he had, Link knew that his skills and his weapons were no match for such a foe. He wasn’t sure if even Ghirahim would be able to stand up to such an adversary.

“Please take care. That...thing is one of Ganon's creations. I put up as much of a fight as I could, but it proved to be my demise 100 years ago... Regardless...I believe that you are well prepared for this moment,” Mipha’s voice said.

Link severely disagreed.

“I have faith in you!”

With another screech, the creature reformed into a glowing blue ball, shooting across the room before reforming into its previous form.

“Careful! That spear has a long reach,” Mipha informed as the creature pulled its arm back and shot the blue blade forward; Link narrowly avoided being impaled. Forcing his tired legs to move, the hero sprinted across the room, the water absorbed into his boots making the task harder than it already was. Pulling the black sword from his back, Link steeled his feet before charging the monster. Instantly, it shifted forms and floated across the room, distancing itself from Link as it prepared to strike again. When it threw its weapon again, for a split second, Link knew that there was no way he could win against it. Then everything went black.

Ears ringing, Link managed to open his eyes enough to see a white blur cross his vision. Opening his eyes against the lights that burned his eyes, he found that his vision was blurry, even with his eyes wide open. With his vision completely blurred, his ears deafened by a high pitched ringing, and his inability to call for help, Link knew right then that there was no way he would be able to survive, let alone defeat Waterblight Ganon.

Pushing his hands under himself to pick himself up, Link unsteadily rose to his feet, watching the malice coloured blur in front of him dash across the room. A white blur followed it, occasionally switching into a black blur before switching back. Link had no idea what it was but it was interesting to watch. Slowly, the ringing in his ears became even more intense, throwing off his sense of balance and making him dizzy. Landing in the water at his feet on his knees, Link held his head up enough to watch the battle of the blurs.

As he sat on his knees and watched the figures in front of him move, the water level suddenly increased drastically, pushing Link under. The initial shock had Link gasping, the air rushing from his lungs as his body was pushed under the water. Forcing himself to the surface, Link gasped for breath, throwing his arms around blindly in search of something to hold on to. Kicking his feet to push himself through the water, Link’s hands finally felt the hard surface of a platform; pulling himself out of the water, the Hylian crawled up onto the hard surface on his hands and knees as he coughed.

Eventually, through the high pitched ringing in his ears, Link heard the sound of Waterblight Ganon screeching. Through his hazy vision, he watched as something seemed to pierce the creature, decanting the liquid malice from within it. Bright light shone in certain spots before the monster dissipated in a cloud of black and red smoke.

With the ringing in his ears slowly subsiding, Link could make out the sound of footsteps crossing the water-covered floor. A cold, familiar hand cupped one of his cheeks and tilted his face up; through his blurred eyes, Link could barely make out the sharp features of Ghirahim, the long cut he had refused to let be healed showing brightly against his light skin. Holding himself up on shaky arms and knees, the hero threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around his saviour’s neck and pulling him close. Face to face, Link’s scrambled mind decided that the best course of action would be to close his eyes and place several ridiculous kisses of gratitude on Ghirahim’s face.

“Hello, Link.”

A familiar voice pulled him out of his trance of elation and he pulled away from Ghirahim to face the direction from which he had heard the voice. His vision was oh so slowly returning to normal and though most of her details were still blurred, Link could clearly see the Zora princess. Standing on the water’s surface, surrounded by little blue flames, Mipha looked exactly as the hero remembered her.

Pushing himself up to his feet slowly, Link finally stood before her, Ghirahim standing behind him. He only remembered that his companion was there when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

“Because of your courage, my spirit is now free. And Ruta, as well,” Mipha said as she took a few slow steps forward, as if her light weight would break the water’s surface tension. “Thank you. For I am now allowed by this freedom...to be with you once again.”

Standing on shaky legs, his entire body dripping wet, Link couldn’t help the tears that began to sting his eyes, slowly spilling over onto his cheeks.

“Since I am now a spirit, my healing power would be wasted on me. I have no need of it. So therefore...I would like you to have it. Please accept...Mipha's Grace.”

Holding her fingers in the formation of a triangle, Link watched with clear eyes as a beautiful blue orb floated out of Mipha’s spirit; in only an instant, the orb bumped into Link’s chest, absorbing into him like the many spirit orbs he’d claimed. Link watched wide-eyed as his feet floated off the ground a few inches before he landed back on the platform. The hand that had been on his shoulder was missing but he couldn’t care less at the moment.

“Yesterday, I was awash in a pool of tears. I had nearly given up hope and resigned myself to being trapped here, as a spirit, for the rest of eternity. But now you're here. All this time, my hope...was to see you once more.”

Mipha’s golden eyes sparkled as she smiled at the Hylian Champion. “Promise me that you will not hesitate to call upon my power if you ever find yourself in need. Knowing that...will let my spirit rest in peace.”

Link managed to nod his head slowly as Ghirahim’s hand returned to his shoulder.

With that confirmation, the red Zora nodded. “I must go. Ruta and I have our roles to fulfill.”

Tears began to stream down Link’s cheeks faster. _No, she can’t leave. Not yet. We haven’t even gotten to talk yet!_

Mipha could see the pain in the hero’s eyes and she offered a reassuring smile. “We are both honored to be able to play the role of support. We'll annihilate Ganon together.”

Link shook his head fast, the action making him dizzier than before, as he went to take a step forward.

As golden fractals of light began to envelop the hero, starting as his feet and working their way up, the panic was clear on his face.

“Farewell. Save her, Link. Save the princess... Save princess Zelda.”

Once Link had disappeared from sight, Mipha turned her attention to the demon lord.

“You will take care of him, won’t you?”

Something about the princess softened Ghirahim and he nodded.

“With my life.”

Because the sword spirit knew that, no matter what happened, he would always be weak for his Wildchild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutscene: https://youtu.be/4q0d-xtiTrw
> 
> In the future, I might describe the interior of a Divine Beast, but for now, I decided to skip it. In all honesty, they’re pretty boring to describe. Just a bunch of running around and solving puzzles - a boring spectator sport.


	24. Ageless Felicity

**Ghirahim and Link,**

**Whenever you begin to feel up to company, my father as well as myself would like to thank you both personally for your help. Without your assistance, the entirety of Zora’s Domain would be washed away. I cannot express how grateful I am for your help in our matters, especially in a simple letter. Please allow us to celebrate your magnificent feat together.**

**Sincerely,**   
**Sidon**

The letter had been folded neatly and placed in an envelope which had been left outside the bedroom door. Link had found it when he had gone to leave his room the next morning. His head still ached but he considered himself lucky; Ghirahim had been the one to take down Waterblight Ganon and therefore received most of the blows. After leaving the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, the two had appeared back at the entrance to Zora’s Domain. The guards had immediately greeted them before running off, one to tell the king the good news, and the other to fetch a healer. Retreating to their room, the healer had been sent away. Link claimed he simply needed rest and Ghirahim would accept help of no kind. The rest of the day had been slept away.

Retrieving the letter, Link retreated back into his room after requesting from one of the guards that a meal be sent to his room. Curling back up on the mattress, Link set the letter on the side table beside his Sheikah Slate. Just like several days prior, the hero and demon lord were dressed in only their underwear, the latter snoozing comfortably on the soft mattress. Link was still worried about his injuries but he decided it would be best to wait until the other woke up to begin addressing his wounds.

Laying on his side, curled up in the fetal position, Link watched as the man beside him slept. Half of his face was pressed into the pillow, his hair resting against the pillow to perfectly display his face and the green diamond against his skin. With the reclamation of Vah Ruta, the rain had stopped, so the bright light of morning crept around the edges of the closed curtains. The majority of the room, however, remained dark.

Watching Ghirahim sleep, Link realized how guilty he felt. After practically yelling at Ghirahim and emotionally wounding him, the man had still taken on the largest foe Link had ever faced just to protect him.

Covered from the chest down by the blue sheet, the hero could easily see the bruises that covered his arms and upper back as well as the deep claw marks along his right shoulder. Just by looking at them, Link knew Ghirahim needed stitches, but the chances of him complying to Link’s request were practically zero. Still, the physical wounds on the sleeping man’s body only served as reminders to Link’s own weakness. He hadn’t been strong enough to refrain from hurting Ghirahim, let alone to begin to take on Waterblight Ganon.

Ghirahim’s eyes fluttered before opening a crack, staring directly at Link. After a moment, his eyelids closed and he rolled onto his side to fully face Link. Though well concealed, Link could still see that the action pained him.

“Do I have to get up?” he asked, his voice thick with sleep, though he didn’t bother to open his eyes to receive the answer.

With a measured hand, Link reached out and touched Ghirahim, his fingertips a ghost of a touch against the other’s shoulder, careful to avoid the wounds carved into the skin. Unlike the last time Link had touched Ghirahim, the sword spirit didn’t reach up and take his hand. Link wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Wildchild,” Ghirahim murmured, “I’m fine. You should worry about yourself more and myself less.”

Link let out a little huff of annoyance as he removed his hand from Ghirahim’s shoulder, opting instead to run his fingers through the short hair on the right side of the other’s head. He figured he was doing something right when the demon lord sighed, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

Several moments passed in silence, Ghirahim laying perfectly still as Link ran his fingers through his hair, before Link tapped the other man’s hand. Ghirahim’s eyes opened enough to see Link.

 _May I please heal you now?_ Link requested.

Ghirahim breathed a sigh through his nose. “Only if I get to sleep afterwards.”

Link knew the next question wouldn’t be received as well as the first, but he still gave it a shot.

_Will you let the prince heal you?_

The room was dead silent for a long length of time, the two staring intently at each other and Link growing increasingly anxious, before Ghirahim closed his eyes again.

“An exchange, then.”

He paused but didn’t open his eyes and Link waited for him to continue.

“In exchange for allowing your charismatic prince to touch me,” Ghirahim said, obviously repulsed by the idea before a mischievous smile appeared on his face, “I believe I will require more kisses.”

His eyes opened just as the blood rushed to Link’s face, painting his cheeks a dark shade of pink. Link just barely remembered smothering Ghirahim in a ludicrous amount of kisses after said man had taken down Waterblight Ganon. He had been so overwhelmed with the fact that he was still alive and so grateful to Ghirahim that he had acted without thinking. Ghirahim obviously hadn’t forgotten, nor did he plan to let it go.

At the same time, though Link was embarrassed at the reminder, he wasn’t necessarily opposed to the request. The problem was, he wasn’t sure if Ghirahim was serious about the bargain or if he was simply messing with Link.

Deciding to test the waters, Link signed, _I’ll go get the prince._

“I’ll be waiting right here,” Ghirahim said with a wink before closing his eyes again. As Link went to stand up, he realized that the blue diamond earring was back in Ghirahim’s ear.  
Without bothering to dress, Link exited the bedroom and made his way down the brightly lit corridor. After inquiring about the whereabouts of the prince, he thanked the guard and headed back down the hall. All of the doors looked the same but if he counted right, he was sure to be at the right room.

Knocking on the large door, Link was permitted entry.

Thankfully, Sidon didn’t seem surprised or offended at the Hylian’s indecent lack of attire; walking around in only his underwear must have seemed normal enough to the rest of the Zora. It wasn’t like they wore much clothing either.

“Link! It is so good to see you! How are you feeling?”

Smiling at the prince’s concern, Link signed, _I’m fine, but may I request your help?_

“Of course, my friend! Anything you ask.”

_After yesterday’s fight, Ghirahim is badly injured. Could you heal him?_

“Of course!” Sidon beamed. “It’s the least I can do.”

With the Zora following the Hylian back to his shared room, Link made a mental note to return to Zora’s Domain as often as possible.

Pushing open one of the large doors to the bedroom, Link allowed Sidon to enter first then followed close behind, shutting the door behind him. Ghirahim was exactly where Link had left him, laying on his side under the soft sheet, sunken into the mattress. His eyes remained closed and his face looked relaxed, but Link doubted he had gone back to sleep so quickly.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed behind the sleeping demon lord, prince Sidon took a moment to look over the parts of his body that were already exposed.

With sympathetic eyes, he said, “I had no idea such danger awaited you inside Ruta.”

“Ta da,” Ghirahim mumbled, half of his face pressed into the pillow.

As Link took a seat on his half of the bed, Sidon asked, “May I assist you in sitting up?”  
“I can sit up by myself, thank you,” Ghirahim bit out as he rolled onto his back. Pushed up onto his elbows, that’s where he got stuck. Jaw clenched and wincing, he continued to push himself up farther, the pain written all over his face.

Before he could protest the assistance, Sidon was sliding his large hands under Ghirahim’s arms and pushing against his back, slowly and easily pulling him into a sitting position. Surprisingly, the sword spirit kept silent.

Finally sitting, Ghirahim held perfectly still as two red hands lightly touched his damaged skin, the wounds slowly closing. The room was silent as the prince worked on healing the demon lord. After his arms and torso had been healed, Ghirahim insisted that he was fine. Having none of it, Link threw back the sheet, exposing his bruised and cut open legs. Without a word, Sidon moved on to heal the rest of him.

His wounds finally tended to, Ghirahim flopped onto his back, pulling the sheet over half of his body and rolling over as he closed his eyes. Link thanked Sidon before the prince left and they were left alone again.

Link waited for Ghirahim to say something about their bargain but the demon lord remained silent, his breathing slow as he tried to get back to sleep. When it became obvious that he wasn’t going to bring it up, the Hylian, his stomach full of butterflies, leaned down and placed a simple kiss against his forehead.

“I guess we’ll have to work up to other kinds of kisses, huh?” Ghirahim retorted before relaxing fully into the mattress and drifting back to sleep.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Link! You did well to survive your trial! I have been awaiting your return!” King Dorephan congratulated the Hylian Champion. “And Ghirahim, we cannot thank you enough for your efforts! Together, you appeased the Divine Beast Vah Ruta and thusly saved Zora's Domain! We are all truly grateful! What you’ve done for us is more than we could have ever expected of you.”

Standing in the throne room with the hero, the prince, and the king, Ghirahim bowed in appreciation to the king’s kind words. Link, unsure what to do, followed Ghirahim’s example.

“The violent downpour has disappeared, as has the threat to Zora's Domain! It is all little more than a bad dream now,” the king continued. “I must reward your efforts! Now then! I implore you to collect the treasure inside that chest over there. It was cherished by Mipha. A memento of sorts. I would like you to have it as a token of our friendship. Please take good care of it.”

Both of the men glanced to the side to see a plain grey chest off to the side of the room.

“By the way, Link. I see you are without your trusty blade...the sword that seals the darkness. Did you perhaps lose it when you lost your memory?”

Considering Link had not spoken to the king before he had tackled the Divine Beast, he was confused as to how he might know such a thing.

“Sidon informed me of your memory loss,” King Dorephan clarified. “It came as quite a shock to us that you didn’t remember any of us or the events of a century past.”

 _I’m afraid I have not acquired such a weapon. I’ve only heard tale of it,_ Link responded.

“Hm. So you have forgotten that as well... That is a legendary blade that only you, the Hylian Champion, can wield. I expect it was awaiting your return while you slept, resting in a sacred forest or some such.”

Where was there a sacred forest? Link hadn’t heard of such a place but he knew he had only heard of a fraction of Hyrule, and traveled even less.

“Link, Ghirahim, all of the Zora thank you from the depths of our hearts for your heroic and selfless work!”

Directing his attention to his son, Dorephan said, “...And you too, Sidon. As your father, I am proud of you for fighting the Divine Beast alongside them. You have grown much recently. I know you will be a worthy heir when your time comes.”

The prince was stunned into silence before he stuttered out, “Father... I... Thank you!”

Turning back to the hero and the sword spirit, Sidon said, “This is wonderful! Thank you so much! Truly, I could never thank you enough! You helped save our home from vanishing away! With all my heart... Thank you!”

▲ ▲ ▲

“Geographically, Vah Rudania is the closest Divine Beast. Shall we head to Death Mountain?” Ghirahim asked as they set off on the road out of Zora’s Domain. The path remained free of enemies and without the rain to pelt them, the path was a little easier to travel. Any anger Ghirahim had felt towards Link after their argument days before was gone and Link couldn’t have been happier.

 _There’s somewhere I need to go first,_ Link signed, pulling out his Sheikah Slate.

As he tapped a few things on the screen, Ghirahim replied with, “At least tell me where you’re going so that I might follow.”

Tapping one more icon on the screen, Link grabbed Ghirahim’s hand as they both disappeared in a flurry of blue.

When the two reappeared, they were at the Myahm Agana shrine in Hateno Village. Ghirahim followed in confused wonder as his Wildchild took off running between the small houses, quickly crossing the wooden bridge to the house he had agreed to purchase over a week before. As he approached, he heard one of the men talking with Link.

“We just finished the repairs yesterday. It’s as good as new, provided you have the money to pay for it.”

Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate and tapped a few things before he had a handful of gold rupees. The construction worker gaped as the rupees were placed in his hands.

“I’ll go get the boss,” he quickly said before heading towards the odd square houses past the bridge.

“I still can’t believe you’re going to buy _this_ ,” Ghirahim said, motioning towards the house with his hand. Before Link could respond, Bolson was crossing the bridge and greeting them.

“I have your payment. Now, the initial three thousand was just for the house. If you would like any furniture, that will be extra.”

 _What all can I buy?_ Link asked.

Bolson hadn’t seemed to expect the question. “Oh, well, there’s a bed, obviously. There’s also internal lighting, a kitchen, and a dining room. There’s optional weapon mounts for inside and landscaping for outside.”

 _How much for everything?_ Link excitedly asked, his eyes wide.

“You want everything?” Bolson asked in disbelief. “Well, I believe everything would come to…” He waved his fingers in the air as he tried to mentally calculate the total. “...fourteen hundred rupees.”

As Link retrieved the amount from the Sheikah Slate and handed it over, Ghirahim had to wonder when and where he had gotten such funds.

“Young and reckless, such is the youth today. I can have most everything built by tonight, though the landscaping might take a day or so.”

Link gave a cheerful thumbs up before Bolson retreated back over the bridge. Directing his attention to Ghirahim, Link found that his companion had his arms crossed.

“I suppose you’ll want to spend the night in your new edifice?” he asked with a hint of annoyance, though it was hard to remain serious when the hero was practically bouncing in place with excitement. Link fervently nodded his answer as he looked at Ghirahim with large eyes. The sword spirit wasn’t sure why the hero was so excited - were most teenagers so eager to spend all of their rupees on a house? - but he decided not to question it. If Link was in a good mood, that made it easier to be in a good mood himself.

“Alright, well, find a way to occupy yourself. I have some business I should attend to as well. I will meet you in town for dinner at sun down.”

Snapping his fingers, the demon lord disappeared in a beautiful flurry of diamonds, leaving Link to bother the townsfolk.

And bother he did.

▲ ▲ ▲

“I hadn’t expected you back for more than a month. Is everything alright?” Purah asked as Ghirahim entered the Hateno Tech Lab.

“He is fine,” Ghirahim said in his roundabout way of avoiding the question. “I was wondering if you’d been able to figure anything out from the data you’ve gathered so far.”

“Ah,” Purah replied, though she hadn’t failed to notice Ghirahim’s avoidance. “With the previous ban of Sheikah technology, it’s been difficult to find out much about the Shrine of Resurrection, but I sent Symin to Kakariko Village as soon as you left.”

Hopping down from her seat at the table covered in loose papers and various books, Purah approached another table. The aforementioned man sat at a third equally messy table, his attention focused solely on the book in his hands.

Picking up a leather bound book from the second table, Purah continued. “I was able to borrow a book from Impa. It’s all that’s left regarding the Shrine. Having to take notes about everything mentioned is an arduous task and a long one, as you can tell.” One of her small hands waved toward the tables covered in papers. “I’ve barely made a dent in the information provided but lucky for you, I don’t have many other important tasks.”

Purah winked at Ghirahim as she handed the book to him. Taking the ordinary object into his hands, the sword spirit turned it over, examining the aged and worn edges of the pages.

“On top of that, I’m afraid that I won’t be able to provide you with an answer for several more months, possibly years.”

Ghirahim gawked. “Years?”

“Well, Hylians are the fastest to age, but even their aging process isn’t as fast as, say, an animal’s. For some, it takes years before the looks of age begin to change their features. Others may look exactly the same for ten years or more.”

“You’re telling me,” Ghirahim slowly clarified, “that we might not find out whether or not Link has stopped aging for another ten years?”

Purah let out a small, not wholly believable laugh. “Seeing as how he was seventeen when he was placed in the Shrine, I doubt it will take that long. If he continues to age normally, his looks should change in the next few years. After that, the changes will become more obvious and substantial. However, there are so many unknowns that have to be considered.”

“Such as?”

“To begin with, it may not be a simple matter of whether or not he has stopped aging. It may be that, now that he has awoken, the Shrine no longer affects his body and he will continue to age from this point on. It may also be that, being in the Shrine for so long, he may not ever age again. That itself raises the question of how long his lifespan will be: he could live the average lifespan of a Hylian looking exactly the same or he could live as long as the Zora. We simply don’t know the degree to which his physical aging has slowed.”

With a deep sigh, Purah reached her hand out for the book. Once it was in her hands, she returned it to the stack on the table.

“However, on top of this, there is also the very real possibility that the effect was temporary. It could be that, as the power from his sleep fades from his body, the last century will catch up to him all at once and he will simply age one hundred years in a matter of seconds. Alternately, it could be that for every century, he ages only a month. Or perhaps a year, or two years, or five years, or a decade.”

With Ghirahim’s slender form perched on the edge of the littered table and Purah’s child-sized body seated in a chair, the two were close in proximity. Breathing another sigh, Purah slouched down in her chair, her head back against the wood.

“The unknowns are simply innumerable. I’m sure there are ones I haven’t even thought yet, but the Shrine of Resurrection is such a new and rare technology that there is no way I can know for certain. Not yet, anyway.” With a breathless chuckle, she added, “It’s not exactly like there are previous cases I can compare this one to.”

The demon lord and scientist sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound was the occasion turn of a page from Symin.

“What if he never ages?” Ghirahim finally asked.

“If his lifespan is as long as yours?” Purah clarified, receiving a nod from the other.

Looking up at him with sympathetic eyes, the young woman said, “Ghirahim, you shouldn’t get your hopes up.”

“I’m not,” Ghirahim retorted, immediately becoming defensive. Purah watched as he became closed and reserved, his face impassive as he crossed his arms.

“I didn’t say you were,” Purah quickly amended, “I’m just saying that it would be best not to. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

A small hand came up to cover one of his own as she smiled. “We don’t know anything yet, so let’s just say that everything is normal. Pretend this conversation never happened.”

Ghirahim sighed, his body relaxing a small amount in defeat. “I suppose you are right. I will bring him back in a month, per your request.”

Standing from the table, Ghirahim paused.

“May I read the book?” he inquired, gesturing toward the one he had previously held, the one about the Shrine of Resurrection.

“I don’t mind, but I can’t allow you to take it,” Purah responded.

Grabbing the book and taking a seat beside the young Sheikah, Ghirahim began reading at the speed of light, yet absorbing every word.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Had I known you were waiting on me, I would have tried to speed things along,” Ghirahim said as he approached the dual cooking pots. Link was seated on the floor beside one and as the demon lord approached, he was greeted with a heavenly smell.

“And what have you made for us tonight?”

Link shrugged, earning a genuine laugh from his partner.

“You don’t even know what you’ve cooked?”

Link shrugged again. _I threw stuff in and it turned out good._

Ghirahim laughed again as he took a seat on the ground beside the hero. “I suppose it will be fine, as long as it doesn’t kill us.”

Link’s good mood from earlier hadn’t seemed to fade as he handed Ghirahim a spoon and watched with fervor as his companion took a bite.

“This is very good, Wildchild,” Ghirahim praised, offering him a smile. “Perhaps I won’t take away your cooking privileges just yet.”

What Ghirahim heard next nearly made his heart stop. The sound was wonderfully familiar and comforting as well as fulfilling in a way he hadn’t felt in so long. Wide brown eyes watched with rapt attention as Link tipped his head back and laughed loudly. Ghirahim had heard him laugh before - a small chuckle or soft noise, maybe a breathy snort - but this was different. It was loud and rich and just the slightest bit obnoxious and Ghirahim was wholeheartedly in love with it. Link’s face was one of pure joy and, after seeing so many different expressions on his features, Ghirahim knew that this was his favourite.

Aside from the occasional huff, whistle, grunt, or rare hum, Link was not vocal. The first hero hadn’t been and Ghirahim could only assume that the current hero wasn’t either. At least, from what he had gathered, that seemed to be the case.

The beautiful sound continued for a moment longer, ending in a comical snort as Link looked at him, mirth shining in his eyes.

 _Good to know_ , he signed and it took a long moment before Ghirahim remembered what he had said to elicit such a response. Turning his attention back to his meal, the awestruck demon lord took another bite of food.

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence. Link’s thoughts drifted from thought to thought, though they continually returned to the sword spirit at his side. Sitting so close, it was hard to ignore how their knees were nearly touching.

When the bowl was empty and their eyes finally met, Ghirahim was still trying to think of way to ensure that he heard the wonderful sound from before again.


	25. Love Bites

Sleeping in the same bed was not a new occurrence and Link and Ghirahim seemed perfectly comfortable with the routine, but as they both approached the single bed pushed up against the wall, they paused. The other times they had slept together had been in stables surrounded by people or in Zora’s Domain. Although they had received the luxury of having a private bedroom in the domain, they still felt that they were in a public setting; outside of their bedroom doors was a city full of people.

Now that the duo was finally alone together, sharing a bed in the private of Link’s home felt infinitely more intimate. It wasn’t necessarily the size of the bed that mattered - the one Bolson had built for him was the size of the ones in the stables.

Staring blankly at the soft blankets that adorned the mattress, the hero mentally face palmed. Asking for two beds should have occurred to him. It wasn’t like he was going to force Ghirahim to sleep somewhere else or in his sword form simply to accommodate himself. Judging by the look on the other’s face, he already knew that anyway.

“If you would prefer I sleep elsewhere, I can pay for a room at the inn.” Glancing over the railing that separated the second and first floor, Ghirahim suggested, “The construction workers built you weapon mounts. I can easily sleep there as well.”

 _I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, Ghirahim_ , Link stated.

“I don’t wish you any discomfort either,” the demon lord responded. “What would you be most comfortable with?”

With the last hints of orange from the fading sun lighting the room through the window, the two stared at each other as Link thought.

_We’re being silly, he finally signed. We’ll just sleep together like we always do._

“And you are comfortable with that arrangement?” Ghirahim inquired.

Link looked confused. _Why wouldn’t I be?_

Ghirahim’s eyes glittered with a hint of curious confusion before he replied, “No reason.”

With a single nod, the Hylian turned away and began undressing. For several long moments, the only sound in the room was the gentle sound of fabric being pulled and clasps being undone before finally, Link was in only his compression shorts. After setting his weapons on the dresser beside his bed, folding his clothes and setting them in an empty drawer, and placing the Sheikah Slate beside his gear, Link turned to find Ghirahim staring at him.

 _Are you okay?_ he asked.

Ghirahim blinked blankly before quickly turning away, mumbling “I’m fine,” as he began to undress himself. Behind him, he heard Link take a seat on the bed and shuffle around on top of the fabric. He seriously doubted that the hero was watching him but he couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes on him. Absent of his outer clothing, Ghirahim turned to find Link seated on the bed, his legs crossed under him. The sword spirit had no way of knowing if he had been watched, considering Link’s focus seemed to be elsewhere.

Taking a seat on the left half of the bed, Ghirahim laid back, one arm resting across his stomach and one beneath his head. With his hair pulled away from his face by gravity, he had a clear view of the blonde sitting beside him. His eyes were still trained on the window and whatever else he could see beyond the glass. Several minutes passed with Link staring out the window into the dark night before Ghirahim decided to break the silence.

“You should get some sleep. We have a long day of traveling tomorrow.” Lifting the arm that was across his midsection, Ghirahim ran his hand up the expanse of Link’s pale back, earning a soft sigh. Bright blue eyes turned to look at him before Link stretched his legs out and scooted down on the bed. As Ghirahim’s arm returned to his stomach, Link flopped back on the mattress, finally letting his eyes drift from the window to the ceiling.

“Are you alright?” Ghirahim quietly asked, noticing how unresponsive Link seemed to be.

Staring at the ceiling, Link gave a thumbs up, his hand quickly dropping down against his chest with a soft thud. Whatever it was, he didn’t seem to be in the mood to talk about it, so Ghirahim decided to let it go.

“Goodnight, Wildchild,” he said as he closed his eyes.

Within moments, Link heard snoring from the man beside him. Staring up through the glass of the window, Link watched as the navy sky continued to fade to a dark shade of purple. As the remaining clouds began to disperse and the stars became visible, Link found sleep hard to come by.

▲ ▲ ▲

When Link awoke the next morning, Ghirahim was gone. The white clothing he had folded and set on the dresser was gone as well. Sitting up and stretching, Link realized how terrible he had slept. He vaguely remembered bumping against Ghirahim before scooting as far away as possible, not wanting to intrude on the other’s personal space. His joints were stiff and his muscles were cramped and Link knew that the trek up to Death Mountain would not be an enjoyable one.

Letting out a long yawn, the hero pushed himself up from the bed, pulling open the drawer he had set his clothes in to find that they had been replaced. A quick check of his Sheikah Slate proved that half of his clothes from the day before had been returned to their place in his inventory. The Zora armour had been replaced by a regular tunic that he recognized from one of the shops in town he had visited the day before. The red and green fabric had been dyed white and red and Link nearly laughed at how predictable that was. Of course Ghirahim would have taken it upon himself to have the fabric dyed colours he deemed “acceptable”. But the question of why he had bought the item to begin with remained. Pulling the item of clothing over his head, Link decided he would ask later.

A matching red hooded cloak was also among the new items of clothing but Link decided the weather was too nice to wear it just yet.

Fully dressed, the Hylian attached the Sheikah Slate to his belt and headed for the door. Opening the front door, Link was momentarily blinded by the bright sun. He knew the sun would be bright - the entire house was lit by just the light through the window - but he hadn’t prepared himself for it. Once his eyes adjusted, he realized Ghirahim was sitting by the cooking pot to his right. As he made his way over, Ghirahim noticed him.

“I wasn’t sure if you would be getting up today,” he said with a chuckle. “You seemed awfully dead. I didn’t know whether to let you sleep or try to resuscitate you.”

 _Thanks_ , Link sarcastically signed, taking a seat on the opposite side of the cooking pot. Sitting in the soft grass, Link realized how perfect the day was. The bright blue sky was devoid of clouds, allowing plenty of sunlight to warm his skin while a gentle breeze kept him from getting too hot.

“It fits alright?” Ghirahim suddenly asked and Link took a moment to realize that he was talking about his clothing.

_It fits perfectly. Thank you._

Ghirahim waved his compliment off. “You needed some plain clothes. All of yours were complicated and time consuming to put on. While these offer no special ability, they are comfortable and much easier to put on, I’d imagine.”

Link nodded at that. _They’re much easier to put on. The only piece of clothing that hasn’t been so complicated is my pants._

Ghirahim laughed loudly. “Well I’m glad you enjoy them.”

 _You dyed them, right?_ Link asked.

“Of course. I couldn’t have you wearing red and green. That would be atrocious.”

_But why white and red?_

“Where we’re going next has extreme temperatures,” Ghirahim said, taking on an instructive tone. “The farther up the mountain we go, the hotter it will be. After a certain point, you will need a special kind of armour to endure the heat, but I figure that the white fabric will do a decent job of reflecting unnecessary heat from the sun until we reach that point. It will also be helpful later on in the desert.”

Link hadn’t thought about that. Maybe Ghirahim did have a legit motive for his actions.

Turning his attention to the cooking pot, Link asked what his companion was making.

“Well, I considered just throwing things in and hoping it would come out edible,” Ghirahim teased. “But we can’t all be you. To answer your question, I’m making salted fish and mushroom skewers.”

That sounded much better than whatever Link had thrown together the night before. Thankfully, the fish was already cooked and the mushrooms were nearly done. Pushing them around with the end of a wooden skewer, Ghirahim finally deemed them ready and began to skewer chunks of fish and slices of mushroom. Once he had been handed a skewer, Link hungrily tore into the meat. In his opinion, Ghirahim’s cooking was much better than his.

Once they had finished their late breakfast, the two decided it was time to head out. Getting to Goron City was going to take a long time and the sooner they left, the better.

 _Ready?_ Link asked, receiving a chuckle from Ghirahim.

“Perhaps you should get your gear first, hm?”

The hero rolled his eyes but hurried into the house before the other could see his blush. Grabbing his gear from the dresser, Link strapped everything in place before returning to the yard.

Adequately prepared, Ghirahim asked, “You’re ready now?” once Link had returned. Link rolled his eyes but nodded as he took out his Sheikah Slate.

Grabbing the sword spirit’s hand, the two teleported to the Soh Kofi shrine that rested between the roads to Zora’s Domain and Goron City. Unlike Hateno Village, the sky was clouded over with light grey clouds which the sun was hidden behind. Fortunately, a cool breeze kept the clouds moving south.

“There is a stable not too far from here. By foot, we should reach it by noon,” Ghirahim chimed in as he surveyed their surroundings.

Link wasn’t exactly thrilled that he would have to walk for several hours just to reach the base of the mountain but then again, he wasn’t exactly thrilled to have forgotten his horse at Zora’s Domain.

“There, we can stock up on supplies and rest before trekking up the mountain. The higher we go, the hotter it will get.” As the two began to follow the road north, Ghirahim added, “You didn’t sleep well last night so you should probably rest first. It’s a long, hot road and I don’t want you whining the whole time.”

Link was tempted to make a smart reply but settled on asking a question instead.

_We’re walking the entire trail?_

“Of course,” Ghirahim replied. “By the second marker, the road becomes too rough for a horse to traverse. The heat alone might kill it.”

_And yet we’re going to be traveling in that heat._

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at the comment. “You won’t catch on fire, so calm down. What kind of guide would I be if I let you combust?”

Link opted to ignore him as they continued walking. Every few minutes, he would glance up at the sky to see that the clouds were continuing to float south, white clouds replacing the grey ones.

The first half hour consisted of the duo walking in silence, Ghirahim lost in thought and Link glancing up at the clouds. By the time they were forty five minutes in, Link was simply staring at the sky. The soft clouds were moving so fast on the wind and as they moved, they were constantly changing shape. Some became larger as they mixed with others and some faded out to wisps of white. Link was so absorbed in his thoughts as he stared up at the sky that his companion suddenly speaking startled him.

“Wildchild, what could possibly be so interesting?” Ghirahim asked and Link jumped, his entire body jolting with surprise as he stumbled forward and tripped over a large rock. As soon as he hit the ground, a familiar sound was heard.

“Yahaha! You found me!” the orange and red Korok chirped before Link’s Sheikah Slate made a noise, alerting him that a Korok seed had been added to his inventory. “Buh-bye!”

Link was really getting tired of those little things being in the most inconvenient places. He couldn’t really worry about that though because his ankle was demanding his attention at the moment. Rolling over to sit up, Link reached both hands down to rub at his sore ankle; the joint was quickly swelling up and becoming increasingly tender. The hero hissed through his teeth as he lightly rubbed at the injury, looking up to find Ghirahim with his arms crossed.

“Must you always be getting hurt?” he insensitively asked.

Link glared at him before asking, _Can’t you just heal it already?_

The demon lord sighed. “My healing abilities are specifically limited to open wound injuries. Torn muscles, broken bones that don’t break the skin, sprained ankles, and other such injuries are outside of my jurisdiction.”

 _How wonderfully inconvenient_ , Link sarcastically responded, receiving an eye roll. Throwing his hands out toward Ghirahim, Link clenched his fists repeatedly, an action known to all as a child’s way of wanting to be picked up.

“Oh no!” Ghirahim denied. “I’m not picking you up. You’ll have to walk it off. Maybe that will teach you to pay more attention.”

Pouting, Link crossed his arms like a stubborn child and stared at Ghirahim. He wasn’t going to give in that easily. The two stayed there for several minutes, staring at each other intently, both refusing to budge. Nearly five minutes passed before Ghirahim threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

“Are you seventeen or two?” Ghirahim exclaimed as he bent down, pulling Link to his feet. Balanced unsteadily on his right foot, his hands firmly gripped Ghirahim’s shoulders as the sword spirit turned around and hefted the hero onto his back. The Hylian’s arms locked tightly around his neck and his legs gripped Ghirahim’s hips tightly, keeping his left ankle at a safe distance so he didn’t injure it further.

Continuing down the road, Link heard Ghirahim murmur, “A child should not be allowed to wield my blade,” and other similar complaints.

Without his hands free to speak, Link had no way of communicating with him, but he decided it would be best to try and cheer him up somehow. If they really would be spending an entire day together climbing a mountain, it would be best to have the demon lord in a good mood. The question was, how would he go about achieving such a task?

An idea popped into his head and, without even trying to decipher if the idea was a good one or not, Link sprung into action. Shifting upward and tightening his grip, Link covered his teeth with his lips and playfully bit Ghirahim’s ear. The reaction was immediate. A surprised, uncharacteristic yelp sounded from the sword spirit before he composed himself, his voice lowering to an annoyed growl.

“If you really think biting me is the best thing to do right now, you are much dumber than I initially thought.”

The hero ignored him as he bit his ear again.

“One more time and I’m dumping you on the ground and leaving.”

Always one to test his luck, Link placed a third gentle bite to the tip of Ghirahim’s pointed ear. True to his word, Ghirahim immediately let go of Link’s legs, pulling the hero’s arms from his neck and dumping him on the ground. Managing to keep his injured foot to the side, Link sprung forward, wrapping his arms around one of Ghirahim’s legs. The unexpected force surprised the sword spirit and he fell to the ground, immediately rolling over and glaring at Link.

“What do you think you’re-?” Ghirahim began before he was tackled by Link. On the red dirt path to Death Mountain, the two men in white became a tangled up dirty mess as they wrestled in the middle of the road. After flipping, turning, and rolling back and forth, Link was finally on top again. Sitting on the other’s hips, his grip tight on Ghirahim’s forearms, Link kept them pinned beside the other’s head as he laughed. Ghirahim didn’t seem too amused but the longer he watched the hero laugh, the quicker his stern expression melted. When Link finally recovered, he looked down to find Ghirahim staring at him, a hint of a smile on his face.

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” the demon lord said, his sour mood completely gone.

Relinquishing his hold on Ghirahim’s arms, Link replied, _But you love me anyway._

Instantly, the realization of his words hit him and his smile faltered but his companion was already laughing.

“Aren’t you lucky?”

As Ghirahim went to sit up, Link scrambled to stand, instantly being reminded of his injury. Balancing awkwardly on his right foot, Link watched as Ghirahim stood, dusting himself of the red dirt that clung to his clothes.

“I’m willing to carry you again, assuming you can hold still this time.” The mischievous glint in his eye did not go unnoticed by the hero but, left with no other option, he nodded his head.

As Link reached for Ghirahim’s shoulders so that he could hold onto him as he got onto his back, Ghirahim stepped back.

“ _However_ ,” he began, “don’t think you’re getting off without a punishment. I’m still upset with you.”

Beginning to lose his balance, Link hopped unsteadily on his uninjured foot, moving forward enough so that he could set his hands on Ghirahim’s shoulders to steady himself.

Leaning back enough so that he had the use of his hands, Link asked, _What kind of punishment?_

“You want to bite me?” Ghirahim teased, stepping just a bit closer so that they were nearly touching. “Then perhaps I should return the favour.”

Link’s face flushed but before he could think of a response, he was being lifted onto the demon lord’s back.

“To be all muscle, you’re much lighter than I would have suspected,” Ghirahim offhandedly commented as he began walking. Securing his grip on the other, Link knew the trek up the mountain would be a long one.


	26. Mo'a Keet

When Ghirahim and Link finally arrived at the Foothill Stable, it was nearly one o’clock. With the Shrine Sensor rapidly chirping, the duo made a stop at the stable to request that Link’s horse be taken in before they entered the interior of the Mo’a Keet shrine.

When the platform had finished descending, Ghirahim stepped off of it and the two surveyed their new surroundings. The entirety of the floor was suspended above a pit of lava and large polished stone boulders rolled down the ramp-like floors into the lava below.

“Doesn’t this look like fun,” Ghirahim grumbled as he slowly approached the first walkway. Tossing Link up a little higher on his back, Ghirahim readjusted his grip on Link’s thighs.

“You know what to do?” he questioned and Link remained still for a second too long before giving a less-than-encouraging thumbs up.

“Wildchild, I’m not particularly fond of being injured, especially because of others’ faults. Considering you’re on my back, I would be taking the brunt of the blow. Now, grab the Sheikah Slate and listen to my instructions.”

As the hero grabbed the demon lord’s mantle tighter in one hand and reached for the device at his hip with the other, Ghirahim took a moment to assess the situation.

“What is the subname of this shrine?” he asked and seconds later, the Sheikah Slate was held up over his shoulder so he could read the screen.

“‘Metal Makes A Path’, huh? This shouldn’t be too difficult. Alright, select the stasis rune.” Once Link had done that, Ghirahim continued his instructions. “After the next ball rolls off, I’m going to run up the ramp. The probability of making it to the next section before another ball falls is very low. Keep the Sheikah Slate ready; I’ll tell you when to stasis the boulder.”

After the next boulder rolled by and disappeared into the lava below, Ghirahim began to run up the ramp. He was nearly to the next level when the next large stone appeared. As it rapidly approached them, Link managed to get the Sheikah Slate up with one hand. Gold chains locked the ball in place before disappearing. A few pounds of the demon lord’s feet later, the two had made it to the next level. Choosing the path to the right, Ghirahim reevaluated the situation.

Large metal boulders rolled down this ramp before disappearing over the edge into the lava. Without even examining the rest of the shrine, Ghirahim knew what to do.

“Select the magnesis rune,” he instructed Link. “Now magnetize one of those orbs, and make sure you keep it at a safe distance. I don’t know about you, but I prefer to not be crushed.”

Switching runes, Link locked his arms around Ghirahim’s neck so that he had the use of both of his hands. As the next ball came barrelling down, Link snatched it up, mindful to keep it at a distance.

Turning around, Ghirahim crossed the walkway - mindful of the rolling stones since the stasis had worn off - and approached the final ramp.

“I assume you’ve figured out what to do by now,” Ghirahim assumed. With his hands busy, Link answered by pushing the side of his face against Ghirahim’s head gently and nodding so that the other felt it.

As the demon lord walked forward slowly, Link made sure the metal sphere pushed the rolling orbs out of the way. Finally at the top of the ramp, the hero could finally collect the spirit orb; all in all, the shrine had been a simple one.

Reattaching the Sheikah Slate to his belt, Link rested his chin on Ghirahim’s shoulder as the sword spirit approached the monk. Reaching one hand up, Link tapped the blue eye at the front of the monk’s chamber; like every other time he touched it, the blue lines shattered before disappearing, and like every other shrine, the monk gave the same speech about him being the goddess’s hero.

Once the demon lord and hero had exited the shrine, Link blinked against the harsh light of the sun before opting to close his eyes altogether. Burying his face into the red fabric of Ghirahim’s cloak, the hero let out a small sigh. He was much more tired than he had thought.

“Tired?” Ghirahim asked with a chuckle, readjusting his grip on Link’s thighs for the umpteenth time. He didn’t receive a response and as the two approached the stable, he decided it would be best if they rested before heading up the mountain.

With his body wrapped tightly around the masculine sword spirit, Link began to drift in and out of consciousness, his grip on Ghirahim tightening when he felt like he was slipping. When he finally heard the other talking to him, it took a large amount of effort for him to open his eyes.

“Wildchild, let go,” Ghirahim gently said. They were sitting on the edge of one of the beds at the Foothill Stable and Link was still gripping the demon lord as if he would fall if he didn’t. Relinquishing his hold on Ghirahim, Link scooted back on the bed, already beginning to pull off his belt and the other unnecessary parts of his outfit. Finally dressed in only his pants and white tunic, Link kicked his boots off before flopping back on the bed. Only half awake, Link barely heard Ghirahim chuckle.

“Get some rest. We’ll head to Death Mountain in a little while.”


	27. A Hot Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Temperatures stated in this chapter are in fahrenheit, not celcius. Sorry my dudes.

When the hero awoke, the stable was lit by dim lanterns and the sky outside was dark. Stretching and letting out a yawn, Link hurriedly got dressed before deciding to head outside in search of Ghirahim. Gingerly applying weight to his injured ankle, Link found that it had mostly healed. The joint was still a little tender but it was fine to walk on.

Though the sun had gone down, the temperature had only slightly decreased and Link could only imagine how hot Death Mountain really was.

Link searched the perimeter of the stable but could find no sign of Ghirahim; he was about to ask the stable owner if he had seen him when he caught a flash of white. Behind the stable inside the larger pen built for the horses, Ghirahim stood beside Link’s horse. Silently approaching, Link could just barely make out the sound of his voice as he talked to Doodles, though he unfortunately couldn’t hear the individual words. In the light of the lanterns that lined the fence, Link could see that the dark hair of Doodles’ mane and tail had been dyed a vibrant shade of green. An interesting choice, Link concluded, especially considering who would have made the colour choice.

When the demon lord finally noticed the hero behind him, he asked, “How is your ankle?”

 _Better_ , Link replied, approaching his horse. _Are you two having deep, intellectual conversations?_

“Very funny, Wildchild,” Ghirahim sarcastically responded, placing one last pet to Doodles’ soft nose.

Focusing on the blonde, Ghirahim asked, “I suppose you’ll want to eat before we begin walking again, correct?”

 _Wait_ , Link stopped him, _we’re going to start walking now?_

“Yes. I took the Sheikah Slate while you slept and confirmed my suspicion. The mountain is cooler at night than in the day, though not by much. It will still be hot though so be prepared for that.”

Link wasn’t exactly excited to have to hike in the dead of night but he supposed it would be bearable if his companion was in a good mood.

After retreating to the cooking pot and having a quick meal, the two were bid adieu by the stable keeper as they began on the path headed north. Though the Sheikah Slate displayed the time of 10:25 pm, the temperature gage still read 84°.

Another mile passed before Link began to sweat profusely. Checking the temperature again, he found that the temperature was up to 97°. Glancing over at Ghirahim, Link was frustrated to find that he looked unfazed and untired.

Tapping his arm, Link made sure he had the sword spirit’s attention before asking, _How are you not hot?_

Ghirahim chuckled. “Getting a little warm, are we?”

 _Ghirahim it’s almost a hundred degrees_ , Link reported.

“And yet, I’m still perfect. I’m just that good, I suppose,” the demon lord responded with no sense of modesty, his words earning him a roll of the eyes.

_Yeah, perfect, that’s you._

Entering a hollowed out section of the mountain, Link watched as a handful of fire Keese flapped around one of the flaming sconces. Before they could catch sight of the duo, Link had drawn his bow and shot them down. He was already taking aim at the Keese up ahead when two large, red blobs quite literally appeared out of nowhere. Quickly redirecting his aim, Link shot the two Chu Chus without a second thought. He barely had time to register Ghirahim yanking him backward before the two blobs exploded with fire. Though the sword spirit had pulled him away in time, the two were still close to the explosion and some of the substance landed on Link’s tunic, quickly catching the edge of the white material on fire. Patting it frantically, Link managed to put out the flame before it could spread, though he wasn’t exactly comfortable having a living flame so close to his crotch anyway.

“What were you thinking?” Ghirahim immediately scolded. “Have you never seen a fire Chu Chu before?”

Link shook his head no. He had more than likely seen one a hundred years ago but he had no recollection of it.

Ghirahim sighed, pitching the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes in irritation. “You can’t attack them up close. The same goes for the ice and electric elemental ones.”

Keeping his bow in his hand, Link continued on the path, leaving Ghirahim a few feet behind. The inside of the mountain was teeming with fire Chu Chu and Keese but the basic enemies were easy enough to take down. When the two finally emerged from the cave, Link was using the edge of his tunic to wipe his forehead and neck of the sweat that covered him. The temperature was steadily increasing and by the time they met a new road marker, the temperature was up to 102°. The new marker read:

Heat level: ⭐  
Non-Gorons use extreme caution

As Link began to ask something, Ghirahim cut him off. “I bought fireproof elixirs at the stable, though they don’t last long. You have three of them.”

Scrolling through his inventory, Link found the black elixirs.

 _But there’s six of them_ , Link replied, confused.

“I said _you_ have three of them. I have three as well.”

Taking two of the elixirs from the Sheikah Slate, Link handed one to Ghirahim before drinking his. Unlike the few elixirs he had tried before, the fireproof one was thick like syrup and Link had a hard time drinking the whole thing. Hopefully they would reach Goron City before he was in need of another.

Once the two had downed their elixirs and continued onward, Link had to stop for a minute. Though the elixir kept him from catching on fire, the heat was intense and though he had prepared himself to be hot, he was still not ready for such intense heat.

“Are you alright, hero?” Ghirahim asked, setting his hand on Link’s shoulder. The blonde Hylian nodded before wiping his forehead with his arm. Checking the Sheikah Slate provided no comfort as the temperature gage now read “ **ERROR** ” in red letters.

“Alright, well, we should keep going then. Believe it or not, it will get hotter when the sun comes up.”

Link couldn’t even imagine what that would feel like and he was suddenly motivated to keep going.

Nearly two miles passed before Link had a brilliant idea: strip. Grabbing the edge of his dirty white tunic, Link peeled the sticky fabric off of his sweat-drenched body. Stopping in place, he began to tug at the belt resting on his hips before he managed to undo it.

When Ghirahim noticed that the hero wasn’t beside him, he stopped and turned to find the Hylian half naked.

“Is this really necessary?” he asked in an annoyed tone though he really wasn’t about to complain. The blonde ignored him in favour of plopping down in the middle of the road to tug off his boots and pushed his pants past his ankles. Regretfully, he slid his brown boots back on; the road was uneven and he preferred not to have blistered feet when they reached Goron City. Slipping his belt back on so he could carry the Sheikah Slate hands free, Link returned his dirty clothing to the item’s storage before he stood back up, ready to continue.

Dressed in only his compression shorts, the hero was still burning up. Removing his clothes had only given him the advantage of no gross clothing sticking to his body; he was still as hot as ever.

“Feel better?” Ghirahim tauntingly asked.

 _I’m about to throw myself off this mountain_ , Link grumbled before he pulled out his blue hair tie. Pulling his hair up into a high, tight ponytail, he blew at the bangs blocking his vision multiple times before giving up the battle.

“I swear, Wildchild, no one in the major provinces will recognize you with clothing on if you keep showing up without it,” Ghirahim teased, earning a swat to the arm.

 _You’re just jealous my body looks better_ , Link teased back, earning a faux gasp of disbelief.

“That’s a downright lie, hero, and you know it.”

 _Do I?_ Link replied, fully enjoying riling up the other who was normally so composed.

“What, do I have to prove it to you?” Ghirahim rhetorically asked as he cast a sly look toward Link, a smirk already on his features.

 _It’s not like you have anything to prove_ , Link indifferently replied.

“Such big words coming from someone dressed in only their underwear and shoes,” Ghirahim retorted but less than a second later, he snapped and all of his outer clothing disappeared. Now with the two dressed in only their underwear and shoes - _Why in the name of Hylia was Ghirahim wearing sandals?_ Link wondered - Ghirahim looked cockier than ever.

“Now do you see how absolutely ridiculous your claim is? I am the most fabulous being in all existence. You _do_ have eyes in your skull, correct?” Ghirahim taunted. “You simply wish you could be half as beautiful as I am. Admit it, Wildchild. If anyone is jealous, it’s you.”

 _You wish!_ Link curtly signed though he couldn’t repress the smile on his face.

▲ ▲ ▲

Hours had passed since they had begun their journey up the mountain. The pair had already downed two fireproof elixirs each when they reached the Southern Mine just south of Goron City.

The Gorons gathered at the mine were sleeping on either side of the road and, surprisingly, a single Hylian sat at the cooking pot. An odd looking helmet rested on his head which dipped every few seconds with the heavy weight of sleep as he tried to keep himself awake. As Link and Ghirahim approached, his head jerked up again but this time, he caught sight of them.

“Hey. Kinda late to be traveling, don’t you think?” he asked as the two approached.

 _Less traffic this way_ , Link replied, earning a laugh.

“Because the road to Goron City is usually quite busy, huh?” the traveler innocently teased. “Oh, the name’s Kima, by the way.”

 _I’m Link and this is Ghirahim_ , Link introduced as he gestured toward the demon lord who was staring up toward the sky like Link had done the night before.

“So, you guys normally make it a habit to travel naked?” Kima bluntly asked, his voice laced with humour.

 _It’s hotter than I thought it would be_ , Link admitted, pulling his ponytail to tighten it.

“Oh yeah. Death Mountain is the hottest place in all of Hyrule, though the Gerudo Desert can be scorching during the day.”

Seeming to take pity on the red-cheeked Hylian, Kima offered something.

“Since you don’t seem to have any proper clothes for the journey, I’ll cut you a deal. This place is crawling with fireproof lizards, but they’re much too fast for me to catch. If you can bring me ten of them, I’ll give you a piece of my armour.”

Before Link could accept the offer, Ghirahim spoke up. “As kind as the offer is, we’re nearly to Goron City. We should be fine with our fireproof elixirs.”

“Well, suit yourself. If you change your mind, the offer is still available,” Kima politely responded before the two began to wander back toward the path.

As the two continued walking, Link absently commented, _He seemed nice._

Casting a glance at the hero, Ghirahim found that his eyes were glazed over and unfocused as he walked along. Pressing a hand against the other man’s forehead, Ghirahim realized just how hot he was. His skin was scorching to touch, more than it should have been, even considering their surroundings. His condition was deteriorating fast now.

Though Ghirahim’s skin was hot to the touch, his hands were still cooler than Link’s burning skin and he leaned into the touch, closing his eyes for a brief moment at the blissful feel of relief.

“We should hurry up and get to Goron City,” Ghirahim suggested, receiving a blank stare and distracted nod of the head. The sooner they reached Goron City, the better.

With a sigh, Ghirahim said, “As much as I hate to admit it, you are currently the hotter of our duo.”

Though Link seemed zoned out, he still laughed.

_Told you so._


	28. Goron City

When Link opened his eyes again, a slight groan left his lips before his eyes closed again. The air was heavy and his entire body felt like it could catch on fire at a moment’s notice. His eyes burned behind his eyelids and the air in his lungs felt ridiculously heavy, as if someone had placed a weight on his chest and he couldn’t get it to budge no matter what he tried.

“Wildchild? How are you feeling?” the familiar voice beside him spoke before something wonderfully cool pressed against his forehead. An embarrassing moan spilled over Link’s lips before he could stop it and Ghirahim chuckled.

“I suppose it is safe to assume that this feels good?”

Whatever the item was, Link realized its consistency was like jelly as it was smeared across his forehead. Laying absolutely still on the hot mattress, Link happily sighed as more of the substance was pressed into the bends of his arms and against his wrists. The hands on his arms disappeared for a moment before they resumed adding the icy material to his body, this time on his feet.

Just as Link began to completely relax and surrender to the wonderful feeling of cold relief, a single finger slipped under the waistband of his only article of clothing. Immediate panic shot through the hero and he managed to jerk his heavy body upwards, his eyes flying open and his hand grabbing Ghirahim’s wrist. Like before, the sword spirit was dressed in only his underclothes.

“I’m not going to remove your clothing, calm down,” Ghirahim insisted though his hand remained resolute. Before Link could make his hands form the question, Ghirahim was already answering the silent inquiry.

“You have a fever; a severe one. The quickest way to lower it is to place ice against the parts of your anatomy that emit the most heat. Seeing as how ice wouldn’t last a second on this mountain, I have found an alternative.”

Link glanced down to his wrist to find the jelly was a shimmering white.

“White Chu jelly,” Ghirahim confirmed. “Because of its organic elemental nature, it is one of the few frigid items that can survive the heat of Death Mountain.”

That hadn’t completely answered Link’s question. Giving Ghirahim’s wrist a slight squeeze, the other seemed to know what he was asking.

“The parts of the Hylian anatomy that emit the most heat are the hands, feet, head, the backs of the knees, the bends of the arms, and the groin.”

Stupid groin, Link internally lamented before Ghirahim’s hand began to move again and he tightened his hold.

“Wildchild, I’m not going to slather your unmentionables with ice jelly, so calm yourself. I’m simply going to put it in the bend of your leg, here,” the demon lord said as he gently pushed two cold fingers against the dip in Link’s body where his pelvis met his femur. The odd sensation had the hero’s body involuntarily jerking; gritting his teeth, he forced himself to relax as he released his grip on Ghirahim’s wrist and laid back down. If Ghirahim wasn’t going to make it a big deal, then neither would he.

The sword spirit was careful and precise with his actions, trying to ignore the blue eyes that were trained on him as he applied the jelly to Link’s burning skin while remaining mindful of the Hylian’s discomfort and embarrassment. The cold substance was applied to the dips in Link’s skin below his hips before the cold hand retreated.

“How does that feel?” Ghirahim asked as he wiped his hands on the brown towel that rested on the edge of the bed.

Link let out a stuttering sigh as a cold hand cupped his cheek. Letting his arms rest on the bed, he leaned into the cool touch which was all the answer his companion needed.

“I thought so,” Ghirahim replied. Too soon, the cold hand was withdrawn and the demon stood up.

“While you rest here, I will go speak with the elder.”

Link was about to protest when Ghirahim cast him a reprimanding look and the argument died on his tongue.

With the sword spirit gone, Link shifted upward on the bed so that he was propped up a little more. Judging by his surroundings, he appeared to be at an inn. Beds stretched to his right against the wall and a single Goron stood behind a desk on the opposite side of the room, casting occasional glances at the feverish Hylian.

As much as Link enjoyed being able to rest, he hated the idea of Ghirahim having to do his work for him. He should be the one speaking with the elder and learning about the Divine Beast Vah Rudania, not lying in a bed with a fever. Wasn’t he supposed to be the hero of legend?

As much as his body disliked the idea of getting up, Link forced himself to sit up, gently easing his legs over the edge of the mattress. Standing up, Link quickly found that his shoes had been removed when his feet touched the burning floor. With a pained hiss, Link fell back on the bed, jerking his feet up onto the mattress and rubbing the tender flesh. The white Chu jelly that had coated his feet had immediately melted upon touching the ground.

Drawing in a heavy breath, the hero took some of the icy white substance from the top of his feet and rubbed it onto the soles of his feet, effectively smearing it over his hands. Instead of wiping them off on the discarded towel at the end of the bed, Link smeared the rest of the jelly across the back of his neck, sighing in pleasure.

“Are you feeling alright?” the Goron behind the counter asked as he approached Link’s bed.

Link nodded and the other watched him draw in a few heavy breaths before saying, “The other man that came in with you told me to give you these at noon.”

Leaning forward, Link took the two bottles offered to him. One contained the thick black liquid that Link recognized as a fireproof elixir and the other contained more of the shimmering white jelly.

“Looks like you had a hard time getting here, huh?” the older inkeeper inquired, receiving a huff of a laugh and a nod.

“Well whenever you’re feeling better, you should probably check out the clothing shop in town. They’ve got the clothing you’ll need to survive up here on the mountain, unless you prefer drinking those things.”

Glancing down at the glass bottle in his hand, Link wrinkled his nose. He most definitely did not want to have to drink any more of those. They were difficult to stomach and if he had to return to Goron City in the future, it would be best to just have the proper clothing.

As the friendly Goron wandered back to his post, Link added the two bottles to his inventory before peering over the edge of the bed to find that his boots were resting on the ground. Not bothering to wipe the icy jelly from his feet, Link slid the shoes on and stood again. Finally standing, Link found that he was a little wobbly; could a fever impair his sense of balance?

Blinking a few times and willing away the headache he was beginning to get, Link put on his belt and made his way to the entrance of the inn. The bright light of the sun sent another heat flash through his body and he forced himself to take in several breaths before going any farther.

Finding the armour shop wasn’t too difficult, especially with the Goron sitting outside the entrance, proclaiming the affordable prices of the clothing. Entering the shop, Link immediately noticed the armour set on display against the left wall. He didn’t care how much it cost, he was going to buy every single piece.

Before the shopkeeper even had a chance to welcome him, Link was examining the price tags of the items. The entire set would cost him nearly ♦3,500 but it was more than worth it. When the rupees from his Sheikah Slate appeared in his hand, Link dropped them all on the counter.

“Oh, well, thank you for your business,” the shopkeeper happily said but Link was already taking the clothing off the stands and pulling it on. With the pants and attached boots on, Link found that he was already feeling a little cooler. The air was still hot and heavy and he was still sweating but something about the temperature seemed to shift and become that much more bearable. Deciding to put the rest of the set in his inventory for now, Link exited the shop.

Surveying the city, the Hylian could see the white clad figure of Ghirahim speaking with a large Goron who must have been the elder. Staring across the small city, Link’s fever-addled mind found it comical that Ghirahim would happily parade around as naked as Link but only when the hero was by his side.

Crossing the metal walkway that led to the elder’s home, Link approached the duo. With his loud metal shoes clanking heavily against the ground, Ghirahim was quick to notice him, turning to face the hero.

“What are you doing up? I thought I told you to rest,” Ghirahim scolded.

Turning to the elder, he politely said, “Excuse me,” before taking Link’s arm in his firm grip and pulling him back to the inn.

“When I tell you to rest, I mean it. We don’t need you passing out again.” With a sigh, he mumbled, "Cur semper non audis?"

Link wasn’t sure what the words meant but he could gather from the way they were said that Ghirahim was disappointed. He also didn’t remember passing out but it would explain why he didn’t remember reaching the city either.

“The elder and I are discussing Vah Rudania and the best course of action in reclaiming it.”

Pulling his arm from the demon lord’s grip, Link asked, _Then shouldn’t I be included in this discussion?_

Ghirahim crossed his arms. “I’m trying to make your life easier, while you seem to only want to make mine harder. Now will you please cooperate? The sooner we conquer Rudania, the sooner we can leave.”

The last sentence nearly had Link complying. As nice as the city’s natives were, he would be able to breathe easier once they were back down the mountain - literally - but he still didn’t feel right letting Ghirahim do all the work while he laid around.

Grabbing Link’s arm again in a slightly gentler grip - though not by much - the sword spirit continued pulling him towards the inn.

“Once I finish speaking with the elder, I have something I must attend to. In the meantime, you should rest. Once your fever is gone, there is a shrine along the path north of the city. I’m sure you can keep yourself occupied that way.”

Link nodded and, noticing his dejected expression, Ghirahim softened enough to add, “Once you have opened the shrine and registered it as a travel gate, we will be able to quickly travel between Death Mountain and other places. If you like, we can spend the night somewhere else. Your house, perhaps?”

Link perked up at that. Spending the night somewhere - anywhere - that the temperature would register on his Sheikah Slate sounded marvelous.

Arriving back at the inn, Link returned to his bed while Ghirahim spoke quietly with the innkeeper. Link thought he saw the demon slip him a purple rupee but with his fever, he couldn’t be sure. Once Ghirahim had approached the hero, he unclipped the Sheikah Slate from the other’s belt and set it on the side table.

“Get some sleep. I’ll be back to check on you later.”

For once, Link actually listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The language used in Ghirahim's remark is Latin, but I don't speak Latin so I had to inlist the help of Google. If you translate it back over, it might not be exactly what I had in mind but it should be close.


	29. Heavenly Calling

When Link awoke again, the sun had drifted closer to the horizon, covering all of Goron City in a soft orange glow. Having spent the entire previous night trekking up the mountain, the hero felt refreshed after his long sleep. The heavy metal pants that he had kept on during his sleep had kept him from catching on fire even though they weren’t the most comfortable clothing.

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching his arms above his head, Link was greeted by the sound of a voice.

“I see you’re finally awake. I hope you slept well.”

Link nodded his head in acknowledgement toward the innkeeper as he put on his belt then stood and headed toward the door.

Outside, the city was beginning to slow down. A few stray travelers wandered the city lazily; noticing their lack of Flamebreaker armour, Link was reminded of the fireproof elixirs and his stomach churned.

_Wait, hadn’t Ghirahim said there was a shrine north of the city?_

Shaking his head of the thought, the hero made his way north in search of the supposed shrine. Sure enough, the shrine sensor on the Sheikah Slate began to chirp rapidly as he searched and it was only a matter of minutes before Link reached his destination. After opening the Shae Mo’sah shrine, he entered its interior, ready to conquer whatever puzzle awaited him.

▲ ▲ ▲

When Link emerged from the shrine, the sky had faded to a solid sheet of black, interrupted only by the stars that dotted it. However, even though it was night, Goron City was still lit up by the scorching lava that flowed beneath the metal bridges in the center of town.

Abandoning the shrine behind him, Link headed back toward the city. He had just crossed the threshold of the inn when he saw Ghirahim seated on the edge of the bed he had slept on earlier.

“There you are. I thought you’d never finish with that shrine,” Ghirahim announced as he stood and strode over to Link. “Ready to go home?”

 _Most definitely_ , Link replied, already grabbing his Sheikah Slate with one hand and Ghirahim’s arm with the other.

Teleporting to the Myahm Agana shrine came with the familiar feeling of dizziness and slight nausea that Link always felt when traveling instantly. As soon as his feet were firmly on the platform, Link felt the wonderful cool breeze caress his skin. Releasing his hold on Ghirahim, he headed toward their home in the darkness, relishing in the cool air. The quiet footsteps behind him let him know that his companion was following.

His house was exactly as he had left it and something about that was comforting. He hadn’t expected anyone to bother it in his absence but knowing that he had received no unwanted visitors was still reassuring.

As the door creaked closed behind Ghirahim, Link made his way up to his bed, shedding the only piece of clothing he was wearing besides his compression shorts. Ghirahim watched in silent amusement as the hero stripped himself with abandon and flopped down diagonally across the mattress.

“You’ll have to move,” Ghirahim commented from behind him as he turned to rid himself of his clothing. “I sleep here as well, remember?”

Link huffed into the mattress and pushed himself up before crawling on all fours to his half of the bed. Moments later, the demon lord joined him, stretching his long frame out across his half of the mattress.

“Good night, Wildchild,” Ghirahim said, turning onto his side so that he faced away from Link. He hadn’t bothered to get under the blanket, but the hero assumed that was because they had just left a fiery mountain; he was probably still hot, though his light skin showed no sign of sunburn. He hadn’t even tanned.

For several minutes, Link laid on his back and stared out the window, waiting to be overtaken by sleep. Growing restless, he pushed himself up and gripped the edge of the window, pulling the edge up to let in the wonderful night air. With the full moon hanging above, Link could clearly see the back of his companion as he breathed peacefully.

Having slept all day, the Hylian found himself more awake than ever. Even though he had spent the past few weeks traveling and conquering shrines as well as a Divine Beast, he seemed to be caught up on sleep now.

Fidgeting on the mattress, Link glanced back over at Ghirahim. Judging by how fast he had fallen asleep, Link could only guess that he had had a busy day. That had him feeling a little guilty. While he had slept all day, Ghirahim had worked hard to further their journey. He had been working toward their goal of destroying Ganon and rescuing princess Zelda.

 _Some hero I am_ , Link thought to himself. Something was itching at him though. He couldn’t really figure out what it was until he moved his leg and realized that it was sticking to the fabric.

 _I’m absolutely disgusting_ , the hero grumbled to himself as he shifted onto his knees and carefully maneuvered over Ghirahim. Feet on the floor, Link made his way down the steps as quietly as he could manage, though the slightly creaky floorboards tried to rat him out.

Downstairs, Link searched his cupboards and drawers for the first time; he had searched nearly every possible place before he pulled open a drawer and found what he was looking for.

Bottle in hand, Link silently exited his house and crossed the bridge but when he arrived at the town, he veered off toward a back road. Passing the corrupted goddess statue, Link could feel the evil aura that emanated from it and wondered how he could have been as stupid as to have bargained with it.

At the bottom of the hill, Link found the pond that rested behind the cliffs but below his house where he was shielded from the sight of the townsfolk. Wading into the water until he was covered up to his chest, he stripped himself of his last article of clothing and blue hairband, setting the items across the roots of the single tree that lived on its own little island in the water. Squirting a handful of the bottle’s contents into his hand, Link began to lather himself up with the substance, wetting his hair before repeating the process on his head. As he scrubbed himself down of the grime and sweat that covered his body, Link dreaded going back to the mountain in the morning. Hopefully Ghirahim would sleep in so they could delay the trip a little longer.

Once his body had been washed and rinsed, the Hylian grabbed his underwear and applied some soap to them before he began scrubbing them with his short nails. Rinsing the item took the longest but once it was rinsed, Link stepped out of the water and began to wave it in an attempt to dry it quicker. The entire time he stood there, he stared out at the vast sky. Something about it drew him in, beckoned him closer as if wanting to consume him and, had he been able to, he would have gladly allowed it to.

Standing completely naked and dripping wet, the hero was cold by the time his underwear had finally dried enough to put back on.

 _Damn it_ , he cursed to himself as he slid his blue hair tie onto his wrist and hurried back toward his house. _One minute I’m burning hot and the next, I’m freezing cold._

Pushing open the creaky door of his house, Link hurried inside and returned the bottle of soap to its drawer. Heading up the stairs to return to bed, he realized how tired he wasn’t. Even though it had been over an hour since he had left the house to bathe, Link still felt fully awake.

Stepping onto the edge of the mattress, the hero stepped over the sleeping demon and settled down on his side of the bed. The pale body beside him rolled over to face him, an arm flinging itself over and landing on his thigh. Ghirahim’s face pinched in confusion before a brown eye opened slightly.

“Are you still up?” he quietly mumbled and Link nodded.

“Something bothering you?”

Link shook his head.

“Then go to sleep. We’ve got a lot to do tomorrow,” Ghirahim said as he closed his eye.

Link sighed quietly as he turned toward the window, his attention captivated again by the sky. What was it about the heavens that dazzled him so? It was a vast emptiness, yet it was full of life. Link couldn’t explain what it was; he couldn’t even identify it himself. He just knew that there seemed to be something up there that called to him so intensely. It was nearly despairing to be separated from it.

“You miss the sky,” his companion suddenly said. Link’s head whipped around in surprise to see Ghirahim staring at him. All previous signs of sleep had vanished from him and he stared at the Hylian as if studying him, taking in his distressed-turned-surprised expression and slumped form. Even in the dark, Link could see the piercing brown eyes that watched him.

The look of surprise on Link’s face shifted to one of confusion as he realized what the demon lord had said.

 _What do you mean?_ he asked.

“It calls to you,” Ghirahim replied matter-of-factly as if he knew exactly what had been eating at Link. “You want to be as close to it as possible, and not being able to reach it is eating you up inside. But you know that if you were to get closer, it would never be close enough, and so you’re stuck praying for something you don’t quite understand and without real reason.”

Link’s mind was reeling. How could Ghirahim know exactly what he felt when he had made no mention of it? He himself couldn’t even identify what the problem was but the sword spirit at his side had been able to tell him precisely what was wrong just by looking at him.

 _How do you know that?_ he asked, wondering briefly if the demon had the ability to read minds somehow and had simply failed to mention it earlier.

“Because I’ve been exactly where you are, though my reason for yearning was slightly different.”

The heartfelt confession had Link realizing exactly how cold he was as goosebumps appeared on his skin. Rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm up, he cast another look out the window before reaching to close it. When he turned back to face Ghirahim, a hand reached forward to caress his face, a thumb lightly rubbing his cheek.

“What could be calling to you, I wonder,” Ghirahim mused out loud. Before Link could even think about leaning into the touch, the demon lord was withdrawing his hand and shifting back just the slightest.

“Here,” he said as he lifted the blanket so they could both slide under. Even beneath the layer of fabric, Link felt the cold. It had seeped into his skin and chilled him so deeply that he thought he would never be able to warm up.

Noticing Link’s slight shivering, Ghirahim reached both of his arms out toward the hero. Link didn’t think twice before shifting closer into the embrace. The demon lord’s arms slipped under his and one of his legs hooked around Link’s and, before Link could even register the situation, Ghirahim had rolled onto his back, pulling Link completely on top of him. Pressed on top of the sword spirit beneath the blanket and wearing nothing but the bare minimum was infinitely the most intimate position the two had ever been in.

Link’s mind completely blanked as he looked up at Ghirahim, absentmindedly running one of his hands up the other’s chest. He only realized he had done something when he noticed the small shiver it elicited.

“Warming up?” Ghirahim asked. Link had nearly expected the question to come out sarcastic or teasing so the candid tone of the other’s voice was a surprise.

Link found himself relaxing much faster than he ever thought he would in such a position. Releasing the tension in his muscles and going nearly limp against the body below him, Link just managed to shift into a comfortable position as he nodded his head against Ghirahim's chest.

“Good,” Ghirahim murmured and Link thought he could hear the smile in his voice but he dared not look up to confirm his suspicion.

“We have got a lot of business to do tomorrow,” the sword spirit reminded the blonde on top of him. “You might not be tired, but you should try to rest nonetheless.”

Pressing his cheek against Ghirahim’s chest, Link nodded just the slightest. As the blanket was pulled up around him, he found himself sighing happily. The despairing ache he felt when looking at the sky seemed miles away, a distant dream at best. The cold that had forced its way inside of him had bled out and he was left feeling complete. Everything suddenly seemed exactly as it should be, though Link had no idea what had changed.

Finally comfortable, sleep seemed to rush upon him all at once. Letting his heavy eyelids close, Link was unaware that he was nuzzling himself even closer to the body below him as he drifted into unconsciousness.

He was finally warm.


	30. -Couple of Notes-

I had a couple things I wanted to say about this story that aren’t important and don’t matter; I just want to say them. Most of them are just stupid, random thoughts I had while writing this. You can totally skip this chapter if you want as it has no importance whatsoever, but feedback on the two questions in here would be cool.

This story exists for one reason: I was trying to sleep and my brain quietly whispered, "What if Wild Link had Ghirahim as a sword? And went to conquer Eventide Island? Would he have to abandon him if he was in his sword form but get to keep him in his demon form? Or would he be taken regardless? What if he came on the island and was only taken away if he changed into his sword form?" So yeah. This fic exists simply because I wanted to write about Eventide Island. (Because I fucking love that island, even though it thoroughly kicks my ass in Master Mode. Bite me.)

I love the pairing of Ghiralink but most of the content is kinda rough. I’m not hating on the other content! Don’t think that. There’s tons of fics I’ve found that I adore; I’ve just noticed that most of them have Ghirahim being, well, Ghirahim. A complete villainous asshole. I wanted to turn the tables and make him the good guy who’s likable without losing his attitude and personality. (Hopefully, I’m not doing too bad at that.)

Oh, y’all remember the chapter where Ghirahim comes back to bed in Zora’s Domain and he’s got the giant cut across his cheek? Chapter 21? Don’t think I specified but it was implied that he fought the lynel on Ploymus Mountain to get the shock arrows for Link.

Also, I’m considering writing a short thing (1,000-5,000 words) from Ghirahim’s point of view about his battle with the lynel. It would be posted separately, but would you guys be interested in that? (May include important backstory information that I’ll be mentioning later anyways, you’d just be getting that content early.)

**(^EDIT^) The oneshot of this has been written and can be found in the works of this series.**

I’m so ready to write about Gerudo Town. That’s one of the things I’ve been looking forward to the most, so don’t be surprised if the chapters are really long then. There’ll probably be a lot of them about that town too… Like, 10+. I’ve got a soft spot for those kickass women.

Also, there will be NSFW content later on, so be prepared for that.

Final thought. This story might get a sequel? I have an idea of how I want it to end but I'm also not sure, and once BOTW2 comes out, I'll definitely be playing that. Depending on what all happens in the game, I might make a direct sequel for this story with BOTW2 as the new storyline. We’ve still got a ways to go before that time comes - this story is still in its early stages and, unfortunately, BOTW2 isn’t out yet - but is that something you guys would be interested in at all?


	31. Made of Mettle

When Link awoke, the sun had just barely peeked over the horizon. The dim light of a new day was gently cast against the wall at the head of the bed, though the rest of the room was still dim. He couldn’t have gotten more than a few hours of sleep but Link still felt energized and ready for the day.

With the little bit of light filling the room, Link yawned and felt around the bed to see if Ghirahim had gotten up. He doubted it, but he couldn’t be sure with how unpredictable the demon lord was. His search was a remarkable short one, considering he didn’t even have to move to get his answer. The warm body pressed against his front was enough of an answer.

Link froze, his body going stiff. Why was he laying on top of Ghirahim?

It took only a moment before he remembered the feeling of cold the previous night that had drove him into Ghirahim’s open arms. Knowing the sword spirit had been willing made Link relax a little bit. He wasn’t doing anything wrong; in fact, Ghirahim had been the one to initiate the contact.

Having gotten home long after sundown, Link knew that the demon hadn’t gotten much sleep. That had Link deciding to let him sleep. He was in no hurry to return to Goron City and he knew his companion had worked hard the day before. The hero had no idea what Ghirahim had been doing, but he knew he had worked nonstop while he himself had slept the whole day away.

Laying on top of the demon lord, Link made sure to hold as still as possible. With how relaxed he looked, the Hylian didn’t want to disturb him. With the way they were laying, any slight movement had the potential to wake him.

Beneath the blanket, Ghirahim was spread out across the mattress, having moved closer to the center of the bed. His legs were spread a little wider to provide Link’s legs plenty of room and he had one arm wrapped around Link’s midsection, the other limp at his side. With little clothing to keep them warm, the blanket covering them as well as their own body heat did a magnificent job at keeping them from getting cold.

Ghirahim’s hand twitched, his fingers gently digging into Link’s side before retreating. Moving his head slowly, Link looked up at the demon lord’s face. His eyebrows were pinched, a slight frown gracing his features. Link frowned in return as he felt the other’s chest begin to rise and fall a little faster, his breaths coming quicker. His hand twitched again, his long fingers grabbing Link’s hip almost enough to hurt.

Link moved up farther, his legs straddling Ghirahim’s hips but his body staying pressed to the other’s as he gazed as his face. What could be distressing him so much? Ghirahim always seemed unshakable; nothing ever affected him so. What could possibly cause him nightmares?

Unsure what to do, Link ran his left hand up and down Ghirahim’s chest, hoping to soothe him. A moment of peace seemed to flit across his face but it was gone before Link could be sure. Just as his breaths began to quicken further, the demon lord’s body jerked up, his eyes flying wide. Link’s body was thrown backward and he had to grab onto Ghirahim’s shoulders before he toppled over the edge of the bed.

The panic in the demon’s wide, brown eyes was disconcerting to say the least. The usually calm brown orbs searched the room rapidly before landing on the Hylian seated in his lap. Those same eyes were glassy with unshed tears that alarmed the hero but before he could get his hands up to ask what was wrong, Ghirahim’s face was buried in his shoulder, his arms wrapping themselves around Link and pulling him closer so that they were fully touching again. The sword spirit’s breaths were uneven but forcibly deep and slow as he tried to calm himself. Link, at a complete loss, resorted to running his fingers through the white hair of his distressed companion.

When his breath finally evened out and his heart beat returned to normal, Ghirahim finally pulled back, though he left his arms where they were, wrapped around Link’s waist; the dark makeup around his eyes was smudged from his contact with Link’s skin but his eyes were finally clear of tears, having forced them back.

“I apologize,” he said, his embarrassment clear in his voice. “I should have better control of myself.”

Link ran his thumb over Ghirahim’s cheek before swiping under his eyes, removing the dark purple that had spread across his pale skin.

The demon sighed. “You don’t need to do this, Wildchild.”

When Link’s hand was gently pulled away, he used his other hand to continue his task of removing the messy makeup from Ghirahim’s face. Though he had tried to stop Link before, the demon lord seemed perfectly content to let him continue with the treatment. Once the makeup was thoroughly smeared across Link’s hands instead of Ghirahim’s face, the hero pulled back far enough to ask a question.

_Bad dream?_

Ghirahim looked away sheepishly and Link silently noted how odd his behaviour was. Where was his snarky smartass attitude?

“Indeed,” the pale demon admitted. “I suppose I should be used to them by now, but I don’t think I’ll ever become accustomed to them.”

 _A recurring dream? It must be severe if it has this effect on him_ , Link thought to himself.

Ghirahim could clearly see the glint of curiosity but apprehension in Link’s eyes and he waited for the other to ask his question; when it became clear that he was going to remain silent, the sword spirit spoke up.

“You’re wondering what I dreamt about,” he stated, getting a shy nod in reply.

Ghirahim thought it over for a moment, trying to decide whether or not he wanted to tell the hero, before he decided to confide in him.

“My past mate,” he simply said and Link’s eyes grew wide. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but that most definitely wasn’t it.

 _You’re married?_ Link dumbly asked.

Having recovered from the dream, Ghirahim chuckled. The sly mirth returned to his eyes as he asked, “How old do you think I am, hero?”

Link took a moment to think it over. Both Impa and Purah had known him before the Calamity had hit, so he was over one hundred, and he had to have been an adult then so that would make him...

Finally settling on an answer, Link replied, _One hundred and twenty four._

The demon lord let out a loud laugh, is entire body shaking with the force of it.

“Impa is a hundred and twenty four, Link.” There was his name again. It was only the second time Ghirahim had said it and Link took special note of that. “I was created not long after creation. I’m quite literally older than Hyrule itself. Therefore, it’s only logical to conclude that I’ve had at least one spouse in my lifetime.”

That was right. Impa had said that Ghirahim was much older than her, that he had been around an absurdly long time; but that conversation seemed like so long ago.

 _Why would dreaming about your mate be bad?_ Link innocently asked.

A shadow seemed to pass over Ghirahim and his mood sombered. He seemed to search for the right words before dismissing the question with, “I can only pray you never witness the amount of death I have.”

Before Link could think of what to say next, his stomach growled and Ghirahim’s eyes lit up, making the hero laugh. It was clear that the demon had been hoping for something else that would take the attention off of himself and he jumped at the opportunity.

“Breakfast time,” he happily announced, “and then we return to Death Mountain.”

Link groaned. _Do we have to?_

“Never have I seen such a lazy boy,” Ghirahim nearly scolded but the Hylian could see the smile playing on his lips.

▲ ▲ ▲

Though Link had put on the proper gear and tried to prepare himself mentally for the sheer heat of the mountain, his efforts had fallen short. As soon as his feet met the Shae Mo’sah shrine’s platform, his body was overcome with an intense heat. He felt his legs waver and momentarily doubted their sturdiness but the feeling passed and he was left feeling hot. Within seconds, his skin was hot to the touch but the fireproof pants kept him from bursting into flames.

Before they had traveled back to Goron City, Ghirahim had rolled his eyes and made yet another joke about Link’s constant state of partial nudity; the Hylian had swatted his arm playfully but refused to put on anything more. The metal pants and connected shoes were heavy enough.

As Link stepped off the shrine’s platform, Ghirahim stopped him.

“If you put your hair up, your neck will be less hot,” he stated before pulling the blue tie from Link’s low ponytail. The hot Hylian doubted having his hair up would make much of a difference but he wasn’t about to tell the snark behind him that. Long pale fingers ran through the hero’s soft blonde hair as the demon pulled Link’s hair into a high ponytail, leaving his bangs free to bother him.

“You finally bathed,” Ghirahim murmured - mostly to himself - as he pulled the band tight around Link’s hair. With the blonde mess properly restrained, the duo continued down the hill toward Goron City. As they walked, Link noticed the bright colours around Ghirahim’s eyes. _He must have fixed his makeup_ , he thought with a chuckle.

Reaching the bottom of the hill, Ghirahim wasted no time in leading Link toward the elder of the city.

“Ah! It’s you!” he exclaimed upon catching sight of Ghirahim and Link. “And this must be the tiny traveler you were telling me about.”

“This is Link,” the demon formally said before turning to the hero. “Link, this is Bludo, the elder of Goron City.”

“Yunobo told me all about how you helped him, brother,” Bludo said to Ghirahim, wasting no time in getting to the point.

 _So that was what he did yesterday_ , Link realized. He had no idea who Yunobo was, but the task must have been essential if Ghirahim had helped someone. He wasn’t the kind of person to perform charitable acts simply out of kindness.

“Here’s a reward for ya. Hylians like you need this sorta thing, right?” Bludo asked as he handed over three bottles full of the fireproof elixir. Ghirahim didn’t correct him as Link thought he might; he had expected the demon to spout off something about how he was an entirely unique race, the “last of my kind in all of Hyrule, I’ll have you know”. Instead, Ghirahim passed the glass bottles to Link and the sight alone nearly had Link gagging before they disappeared into his inventory.

“OK then. I took my painkillers, so I guess it’s time to meet up with Yunobo.” Link had no idea what Bludo was talking about but he followed Ghirahim’s lead and pretended he knew exactly what was going on.

“I mean no disrespect to Daruk’s legacy, but if I’m not there to give that Rudania a good walloping…” Bludo said before he was distracted by Link tapping on Ghirahim’s shoulder and saying something.

_That name sounds familiar…_

The elder looked startled. “Are ya really tellin’ me ya don’t know about Daruk? The Goron Champion?!”

Turning to look past them, he pointed a large finger toward a section of the mountain. “See that statue up there? That’s Daruk!”

Turning, Link saw the shape of several different Goron carved into the stony mountain. At the top was a distinct and epic figure. Something about him seemed so distantly familiar, but Link was struggling to come up with anything regarding him.

“What’s gotten into him?” Bludo asked Ghirahim, watching as the Hylian turned his back and stared at the mountain intently. Ghirahim waved off the question.

“Huh. Anyway, Yunobo is actually a descendant of the great Daruk. That's why that slacker can even use Daruk's Protection!” he brooded before focusing back on the point. “He uses it to protect himself when we fire him at Rudania. That's the only way we can chase that blasted beast away. We have no choice because normal cannonballs are no good against him.”

Rolling his shoulders back, the elder prepared himself. “All right, that's enough outta me. Time to go drive off Rudania!”

As he took a step forward, he yelped in pain before letting out a loud groan. “Arrrgh… Youch... Owwwowow…”

“Are you alright?” the demon lord asked in irritation.

“Oh, yeah, just peachy. Dumb traveler,” Bludo grumbled, though he didn’t bother to keep his voice quiet. “OF COURSE I'm not OK.”

Groaning again, he said, “I'm afraid I won't be goin' anywhere today.”

“Now, wait a minute,” Ghirahim said, waving a finger at him as his anger flared. “You said you needed painkillers before you could take on that pestiferous machine. I retrieved your precious medicine and now you’re back out?”

“Well it’s not like I can just change the way I feel, now can I? If you wanna help so bad, then hang around. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“How dare you! You honestly believe I want to waste my time on this hellish mountain?”

As the two bickered back and forth, Link’s eyes were still locked on the carved out statue of the Goron Champion.

_So familiar…_

♦ ♦ ♦

The sun had peaked, beginning the hottest part of the day. Aboard the Divine Beast Vah Rudania, Link planted his feet firmly as the machine climbed the side of Death Mountain. Holding still was a difficult task as the beast rocked back and forth but it became easier as it began to slow to a stop.

“Yeah! I think I'm finally getting the hand of controlling this Divine Beast!” the Goron Champion bellowed happily. “I tell you what… Sure is a blast piloting a toy like this around. Let those other Champions know, they better eat their gravel if they wanna keep up with Daruk.”

The ardent Goron surveyed the land around him with a look of admiration; Link’s gaze followed, wishing he could see just what Daruk saw.

“Speaking of which, can you believe this view? Just look at all those delectable rocks sprinkled on those mountains… Mighty tasty.”

Ah, that would make sense. Link was tempted to laugh but managed to keep his composure, nodding his head in acknowledgement instead. Though he enjoyed spending time with Daruk - he was much easier to spend time around than princess Zelda or Rito Champion Revali - Link still felt the need to restrain himself, remain quiet and composed as a hero should, though it wasn’t like he could speak anyway.

Turning to the small Hylian at his side, Daruk said, “I may not know a whole lot about this Calamity Ganon thing, but mark my words, I'll protect this land of ours to the death!”  
With a bright smile, he rhetorically added, “Right, little guy?” before landing a fierce pat to Link’s back. The force had him stumbling forward several steps and nearly gasping for breath at the impact. He immediately felt as though he had been thrown off of his horse and landed directly on his back. As much as it hurt right then, it would hurt even more later on. It seemed Daruk still didn’t know his own strength.

“Hey, by the way… Congrats on becoming the princess's appointed knight. That's a really big deal! Protecting the king's daughter…” Daruk chuckled heartily.

“No pressure!” he laughed as he set a large hand on Link’s shoulder.

His playful attitude seemed to slip a little as he said, “Seriously, though. The princess is a strong personality - so strong she can't quite see the range for the peaks. Remember that, and you'll be fine.”

Suddenly, the mountain rumbled, shaking Vah Rudania and its passengers violently. Link’s arms flew out to his sides, trying to balance himself even though there was nothing he could grab onto; Daruk seemed equally unbalanced.

As the mountain continued to shake, the two champions turned toward the peak of the mountain that was directly above them in time to see several large boulders break free and begin hurtling toward them. Link froze, his eyes wide, but Daruk didn’t even hesitate. With a fierce look in his eyes, he steeled himself and thrusted his fists toward the oncoming danger. As the rock made contact, the Goron Champion was enveloped in an orange bubble, shielding him from danger as the boulder smashed against the shield and bounded away.

Once the immediate danger had passed, Daruk turned back to Link, mumbling to himself, “All right, so what was I saying…”

Turning back to face the peak from which the boulders had tumbled, he said, “That was a little strange… As far as I know, Death Mountain has been quiet for decades. But if the mountain is shivering enough to send down a bunch of boulders that size, then-”

He abruptly cut himself off, deciding better than to speak what was on his mind. Link was curious, but as always, he kept silent.

With a shake of his head, Daruk dismissed himself. “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

Still, his steady gaze remained on the mouth of the volcano, a look of nervous concern on his face. Link’s gaze followed his and, gazing upon the blazing lava, the hero thought he knew exactly what Daruk felt. His stomach dropped at the thought and his breathing felt even more laboured than it had moments ago, despite the burning air.

Something bad was coming, and soon. They needed to prepare before it was too late.

♦ ♦ ♦

“Hero? Are you alright?” Link’s eyes flew open to see Ghirahim standing in front of him; he was crouched down so they were face to face and waving a hand in front of his face before he pressed his palm against the hero’s forehead. “You’re hot again.”

 _Of course I’m hot!_ Link wanted to shout. _I’m on a flaming mountain, for Goddess sake!_

“Hylians sure are strange,” Bludo said from behind Link and Ghirahim’s head lifted enough to send a ferocious glare toward the elder, effectively shutting him up.

 _I remember him_ , Link said, his hands flying everywhere in his hurry. _I remember Daruk. We were on the Divine Beast and the mountain shuddered. I think it was a warning that Ganon was coming._

“Calm down, Wildchild,” Ghirahim said, tilting his head back down so they were eye to eye. Removing his hand from Link’s head, he put them both on the hero’s upper arms, holding him as if to make him concentrate. “You regained another memory?”

Link nodded frantically.

“Good. You can show it to me later, but right now we need to head to the Bridge of Eldin.” Ghirahim’s hands disappeared from his body.

 _Show you?_ Link asked in surprise.

“Of course,” the demon said as he straightened. “All the memories you regain are stored in the Sheikah Slate. It’s a technology that even I do not understand; I must admit, the Sheikah are an inherently wise race.”

Trying to focus on what Ghirahim had said, Link asked, _Why are we going to the Bridge of Eldin?_

“Daruk’s descendant is waiting there. He will assist us in reaching Rudania so that we may board it.”

_Didn’t you say that Bludo was going to help?_

Ghirahim scowled. “That useless lump of rock has decided against it. We’ll be continuing without him.”

 _Maybe that’s for the best_ , Link thought as his arm was gently grabbed and he was pulled away from the elder. Behind them, Bludo grumbled something about “dumb, wreckless Hylians” before disappearing back into his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory: https://youtu.be/XQDCqJuHdmI


	32. Keeping Promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka  
> Link keeps his promise from chapter 27 about throwing himself off the mountain

Finding their way to the Bridge of Eldin was a simple task. One of the roads led from the heart of the city directly to the bridge, a shrine along the wayside as an added bonus. As the hero and demon approached the beginning of the bridge, they saw a Goron youth standing beside what looked like a cannon. When he caught sight of them, he waved.

“That’s Yunobo, the descendant of Daruk,” Ghirahim explained.

“Still no sign of Boss, eh?” Yunobo asked with a sigh once they had approached.

“He's not coming,” Ghirahim said, his words clipped with his annoyance.

“Huh? Not coming? But why?” the Goron asked in disbelief.

“Because he’s a blatant liar-!” the angered demon lord began before Link set his hand on the other’s arm. He was still angry but he fell quiet.

 _His back hurts_ , Link explained.

Yunobo looked despondent. “After we went through all that trouble to get them...the painkillers didn't even end up working. Well, if Boss can't help, there's nothin' else we can do. I suppose I'll just head back now…”

“Wait a minute!” Ghirahim interjected. “We’re not going back. This Hylian still needs to board Rudania.”

“WHAT?! You're gonna try to board the Divine Beast?” Yunobo asked in shock. “Who do you think you are? Lord Daruk? It's dangerous in there!” He paused for a moment before murmuring, “Though I guess if you weakened it first, it might be possible… But...why risk it?!”

“Our motives are none of your concern,” the agitated sword spirit said. “But we’re not leaving this mountain until we’ve been inside that monstrosity.”

The champion’s descendant looked confused but ultimately gave in. “Hmm. Well, I don't really get it, but I'm sure you have your reasons. The problem is...good ol' Boss raised the Bridge of Eldin to make sure that mean Divine Beast couldn't get over here. In order to get to where Rudania is, we'll have to find a way to get the Bridge of Eldin back down. Boss would normally use the cannon to lower it…”

Yunobo thought it over for a second then groaned. “Ugh, we can't get across unless we figure somethin' out! If Boss can't come down here, then he can't use the cannon to lower the bridge. That means we're out of luck!”

Ghirahim crossed his arms and remained silent as he waited for Yunobo to reach the obvious conclusion by himself. It took much longer than the demon lord’s patience allowed for the young Goron to figure out the solution and Ghirahim was about to speak up when it finally hit him.

“Oh! It occurs to me that YOU know how to use the cannons! Don't you?”

“Indeed. I was the one who freed you from that cave, was I not?”

Yunobo nodded. “Maybe we CAN get across after all…”

Turning to look at the cannon, Daruk’s descendant brightened. “So let's just do what I do to help Boss sometimes. That means I'm gonna be the cannonball! And you'll launch me!”

 _Are you sure?_ Link asked. That didn’t sound like a great idea but Yunobo seemed confident.

“I've got Daruk's Protection! My ancestor's help can't possibly fail me! That means I can smash into anything and it won't hurt one bit! My ancestor, Daruk, was a big deal. That's what Boss says, so it's just gotta be true! And I can use Daruk's Protection just like Daruk could! That means there's no need to worry! So rest easy, got it?”

With how confident Yunobo was, Link began to feel more sure of the plan. A glance at Ghirahim told him that the demon lord was ready for whatever they were going to do.

“Well, go on then! Take aim at the Bridge of Eldin and fire away!”

The orange glow that had enveloped Daruk in Link’s memory now surrounded Yunobo as he hopped into the section of the cannon that was built for amo. With the champion’s descendant in place, Link turned to Ghirahim.

_How do cannons work?_

Ghirahim sighed before grumbling, “Must I do everything?” Huffing, he instructed Link. “Using the bomb rune on the Sheikah Slate, place a round remote bomb into this section…” He pointed toward an opening that looked like the perfect size for the bomb. “...And then I’ll pull this lever. This platform will rotate and when it is in position, detonate the bomb. Understand?”

Link nodded and summoned a round bomb, dropping it into the appropriate slot before the sword spirit pulled the large lever. The platform they were standing on slowly rotated, the cannon taking aim at the bridge before Link detonated the bomb. With a blast, Yunobo shot out of the cannon, flying through the air then hitting the vertical bridge hard. The construction tilted forward then back, precariously wobbling before falling forward, slamming down into the earth with a loud boom, causing Link’s ears to ring.

With the bridge in place, Yunobo bounded back to the beginning of the path; it was obvious his head was spinning as he said, “We did it... See that... If we put our heads together...anything is possible!”

Ghirahim and Link stepped off the cannon’s platform, approaching the dizzy Goron at the start of the metal bridge.

“That power I got from my ancestor... Daruk's Protection... It really is somethin' else, isn't it? Anyhow, I guess my time as a cannonball isn't over just yet. So let's get a move on and cross that bridge, brother!”

“Perhaps you should dress appropriately,” Ghirahim said to Link as they began to cross the lava that flowed beneath the bridge. Hanging back a little, Link read the last sign before the mountain.

Death Mountain Marker #8  
Bridge of Eldin  
Heat level: ⭐⭐  
Non-Gorons turn back or burn!

Link wasn’t exactly excited that he would have to put on more of the heavy armour but wearing more clothing was preferable to roasting. When the piece of clothing appeared from his inventory, the hero struggled with it for only a moment before he was running to catch up to the others waiting at the end of the bridge.

Following the others’ gaze skyward, Link found the large Divine Beast clinging to the side of the mountain. Raising its head, the massive beast let out a large groan before ports in its back opened and small airborne machines emerged, taking their places along the path. Link wasn’t sure how dangerous they were, but they definitely looked like they would be an annoyance to deal with.

“Oh... Yikes... A sentry is always a nuisance, no matter where it is or how many of them there are,” Yunobo piped up. “If one finds you, Rudania will go nuts, which will cause Death Mountain to erupt.”

With a sheepish look, he admitted, “I...always get spotted, and then magma bombs come raining down one after another. If Boss were here, he'd swat those magma bombs away like they were nothin' and force his way up!”

Diverting his attention from the mountain to the two men at his side, he examined them before making a conclusion. “I don't think you guys’d be able to do that. And I don't wanna cause you any trouble. Hmmm… Maybe the best idea is for you to give me a signal to let me know when I should stop and when I can move forward. Let's hurry and decide what the signal will be! Um, got any ideas?”

Being mute, Link knew there was no way he could simply tell him when to go and stop or make a verbal noise to alert Yunobo. It was possible to make a visual sign - a hand gesture of some sort - but it was also more likely that the gesture would be missed. After contemplating his options, Link made a decision.

_How about a whistle?_

“A whistle? Ah, that's a great idea! When I hear your whistle, I'll either stop in my tracks or start moving forward! I like it!”

“Not a bad suggestion, Wildchild,” Ghirahim admitted quietly, probably so that Link wouldn’t hear the praise, but the hero still heard.

Link was still beaming as Yunobo said, “OK then. I'm counting on you and your whistle to make sure I'm not spotted by those awful sentries!”

With that, the three began their ascension of Death Mountain.

▲ ▲ ▲

Leaning over the mouth of the volcano, Yunobo exclaimed, “That was so cool! You really put a licking on that thing, Link!”

Their climb up the mountain had been a long one. Link had whistled to let Yunobo know when he could go and when to stop, Ghirahim had stuck beside Link and assisted in taking out a handful of the sentries, and Yunobo had acted as the cannonball in their war against the Divine Beast Vah Rudania. After their last blow to the beast had landed, Rudania had let out a long groan and begun climbing to the peak of Death Mountain; steam hissed from its mechanical body and flames enveloped its feet as it descended into the volcano.

Staring at the machine floating on the top of the lava below, Yunobo watched in awe before turning to Link who stood several feet back from the edge. His eyes were sharp as he calculated something, but not knowing exactly what that was, Ghirahim made sure to watch him closer.

“It's time to finish the job! This is our big chance!”

Before Yunobo could finish his sentence, Link was running full speed toward the edge. Ghirahim’s arm flung out to grab the Hylian but his hand was too slow.

Eyes wide, the demon lord ran to the edge of the mountain in time to see Link grab his paraglider which immediately burst into flames.

“Stupid boy!” Ghirahim cursed suddenly, his loud outburst startling Yunobo. He could only imagine the look of fear on Link’s face as his arms began to flail, his paraglider disappearing back into his inventory before it could disintegrate.

Falling towards his fiery death at an unsettling speed, Link panicked. Why hadn’t he thought that the paraglider would catch fire? Of course it would! It was wooden! A scream, frightening in its intensity, bubbled from his throat as he fell.

Suddenly, his feet slammed into a hard surface, his legs immediately buckling, sending him into a crumbled pile. His eyes, shut tight in fear, managed to open enough to see what had stopped his descent.

A diamond-patterned floor, transparent in some places, was beneath his hands and knees. A mix of confusion and pure relief flowed through Link and a giddy laugh was ushered from his mouth. Rolling over from his place on the tiled floor, the hero gazed up toward the mouth of the volcano. Though his eyes burned with the intense heat from the lava below and the air was filled with fiery ashes, Link saw Ghirahim and Yunobo leaned over the edge of the mountain, staring at the hero who laid sprawled out on seemingly nothing.

Similar looking stairs suddenly appeared at the top of the volcano and Link watched in awe as Ghirahim slowly descended them. His movements were graceful - much too elegant for the situation - but as he approached, Link could see the anger written all over his face.

“What in the name of Hylia were you thinking!” he shouted, leaving no room to answer. “Your paraglider is a wooden and cloth item! Of course it would catch on fire! Honestly, do you ever use that infinitesimal brain of yours?”

Link simply stared for several long moments, watching as the demon lord stood above him seething, before he managed to find the strength to push himself up. The scare of falling to his death had turned his limbs to jelly and it was hard to get up, but he managed.

With his arms crossed and his eyes blazing, Ghirahim was the picture of rage. When he spoke again, his voice had lowered to a calm tone but it was just as harsh as when he had been yelling.

“You can conquer shrines and Divine Beasts with minimal effort, but somehow, it never occurred to you that perhaps throwing yourself into an active volcano is an absolutely imbecilic idea.”

 _Thanks for saving me_ , Link signed, embarrassment clear in the way he held himself.

Ghirahim studied him for a moment longer, scrutinizing Link just to make him uncomfortable, before letting out a short sigh through his nose.

“I suppose I’ll have to keep a closer eye on you from now on,” Ghirahim said with narrowed eyes, leaving no room for discussion. “Now, shall we take the sensible way down?”

Link gave a short nod before more of the diamond-print stairs appeared, leading all the way down to the Divine Beast floating among the burning liquid inside the mountain.

Once the two were safely aboard Vah Rudania, the stairs behind them disappeared. Scanning the Sheikah Slate on the pedestal at the entrance, Link turned to watch the floor light up in a blue glow, registering the mechanical animal as a travel gate.

Suddenly, a familiar and warm voice spoke.

“Hey, little guy! Long time no see.”

Link smiled fondly as the deceased Goron Champion’s disembodied voice spoke to him.

“I always knew you'd come back. Y'know, I never stopped believing in you!”

Even though the hero remembered very little about Daruk, he didn’t doubt his words in the slightest.

“You're here to take control of ol' Rudania back from Ganon, eh? You're gonna need a map that shows the guts of this place. You can grab the info from the Guidance Stone at the front of this thing. Now get a move on!”

Casting a shy glance toward Ghirahim - he was, in fact, still very upset - Link entered the ancient beast.


	33. Divine Beast Vah Rudania

“We should rest before you activate the main control unit,” Ghirahim said. They had entered the Divine Beast Vah Rudania over fifty hours ago and Link was exhausted. Vah Ruta had taken nearly two days to conquer and Link hadn’t rested during that time, something he ended up regretting later. Having spent over two days straight awake and moving, Link was dead tired.

Even though they had spent so long inside Rudania, Ghirahim was still upset. His anger had died down some, but it still seemed that his rage knew no limits and he could hold a grudge for quite a long time. The first day spent inside the machine had been silent; Link couldn’t speak and Ghirahim refused to. Even when asked for assistance in moving an object or figuring out the best plan, the demon lord remained passive-aggressively quiet. As the hours dragged on though, Link couldn’t find the energy to care.

Fifty hours in, sleep sounded wonderful to the hero. The sword spirit looked as perfect as ever - wide awake, hair and makeup without a smudge, clothes spotless - and Link wondered if he needed rest at all. He decided he did, considering he had spent a considerable amount of time sleeping at their home and when they had stayed in Zora’s Domain.

“Wildchild, are you listening?” Ghirahim asked, stopping in his tracks and waving a hand in front of Link’s face. With his eyelids heavy and his head bobbing as he struggled to stay awake, Link ran directly into the demon, stumbling back a step before ultimately falling down. With a sigh, Ghirahim shook his head and picked up the hero.

“Numen,” Ghirahim breathed as he secured a grip on the Hylian’s legs, Link struggling to wrap his arms around the demon lord’s neck. Once he was situated, Ghirahim snapped; moments later, they reappeared at the inn in Goron City.

“Welcome back, travelers,” the elderly Goron greeted. Ghirahim wasted no time with pleasantries, laying a purple rupee on the counter and heading for the entryway behind the desk that led to the private rooms.

“Th-thank you!” the innkeeper scrambled to say as the demon marched off down the hall, choosing a room at random and disappearing inside. By the time they made it to the mattress, Link was asleep, his face pushed into Ghirahim’s neck and his soft breaths warming the demon’s skin. Of course, the heat of the mountain had him feeling hot anyway, but the gentle breaths against his neck was a comforting kind of warmth.

“Wildchild,” Ghirahim sternly said in an attempt to wake the hero. He could have easily dropped him on the mattress but he decided to be a little kinder than that. After all, Link had worked awfully hard for days on end, and the upcoming battle probably weighed heavily on his mind.

With a sigh, the demon lord sat down on the edge of the bed, extricating the Hylian’s limbs from his body before turning around and positioning him on the bed so that he was comfortable. With how deeply asleep Link was, his body more or less resembled a ragdoll’s. Though dead weight, Ghirahim experienced no difficulty in removing the hero’s heavy clothing and laying him back on the bed.

As the Hylian Champion slept, Ghirahim took a moment to examine him. The majority of his pale skin was marred with scars, some small and some large. His entire torso was covered in marks, most of which had been inflicted over a century ago, but some of which were new. A few healed wounds littered his body, such as the injuries caused by the shock arrows in Zora’s Domain which Ghirahim had healed. Or there was the light pink skin of his left arm. The sword spirit wasn’t sure when or how Link had received such an injury - it looked to have been a severe burn - but with how fresh it seemed compared to his other scars, Ghirahim assumed it had been received sometime after he had awoken and before he had first arrived in Kakariko Village.

And still, there was that diamond on his chest. It was a cruel reminder, yet Ghirahim felt the smallest bit of comfort knowing that Link had it. How he had received it though absolutely baffled the demon; Ghirahim knew that, among the things passed down through genetics, Link would have the pale skin, the blue eyes, the golden hair - even if his was a darker shade than the first hero’s. Not included among genetics was scars. How could a mark inflicted upon a person thousands of generations ago be present on their descendant? Link seemed to have no clue what it was but Ghirahim knew all too well. The question was, how had he gotten it?

▲ ▲ ▲

When Link awoke, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but the sky outside his window was dark. He had no memory of leaving the Divine Beast but judging by how intense the heat was and the fact that ashes still floated on the scorching wind, Link knew he was still on the mountain.

With the lava flowing through the city, no internal light was needed for the hero to see Ghirahim on the bed beside him. Both of the men were stripped of their outer clothing and spread out across the mattress, the blanket having been thrown off the bed entirely. The sword spirit looked exhausted - _probably from staying up for so long_ , Link decided.

Quietly lifting himself up, the teenager eased himself off the bed, dressing as quietly as he could before grabbing the Sheikah Slate. Glancing between the object in his hands and the sleeping man on the bed, Link pondered if he should wake his companion. He would more than likely need his help when facing the next scourge of Ganon, especially considering Ghirahim had been the one to save him from complete annihilation last time and he had no real experience in fighting such a creature.

Ultimately, his desire to let Ghirahim sleep won and Link teleported to Rudania alone. He had no doubt that the demon would be livid once he woke, but the blonde decided to worry about that later. He had more important things to worry about right then.

With all three pieces of the Flamebreaker armour in place, Link entered the interior of the Divine Beast once again. Tilting the creature so that he could make his way to his destination, Link finally arrived at the main control unit on the mechanical lizard’s back. This time, when he scanned the Sheikah Slate at the pedestal, he wasn’t surprised by the pink and black malice that billowed out in a cloud. Taking a step back, he quickly chose a sword, shield, and bow from his inventory, taking the sword from its sheath once it had appeared on his back.

As the blue lines snaked from the pedestal and formed the creature, Link’s gut twisted. This one looked much harder than Waterblight Ganon. Once its body had formed, the nervous blonde had only a moment to register the blue guardian axe that served as its right hand and the ball of fire it held in its left before the deceased champion’s deep voice was speaking to him again.

“Watch yourself now! That ugly pain in the crag is Ganon's handiwork. Thing got the best of me a hundred years ago,” he said, his voice heavy with regret at his defeat. “Good luck, little guy! Go get ‘im!”

With the creature’s loud screech, the battle began.

“Watch out for that sword!” Daruk shouted as Fireblight Ganon reared its arm back. As the axe came slamming down, Link dove out of the way, pulling his bow from his back and taking aim as fast as he could. An arrow went flying, hitting the monstrosity in its single guardian-like eye, causing the foe to drop back in midair, suspended on nothing as he laid there limply. Recognizing that as his chance, Link sprinted forward, using his sword to hack at its malice body. It didn’t seem to take any damage, but judging by the way it screeched with each hit, Link knew he had to be hurting it somehow.

Recovering quickly, Fireblight Ganon shot to the other side of the battlefield, throwing a handful of fiery orbs at Link, who dodged them before he could be hurt. As the creature watched him with interest, Link took aim again, landing another critical hit.

“Go for it!” Daruk encouraged as Link began hacking at its body again.

 _This doesn’t seem too hard_ , the blonde thought as he attacked his enemy.

Bellowing an angry scream, the malice monster faded into a blue ball; knowing exactly what that meant, Link watched carefully to see where it would go next. As it appeared above the main control unit, the hero readied his bow but was stopped short by the scourger’s actions.

With the ball of fire in its left hand, Fireblight Ganon lit the blue axe on fire, turning the bright blue to a bright orange instead. Link felt his stomach drop as his foe became enveloped in a fiery ball of orange, a force field to protect itself. How was he supposed to cut through that? There was no way any of his weapons would be up for the task and Link stood dumbly as the creature began to move again, finally at a complete loss.

“That flaming ball is dangerous,” Daruk explained, as if he didn’t already know that.

The small version of its creature began to suck in the fire around it - the ashes in the air, the fire surrounding Rudania, everything it could. After a moment of gathering amo, it unleashed a giant ball of fire which chased after Link - not that there was much of a chase, considering the hero was still frozen in place. By the time he realized that he should be running, the danger was too close. Link scrambled to find his footing and run but as soon as he turned, the ball of flames hit him in the back and exploded, throwing him forward. Landing on his front, Link gasped at the pain he felt. Even though his armour was thick and provided a good deal of protection, he had still felt the full impact of the blow. Some of his armour had caught on fire - ironically - before it put itself out.

 _Thank the Goddess for fireproof armour_ , Link silently praised.

“Stay strong, now…” Daruk’s voice encouraged.

Crawling onto his hands and knees, Link felt for his sword, which he had dropped upon being injured. As he scrambled to find his weapon, the hero saw from the corner of his eye Fireblight Ganon begin to draw in more flames. For a brief moment, Link severely wished he had woken up Ghirahim, but then he dismissed the thought. He was supposed to be stronger than this. One little (okay, maybe not so little) injury wasn’t supposed to deter him from his mission. Ghirahim had saved his ass from the last fight; it was time he manned up and fought his own battles. Wasn’t he supposed to be the Hylian Champion? The chosen hero? The holder of the sword that seals the darkness?

 _That sword would come in real handy right about now_ , Link thought as he finally caught sight of his weapon and dove for it. Finally armed, the champion turned in time to see his foe throw another fiery ball. This time, Link only hoped his attack would work as he grabbed an ice arrow and shot it at the ball. To his surprise and extreme relief, the ball disappeared.

“Your regular attacks won’t work here!” a strong voice informed.

Suddenly, it all seemed to click and Link realized what he had to do. As Fireblight Ganon began sucking in more fire and ashes, a remote bomb materialized in Link’s hand and he threw it as hard as he could manage toward his enemy. Without differentiating, the foe happily sucked up the bomb. As soon as it was inside the flowing barrier, Link detonated it, sending the creature to the ground with a screech of pain. Once he was down, the hero began to cut into him, earning more furious noises.

Two dings sounded from his Sheikah Slate and Link momentarily panicked. _No! My sword can’t be damaged!_ Sure enough, a few hits later, his soldier’s broadsword shattered in a flurry of blue light. The injured enemy shuddered, preparing to get up, as Link grabbed another sword from his inventory. Before he could right himself, the hero was hacking into the malice body furiously. His own body ached with the pain that had been inflicted upon him but there was no way he was going to let up now. Several ear piercing screeches sounded before the entity stopped in its tracks, its entire body shuddering and jerking. With a loud scream, liquid malice poured from its body and a bright pink light ignited from within it; Link looked away as the being exploded.

With his adversary finally gone, Link slowly made his way toward the main control unit. His body ached heavily with the victory as he stooped down to pick up the beautiful, shimmering container that had appeared before him. It was solid red with gold lining its edges and decorating its center, cordate shaped, and seemed to be made of glass. It wasn’t the first time Link had seen one, but it still captivated him with its pristine beauty. As he touched it, his entire body felt rejuvenated as his life force was increased. His back and other muscles still ached, but the pain seemed to be dulled.

Approaching the final pedestal, Link stopped when he was greeted with the sound of a voice behind him.

“Great work, little guy!”

Link turned to find the Goron Champion Daruk enveloped in a teal glow, little flames dancing around him.

“I owe you big for this. Because of you, my spirit is finally free. Can't thank you enough!” With an abashed look, he continued. “I feel like I should apologize. I was doing all I could to protect Hyrule when that thing got the best of me. Sorry that me resting with the rubble caused such a mess.”

He felt… Sorry? That he had died? That seemed absolutely absurd to Link. Daruk had done all he could to protect Hyrule and, now a spirit, he was apologizing that his efforts hadn’t been enough.

“The good news is, Rudania is now back under our control! That means that our century-old Ganon beat-down plan can finally go into effect!”

With a look that told how ready he was, Daruk said, “I'm gonna take this down the mountain. I'll have a better shot at Ganon there. And then, once you've made your way into Hyrule Castle, we're gonna light that thing up!”

One large hand punched his other palm, demonstrating exactly how Daruk thought the battle would go down. After his talk of battle, he calmed a little.

“I want to give you something. It's a special power of mine called Daruk's Protection. It's no good to me now that I'm a spirit... but it might be useful for you. Here it comes!”

Clapping his large hands together in front of him, Daruk summoned a red ball of energy, shooting it towards Link with a shout. The orb collided with the hero’s chest and he closed his eyes as it soaked into him. With the new power coursing through him, Link’s feet left the ground as he floated up just barely, flames drifting off of him before he dropped back to the ground. Glancing at his hands, Link knew what to do. Slamming his fists together, he was suddenly enveloped in the orange, protective barrier that both Daruk and Yunobo had used.

 _Whoa_ , was the only thing that Link’s tired mind could conjure.

Daruk watched with satisfaction before speaking again. “From this moment forth, the power of protection, from the depths of my soul,” he patted a fist against his chest, “now lives inside you.”

Familiar gold flecks began to sparkle and envelop him, but unlike the last time, Link felt ready.

“Good luck, little guy! And give my regards to the princess,” he said with a casual salute.

▲ ▲ ▲

When Link’s feet made contact with the ground, he was already searching for the top of Death Mountain. As soon as his eyes landed on it, he watched in wonder as the Divine Beast Vah Rudania began to move. Its large legs gripped the lip of the volcano as he hoisted itself up, its face taking aim at the castle. As the mechanical lizard’s face split opened into six pieces, Link heard a voice behind him.

“Wildchild!” an angry voice shouted as its owner approached. “Where have you been?”

The hero didn’t bother to look at Ghirahim, knowing that he would simply look angry. Noticing the lack of attention, the demon directed his gaze in the direction of Link’s.

“What are you look-?”

He froze as the Divine Beast directed its laser toward the castle, sending out a sudden, bright flash of red.

“You did it,” Ghirahim quietly said in wonder. His Wildchild had actually conquered a Divine Beast without his assistance, without him even being there.

Finally turning his attention to the demon lord, Link couldn’t repress the giddy smile on his face, especially when he caught sight of the surprised look on Ghirahim’s. At that moment, he felt more accomplished than he ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutscene: https://youtu.be/N5_Xu8WwTy8
> 
> Yunobo was the only person besides Link to see any of the champions after their death, and, idk, that seems pretty special to me. Kind of like confirmation that it actually happened and that Link’s not just trippin’.


	34. Midnight In Akkala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s no confusion, in my story, once Link got the Great Plateau Tower, he only needed to get one off the plateau for the rest to be activated. MEANING, he can see the rest of his map without having to activate towers, but if he wants to travel to a tower, he’ll have to activate it first.

“You’ve regained control of half of the Divine Beasts. Before we head west, is there any place you’d like to go first?” Ghirahim asked as they began to descend the mountain. Until they knew where they were going, they decided to travel on foot.

Taking the Sheikah Slate from his hip, Link looked over his map. While he did want to investigate the region south of Hateno Village, he decided on going somewhere else first. Tapping the demon lord’s arm to get his attention, the hero pointed to two locations on his map.

“Akkala and the Great Hyrule Forest,” Ghirahim informed the hero. “Both are lovely places.”

_You’ve been there?_

“Of course. I’ve visited every major province in Hyrule.”

 _What’s it like?_ Link curiously asked.

“The Great Hyrule Forest is shrouded in mist, causing countless travelers to lose their way; if you asked them, more often than not, you’d be regaled with tales of how terrifying the forest was. I’ve had no need to venture to the heart of the forest, but I’ve been inside of it more than once. Akkala is much more beautiful. The leaves of the trees are coloured year round; the very name ‘Akkala’ has become synonymous with the colours orange and red and the feeling of autumn.”

 _That sounds wonderful_ , Link replied. _I think we should go there first._

“Going on foot, the closest shrine you could travel to would be Mo’a Keet at the base of the mountain.”

 _What about paragliding?_ Link asked.

Ghirahim cast him a reprimanding look. “Your paragliding privileges have been revoked until further notice.”

Pouting, Link batted his eyelashes at Ghirahim, who simply sighed.

“No. Absolutely not. I am an immovable force. I cannot be swayed, no matter how pertinacious the force.”

Link did it again.

“Stop it. You are not an endearing young woman, and even if you were, you could not persuade me.”

The blonde rolled his eyes but decided they could argue about it later; he wasn’t in immediate need of his paraglider, so their discussion could wait. Grabbing Ghirahim’s hand, the two warped to the Mo’a Keet shrine.

▲ ▲ ▲

As beautiful as Akkala was, it was also a very rainy region. At least, that was Link’s first impression, considering that, as soon as they began to see red and orange trees, it had begun to rain. Once they had begun traveling, they only made one quick stop for Link to change into his waterproof Sheikah gear and for Ghirahim to exchange his red mantle for a white hood. Mounting his horse again, Link sat comfortably with Ghirahim behind him; with the saddle built for one, the two were pressed close together, Ghirahim’s arms wrapped lightly around Link’s waist, his hands clasped in front of the blonde’s lower stomach.

Most of the trip had been quiet, Link and Ghirahim listening to the rain and other sounds around them, but Link eventually grew tired of the quiet. As they rode deeper into Akkala - Doodles didn’t seem to mind the rain - Link asked the demon seated behind him to tell him something.

“You want me to tell you something? What could you possibly want to know?”

_I don’t care. Just tell me something._

Ghirahim thought for a long while before deciding on something. As they traveled, the demon told the hero about the beginning of Hyrule, about how it had originally been called “The Surface” and how Hylians had lived in the sky. Link wondered if that was why he felt drawn to the clouds, but he made no mention of it.

Over an hour had passed since Link had requested for Ghirahim to talk and since then, the sword spirit hadn’t been able to keep quiet. It seemed that once he began talking about something he knew well, he had no trouble talking. He was in the middle of describing an animal that had long gone extinct - something he called a “Remlit” - when he began to speak in another language. He didn’t seem to notice the shift in tongue and, though Link had no idea what he was saying, he was perfectly content to continue listening. The words sounded beautiful and with the way Ghirahim effortlessly pronounced them as he talked, Link thought that it wouldn’t matter what he said if it was said in that language.

The one-sided conversation had persisted for nearly another half hour with Link nodding every now and then before Ghirahim finally stopped.

“You have no idea what I’ve been saying,” he finally realized. Link let out a chuckle but shook his head.

 _It sounded beautiful though_ , he admitted.

“Why didn’t you interrupt me? You can’t possibly enjoy the sound of my voice that much.”

 _Maybe I do_ , Link said without thinking, immediately tensing at the implication, but Ghirahim laughed.

“Interesting.”

▲ ▲ ▲

By the time night fell, they had made little progress, though they _had_ started late in the day. As the sun disappeared over the horizon, the two stopped at the West Sokkala Bridge. The rain had persisted throughout the day, growing heavier as night came. Had it not been raining, the two would have opted to sleep outside. Ghirahim surveyed their surroundings, searching for something before finding it. Taking the reins from Link, he guided Doodles off the path and toward the waterfall before the horse stopped. Though Link tried to spur her on, she refused to move; it took Ghirahim dismounting her and pulling back the curtain of orange ivy before she would cooperate.

Entering the cave, Link was amazed at the sheer size of it. Curving back behind the waterfall, the cave extended back a good ways, another tunnel branching off of it into another cavern which Ghirahim led Doodles into. Link was grateful for that; he didn’t want to have to spend the night behind a loud, wet, cold waterfall. Not directly, at least. The back cavern was larger than the first and would have been pitch black if not for the large luminous stones that were stationed against the walls every few feet.

 _How did you know this was here?_ Link asked in amazement before slinging his leg over to dismount Doodles.

“Sharp eyes,” Ghirahim replied as he stepped up and grabbed onto Link’s hips, picking him up and easing him off of Doodles. The kind gesture was unexpected and Link was left speechless. Ghirahim didn’t seem to notice though as he took the Sheikah Slate and grabbed a few apples, feeding them to Doodles.

“We’ll be stuck in this cave until morning,” Ghirahim announced as he fed the horse. “Is there anything particular you would like to discuss? We have plenty of time, and I believe I’ve spoken enough.”

Link wasn’t sure. There wasn’t much to talk about, considering he didn’t remember anything from before his century-long sleep, and Ghirahim had been with him since shortly after his awakening. Most anything he had to say, Ghirahim already knew.

Unable to think of anything, Link shrugged his shoulders.

“There must be something you want to say.”

Another shrug.

Ghirahim huffed as he took Doodles’ saddle and bridle off, setting them to the side. “Perhaps you have a question then?”

Link looked at the demon with interest.

“I don’t know you as well as I’d like to think, and I know the same is true of me for you. Perhaps we could ask each other questions. Goddess only knows when we’ll be stuck in another derelict cave for the night without a means of entertainment.”

Link shrugged once more but this time, he seemed content with Ghirahim’s proposal. Taking a seat on the stone floor of the cave, he leaned back against the wall, watching as Ghirahim sat in front of him.

As the demon fiddled with the latch on his hood, Link asked, _What’s your favourite colour?_

“We’re starting with infantile questions then?” Ghirahim asked with a condescending look as he pulled off his white cloak but proceeded to answer the question anyway. “Green.”

_Green?_

“Yes, green. Is that really so surprising?”

_I just hadn’t expected it, I guess._

Ghirahim rolled his eyes but asked, “And yours?”

Link didn’t even think before answering the question. _Red._

“Hm. Interesting.” Ghirahim thought for a moment before asking a question of his own. “Have you ever been bitten by an animal?”

_What kind of question is that?_

“A much more interesting one than ‘what is your favourite colour?’,” Ghirahim retorted.

Link rolled his eyes but nodded. _On the Great Plateau, I was bitten by a fox. And it was my first day awake._

Ghirahim laughed loudly. “Foxes generally avoid confrontation. Did you nettle it somehow?”

The hero shook his head.

“Then why did it bite you?”

 _I just tried to shoot it_ , Link said, completely oblivious as to why Ghirahim was laughing so hard at his statement.

“You tried to shoot an animal and in turn, it bit you. How unbelievable!” The sword spirit was nearly crying with laughter. His laughter was contagious though and moments later, Link was laughing as well. When the pair finally calmed down, Link asked a question.

_Are you seriously going to tell me you’ve never been bitten by an animal?_

“Of course I have. I’ve been bitten plenty of times. Remember, I’m countless centuries old. You’re only one century.”

 _A hundred and seventeen_ , Link corrected, earning a chuckle.

“Yes, well, I’ve had much more time to receive bites than you have.” Like earlier, Ghirahim began to talk without being prompted and Link was enraptured by every word. “My husband had a fondness for every living creature, especially those damnable Remlits. He always insisted that I hold one and everytime I did, I would incur countless bites.”

 _He must have been persuasive if he got you to hold one more than once_ , Link observed.

“Oh, he was the most persuasive,” Ghirahim confirmed with a look of nostalgia, a smile on his face.

After that, a lull settled over them.

 _Did you want to see my memory?_ the hero asked after a moment.

“If you’ll allow me,” Ghirahim replied, receiving a nod from Link. As the demon lord moved toward him, Link was frozen. The pale blue light from the luminous stones around them cast a blue hue onto Ghirahim, reminding Link of when they had spent the night together in Zora’s Domain. Ghirahim’s face was so close to his, inches away. He’d have to pull down his mask, but all it would take was for him to lean in just a little and then-

“Wildchild, are you going to show me or not?” Ghirahim asked, snapping Link out of his thoughts. His hands flew to his hips, patting himself down blindly as he stared at Ghirahim and searched for the Sheikah Slate at the same time. Finally finding it, Link focused his eyes on the screen, trying to ignore the brown eyes that he knew were watching him. He hoped that his blush wouldn’t be too visible in the low light but he figured that it would be, considering the Sheikah Slate emitted a large amount of light. Scrolling through the quest log, Link finally found where his memories were stored. Several slots were empty, only two containing information. Tapping on the second slot containing information, Link watched as a scene began to play out on the screen.

The scene was a familiar one, but watching it from a third person view was odd. Link wasn’t sure how it had been captured but he knew better than to question it; the Sheikah Slate was an ancient technology that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. As he watched himself and the Zora princess atop the Divine Beast Vah Ruta, he passed the device to Ghirahim. Though he knew what would happen, he still wanted to watch so, as the demon lord held the device and watched with interest, Link set his head against Ghirahim’s arm. The sword spirit either didn’t notice or didn’t mind as his eyes stayed trained on the screen.

When the moment was over and the screen returned to the quest log, Ghirahim tapped the next memory, the most recent one. As the demon watched the events play out, Link’s eyelids grew heavy. It wasn’t even that late; late enough for the sun to have disappeared from the sky though.

A voice suddenly cut through his haze of sleep.

“The slots available for your recoverable memories are few. Do you suppose you will only be able to recover experiences that relate to your ultimate goal?”

Leaning against Ghirahim’s arm, Link nodded tiredly.

“That seems inequitable,” Ghirahim said. “I’m sure there are other experiences you would rather have remembered.”

Link just shrugged, allowing his eyes to close again. It really wasn’t fair, but Link had already learned that “fair” was not how things worked, especially for him.

Realizing that he wouldn’t be getting a real response from the tired hero, Ghirahim sighed as he set the Sheikah Slate to the side. “Tired?”

Link nodded against his arm.

“Cold?”

The hero thought for a moment before nodding again.

“Come here, then.”

Link opened his eyes enough to see what he was doing as he crawled into Ghirahim’s lap. By then, sleeping together was a common occurrence and neither gave it a second thought. As Ghirahim slid back against the wall to lay down, Link spread out on top of him, tiredly dropping his head against the other’s chest. Comfortably positioned on top of the warm, living pillow beneath him, Link was asleep within minutes, cold fingers undoing his bun and running through his hair.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Link…”

The hero groaned and blinked his eyes open slowly. He was still inside the cave, the blue luminous stones still providing plenty of light in the cavern, but Ghirahim was asleep beneath him.

“Link.”

It was said firmly, more clearly, and Link whipped his head around, searching for the voice’s source. It was the same voice that had awoken him from his century-long sleep and that had Link quickly picking himself up, mindful of the man sleeping below him.

Making his way into the front of the cavern behind the waterfall, Link realized that ashes were floating in the air. Eyes wide, the tired blonde found his way to the curtain of ivy, pulling it aside to look out into the night.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle and pink and black ashes floated on the breeze. The ashes, however, were nothing compared to the moon. Hanging in the sky above, the moon had turned a threatening shade of red. Cast in the glow of the moon, the clouds were stained red and moved much too quickly. Everything on the ground, in the sky, simply everything in existence was cast into its red glow. Running back into the cave, Link shook Ghirahim awake, pulling him to his feet and tugging him by the hand to the front of the cave.

Ghirahim’s eyes were wide as he watched the moon continue to rise, the airborne ashes floating around them, drifting into the grass, floating down the river. As the threatening orb rose to its peak above them, princess Zelda’s voice spoke again.

“Ganon's power grows. It rises to its peak under the hour of the blood moon.”

“Midnight,” Ghirahim murmured to himself, his eyes trained on the moon. It seemed he heard her voice as well.

“By its glow, the aimless spirits of monsters slain in the name of the light return to flesh,” the woman’s voice said.

Link paled at that. Everything he had slain, all of the monsters he had taken out, they would come back? Just like that? The hero felt sick just thinking about it. Saving Hyrule was going to be much more difficult if that was the case.

As the clock turned over and midnight passed, the ashes disappeared and the moon lost its colouring, fading to a light pink before returning to white.

Ghirahim’s hands appeared on Link’s shoulders as he said, “Let’s go back to sleep. Nothing can bother us in here. We’ll deal with this in the morning.”

As they turned to go back into the cave, Link cast a final look toward the moon.

“Link...please be careful.”


	35. Spring of Slumbering Power

“Ready to continue?” Ghirahim asked once they had finished their first meal of the day. After they had awoken, the two had traveled to the South Akkala Stable where they cooked their breakfast. Filled with a proper meal, the duo was ready to hit the road again.

Mounting his horse, Link offered his hand to Ghirahim but was declined.

“I believe I’ll walk for now,” he said as they set out on the path heading north. Traveling along the winding path through the forest, Link marveled at the nature surrounding him. Ghirahim had told him that the trees would be orange and red, and he had seen them vaguely the day before, but these were absolutely beautiful. Every leaf was a vibrant shade of the colour and a beautiful contrast to the familiar green of the grass or other forests.

Over an hour passed before the two emerged from the woods and the hero realized that they were at the top of a valley. At the bottom of the cliff below, machines hovered in the air, circling the perimeter and searching for intruders. Judging by the pink radius emitted by them, it seemed like it would be simple enough to go around them if he had to.

Ghirahim seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. “I do not recommend running in recklessly. Guardian Skywatchers can be quite dangerous if they sight you.” With a sigh, he added, “Unfortunately, I do recommend that we search the area. The Spring of Power is near here and I believe it is possible that another memory may be located at the spring.”

As interesting as the machines were, Link agreed; he most definitely didn’t want to be sighted, especially since he had no idea what kind of attack it would use. Alighting from his horse, the hero began on foot toward the slope that led down into the valley, stopping when he realized that his sword spirit was following.

 _Wait here_ , he instructed, turning back around.

“I believe I am supposed to provide you assistance,” Ghirahim replied, continuing to follow him.

 _I’ve got this_ , Link said. _If you want to help, stay here and watch Doodles. I don’t need her running off._

“Wildchild, I-”

 _Ghirahim_ , Link sharply signed. _I’m not going to get hurt. Trust me, I don’t want to have to fight those things. If you want to help me, stay here with Doodles. You can keep an eye on me from here. I won’t be gone long anyway._

The demon huffed but turned around and headed back toward Link’s horse, taking a seat at the edge of the cliff and crossing his legs.

As Link descended into the canyon, he saw Ghirahim above him watching him closely. Knowing that his companion was keeping an eye on him actually helped relieve a bit of the stress; if something went wrong, Ghirahim would be by his side in an instant.

All things considered, the Spring of Power was easy to find. Following the steep cliff edge to his right, careful to avoid the hovering Guardians, the entrance to the spring was hidden by an orange curtain of ivy. Pulling the orange plant aside, Link entered a stone tunnel that had to have been carved out long before. The majority of the sconces on the walls were broken and falling apart, chunks missing out of the walkway and cracks spidering along the walls, but the tunnel was still sound enough that it hadn’t collapsed.

Emerging on the other side, Link took in the sight of the beautiful fountain. A large Goddess statue rested in the middle of the water, a large tree on either side. The small cliff edge that lined the fountain above in a rounded shape had small waterfalls that cascaded over, continually filling the spring. At the end of the walkway, a few steps led from the platform down into the water; the pillars that had previously been erected on either side had crumbled away and only the bases remained.

Stepping onto the center of the stone platform, Link felt a recurring feeling of familiarity. He had been there before; something had happened, something with the princess...

♦ ♦ ♦

The night was cool, a gentle breeze blowing across the spring and chilling the water and surrounding air. Standing nearly waist deep in the water, the golden haired princess had her hands clasped. Having just finished her prayer, she turned toward the large Goddess statue that stood before her.

“I come seeking help regarding this power that has been handed down over time,” Zelda told the stone figure. “Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away,” she said uncertainly before adding with a sense of defeat, “Or so I've been told all my life.”

Bright, pleading eyes focused on the silent statue. “And yet…” Her arms dropped to her sides, hands slipping into the cold water. It was obvious she felt defeated as her blue eyes also dropped to stare at the gentle ripples in the water that surrounded her.

“Grandmother heard them - the voices from the spirit realm. And Mother said her own power would develop within me.”

Standing on the platform behind her, Link turned his head to the side, trying to listen without directly and obviously intruding on her one-sided conversation. The sheathed Master Sword stood in front of him, both hands resting on it to keep it from tipping over.

“But I don't hear...or feel anything!” Her frustration was only growing as she continued and it was obvious in the way she spoke. Her hands lifted again, one folding over another in front of her. “Father has told me time and time again... He always says, ‘Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!’”

Her eyes closed for a moment before opening again. “Curse you,” she quietly said, harshly throwing her hands into the water. Her gaze remained on the bobbing waves she’d created as she said, “I've spent every day of my life dedicated to praying. I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods. And still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion.”

Her hands came up to grip her upper arms, holding herself together as her voice wavered. Dropping her head in frustration and shame, she begged, “Please just tell me. What is it?”

Link gripped his sword in one hand, turning to face her finally, though it didn’t matter much; her back was to him.

With a broken voice, she cried out, “What’s wrong with me?”

♦ ♦ ♦

“Were your efforts successful?” Ghirahim asked as Link emerged at the top of the canyon. The demon lord and horse had moved to the entrance of the valley to await for the hero’s return.

Link nodded his head, taking Doodles’ reins from Ghirahim.

“Wonderful. Now, there is a second technology laboratory not far from here. I would like to speak with the scientists there. Would you like to accompany me, or is there something else you would rather do to occupy your time?”

 _Explore_ , Link signed. He didn’t really want to spend time stuck talking with scientists, especially if they were people he knew once but no longer did.

“Do you see that building?” Ghirahim asked, pointing to a construction far off at the top of the hill. It was still a ways away but Link could see it and he nodded.

“That is the lab. There,” he pointed to a stable that sat a little closer to them, “is where we can meet in a few hours. Now go. I have business to attend to.”

Link didn’t need to be told twice. Climbing up in the saddle, the Hylian gently spurred his horse on. A large field laid to the west and, if he was seeing things right, it looked like there was a shrine perched on top of a pillar past the fields. Getting to it looked to be a challenge though.

With a sigh, Link headed west. He knew how he would be spending the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory: https://youtu.be/E5p9a7yrKYk


	36. Demonic Showdown

Something was wrong. The sun had set over an hour before and Ghirahim had been waiting at the stable for even longer but still, Link hadn’t shown up. Asking around at the stable, the demon lord quickly learned that Link had never shown up at all. Where could he be? He couldn’t possibly still be exploring; it was well after dark and, without a full moon to see by, it was highly likely that he would be lost. Yes, that had to be it. Link had gotten lost in the fields and couldn’t find his way back.

With no small measure of irritation, Ghirahim set off towards the west in search of his Wildchild. Not far down the road, his sense of unease began to grow and he stopped in his tracks when he felt a dark presence. It was an aura that he was familiar with, an aura only demons possessed.

Another demon? Out in the wilds of Akkala? That was beyond strange; but if the demon had caught sight of Link or sensed his presence, a battle would surely ensue. Finding the hero quickly became an even more important task and Ghirahim picked up his pace, his sharp eyes searching through the darkness for any hint as to Link’s whereabouts.

The sudden distressed cry of a horse not too far alerted Ghirahim and he took off in a run. He knew that Link was strong and could defend himself, but demons were always sly. There was nothing to keep them from cheating in their battles; to most, a victory was a victory no matter the means. Ghirahim had more honour than that, but he doubted the one nearby did.

Rounding the hill, Ghirahim finally caught sight of him. The aura emitted by the demon was strong and only grew stronger as he approached. Dressed in all black, his skin was a dark shade of grey and the long hair that rested again his shoulders was nearly white. Like many demons of the past, his eyes were solid red, but surprisingly, this one’s glowed in the dark. His movements lacked grace as he reached out for the horse’s reins, trying to grab ahold of it without being injured. The horse - Ghirahim could see that it was Doodles, but her rider was missing - let out another cry and jerked away, flailing in her fear.

Summoning a blade to prepare for battle, Ghirahim decided it was time he caught the attention of this clumsy demon.

“What have you done with the Hylian?” he asked and the male demon’s head jerked toward him, bright red eyes staring him down. He abandoned his task of trying to tame the horse and opted instead to stare dumbly at Ghirahim. Sparing a glance to the side, the demon lord saw that Link’s Sheikah Slate was tied haphazardly to Doodles’ saddle. That could only mean bad news.

Pointing his sword directly at the dark creature, he said, “I’ll only ask you once more. Where. Is. The. Hylian.” His anger had steadily built up and he knew that it was only a matter of seconds before he completely lost it and destroyed the pitiful demon before him.

Finally realizing the threat, the opposing demon drew his own sword, steeling his feet and readying himself for combat. So it was a fight he wanted? Well, Ghirahim wouldn’t disappoint.

Charging forward, the strong sword spirit slashed at his opponent who dodged the attack only by dropping down and rolling forward. Spinning around quickly, Ghirahim landed a harsh cut against the back of the inferior demon’s shoulder. The wound was deep and stretched from nearly between his shoulders to the front of his left arm, curving over his shoulder, but his opponent made no indication that the blow had hurt. Perhaps he was stronger than he looked.

Their battle was a remarkably short one; after he had dropped into a roll to avoid the attack, Ghirahim was quick to kick him forward, pushing him face down into the grass and dirt. After being kicked in the ribs, the dark being let out a groan of pain. Digging the end of his foot under the body, Ghirahim rolled him over effortlessly, staring into the glowing red eyes that stared back with confusion and fear.

_He finally recognizes his inferiority to me, then? Good._

Stepping on the flat blade of his opponent’s sword, Ghirahim kicked the weapon out of the demon’s reach as he placed the point of his blade at the hollow of his throat.

“Pity,” he apathetically said, staring down in contempt. “It really is such a waste, but now you’ll have to die.” The demon who was pinned to the ground widened his eyes in fear at the realization of the sword spirit’s words. A devious smirk played on Ghirahim’s lips; he loved it when he could see the pure, unadulterated fear on his prey’s face.

Before he could apply pressure to his weapon and end his opponent’s life, the demon moved as quick as lightning. His right arm shot out and knocked the black blade away from his neck, one of his legs jerking out and kicking Ghirahim in the shin. Caught by surprise, Ghirahim toppled over on top of the dark being, landing completely on top of him. Pure anger coursed through his veins and a hand came up to grip the demon’s neck, thoroughly cutting off his air supply.

“Deformia purgamentum init!” Ghirahim shouted in rage as he choked him. A dark hand came up to claw at the pale fingers wrapped around his throat as he spluttered for air. His options were practically nonexistent and he knew he’d have to do something to knock the demon lord off guard before he was strangled to death. His oxygen deprived brain could only think of one thing and he wasn’t about to debate whether or not it was a good idea; he didn’t have time for that.

Dark fingers dug under Ghirahim’s and, with a surge of adrenaline, tore the hand away from his throat. Ghirahim looked surprised but, before he could grab him again, he was given an even bigger surprise.

A dark face with red eyes surged forward, their faces colliding with bruising force as the demon awkwardly locked their lips. Ghirahim was frozen in shock as the demon below him kissed him pleadingly. It was so familiar yet so foreign and the demon lord had no idea what to do. Never had he had an opponent feverishly makeout with him after he had just attempted to crush their windpipe. That wasn’t something that typically happened in battles.

Several things clicked at once and he pulled away to study the man below him. His skin colour, hair colour, and eyes were all wrong, but now that he saw it, he couldn’t deny who this “demon” was.

“Link?” he asked incredulously, feeling a wave of guilt and relief crash over him at the same time. The man let out a loud laugh of relief, his head dropping back against the ground as he closed his eyes. His breathing was laboured and shallow as he tried to catch his breath and when his eyes opened again, Ghirahim couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before.

“Goddess, what are you doing?” he asked as he moved to get off of him but Link grabbed ahold of his shoulder, keeping them close together. Without the use of his hands, he couldn’t answer immediately, but he didn’t seem very keen on answering the question anyway; Ghirahim supposed he could explain later.

“You are absolutely ridiculous,” Ghirahim said for lack of anything better to say - he was still in shock at the revelation - and Link chuckled. His breathing seemed to be returning to normal which was a good sign. When Ghirahim moved to get up again, Link wrapped his right arm around the other’s neck. The demon slipped an arm under Link and wrapped it around his waist before pulling him up; after being damaged, his left arm was more or less useless for the moment.

“Are you alright?” Ghirahim asked, running his eyes over every square inch of the Hylian’s body. Link nodded but the sword spirit could see the pain behind his eyes.

“Goddess, Link. I’m so sorry.”

Link shook his head and, with his good arm still wrapped around Ghirahim’s neck, he slowly mouthed, ‘It’s not your fault.’

“How could it not be my fault? I attacked you, I quite literally tried to-”

Link pulled his arm away and placed his hand over Ghirahim’s mouth to shut him up.

“Shhhh.”

Ghirahim fell silent as Link forced his injured arm up to sign, _You said we’d have to work up to other kinds of kisses. I guess it just took you trying to kill me for it to happen._

“That’s not even slightly humorous,” Ghirahim blankly replied. “I could have easily killed you.”

_And instead, you got kissed. Boo hoo._

It was obvious Link wasn’t going to see things the way Ghirahim did and the demon huffed an irritated and defeated sigh, picking Link up by the hips. Startled by the action, Link locked his arm around the demon’s neck and his legs around his hips. Whistling, Ghirahim called Doodles over; she seemed apprehensive but trusted them enough to follow at a small distance.

With Link wrapped around Ghirahim, the two headed to the East Akkala Stable where they were originally supposed to meet up. Link’s bleeding arm hung at his side and his chin rested on Ghirahim’s shoulder, watching as Doodles followed them.

When they finally arrived at the stable, every eye was trained on them. It wasn’t every day that the stable workers or travelers got to see two demons hugged up together; the look Ghirahim shot them made them all quickly look away though. After tossing a red rupee on the counter, Ghirahim deposited Link on one of the beds before stripping him of his tunic to see the wound. Link had endured worse, but it wasn’t the most pleasant experience. It might have been worth it given what happened afterward, but the hero wasn’t about to admit that.

Link’s head bobbed sleepily as Ghirahim removed his gloves and began healing the wound. The cool feeling of the fingers on his back and shoulder was heavenly and he closed his eyes at the contact.

As Ghirahim healed him, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling overwhelmingly guilty. He had nearly killed the Goddess’s chosen hero because he thought _Link_ had killed the hero. Ghirahim had no idea what he would have done if he’d succeeded. He wouldn’t have been able to live with himself, that was for sure. As it was, he could only heal the large cut; the bruised ribs and the dark bruises that would show later on the pale skin of Link’s neck would have to heal on their own.

Once the large wound was closed, Ghirahim assisted Link in removing his shoes and equipment before the hero relaxed back into the mattress. His appearance was still dark, but Ghirahim supposed that had something to do with the clothing; after the tunic, boots, and hat had been removed, the dark aura had emanated more from the clothing than the Hylian.

Relaxed on the bed - that really wasn’t big enough for both of them, but they would make due - Link looked up at Ghirahim before shyly signing, _I have a question._

“Yes?” Ghirahim asked as he set his mantle on top of Link’s equipment and rounded the bed. As he settled onto the mattress beside the dark skinned male, he noticed how nervous the hero seemed to be.

 _Do you… Do you think we could do that again sometime?_ Link asked.

“I’d rather not strangle you within an inch of your life,” Ghirahim replied as he tucked his arm under the pillow and scooted closer to Link. Their legs touched gently and their faces were only inches away.

_No, I meant… Could we kiss? Maybe?_

Ghirahim chuckled. “You really are tired, aren’t you?”

 _Yeah, but that has nothing to do with the question,_ Link replied with a bit of annoyance.

“Get some sleep,” Ghirahim replied. “We’ll see if you still feel the same way in the morning.”

Link knew he would, considering he’d felt the same way since the first time he had met the demon, but he still tried to comply. With the lights inside the stable dimmed and Ghirahim’s breathing beginning to level out, Link found sleep easy to come by. Running his fingertips over the diamond-shaped scar tissue on his dark grey chest, Link quickly fell asleep.


	37. The Hero's Sword

_Food is lame_ , Link said after he and his companion had finished their breakfast.

“Explain.”

_You’re constantly having to fuel your body by putting certain things into your mouth. You have to do it several times a day but if you put certain types of things in your mouth, you can be poisoned or get sick. Then there are things that will give you better advantages than others. And if you exercise more, you need to put more in. Also, no matter what you put in, there’s always the chance that it will block your windpipe and choke you and you’ll die. Every time you provide your body with nutrients, there’s a chance you’re just going to die. Therefore, food is a terrible system._

Ghirahim sighed. “Why am I stuck with you?”

_I’ve come up with a solution, but I haven’t perfected it yet._

The demon lord rolled his eyes. “Let’s hear it.”

 _Alright_ , Link began. _So, instead of having to eat things and risk being poisoned or getting sick or choking to fucking death, what if there were certain things we could rub on our skin? And they absorbed and we were kept alive that way?_

“And what if these substances were poisoned or certain people were allergic to them? Would they simply whither away because they could not sustain an adequate level of nutrients?”

Link looked stumped. _That’s true._

“Even if you perfected this system, you would miss food too much,” Ghirahim said with certainty. Judging by the look on Link’s face, he could tell Link hadn’t even thought of that.

“Alright, we should be going if we’re going to travel some more before heading for the next Divine Beast. Where was it you wanted to go next?”

 _The Great Hyrule Forest_ , Link reminded him as he stood up, stretching carefully. His ribs were bruised from their battle before so moving too much made his entire body ache and hurt.

As he tilted his head back and stretched out his muscles, Ghirahim was given a perfect view of the bruises that covered his pale skin. After changing out of his dark clothing - which he had apparently bought from a sketchy character who went by the name of “Kilton” - and into his Hylian tunic, pants, and boots, Link’s skin had returned to its normal colour, his hair and eyes also correcting themselves. While Ghirahim was thankful for the change, he also had been quick to notice the vibrant purple bruises that covered Link’s neck in the shape of his fingers.

 _Ready?_ Link asked, snapping Ghirahim out of his thoughts. The sword spirit nodded before a smaller hand took his and the two disappeared, warping to whatever shrine was closest to the forest.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Here we are,” Ghirahim said once they arrived at the entrance to the forest. The walk had been short and they had remained in silence so the demon’s voice startled Link. Glancing at his companion, the hero turned to survey his surroundings.

The forest was shrouded in mist making it difficult to see what lay mere feet ahead and a strange noise - it almost sounded like a Korok - sounded every few seconds.

 _Looks like fun_ , Link signed before walking under the dilapidating stone archway and entering the forest. Ghirahim wasn’t sure if he was being sarcastic or not but he ignored the remark as he followed the hero into the mysterious woods.

Fiery posts were set up every so often, giving the two direction as they made their way deeper into the forest. Unfortunately, the posts came to a quick end, stopping just as the forest became a threatening, confused maze. Two posts were lit, a torch leaning up against one, but no other form of guidance had been provided.

Ghirahim studied the forest, trying to come up with a logical solution. What good was a torch to light the way if you had no idea where you were going? Before he could voice his thoughts, he caught sight of Link; he was staring at the dancing flames and Ghirahim could practically see the gears turning behind his eyes. It was the same look he had when trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle in a shrine or when he first entered a Divine Beast.

Something seemed to click and Link picked up the torch, lighting it from one of the posts. Turning his back to Ghirahim, he began walking deeper into the forest; Ghirahim hurried to catch up.

“Are you going to let me in on this plan?” he asked, but with a torch in his hand, Link didn’t bother to answer. After passing a few trees, the blonde stopped, staring up at the lit end of the torch. The flame danced, waving back and forth in the breeze that consistently blew in the forest. One minute, it blew to the left; the next, to the right. Link’s bright eyes watched it for only a moment before he changed direction, wandering to the right. Several feet later, he stopped to watch the torch again. This pattern repeated several times before Ghirahim finally seemed to catch on. The breeze would blow the flames, sending the fire and ashes pointing in one direction. Link was following where the wind was leading him.

It was a very smart move, one that had Ghirahim wondering how Link could possibly be the same person that had thrown himself into an active volcano.

Though the forest was dim and seemed to stretch on forever, the two had only to walk for an hour before they arrived at a path, the land rising on either side to clearly create a road. As they walked down the path, the mist began to dissipate, the sun shining fully and illuminating the beautiful green of the forest. Forcefully waving the torch, Link put out the flame, carrying it along so that he wouldn’t accidentally burn down the forest with the still-smoldering tool.

Glancing up, Link watched with fascination as Koroks - a countless number of them - peeked around the branches of the trees, watching as someone entered their home. It seemed that, no matter where he looked, Koroks were there in abundance.

Ghirahim watched as a smile appeared on Link’s face as they stepped onto the stone path that led to the center of the forest. The Sheikah Slate chirped, signalling the addition of a new major location on the map, but the hero was too occupied with looking around to care. Skipping a few steps ahead, Link slowly turned in a circle, watching the vibrant green life around him as much as the Koroks were watching him. When he was finally facing forward again, he slammed to a halt and Ghirahim nearly ran him over.

“Hero?”

Link began moving again, quickly approaching the stone platform in the center of the forest. Ghirahim followed closely until he saw what Link had been staring at and he stopped in his tracks.

Standing upright in the stone pedestal, looking the picture of perfection, was the Master Sword. Ghirahim hung back a few feet and watched reverently as Link set his hand on the handle. His eyes closed as he gripped the weapon’s handle with both hands.

♦ ♦ ♦

Visions rapidly assaulted Link’s mind; before he could register one, another had taken its place. He and the princess of Hyrule were standing in a field together, the Sheikah Slate held between her hands. Suddenly, they were elsewhere. The princess was dressed in royal blue robes and her hand was outstretched. Link was knelt before her, his eyes closed and his head bowed in what looked to be an informal ceremony of some kind.

A beautiful blue and white flower.

Link standing behind Zelda, watching her closely.

A large, pink, mechanical guardian racing over its fallen comrades.

Link and Zelda covered in mud, Link knelt down and panting for breath he couldn’t catch with Zelda’s hand on his shoulder.

The destroyed remains of Hyrule Castle and the ominous pink clouds that circled above. Then, what could only be Calamity Ganon, mixing with the clouds.

Zelda, in a beautiful field, turning to face Link...

And the whole time, princess Zelda’s voice spoke to him.

“Link… You are our final hope. The fate of Hyrule rests with you.”

♦ ♦ ♦

Link stumbled back, his hands flying away from the legendary sword. His wide blue eyes were trained on the weapon but he couldn’t entirely process what had just happened. The things he had seen, they had to have been his lost memories or, if nothing else, then some of Zelda’s.

A hand softly grabbed his right shoulder like the princess’s had and Link spun around to see Ghirahim standing behind him.

“Who is that…?” a deep voice suddenly asked and Link whirled around to see the massive tree in front of him speaking. Link had to wonder what exactly Ghirahim had put in their breakfast.

“Did I doze off again?” the tree rhetorically asked, seeming to slowly awaken from his slumber.

“Hrm?” He made a questioning noise as he caught sight of the hero. "Well, well...it's you. You finally decided to return. Better late than never. After 100 years, I'd nearly given up hope on seeing you again. Even my patience has limits, you know..." The tree spoke with a warm sense of familiarity and judging by his words, they had known each other long ago.

The Hylian’s bright blue eyes stared up at the forest elder in fascination and wonder.

“That look on your face tells me that you have no recollection of me, however.”

A few Koroks approached the stone platform at the heart of the woods but as they drew closer to Ghirahim, he cast them a withering look and they withdrew immediately.

“I have watched over Hyrule since time immemorial,” the tree continued. “Many have referred to me over the ages as the Deku Tree.”

Noticing Link’s constant glances at the Master Sword, he explained, “That is the weapon created by the ancient Goddess. The sword that seals the darkness - that only the chosen knight can wield against the Calamity Ganon. Believe it or not...it was actually you who wielded that sword 100 years ago.”

Link set his hand on the rich purple handle of the weapon, feeling the strong material beneath his palm. Before he could get a strong hold on it though, the Deku Tree said, “But I must warn you to take extreme caution. The sword stands as a test to anyone who would dare attempt to possess it. As you are now, I cannot say whether you are worthy or not... If you sought to free the sword in any sort of weakened state, you would surely lose your life where you stand.”

Link was more than a little startled. Had people attempted to pull it before and been struck down? Was the weapon that strong and sacred?

“Best of luck, young one... If you hope to pull the sword from its resting place, you must use your true strength. Let us see whether or not you currently possess said power.”

The blonde hero cast a look over his shoulder to see Ghirahim staring at the sacred blade with a conflicted look. Turning back, Link bent his knees to brace himself, grabbing the Master Sword’s handle with both hands. Inhaling deeply, Link began gently pulling on the sword. A blue glow encompassed the bottom of the blade but it remained completely stationary. The only real difference was Link’s diminishing strength.

Suddenly, the sword budged, pulling up just the smallest bit. The champion continued to ease the sword out of the pedestal oh-so-slowly, his strength quickly depleting and leaving him feeling increasingly dizzy. Why was it so difficult to pull it? It shocked Link to think that others had been able to pull the blade even a little, even if it had ended in their death.

The pedestal’s grip on the sword loosened a little more as Link continued to pull. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep going; he felt increasingly exhausted and his arms began to shake. Maybe he wasn’t strong enough yet. His head seemed to spin and the edges of his vision flashed with black and white, his head swimming in near unconsciousness.

And just like that, the blade was free. Gripping the handle with his remaining strength, Link tugged it straight up, removing the beautiful weapon from its home. Slowly moving it to one hand, the chosen hero gripped it firmly, holding it out in front of him as he got a feel for the weapon. It was perfectly balanced, but he would expect nothing less from a weapon that had been created by the Goddess herself.

With the blade in front of him, held parallel to his body so that his nose was nearly touching it, Link felt a sudden urge to do something. Holding the sword tight, Link slowly stretched his right arm out skyward, holding the blade high. A familiar feeling seemed to chime in the sword, one he couldn’t place, and he closed his eyes.

♦ ♦ ♦

“Your master will come for you,” Zelda’s voice said. “Until then, you shall rest safely here.” The rusted and chipped Master Sword laid flat on top of the pedestal in which it would be placed. On her knees with her hands clasped and her eyes closed, her white dress and golden hair stained with mud, the Hylian princess spoke to the sword.

“Although the Slumber of Restoration will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please trust me when I say that I know he will arrive before you yet again.”

So he was going to lose his memories anyway; it was a sort of a comfort to know that the Shrine of Resurrection hadn’t malfunctioned but it also didn’t give Link his memories back. Perhaps she had anticipated it but others hadn’t. Neither Impa nor Purah had seemed too concerned with the memory loss, but perhaps they had known it would happen as well.

“If I may be so bold...what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess?” the Deku Tree suddenly asked. The princess’s eyes opened in surprise and she quickly stood. Pondering the question, she looked down to the battered weapon at her feet.

"The Master Sword... I heard it speak to me. It seems that my role is unfinished. There is still something I must do," she said with conviction.

"I sense there is great strength in your dedication," the Deku Tree replied earnestly.

"Great Deku Tree, I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message... Tell him I-"

"Now, then..." the forest elder interrupted. "Words intended for him would sound much better in the tones of your voice, don't you think?"

For the first time, a happy smile graced the princess's features. Her hands rose to clasp together in front of her gently as she simply agreed.

"Yes."

Stooping down, Zelda grabbed the handle of the Master Sword reverently, picking up the blade to hold it in front of her. Raising the holy weapon, she closed her eyes, simply holding the sword for a moment before slowly easing it down and guiding the point of the blade into the perfectly sized slot for it. Once it was in, she gave a final push to lock it into place. A blue glow - similar to the one that had appeared when Link had pulled the sword - emanated from the blade as it was left to wait for its master's return.

♦ ♦ ♦

Closing his eyes to process what he had just seen, Link reopened them a moment later before slipping the Master Sword into its sheath on his back. He wasn't sure where the beautiful purple and gold sheath had come from but he wasn't about to question it.

"What you just saw happened where you stand one hundred years ago," the Deku Tree said. "After you were separated from the sword, the princess thought to bring it here, where she knew that it would be safe under my watch."

 _That must have been when I was placed in the Shrine of Resurrection,_ Link thought.

"She continues to fight, trapped deep within the confines of Hyrule Castle. Her heart cascades with faith that you will return.”

A century spent fighting to keep Calamity Ganon contained. Link couldn’t imagine how strenuous and horrible that must be and he suddenly felt much more motivation to hurry and reclaim the remaining Divine Beasts.

“She has a smile like the sun,” the elder suddenly said with a sense of longing. “I would do much to feel its warmth upon me once again.”

▲ ▲ ▲

Sitting outside the Dueling Peaks Stable in front of the fire, Link began cooking. After retrieving the Master Sword, Ghirahim and Link had warped to the stable to rest. It wasn’t the closest place they could warp to before heading to the Faron region, but it was the closest stable. As the sun continued to go down, Ghirahim had paid for a bed for the two of them to share while Link had begun cooking. In the morning, they could teleport to the Great Plateau Tower then follow the road southeast to the Faron region, making any necessary stops on the way.

With the sunlight dying out, Ghirahim sat on one of the wooden stools beside the fire, Link sitting on the one beside him. Link noticed how his companion’s gaze kept flickering toward the sword on his back, but he couldn’t discern why.

When the curiosity became too great, he asked, _Would you like to hold it?_

Ghirahim’s eyes focused on him as he signed then flicked back to the sheathed sword as he replied, “That would be lovely.”

Pulling the strap over his head, Link passed the ancient, holy blade to the demon lord. Ghirahim took it with a small smile, removing the sword from its sheath and setting it across his lap. As he continued to cook, Link continually watched Ghirahim, captivated by the man’s strange actions.

Tapping the blade with his thin fingers, Ghirahim began talking lowly in the language he had used the day before. It was foreign and Link didn’t understand a single word but it was utterly beautiful all the same.

A bright blue light suddenly engulfed the blade and Link momentarily panicked - _What has Ghirahim done to the Master Sword?_ \- before the light faded. The sword was missing and in its place was the perfect figure of a woman.

Her skin was a beautiful shade of sky blue, her perfectly styled short hair matching. The skin of her neck was divided perfectly down the middle, half of it matching her face and the other half, a deep purple. Link couldn’t be sure where she ended and the clothing began because it seemed that the skin on her shoulders immediately shifted into the folds of fabric that cascaded down her arms which must have been hidden by the material. A purple dress which matched the right half of her body clung to her, ending at her upper thighs where the black leggings with teal stripes began. The leggings ended in heels which seemed to be made onto her; she was just one big confusion of skin and clothing.

The startling thing about her though was her eyes. Link was sure she was watching him but her eyes, which wide open, were solid blue like the rest of her face. A small blue diamond rested on her forehead, a perfect match to the gold-framed one that stuck out proudly on her chest. Her face, while perfect in every sense, was coolly neutral.

“Hello master,” she said, her voice ringing like wind chimes.

Stunned into silence - a silence different from the forced one Link was required to endure - Link glanced to Ghirahim for some help.

“Fi is a sword spirit, just as I am,” Ghirahim clarified. _No shit,_ Link wanted to say but he remained silent and observant. “She was forged sometime after I was, making her the second oldest living being in Hyrule.”

It was obvious the two knew each other and Link was curious. _You’re...friends?_

Ghirahim chuckled but before he could answer, Fi was responding to the question. “Ghirahim and I have forged a bond most would call ‘friendship’, though this was not always the case. We were once enemies.”

 _What changed that?_ Link asked before stirring the contents of the pot so the food wouldn’t burn.

“The first hero. I was his assistant and guide and, with Ghirahim being hi-”

Ghirahim’s hand slapped over her mouth, muffling her next words as he leaned in and whispered something. Link’s pointed ear twitched just the slightest as he tried to make out the words but the effort was in vain. The demon had slipped back into the foreign ancient tongue. After a moment, Ghirahim’s hand lowered.

“Understood,” Fi’s voice chimed. “I had not been supplied such information. I shall keep quiet on the subject.”

 _What subject?_ Link asked, but Ghirahim was gesturing toward the cooking pot.

“Is dinner almost ready?”

Link knew he was hiding something but he decided he could pester him about it later. Besides, they’d be on the road all day tomorrow. What else was there to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory/Cutscene: https://youtu.be/4c4NxlVetgI


	38. Three's A Crowd

_So Fi,_ Link began as they walked. After dinner the night before, the three had rested before setting off early the next morning, giving Link no time to speak with the new addition to their party. (Link nearly jumped out of his skin when he rolled over to see Fi sitting on a chair beside the bed watching him. She had informed him that she was well rested from her century long sleep and needed no more rest, a feeling Link was familiar with.) Warping to the Great Plateau Tower put them on the road to the Faron region and as soon as they had hit the road, Link couldn’t keep himself from asking questions.

 _I haven’t seen your arms,_ Link bluntly stated.

“I do not possess arms, master Link.”

 _Why?_ Link asked in surprise.

“I am unsure, though I have calculated many factors and arrived at the possible conclusion that the Goddess Hylia simply did not believe that they would be of use to me.”

_So you’ve never had arms before? You’ve never been able to pick up things or do anything like that?_

“I have performed many actions with the use of the prosthetic arms Ghirahim created for me.”

Link turned to Ghirahim who walked beside him. _You made her arms?_

“Indeed. We spent many years together and I grew weary of performing actions for her. I knew she would rather do things for herself anyway. As a matter of fact, I still have them.”

Link looked back at Fi, studying her shoulders and trying to figure out where the prosthetics would be attached. Did she have partial arms under the colourful sleeves?

Ghirahim noticed Link’s curious gaze at the female sword spirit and answered the unvoiced question. “She is made of a material that no longer exists. The closest comparison you possess would be metal, though that is an inferior material compared to her. I am made of a similar material.”

Link looked over Ghirahim. _You don’t look like metal._

Ghirahim chuckled. “Of course not. Not in this form. In my other form, I more closely resemble Fi.”

 _So,_ Link unsurely asked, _you have a human form too?_

“Exactly.”

 _And that’s the one you’re in right now?_ Link pushed against Ghirahim’s arm; with the way the soft flesh molded in his grip but immediately regained its form like his own skin did, Link had answered his own question.

Pulling away from Link, Ghirahim cast him an annoyed look. “Isn’t it about time you bathed? It’s been nearly a week since your last bath.”

Had it really been that long? It didn’t feel like it, but then again, he had been busy traveling, regaining memories, and conquering a fiery Divine Beast.

“A lake is located less than a mile ahead,” Fi informed.

“Wonderful. I prefer to not travel with people who smell,” Ghirahim remarked.

A short metallic noise sounded to Link’s left.

“What’s so funny?” Ghirahim addressed Fi.

“If you prefer to keep the company of those who do not ‘smell’, then you will also need to bathe.”

Link laughed loudly, snorting as well, and Ghirahim gave them both a harsh look.

“Perhaps a bath would not be a bad idea,” Ghirahim conceded with no small measure of annoyance.

▲ ▲ ▲

“I shall await your return here,” Fi stated as the three of them reached the beginning of a large bridge, one called the “Bridge of Hylia” according to the map. After searching the steep hill and finding a gentle slope to descend, the men approached the large lake. When Ghirahim began to wander off toward the west, Link grabbed his arm.

The demon lord turned to face him. “It’s a lake, Wildchild. Do I have to hold your hand so you can bathe?”

Link flushed and snatched his hand away, fervently shaking his head as he headed in the opposite direction. It wasn’t a big deal; it wasn’t like Ghirahim was going to be staring at him the whole time. Right?

The Hylian cast a look over his shoulder to see Ghirahim farther down the bank, his back to Link as he began stripping. Link immediately turned back around, a mild panic setting in as he grabbed the edge of his tunic and pulled it over his neck. The white fabric was filthy and nearly orange from the path up Death Mountain.

Quickly shucking off his clothes and tossing them onto the grassy bank, Link waded into the lake. The water was colder than he had anticipated and he shivered. Though he didn’t have soap to truly wash himself with, he would just have to rinse himself down thoroughly, hopefully before Ghirahim had finished. He didn’t like the idea of the demon finishing before him and possibly sneaking up on him.

Pulling out his hair tie, Link tossed it onto the pile of clothing that had formed in the grass. With the water up to his chest, he took in a big breath and dropped below the water’s surface, scrubbing his messy gold hair. When he needed another breath, he surfaced, drawing in another deep breath before descending below the water again. It continued like this for several minutes with Link scrubbing himself with his blunt nails until he finally felt clean enough.

When the Hylian champion resurfaced for the final time, he nearly jumped out of his skin. Fi was standing beside Link’s wrinkled pile of clothing, her blank eyes watching him closely. The shock had Link stumbling back, quickly losing his footing and falling below the water with a gasp. Water flooded his mouth and he fought to put his legs beneath him; when he finally succeeded, Link shot up to the surface, coughing up the water he had inhaled and panting to breathe normally again.

“My apologies, master Link,” Fi said in her monotone voice. “I came to inform you that I have surveyed the area and discovered a camp of Lizalfos at the midpoint of the bridge. Do you wish to confront them or avoid them?”

Link sighed heavily. _How many of them are there?_

“Four.”

_I’ll just take them out then._

“Very well.” Fi turned to trek back up the hill, her feet leaving the ground as she glided up the grassy hill. That was new.

Making sure to keep his gaze averted from Ghirahim, Link quickly dressed in his Sheikah attire, his Hylian tunic, pants, and boots being stored in the Sheikah Slate. After pulling his hair up into a bun and covering the lower half of his face in the breathable fabric of the mask, Link headed back up the hill, meeting up with Fi.

“Master, I detect a ninety seven percent chance that Ghirahim will be useless in the upcoming battle.”

_Why do you say that?_

“He is still bathing, and I estimate he will not rejoin us until the battle has concluded.”

_So it’s just you and me._

“Yes.”

The two began to walk across the bridge; at first, Link wasn’t sure if Fi was following because he couldn’t hear her footsteps but he quickly realized she was floating just beside him. That was something he’d have to get used to, and he wondered if Ghirahim could do it too.

_Hey Fi?_

“Yes, master?”

_Did we know each other before the Calamity?_

“We did not,” Fi confirmed, her level gaze staring straight ahead. “Neither Ghirahim nor myself were ever introduced to you.”

_Why? I had the Master Sword, so why didn’t I know you?_

“You were not in need of guidance. The other champions as well as the princess of Hyrule were assisting you; therefore, you had no need of me.”

_What about Ghirahim? Purah and Impa both seemed to know him._

“I do not know. For further information, you will need to consult Ghirahim.”

Link huffed. He doubted Ghirahim would be willing to answer any personal questions but he supposed he could ask anyway.

Approaching the center of the bridge, Link caught sight of the small camp of Lizalfos. In the center of the large bridge was a dried up fountain, the walkway bowing out around it; among the abandoned remains of a wagon and wooden crates were four Lizalfos, just like Fi had said. As Link reached for Fi, she shifted back into the Master Sword; both were ready for battle.

The closest one was patrolling the walkway directly ahead; when it caught sight of him, it squawked and ran forward, wasting no time in stabbing forward with its spear. Link easily dodged the attack and rushed it, slicing its head off before it could even register it was being attacked.

The next two were just as simple. By the time Link was going to take out the last remaining foe, the creature was sounding the alarm. The hero found that comical, considering he had just destroyed all of its backup. Piercing through the creature’s thick hide, the Lizalfos toppled over the ledge it was perched on and fell into the water far below with a screech.

 _That was easy,_ Link stated once Fi had shifted back into her previous form. Fi simply agreed as they continued crossing the bridge. As they approached the other side, Link caught sight of Ghirahim standing under the stone arch, his arms crossed over his chest. His hair was still damp and his white clothing had been replaced by a light blue Sheikah outfit, one that matched in every way (except colour) to Link’s own. The face covering had been left around his neck with the scarf and up close, Link could see how perfectly the fabric matched the colour of Ghirahim’s diamond earring.

“Planning on leaving me?” he asked with a mix of amusement and annoyance.

“I considered that option,” Fi stated, “but decided against it. While you are not proving to be the most helpful guide, it would be best to keep your psychotic behaviour contained to our party to reduce the chances of it spreading.”

Ghirahim laughed, his arms dropping from their tense position. “Since when are you sarcastic?”

“Having spent seventy four years and twelve days with you, I have had more than enough time to pick up your colloquial speech.”

Ghirahim chuckled. “Fair enough.”

Remembering his question to Fi, Link caught Ghirahim’s attention as they continued walking before asking, _Did we know each other before the Calamity?_

“No,” Ghirahim laconically replied.

_But you knew Impa and Purah._

“And?”

_So where was I during all this?_

“We kept our distance,” Ghirahim replied. “You had a mission to complete and I did not need to be around you. I knew I would simply hinder your progress; you couldn’t afford to be distracted.”

_If you were still active then, then why did I find you in a chest in a cave?_

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. “Shortly before the Calamity hit, I met a brigand. He was tolerable and we spent a short amount of time traveling together. Then that traitor locked me in a chest with the rest of his valuables and abandoned me in a cave.”

_Misko._

“Yes, that was his name. The worthless little-”

“If no more stops are made, there is a ninety eight percent chance we may reach the Faron region before midnight,” Fi suddenly informed, cutting off whatever else Ghirahim might have said.

“You’re so smart, Fi!” Ghirahim sarcastically exclaimed. “Way to go, thanks for that useless bit of information.”

“My statistical analyses are superior to yours,” Fi retorted in a bland tone which only seemed to upset Ghirahim who began to rant about how wrong she was.

“Oh yeah? Then what are the chances of me snapping your blade in half?”

“Less than one percent, considering I can mercilessly kick your ass.”

Link sighed. They had a long day ahead of them, especially considering he was now traveling with two ancient adult children.

▲ ▲ ▲

Walking through the jungle, Link knew exactly when they had arrived in Faron. The air had become humid and heavy, the atmosphere made even more uncomfortable by the bugs that swarmed in clusters. Even after the sun had set, the air remained just as muggy.

“There is a stable one point three miles ahead. If we stay to the path and maintain our current speed, we should arrive in twenty eight minutes.”

 _Thank you, Fi,_ Link sleepily signed. His legs ached from the constant walking and after listening to the two argue for over two hours at the beginning of the day, he had developed a headache that refused to go away. As they continued walking, Link’s head bobbed heavily, his eyes slipping closed until he stumbled and nearly tripped.

“Tired?” Ghirahim asked, breaking the quiet that had settled over them. Link nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Perhaps it would be beneficial if you were to carry master Link,” Fi told Ghirahim. “The chances of him stumbling and hurting himself are eighty six percent.”

“Would you like to hold him then?” Ghirahim sarcastically spouted.

“Very well.” Fi stepped in front of Link and stopped, the hero running into her before his eyes shot open wide.

“I am going to carry you, master Link.”

Link didn’t question it but he still felt hesitant to put his weight on her; he was only an inch or two taller than her, but he was also built of solid muscle. Gingerly jumping up, Link wrapped his arms around her neck and his legs tight around her waist, holding on tight. She remained strong under the weight, wrapping her sleeves tightly around the Hylian’s upper thighs so that she had a grip on him. Easily levitating off the ground, Fi continued forward, Ghirahim at her side and Link on her back.

Realizing that he wasn’t, in fact, crushing Fi, Link relaxed against her, his chin hooking over her shoulder and face pressing against her purple neck. He breathed a small sigh of contentment as he closed his eyes. After that, it was only a matter of seconds before he was asleep.

“How have your psychological and emotional states been?” Fi asked once she was sure the hero was asleep.

“You tell me,” Ghirahim replied. “You’re the one who analyzes everything.”

A moment of silence followed before Fi chimed, “Analysis complete. You seem to be tense and conflicted. I believe it has something to do with the first hero.”

“Nice job,” Ghirahim snarkily replied.

“You miss him,” Fi stated, no hint of a question or doubt to her voice, though that was to be expected.

“Of course I do,” Ghirahim said, feeling his barriers crashing down like they always did with the feminine sword spirit. “But I missed you too.”

“I apologize for my absence. Had I been able to make my own decisions, I would have chosen to stay and comfort you.”

Ghirahim sighed, a small smile on his face. In the countless years he had spent apart from Fi, he had missed her deeply. “I know. And I’ll never be able to thank you for that.”

“Thanks are not required, Ghirahim. Whether or not you choose to believe me, I will admit that you helped me during that time as much as I helped you.”

“But I didn’t do anything,” Ghirahim replied in confusion.

“You may not think so, but having someone to grieve with was important to me. We all grieve in our own way,” Fi turned to look at Ghirahim, “and while it may not have seemed like I was upset, I felt deeply wounded.”

“So you _can_ feel something,” Ghirahim lightly joked, taking a risk. Judging by the amused chime Fi emitted, the gamble paid off.

“Our time together taught me many things. I now have a better understanding of emotions, though I still have difficulty when it comes to expressing them.”

Ghirahim smiled. “We’ll work on it.”


	39. Abashed Weakness

A flash of blonde hair - something much too bright and out of place in the thick forest - caught Ghirahim's eye and he turned to see the hero enter the clearing. Unlike every other time they met, Link refrained from immediately unsheathing the sacred sword that clung to his back. He seemed to be sizing up his enemy, watching him warily but not jumping straight into battle. Every other time they had crossed paths, their swords had clashed in battle; however, both knew that this battle would be much different.

Snapping his fingers, the infamous demon lord disappeared in a beautiful flurry of diamonds. Seconds later, his reappearance sounded with the telltale sound of wind chimes. Even though the hero knew his enemy was directly behind him - there was no mistaking his opponents position as pale hands slowly crept onto his shoulders - he dared not turn.

"I could kill you right now," Ghirahim said matter-of-factly, the smile evident in his voice. "It would be so simple."

A hand traveled up Link's shoulder until the cold fingertips were ghosting over the back of his neck. A shiver ran through his body and the demon delighted in the response. He had his prey right where he wanted him.

"I could snap your pretty little neck," he stated before moving his hand down to the front of the Hylian's neck slowly. Link was tense but the light touch was just the smallest bit comforting until his throat was suddenly gripped tightly. The hero choked, his eyes going wide.

"Or I could suffocate you. It's quite a simple task, crushing a windpipe. I should know; I've had plentiful practice. Shall I demonstrate?"

Link's hands flailed slightly at his side in panic before he managed to grab ahold of the front of the self proclaimed demon lord's mantle, the fabric balled up in his fists. Ghirahim had expected the hero to grab at his hand but he didn't mind; it was still the reaction he had hoped for.

"You'll have to speak up, hero," Ghirahim taunted, giving a rough squeeze before easing up his hold on the other's neck. His hand remained in place for a minute longer, however, fingertips lightly rubbing the pale skin beneath them in an oddly consoling gesture before withdrawing completely. The marks of his fingers weren't clearly visible yet, but the vicious spirit knew they would be by the time the Hylian returned to his precious surface world.

As Link coughed and gasped for air, he still made no move for his weapons. Ghirahim frowned at that before an idea came to mind.

"Or perhaps, what you'd prefer over all else is to be speared through, to be strung up amongst these trees by my blade."

Snapping to summon his weapon, Ghirahim wasted no time in directing the tip of the sword to Link's heart, digging the end in far enough to rip his clothing and just barely scratch his skin, just enough to draw blood. With a truly wicked laugh, the demon lord pressed against the thin sword a little harder, stopping only when the blonde's stoic face faltered with a slight wince.

"If I recall correctly, I had promised to make your ears bleed with the sound of your own screams," Ghirahim teased, "and I'm nothing if not a man of my word."

For the first time since their encounter, the hero made a move to speak. Raising his hands, he signed, _If you really want me dead, then kill me right now._

The vicious demon narrowed his eyes, examining the situation and weighing his options. He had his Skychild right where he wanted him. He was utterly defenseless at the moment and the demon lord doubted he would get such an opportunity again, but something stopped his steady hand from impaling him on the black blade.

There was something about this Hylian, something about him that Ghirahim couldn't quite place. It could have been his persistent, "give-'em-hell" attitude that Ghirahim had never encountered in another foe before. It could also have been his excellent swordsmanship; such a beautiful form was rare to come by, and it was only made sweeter by the fact that the hero knew exactly what he was doing. His every movement in battle was precise and calculated.

Better yet, it could have been the hero himself. Skills cast aside, even the conceited demon lord had to admit that the Hylian was something beautiful. Of course, he would never admit that to a soul, not as long as he lived. But the Hylian's beauty was something Ghirahim had to admire. Having spent so much time among creatures of evil and shrouded in darkness, Ghirahim had developed a secret (or not-so-secret) fondness to bright colours, plenty of which were to be found on the hero.

His green tunic which somehow perfectly complimented his pale skin; his messy golden hair that resembled the sun, something Ghirahim would never be allowed near, unlike his Skychild; his sapphire eyes that were always shimmering bright when their swords would clash and send sparks flying. Sapphire eyes that grew dark whenever the demon would mention the sky maiden.

Sapphire eyes that now stared at him patiently, waiting for him to make his decision.

Ghirahim nearly growled as he lowered his blade. Damn this boy! He was playing mind games with the demon, something Ghirahim knew all too well. The most infuriating part was that he didn't even seem to understand that he was doing it; he was completely and utterly dumb in every sense of the word.

 _See? You don't hate me as much as you claim. At this rate, we may as well have the wedding in a week's time. Should I start planning?_ Link finally said once the blade had disappeared from its place poised above his heart. A grin spread across his face at his own joke as a hand came up to wipe at the small bit of blood that had welled up on his chest.

 _Jokes! He's cocky enough to make jokes to me? The fabulous demon lord Ghirahim?_ the enraged sword spirit seethed silently.

Snarling at the infuriating blonde, Ghirahim was losing his composure as he bit back, "Allowing you to keep your life doesn't mean I love you. I simply harbour a strong sense of indifference when it comes to your mortal status."

He seemed composed enough to answer apathetically but inside, he was scrambling to come up with an adequate answer. What could he possibly say? It wasn't like he could tell the hero the truth. They were enemies dammit and, among other things, Ghirahim couldn't even identify his feelings clearly himself.

Attempting to explain would have been nothing but a complete train wreck. "I absolutely loathe your existence. You are the most wretchedly beautiful creature that has ever or ever will exist. You have done nothing but complicate all of my efforts. You've earned me countless beatings from my master, some that have put me on the brink of death, and somehow, it's tolerable because I know you still possess breath. You're still alive. Every time our blades meet, I'm out for your blood. I would happily paint your precious Goddess statue with your life essence yet I know that I could never do that because every time your stupidly immaculate ocean eyes stare me down, I can hardly conjure a coherent thought. I despise you, my lovely Skychild."

He could never say that to anyone, especially Link. Put simply, Ghirahim was an entire mess of confusion.

"Besides, why not let my master have the honour of destroying the Goddess's pathetic excuse of a hero," the sword spirit excused.

Those infuriatingly perfect sky blue eyes saw right through him, leaving Ghirahim feeling transparent. His rage flared and his stomach plummeted at the hero's reply.

_You might tell yourself that, but we both know it's not true._

"Not only are you mute, but you're blind as well, I see," the demonic swordsman growled, but his words had a distinct lack of venom to them, something not lost on the chosen Hylian. Link managed to see the cracks in the other's defenses and he took full advantage of that. After all, he had hunted the demon down for a reason; having the upper hand was a rare occurrence and Link wasn't about to squander his opportunity.

_Ghirahim, you don't have to do this. You can choose your own fate._

Despite the shock that gripped the sword spirit's entire being, Ghirahim managed to keep his face coolly indifferent. "Fate is not something you can simply toy with, Skychild. We all have our roles to play. Unfortunately for the sky maiden, your part will be coming to an end soon."

Ghirahim turned his back and was about to snap, fed up with the Hylian in practically every way, when his arm was suddenly grabbed. The demon's head whipped around to find Link gripping his arm just above where his glove ended, his expression pleading. Ghirahim knew he had to leave before the impudent child ruined everything.

Turning his head away - as if in shame, the hero thought - Ghirahim snapped, disappearing from sight.

Damn that boy.

▲ ▲ ▲

For the second time in one week, Ghirahim awoke with tears streaming down his face. Laying only inches from him was Link, fast asleep, just like he had been when they had arrived at the stable. Pushing himself up from the mattress, Ghirahim hurried out of the stable, tears continuing to fall from his eyes. His breaths came in short, unsteady bursts as he followed the road east, coming to Floria Bridge.

Walking over the sturdy wooden planks, Ghirahim began to slow his pace. The air was still hot and heavy and the tears that covered his face were almost a relief. At the center of the bridge, the wood bowed out in the shape of a half circle, providing a place to stand out of the way.

Dropping down to his knees, Ghirahim slung his legs over the edge of the bridge as he stared at the multiple waterfalls that flowed in the north. With the palm of his hand, he wiped the tears from his face, staining the light fabric of his clothing with his makeup as he struggled to keep his breathing under control. He hated remembering. He didn’t want to forget - that would be heartbreaking - but he also didn’t want to be reminded constantly. The past was the past, so why was it constantly trying to haunt him?

Two soft sleeves draped over his shoulders and Ghirahim didn’t have to look to know who they belonged to.

“There is a ninety three percent chance that crying will improve your emotional state,” Fi stated and Ghirahim snorted a laugh at her statistic before his laughter quickly turned into tears. Sitting on a bridge in the dark with his oldest friend, Ghirahim allowed himself to finally break down, sobbing into his hands as he folded his legs beneath him. He was grateful Fi didn’t ask what was wrong, but he had the feeling that she didn’t ask because she already knew.

As the demon lord continued to sob his eyes out, Fi moved to sit beside him, wrapping one of her sleeves around his waist and setting the other on his thigh in a comforting gesture. His usually perfect makeup was anything but perfect and ran down his face, marking his pale skin in a dark trail. His chest bounced unsteadily with the force of his ragged breaths and Ghirahim silently cursed himself for being so weak. Fi had seen him cry multiple times, but he still felt weak for it.

“Have you discussed this with master Link?” Fi asked.

Ghirahim shook his head.

“It may bring some closure to-”

Ghirahim jerked away from the embrace, shaking his head rapidly in disagreement.

Pulling him back to her, Fi said, “It was merely a suggestion. I respect your decision and will speak nothing of it unless you wish me to.”

Leaning back into Fi, Ghirahim closed his eyes, pushing his face into her neck like Link had done hours ago. Her skin was perfectly smooth and cool and contained a wonderful sense of familiarity that Ghirahim had nearly forgotten in the thousands of years they had spent apart.

“Would you like for me to talk to you?” Fi asked. It was something she had done many times per Ghirahim’s request for a distraction. Face buried in her neck, Ghirahim nodded.

“While you slept, I overheard two travelers discussing a mysterious island. It is said to rest in the east past Lurelin Village. Perhaps that could be our next destination.”

Ghirahim absentmindedly nodded, his breathing beginning to level out to an acceptable level.

“Is there anywhere you’d like to go?” Ghirahim asked with a shaky voice.

Fi sat in silent contemplation before replying, “As you know, I have no desire to do anything that is not in master Link’s best interest."

“There must be some place you’re curious to see. You’re allowed to want something for yourself, you know.”

Fi considered that. “If that is the case, then I believe I would like to return to the Korok Forest.”

Ghirahim chuckled, wiping the drying tears from his face with the palm of his hand. “You spent over a hundred thousand years in the Korok Forest and now you want to return?”

“You forget, the heroes of the past wielded me. I have not sat dormant for as long as you say.”

“That is true. But why the forest?”

“I know not.”

“It’s peaceful there,” Ghirahim absentmindedly commented, closing his eyes. Fi let out a small noise that sounded like “Hm” but otherwise made no noise. The two sat quietly and listened to the thundering sound of the waterfalls for several minutes more.

“Do you feel better?” Fi finally asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Ghirahim thankfully replied.

“Would you like assistance in reapplying your makeup?”

Ghirahim chuckled and said, “I don’t know how much help you might be, Bluebird,” as he gently patted one of her sleeves.

“I suppose that is true,” she conceded.

Once the two had stood and begun walking back to the stable, Fi said, “It is nice to have master Link back.”

Ghirahim couldn’t agree more.

“Do you plan on trying to sleep again before the sun rises?” Fi asked as they drew closer to the establishment.

“No, I believe I’m done for now. I’m beginning to resent sleeping.”

“Would it be possible to begin working on my expressions of emotion?”

Ghirahim chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugging her from the side. “If you insist.”


	40. Accidental Confessions

When Link awoke late into the morning, he was surprised to find Fi and Ghirahim were missing. Wandering outside Lakeside Stable, Link quickly spotted them sitting beside the cooking pot, Ghirahim speaking in a foreign language again; Fi listened intently before answering in the same language. As Link approached, Ghirahim gave him a small wave.

“Breakfast is ready,” he said, nodding his head toward the cooking pot. Taking a seat beside his companions, Link took the spoon that was offered to him and began eating; with his last meal over twenty four ago, the hero felt ravenous. As he ate, he watched Ghirahim and Fi converse.

Ghirahim seemed to ask a question and Fi flashed a brief smile which Ghirahim seemed to praise. He asked something else and Fi remained silent for a moment before shaking her head. The two continued like that until Link had finished his breakfast.

As Link stood to stretch, Ghirahim said, “There is something Fi would like to ask you.”

Both turned to look at Fi who looked hesitant before she asked, “Do you plan to return to the Great Hyrule Forest?”

Link shrugged. _Would you like to go back?_

“I would enjoy that,” Fi replied quietly. Link smiled and gave her a thumbs up and, surprisingly, Fi returned the smile. It was brief and faded quickly from her face but it was a start.

“Fi informed me that there is a mysterious island in the east. It rests out in the ocean somewhere past the end of this road,” Ghirahim informed, changing the subject.

Link looked excited. _Let’s go there._

“Don’t you think you should be heading toward the next Divine Beast?” Ghirahim questioned.

Link rolled his eyes. _Island, then a short trip to the forest. After that, we’ll head to the next Divine Beast. Alright?_

The demon lord rolled his eyes but consented to the plan.

 _Ready to go?_ Link asked the two sword spirits, receiving a nod from Ghirahim and a, “I am adequately prepared,” from Fi. Without another word, the three set out on foot.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Have you been getting along well?” Fi asked. They had been on the road for over an hour and had just left the jungle behind. The two men weren’t sure which one of them she was addressing but Link answered her anyway.

 _Yeah. We've already kissed, like, a thousand times,_ he replied with a grin of amusement, though the look was hidden beneath his partial mask.

Ghirahim looked as if he was on the brink of having a heart attack. His mouth opened then closed, opening again before closing once more. The action reminded Link of a fish and he struggled to suppress a laugh.

“We've never kissed once, I'll have you know,” Ghirahim finally managed to utter.

Link managed a truly perplexed look as he asked, _Then who have I been kissing?_ The look was short lived though as he began laughing at Ghirahim’s expression.

“Those weren't _real_ kisses.”

_Yes they were._

“They most certainly were not,” the demon insisted.

_Yes they were._

“Those weren't real kisses!” Ghirahim shouted in annoyance, his patience for Link running thin.

 _Yes. They. Were,_ Link signed, punctuating each word with a pause between signs.

“No! They! Weren't!” Ghirahim nearly screamed, startling the other two members of their party. Desperate to prove his point, he also added,“This is a _real_ kiss!” before stopping in his tracks, grabbing the hero by the shoulders, and tugging the purple facial mask down. Stooping down to Link’s height, he wasted no time in pressing their mouths together. Link was frozen, his eyes wide open in shock as Ghirahim’s eyes immediately slipped closed and his white painted lips moved against Link’s own. His mind was blank and by the time he managed to realize that, yes, Ghirahim _was_ kissing him, the demon lord had pulled away. The expression on the usually composed demon’s face could only be described as mortification.

It took several moments but just before Ghirahim could turn away and begin trying to explain himself - he didn’t know what he would say, but he’d try to find a way to justify himself - Link signed, _I think I like real kisses better._

Ghirahim’s mind whirled for an answer to that but their original argument finally came to mind and he regained his cocky sense of “I told you so” as he replied, “So you acknowledge that one was genuine and the rest were counterfeit.”

Link looked embarrassed. He uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before saying, _I mean, they were genuine to me. But so there's no confusion, we'll be doing these kinds of kisses from now on._

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you like me,” Ghirahim chuckled to cover his anxiety but he couldn’t deny that he felt anxious waiting for the Hylian’s reply.

 _Of course I like you,_ Link instantly replied and the masculine sword spirit’s heart nearly lept into his throat. Ghirahim was stuck between hoping against hope that Link meant it and wishing he didn’t.

 _Do you…?_ Link stopped then started again. _Do you like me?_

Ghirahim couldn’t keep himself from rolling his eyes, setting a hand on his hip like the diva he was.

“Wildchild, we share a bed and we've kissed on multiple occasions. I think it's logical to assume that I have feelings for you.”

Link’s arm shot out, his first finger pointing accusingly at Ghirahim before he signed, _So you admit they were real kisses!_

Ghirahim sighed and rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. “I retract my previous statement.”

Link’s mind seemed to catch up to the conversation and he asked, _Wait, you like me?_

“Obviously, idiot.”

Link frowned. _Well it’s a little hard to tell when you’re nice to me one minute and insulting me the next._

“Did you ever, perhaps, stop to consider with your infinitesimal brain that that might be because I don’t know how to convey my emotions for you?”

_You could have just said, “I like you.”_

“That was implied.”

Link threw his hands up in exasperation. _You’re impossible._

“Alright, gentlemen,” Fi spoke up, startling Link. He had forgotten she was there and his face reddened in embarrassment at the realization. “Let’s continue, shall we?”

As the three continued walking, Link pulled the purple mask back over his mouth. He didn’t bother wiping away the white lipstick though.

▲ ▲ ▲

Lurelin Village was a beautiful place. Set directly on the coast, the view of the ocean was perfect from every angle. People milled about, going about their daily chores, dressed in light and breathable clothing. While the air was still a little humid, but the cool ocean breeze made up for it.

“Fi, may I have a moment to speak with Link?” Ghirahim asked, though he left little room for argument.

Fi said, “Of course,” and then wandered off down the road and into town.

When they stopped in place, Link turned to Ghirahim, watching him with patient, expectant eyes.

“Are we going to discuss this?” the demon lord finally asked. Link knew exactly what “it” was - it hadn’t yet been an hour since they had kissed - but he didn’t know how to respond.

_What’s there to talk about?_

“Don’t play stupid,” Ghirahim called him out. “This is the only time I’ll be asking. Is there something more to us or would it be best if I left it alone?”

Link sighed, the warm breath heating up the fabric of the mask on his face and making his cheeks warm all over again. _You tell me. You’re the one that kissed me, not the other way around._

“You must have forgotten then. It was _you_ who was kissing me during our little battle in Akkala.”

 _I was trying to stop you from killing me,_ Link reminded the demon.

“Oh please!” Ghirahim exclaimed, a laugh bubbling from his throat. “It was as if you were dying of thirst and I was your water! You couldn’t get enough of me!”

Link’s face was hot beneath the purple mask and he prayed the piece of clothing concealed the extent of his blush. _It was not like that!_

“Or perhaps the time in Zora’s Domain, inside Divine Beast Vah Ruta.”

 _I was just grateful you saved me,_ Link tried to excuse.

“After the prince had healed my wounds.”

Link couldn’t think of an excuse for that one.

“And let’s not forget that you specifically asked in Akkala if we could kiss again.”

Link remained silent to the accusation and Ghirahim chuckled.

“The evidence is stacking up against you, my dear boy.”

 _You kissed me less than an hour ago,_ Link finally managed. _What’s your excuse for that one?_

Ghirahim was stunned into silence. He didn’t have an excuse - both of the men knew that - but the question was, would you try to come up with one to excuse himself? Or would he just man up and admit the true depth of his feelings? Link already knew that he liked him, and Ghirahim knew the feeling was reciprocated, so what was left to hide?

“So we enjoy kissing each other. That much is obvious,” Ghirahim stated.

 _You’re more than just someone to kiss,_ Link said, rolling his eyes.

“How so?” Ghirahim asked. He knew what Link was trying to say but he wanted to hear it, wanted to know just how Link truly felt about him.

With a blush spread over his face, Link glanced off toward the ocean. _You know I like you._

“How much?” Ghirahim pressed.

_Enough to kiss you constantly. Enough that I share my bed with you without a second thought. You’re the only person I feel comfortable around; at least, since I woke up. I don’t know about before then. I would be dead right now if I hadn’t found you; you’ve saved my ass on multiple occasions. My mission is to save princess Zelda, but you’re the most important person to me. I just… I don’t know how to tell you how much you mean to me._

Ghirahim gave him a soft smile and set his hand on the hero’s shoulder. “I don’t need an eloquent speech, Link. I just need to know that you care about me as much as I care for you.”

Link looked starstruck. _I like that._

“What?”

_When you say my name. You should say it more often._

“But then it would lose its value,” Ghirahim ineffectively argued, removing his hand from Link’s shoulder as they began walking again. “Besides, Wildchild suits you.”

_You call Fi by her name._

“Occasionally.”

 _What else do you call her?_ Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Bluebird.”

_Do you just have a thing against names?_

Ghirahim chuckled. “I have my Wildchild and Bluebird. Why would I need to call you ‘Link’ and ‘Fi’? You should be grateful I dubbed you with names as wonderful as these.”

_You’re insufferable._

“Well get used to it, because you’re stuck with me.”

And just like that, Link knew just how much Ghirahim cared for him. Taking a risk, Link reached out and laced their fingers together. With the Sheikah outfits covering most of their hands, the only skin on skin contact was when the ends of their fingers touched. Ghirahim seemed to freeze at the touch for only a second before tightly wrapping his fingers with Link’s.

Feeling the affectionate touch reciprocated, Link’s large blue eyes darted up to Ghirahim’s brown ones. The demon chuckled at the doe-like expression.

“We should locate Fi, make sure she didn’t fall in. I doubt she wants to spend another lifetime at the bottom of the ocean.”

Link wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he agreed and the two set off to find her.


	41. Lurelin Village

Shortly after entering Lurelin Village, Ghirahim and Link had found Fi; she was perched on the edge of the porch at one of the small houses that resided in the village. Her plain blue eyes seemed to be focused on the two small children that chased each other in a game of tag in the yard mere feet away from her. Though her posture was completely straight, her crossed ankles gave her a sense of relaxation.

“What are you doing?” Ghirahim asked as they approached. The children weaved between Link and Ghirahim, causing them to let go of each other’s hands, before running across the yard, laughing the whole time.

“A woman in the village asked for my assistance,” Fi reported, her head turning slightly as she watched the children.

“Assistance with what?”

“She requested that I observe her children while she departed to the local market.” Fi lifted a sleeve to point in the direction of where the woman had gone and Link and Ghirahim turned to look. Down along the coast, a wooden dock stretched out in an upside down “L” shape, bins of materials resting on the boardwalk. Two women stood on the dock chatting and laughing occasionally, one of which seemed to resemble the two rowdy boys.

“I wasn’t aware your duties including babysitting,” Ghirahim said, taking a seat beside Fi.

“I travel with you, do I not?” Fi replied, her eyes never leaving the children.

Ghirahim laughed. “For someone who can’t express emotions very well, you seem to be fluent in the art of sarcasm.”

Changing the subject, Fi said, “Master Link, there is a man at the southern wharf that I recommend you speak with. From what I have gathered, I have cause to believe that he may have information regarding the mysterious island in the east.”

Link nodded and surveyed the village, easily spotting the small dock Fi was referring to. Without a second thought, he crossed the path, jumped the small fence, and began heading toward the ocean. As he approached the water’s edge, he spotted an older gentleman with dark skin and white hair, his back hunched slightly as he stood staring out toward the horizon. When he heard Link approach, he turned to greet him.

“Are you a traveler? Welcome to Lurelin Village. I'm Rozel. I'm the head of this village.”

 _I’m Link,_ the hero introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Link. Seeing as you’re a traveler, feel free to ask me any questions you may have about local things.”

 _Do you know about the island out in the east?_ Link asked.

Rozel nodded slowly. “The large island in the sea to the east of the village is called Eventide Island. There are some legends about that island, so the village fishermen tend to avoid it whenever possible. It’s said that when you're on the island, you start hearing voices... I don't know if it's real or just a dream, though. You know how fishermen are with their tales.” The man chuckled. “Anything else you want to know about?”

_Do you know where I could rent a boat?_

Rozel quickly put two and two together. “You don’t plan on heading to Eventide, do you?”

Link nodded.

“And you’re sure I can’t sway you on that?”

The Hylian shook his head, earning a sigh from the village elder.

“Well, if I can’t change your mind, I suppose I could lend you my raft. I’ll need it back though, seeing as how there are no raft rentals here in town. Help yourself.”

_It might be a few days before I can return it. Are you sure?_

“That’s fine. I don’t have much use for it at my age anyway. I typically lend it to the other fishermen here in town.”

Link felt excited, nearly bouncing in place with nerves. _Thank you so much._

Rozel chuckled again. “No thanks necessary. Good luck, traveler.”

▲ ▲ ▲

A few hours passed as Link explored the village and the surrounding area. The coast to the west stretched on for countless miles and to the east was a long sandbar. Hours spent walking, climbing trees, swimming, and fighting off Bokoblins had worn the hero out and by the time he returned to Lurelin Village, he was hungry and exhausted.

The sun was going down, the light being chased from the sky by the dark blue of the night as Link searched for Ghirahim and Fi. After checking the inn, Link quickly spotted the two where he had left them.

Watching from a distance, the Hylian champion watched as Ghirahim slowly ate whatever was on his plate, Fi sitting beside him with a bowl of something balanced carefully in her lap, her sleeves wrapped protectively around the edges. A family of four was seated around the cooking pot beside them as they had dinner, the four talking and laughing, making an effort to include the two awkward sword spirits at their side. Link found it funny and he was chuckling as he returned to the inn for the night.

“Welcome! You must be tired from your long trip,” the woman behind the desk greeted. It must have been obvious to all that he didn’t belong there. “Do you want to stay? A normal bed will be twenty rupees. If you want to soothe your body and soul, I can offer you the fluffy bed for forty rupees.

_Two normal beds, please. I have two other companions who will be staying the night as well._

“Shouldn’t you need three then?” the woman innocently questioned.

Link floundered for a moment. _I’ll be sharing a bed with someone._

“Oh! I hadn’t realized,” the woman said with a happy smile. “In that case, it’ll be forty rupees. What are the names of the others in your party?”

_Ghirahim and Fi._

As Link handed over the payment, she asked, “How long would you like to rest?”

 _Until morning, please,_ Link replied courteously.

“All right then. Go get some rest!”

Rounding the left side of the counter, Link wasted no time in plopping down on the elevated bed roll that rested behind the counter and out of sight. The bed was separated from another by a long bookshelf and blocked off from view by a long green strip of fabric that hung from the ceiling and rested on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

Rolling over onto his back, Link pulled the Sheikah Slate from his belt and scrolled through his inventory. He had collected several different things on his tour of the coast earlier, including some Palm Fruits, Hearty Blueshell Snails, and a few different types of crabs. Of course, he also had the items he had collected beforehand.

After feasting on a dinner of Wildberries and raw meat - it wasn’t as bad as he thought it might be and he was thankful that the Sheikah Slate could keep the meat fresh - Link stared off through the slats of the blinds, watching the darkness take over the sky. It wasn’t long before Ghirahim and Fi entered the small hut, but Link only knew that when he heard Ghirahim’s voice.

“We’ll need two beds,” the familiar man’s voice said.

“Ghirahim and Fi?” the inn keeper asked, receiving a hum of approval from the demon. “Your beds have been paid for.”

The sword spirits suddenly appeared from around the small curtain, Ghirahim immediately taking a seat on the end of the bed.

“And where have you been?”

 _Exploring,_ Link noncommittally replied.

“So you were exploring while Fi and I were stuck having an awkward dinner with a family of strangers?”

Link shrugged and Ghirahim sighed.

“Let’s not make a habit of that, shall we?”

Before Link could make a sarcastic reply, Fi spoke up. “It has occurred to me that you have paid for an extra bed. Am I to believe this bed is for me?”

Link nodded.

“That seems superfluous, considering I require no sleep in this form.”

 _I didn’t know that,_ Link replied in embarrassment. _I just thought you’d like a bed._

“I appreciate the sentiment. I shall lie on the bed in expression of my gratitude.” Fi rigidly sat down on the bed at the right side of the room, stiffly swinging her legs up and laying back. It didn’t look like the most comfortable position in the world but Link wasn’t about to point that out.

With an eyebrow raised, Link turned to Ghirahim.

“We’re working on it,” he said with a small smile, glancing back at Fi before beginning to remove his tight Sheikah outfit. Link watched for a moment before looking away, his face heating up. Scooting back on the small bed, Link turned his back to Ghirahim, pulling off his own clothing. In his nervousness, his hands fumbled awkwardly with the wrappings on his arms and shins and by the time he’d removed half of his clothing, Ghirahim was taking a seat on the other half of the bed. Link forced himself to focus on his task but his mind went into an embarrassed panic when he felt a cool hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Ghirahim watching him carefully.

“Really, Wildchild, are you ever going to learn how to dress and undress yourself?”

The demon lord’s hands darted out and grabbed the straps across Link’s back, undoing the latches before Link could try to defend himself - not that he planned to anyway. Wonderfully cold fingers slipped under the edge of Link’s shirt, sliding up the hero’s sides as the flexible fabric was pulled up and off his body. Link couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran up his spine from the touch and his breath hitched in his throat. Ghirahim had touched him before - he had helped him dress in this exact outfit and he had touched various parts of his body when he had healed him on multiple occasions - but something about the touch felt more intimate. Perhaps it was because of the conversation they had had earlier in the day. Since then, Ghirahim’s words had run through Link’s mind on repeat and he could hardly believe that the demon returned his affections.

With the shirt removed, Ghirahim allowed Link to remove his pants by himself, figuring he could achieve that task by himself. With the two men dressed in only their underwear - an event that was becoming more and more common - Link tossed his clothing over Ghirahim and onto the floor beside the bed. The sword spirit gave him a disapproving look before leaning over the edge of the bed and grabbing the clothing, smoothing them out and laying them down properly so they wouldn’t wrinkle. Link laughed quietly as he laid back, finding the lack of pillow odd.

Once Ghirahim had laid back as well, Link gently poked him in the side.

“Can I help you?”

 _There’s no pillow,_ Link complained.

“Pillows are just more articles of furniture that would become dirty in this wet and sandy climate. Most of the residents here have gotten along fine without them.”

Link rolled onto his side, slipping his arm under his head as a makeshift - and uncomfortable - pillow. _That’s dumb. They should at least have them at the inn._

“Would you like for me to be your pillow?” Ghirahim asked in a slightly condescending tone. Condescending or not, Link still nodded. Rolling his eyes only a little, the demon shifted closer, slipping one arm under Link’s head when the hero moved closer to him. The blonde’s head tentatively rested on Ghirahim’s shoulder and said man’s hand came up to pull the blue band from Link’s hair, running his fingers through the soft strands afterwards. Link sighed lightly at the touch and relaxed more against Ghirahim, moving to rest one arm across the demon lord’s exposed chest. From there, neither knew what to do.

Eventually, Link closed his eyes, his exhaustion overcoming him and pulling him toward unconsciousness. His eyelids fluttered open slightly when he heard Fi’s voice. She seemed to be trying to whisper, but her voice was nearly as loud as it normally was.

“Ghirahim.”

“Yes?” Ghirahim whispered back.

“I have a theory.”

“Elaborate.”

“I believe your frequent osculation with master Link has made you, what most would call, ‘soft’.”

There was a beat of silence before Ghirahim groaned quietly, the sound vibrating in his chest and filling Link with a subtle warmth.

“Go back to pretending to be sleep.”

“Your reaction to my statement has confirmed my theory. Good night.”

Even though Link wasn’t sure what the word “osculation” meant, he still huffed a quiet, breathy laugh against Ghirahim’s shoulder and the demon gently flicked the back of his head. “Shut up and go to sleep, Wildchild.”

And together, they did.


	42. Eventide Island

“We’re going to reach the island on this piece of junk?” Ghirahim asked as soon as his eyes landed on the raft that Rozel had agreed to let Link borrow.

Stepping up onto the small raft, Link set down the oars he had grabbed from Rozel that morning and shook his head in disapproval. _You know, it wouldn’t hurt you to be positive for once._

“Master Link is correct,” Fi agreed. “Exhibiting positivity will hurt you neither physically nor psychologically. Actually, it is quite the opposite. My past analyses have proven that experiencing states of elevated mood can decrease the chances of a stroke or heart attack as well as increase the responsiveness of the immune system. Also, it would be a lovely change from your normal ‘crabby’ temperament.”

Once all three of them had boarded the little raft, Link removed the rope that kept the sea craft harboured before grabbing an oar and pushing away from the small dock. As they began to float out to sea, the hero kicked the remaining oar toward Ghirahim before taking a seat on the left side of the raft, beginning to paddle slowly. The demon lord huffed in irritation but took the oar and sat opposite Link, beginning to paddle as well. Standing at the front of the raft, Fi gently sat on the creaky logs, crossing her legs to sit comfortably as she guided the two men.

Out on the ocean, the wind was strong, and for once, luck was on their side. That was how it went for most of the day. Hours passed with the two paddling out to the east and Fi sitting in front of the sail, informing them of the Lizalfos or Octorocks that lurked beneath the water’s surface. Link was glad he had gotten up at five in the morning; otherwise, they wouldn’t have reached the island until nightfall.

“So do we know anything about this island?” Ghirahim asked after hours of silence (except for Fi’s voice, that is).

Link shrugged. He hadn’t learned much from the elder of Lurelin and he was too busy paddling to bother answering the question. Besides, what he had learned was only basic facts or speculation. He knew that the island rested out in the east and that the fishermen of Lurelin tended to avoid it, but he also knew that was because of the legends that had been passed down about it, something about hearing a mysterious voice. Overall, he figured he didn’t have much worth mentioning.

As the island grew closer and closer, Fi reported, “Master, there is an eighty nine percent chance that I will be more useful in my sword form when we arrive at the island.”

Link absentmindedly nodded and watched as Fi shifted back into the Master Sword. Even though he had seen her do it before - hell, he’d seen Ghirahim do it as well - he still found it odd to watch. What did it feel like? Did it hurt? Neither of the sword spirits made any indication that it hurt, but he couldn’t be sure, especially with how blank Fi was.

“Remind me again why you’re so interested in an abandoned ‘mysterious’ island,” Ghirahim said with as much annoyance as he could muster, continuing to be ignored by Link. They were less than a hundred feet from the sandy beach of Eventide and the hero couldn’t be bothered to address the snarky sword spirit. They were so close to the island now and soon, Link would learn all about the mysterious mass of land. The Shrine sensor wasn’t going off, but there could always be other kinds of treasure to be found.

As the edge of the raft bumped into the sandy bank, Link stood, abandoning his oar on the bound wooden logs that made up the raft. Ghirahim stood as well, stooping down to pick up Fi when a disembodied voice stopped both of the men in their tracks.

“To you who has traveled to this island... I present you with a challenge.”

So there actually was a voice. Interesting.

“In your travels, you've relied on the equipment you've found along the way. Here, you must cast this equipment aside and face this trial with only your wits and whatever you can scavenge.”

As realization dawned on Link, he turned to find the Master Sword disappear from Ghirahim’s hands, quite literally vanishing into thin air. A mild sense of panic overcame him. He had to start over? His items were being taken away? He had worked hard to get those! How was he supposed to survive on this stupid island without them? What about his food? He’d still have that, right?

“Offer up the orbs to the three altars on this island. Only then will I acknowledge your skill and return your items.”

“This sounds like a trial from the Sheikah monks,” Ghirahim said from somewhere behind him. After a beat of silence, the demon lord added, “Well, you’re not going to get your things back by standing there. Come on, let’s locate the orbs.”

Link finally turned when he felt a cold hand on his bare shoulder and he nearly had a heart attack. Ghirahim was dressed in only a pair of dark green boxers, similar in style to Link’s own. Glancing down at himself, the Hylian realized he was dressed exactly like the demon lord, wearing only his blue compression shorts. He wasn’t even allowed clothes on this damn island? What kind of joke was this?

A thought struck Link and his hands grasped at his hip where the Sheikah Slate normally was. A huge sense of relief washed over him when he realized the device was still there, attached to a simple brown belt. He at least had that.

“Anything left?” Ghirahim asked, setting his hands gently on Link’s shoulders and peering over one of them to see the device in his Wildchild’s hands. His chest was lightly pressed to Link’s back and the hero was sure he was going to have a panic attack. Or a heart attack. Maybe both at the same time. Was that even possible? Link figured it didn’t matter; he was about to find out anyway.

“If you won’t look, I will,” Ghirahim said, interrupting Link’s tangled thoughts as he reached a hand over his shoulder and tapped a few things on the screen, figuring out the workings of the machine and scrolling through the empty pages of the hero’s inventory. All of his weapons, shields, bows, arrows, clothing, food, materials - it was all gone.

“Well, at least your items will be returned when we’re done hunting down those infernal orbs,” Ghirahim said, staring over Link’s shoulder at the blank screens.

Letting Ghirahim hold the device, Link asked, _What if they’re not?_

“They will be. And if not, they took Fi, and I’d raise the king of evil himself to get her back, so have no worries” Ghirahim said, quickly adding, “not that I’ve done anything like that before.”

Link raised an eyebrow in question but decided not to push it, opting instead to snatch the Sheikah Slate back and reattach it to his belt, pulling away from Ghirahim’s loose embrace (if it could be called that).

_Guess it’s time to kick some ass then._

▲ ▲ ▲

The camp of Bokoblins on the beach had been harder to defeat than Link would have liked. After running in headfirst and unarmed - Ghirahim was certainly going to make him pay for being so reckless - Link managed to snatch all three of the spears that held roasted fish, the food and weapons disappearing into his inventory, save for the one spear that remained in his hands. Sprinting from the camp with his new weapons, weak as they were, Link wore a grin that could only be found on the face of a crazed lunatic. The last time he had done something like that had been shortly after his awakening and then, he had been terrified. He remembered invading one camp of blue Bokoblins and running like hell once he got what he had come for, fear propelling him forward. Now, he was confident in his abilities, especially when faced with such low level enemies. Of course, Ghirahim wouldn’t see it that way.

Technically speaking, Ghirahim had been left behind to wipe out the small camp of Bokoblins, another thing Link was sure he’d be reprimanded for.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Ghirahim shouted behind Link, sprinting to catch up to the quick hero. Tucked away beneath the canopy of trees, Link finally stopped, bent over with his hands on his knees as he panted, leaving his glorified stick on the ground beside him. Ghirahim was panting as well from the sudden, unexpected fight and flight.

“I don’t understand you,” he gasped out between harsh breaths, giving Link the most upset look he could manage. The champion was unfazed, grinning from ear to ear before laughing breathlessly.

 _Got to have fun somehow,_ he signed after removing his hands from his knees, having mostly caught his breath; his pale chest still heaved slightly though.

Something in Ghirahim seemed to change and he straightened up, his eyes flitting down to Link’s chest before he asked, “May I?”

Link had no idea what the question meant, but he still nodded his head; he trusted Ghirahim. The demon’s hand rose hesitantly to lightly touch Link’s chest and when the Hylian didn’t flinch away from the touch, he placed his palm over the diamond scar. Link’s heart sped up again from the cool contact and he absentmindedly placed his hand over Ghirahim’s as he watched the other’s face.

“Your heart’s still racing,” Ghirahim stated as if, somehow, Link hadn’t already known. The demon’s thumb ran along one side of the diamond and Link let out a stuttering breath.

“Please be careful,” Ghirahim suddenly said, his eyes raising to meet Link’s. All previous traces of annoyance had vanished and he was left looking unsettlingly calm and determined. “I’d rather not lose you again so soon.”

Ghirahim’s hand disappeared from the hero’s chest as he signed, _What do you mean “again”?_

Ghirahim was more than apprehensive to answer, but he finally said, “We can discuss that later.”

 _Every time you say that, you’re just trying to dismiss me,_ Link replied, feeling ignored.

Ghirahim looked as if he had been scolded, and it was an odd reaction to see on him. “I don’t mean to do that. We can discuss it tonight, I promise. But you also have to promise me that you’ll be more cautious and less reckless.”

Link nodded, his blue eyes trained on Ghirahim. He could do that.

“Wonderful.” Ghirahim finally broke their eye contact, surveying the underbrush of the small forest. “If we can retrieve at least one orb a day, we’ll only have to spend three days here. I simply pray that the shrine at the end of this challenge is a blessing.”

Link definitely agreed.

▲ ▲ ▲

The majority of the day was spent gathering. By the time the sun began to set, the Sheikah Slate had a small stash of mushrooms, meat, crabs, radishes, and the few bugs and lizards they had managed to catch. After snapping countless tree branches over Bokoblins’ heads, Link had gathered the weapons and shields left behind. Besides multiple tree branches, he had finally acquired a soldier’s shield and sword, several wooden spears, an old rusted shield, and a common axe.

With the heavy red sun touching the horizon, Link crept up to the ledge at the end of the forest. An encampment of Bokoblins had been set up in the clearing and it seemed that retrieving the orb would be a simple task. The glowing ball was set on the upper platform, guarded only by a red Bokoblin and blue Bokoblin on the lower level and a red Bokoblin at the small watchtower that had been erected beside the camp.

 _You ready?_ Link asked before reaching for the sword on his back.

“Always,” Ghirahim replied, snapping to summon his own weapon. As soon as the black blade materialized, it disappeared before Ghirahim could get a hold of it. He huffed in irritation. “I suppose that is to be expected. Alright, give me one of your weapons.”

When Link handed him one of the weapons from his inventory, Ghirahim stared blankly at it. “A wooden spear? That’s the best you can do?”

Link shrugged, grinning to himself as he focused back on the enemy camp. It wouldn’t take long to dispose of the foes, but he didn’t want to have to do it in the dark, so it was time to make a move. Setting the sword to the side, Link grabbed one of his wooden spears, taking aim at the Bokoblin on the watchtower. Locking onto the target, he let the spear fly, impaling the enemy’s head with the wooden weapon. It staggered in place before slumping over and falling from its post, bleeding out across the grass beneath it. The other two Bokoblins remained completely oblivious, something the hero was grateful for.

Replacing the sword on his back, Link jumped from the ledge, gliding down to the empty watchtower. By the time he’d hopped onto the upper level of the camp and drawn his sword, Ghirahim had already stabbed the red Bokoblin multiple times, wasting no time in piercing the second one through the skull. As the first’s wails grew quieter, Link snagged the soldier’s bow from the wooden treasure chest and picked up the pulsing orange orb. That was easy.

“Ready?” Ghirahim asked, ripping his blood stained weapon from the Bokoblin’s limp body. Link nodded, descending the two steps to the lower platform and then the remaining steps that led up to the camp. With Link holding the orb possessively, Ghirahim followed close behind. When the soft grass ended and they entered the small forest again, the demon lord lamented his partial nudity - he wasn’t a big fan of wandering the entire island without shoes.

Returning to the beach, the two walked silently down the coast until they reached the tiny individual island that sat off to the side where the platform for the orb rested. Tossing the orb over to Ghirahim, Link waded out into the water, swimming the small distance to the platform and pulling himself up onto the land. Once he was out of the water and facing Ghirahim, the demon tossed the orb to him. As soon as it was set in place, the orb disappeared and the pulsing glow of the platform changed from orange to blue.

One down, two to go.

▲ ▲ ▲

“How is dinner coming?” Ghirahim asked, approaching the hero who had waded out into the ocean. Submerged from his thighs down, Link stood perfectly still, wooden spear clutched tightly with both hands as he watched the fish leisurely swim beneath the water’s surface. Taking aim, he stabbed forward, attempting to spear one of the creatures for their dinner. Breaking the water’s surface tension and violently disturbing the water, the fish were quick to take off and he missed entirely as the small school scattered. Sighing, Link slowly crept further down the beach, careful to not disturb the fish.

Ghirahim watched for a few moments longer before turning back to the fire he had started. After clearing out the small camp of Bokoblins on the beach, they had decided to make camp there. Taking a seat beside the fire, Ghirahim picked up the Sheikah Slate that Link had set down earlier, resigning himself to roasting something they had acquired earlier. It didn’t seem like Link’s hunt was going very well and there was no sense in starving because of his lack of fishing skills.

Using one of the swords they had found earlier, Ghirahim shaved down one of the spears into a thin skewer, slicing it in half so they would both have one. After cracking open the crabs and skewering some of their meat along with chunks of mushrooms and radishes, Ghirahim began roasting the food; he had no doubt that the hero would be hungry when he returned from his fruitless attempt to catch fish.

A near scream from farther down the beach had Ghirahim freezing in place before quickly dropping the skewer of food onto one the soldier’s shield as a makeshift plate and jumping up. Link was standing in the water, frozen in place, his head tilted down to stare at something in the water. Ghirahim’s heart began to calm its frantic pace as he hurried down the sandy beach to see what the matter was. Link had probably just been startled by a fish or something.

“Wildchild, must you scare me li-?”

The sentence died in his throat as he noticed how deep a shade of red the water surrounding Link was. Had he actually caught something? With Link’s back to him, he couldn’t be sure. Approaching slowly, Ghirahim walked around to see the front of the hero and find what he had caught, freezing in his tracks when he realized that the hero hadn’t caught anything.

One of Link’s hands was covering his mouth and his breath heaved unsteadily, causing his chest to bounce with the force of his breaths. His arms and shoulders trembled and his face was scrunched up in pain, his eyes tightly closed, but tears still escaped, carving a path down his pale face. It was difficult to see much through the thick red water, but Ghirahim didn’t have to. Just from what he could see, it was obvious what had happened.

Quickly wading into the water, Ghirahim set a hand on Link’s shoulder, alerting the Hylian of his presence.

“I’m going to pull it out, alright?” he said, watching Link’s pained face as he nodded slowly, an unsteady breath huffing against the hand over his mouth.

Moving both hands to tightly grip the wooden spear that stood upright below the murky water, Ghirahim pinched his eyes closed for a moment, gathering the nerve before yanking the weapon up, freeing it from where it was lodged. Link screamed into his hand, his arms shaking harder than before as he bit into the meat of his hand to silence himself. Ghirahim could still clearly hear the sobs that he tried to muffle and watched with a pain of his own as tears fell faster down his face.

“I’m gonna pick you up,” Ghirahim quietly said into Link’s ear as he wrapped Link’s left arm around his neck and braced his arms behind the hero, ready to scoop him up as gently as he could. Link used both hands to grip the demon lord’s shoulders tightly and buried his face into Ghirahim’s shoulder as he was picked up, yelping but trying to keep quiet.

Holding the hero tightly against his chest, Ghirahim carried the whimpering and sobbing hero back to their little camp, carrying him bridal style. Link’s cool tears rolled down his face, dripping onto Ghirahim’s skin and continuing their descent.

Back at the camp, Ghirahim was supremely careful as he took a seat, crossing his legs and setting Link in his lap; the hero kept his face hidden in Ghirahim’s shoulder but moved his arms to wrap them tightly around the demon’s torso as Ghirahim lightly rubbed his back soothingly. With Link’s face pressed against him, the demon lord turned his attention to Link’s injured foot and he felt nauseated when he saw the extent of the damage. He had seen worse, of course, but it still wasn’t a pretty sight, and he most definitely did not want to see such a wound on his precious Wildchild. He would have killed the person responsible if it hadn’t been self inflicted.

The sharp point of the spear had been thrust so forcefully that it had completely pierced Link’s foot, entering through the top and exiting through the bottom. If it hadn’t been pouring blood, Ghirahim could have seen straight through the large hole. It was going to take several sessions of healing and a large amount of energy from Ghirahim but he could heal it.

“I have to touch it,” Ghirahim quietly said to Link, his heart aching as he felt Link shake his head. “I have to. We don’t have anything to wrap it with and if I don’t do this now, you’ll more than likely bleed out.”

Link exhaled shakily against Ghirahim’s pale chest and dug his blunt fingernails into the other’s back, bracing himself for the pain.

Ghirahim’s left hand reached down to Link’s injured foot, lightly touching the skin around the injury; Link flinched from the contact and dug his nails in harder, finding it harder to control his breathing, especially when he was crying so hard. With Ghirahim’s hand on Link’s foot, the demon began to heal the wound.

Because of the extent of the damage, he knew that the bones would be pushed back into place and fused back together. After that, he doubted he would have enough energy to continue healing for the night. In the morning - after he had rested - he could move on to the next stage: pulling the muscles back over the bones and healing them. After that, the blood vessels and skin would be healed, closing the wound. For good measure, he would probably have a fourth session to fully heal the wound. It would still be tender and more than likely hurt like hell to walk on, so it was more than likely that Link would spend a large amount of time on horseback or being carried once they left the island.

As the broken and splintered bones pushed themselves back into place and slowly fused together, Link sobbed against Ghirahim’s chest. The demon had been hurt in many ways and to many degrees, but he couldn’t imagine how this felt. Receiving the injury was one kind of pain, but feeling the bones and muscles shift as they healed themselves was an entirely different kind of pain.

Several minutes passed as Link’s foot began to heal, Ghirahim listening to the sounds of the crackling fire, waves lapping gently against the beach, and Link’s cries.

“Shhhh,” Ghirahim whispered against Link’s ear. “Exaudi me spiritus.” A light, chaste kiss was pressed against Link’s ear in an attempt to calm him down; it seemed to work just slightly, as Link’ cries grew the slightest bit quieter. Another feather light kiss was placed on the side of Link’s face and more foreign words were whispered in his pointed ear, calming him down.

Ghirahim suddenly realized just how drained he felt and looked down to see that the exposed bones in Link’s foot had finished fusing back together. While the wound was no longer bleeding, it still looked horrific; Ghirahim knew it needed to be wrapped up so that it couldn’t become infected before he could continue healing it in the morning.

Picking Link up lightly, he set the hero down on the sand, standing up and stretching his legs. Link reached out for him and Ghirahim crouched down, twisting a lock of dark blonde hair that had escaped from Link’s ponytail around his finger.

“I have to find something to wrap your foot with. Otherwise, it may become infected. If that happens, it’ll require amputation. Alright?” As he went to stand, Link reached out for him again. From the slight fear in his eyes, Ghirahim could tell that he was afraid to be left alone, especially while he was incapacitated.

“I won’t be gone long, only for a moment.” It hurt, but Ghirahim forced himself to walk away from Link, starting off in a jog down the coast until he reached the raft they had arrived on. Wading out a little ways, he stepped up onto the creaky wooden logs, quickly making for the sail. Grabbing the edge of the sail, he ripped the seam, tearing the thick fabric until he had a long strip. Hopping back into the water, Ghirahim immediately set his eyes on Link. He wasn’t far, but he still didn’t like leaving him alone for too long, especially in such a state.

Arriving back at the camp, Ghirahim watched as Link used the sandy palm of his hand to wipe his face, trying to wipe away the evidence of his weakness. The demon lord sighed quietly, dropping to his knees in the sand and taking Link’s chin in one hand, wiping away the hero’s tears with his thumb.

“Does it feel any better?” Ghirahim asked. He didn’t expect it to feel much better, but any small improvement was better than none.

Link nodded a little, keeping his eyes averted from Ghirahim’s soft gaze. He felt so stupid. He was supposed to catch their dinner, and instead, he’d impaled his foot on a shitty, splintery wooden spear. If that wasn’t weak, he didn’t know what was.

“Link,” Ghirahim murmured quietly, tapping Link’s cheek with one finger. “Look at me.”

Link forced his eyes to Ghirahim’s brown ones.

“Are you alright?” he genuinely asked, concerned by the Hylian’s silence.

 _I feel so stupid,_ Link finally signed.

“It was an accident,” Ghirahim patiently replied. “Accidents happen.”

Link looked away and Ghirahim sighed before placing a kiss against Link’s forehead, moving down to the injury. Gently lifting Link’s left foot, Ghirahim began wrapping the open wound, taking special care to be slow and gentle. When the grotesque injury was finally wrapped, Ghirahim grabbed the skewer that he had abandoned earlier.

“I suppose we should eat something, huh?” Ghirahim said in an attempt to lighten the mood. Link gave a small nod, accepting the skewer that was handed to him and holding it over the fire to cook it.

Sitting in the darkness, the two ate their dinner in silence before they grew sleepy. Ghirahim had already been extremely tired, but he managed to wait until after he had eaten and addressed Link’s wound to suggest they sleep.

After some wood had been added to the fire, Ghirahim laid Link down at a safe distance from the flames, lying beside the hero.

“Try to get some sleep,” he said. “It requires a significant amount of energy for me to use my healing abilities, so I’ll more than likely be sleeping heavily. If there’s any trouble, don’t hesitate to wake me up, alright?”

With how light a sleeper Link was, he nodded to the request, shuffling a little closer to Ghirahim. He remained on his back - with his injury, it was more comfortable that way - but he laced the fingers of his left hand with the fingers of Ghirahim’s right. The demon lord gave Link’s hand a squeeze.

“We’ll kick some ass tomorrow. _Together_.”

Link nodded and leaned in, receiving the kiss he so eagerly wanted. When they pulled apart, Ghirahim kept him close, whispering against his lips, “I’m going to take care of you, Link.”

That reminded Link of the conversation they had had earlier in the day, but he decided they could discuss it later. Their evening had been exhausting enough.

Shuffling around to get comfortable, Ghirahim turned onto his side, resting his head against Link’s shoulder and wrapping his arm around the hero’s waist, hugging him close in a protective embrace. Another gentle kiss was shared before the demon lord rested against his Wildchild, closing his eyes as he tried to sleep.

Laying in the dark with his lover beside him, Link stared up at the twinkling stars before reaching up with his left hand and petting over Ghirahim’s white hair. The demon sighed softly against his skin and Link closed his eyes.

Not for the first time, Link thanked Hylia that he had been blessed with Ghirahim.


	43. Island Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content begins halfway through chapter so if you reach that point and want to skip to the next chapter, go for it.

The morning brought a cold mist to the beach and Link woke up shivering. Ghirahim was missing from beside him, but he hadn’t gone far. The demon lord was seated on the sand a few feet away, staring out into the ocean. The fire had long died out and Link desperately wished to feel its warmth.

Shoving his arms beneath himself, the hero pushed himself to a sitting position before reaching his arms up over his head and lacing his fingers, breathing out a groan as he stretched his twisted muscles.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” Ghirahim commented once he realized the hero was finally awake. Link breathed out a long, slow sigh as he let his arms drop to his sides, his hands making a dull sound against the sand. Above them, the sky was extremely overcast and any traces of the sun or blue sky were hidden from view.

 _Great_ , Link internally grumbled. _On top of everything else, now it’s going to rain._

His companion noticed what his eyes were trained on and offered his sympathies. “I’m not looking forward to the rain either.”

 _At least you can switch forms when it rains,_ Link replied, earning a short laugh.

“Not on this island, Wildchild. Unless you want to complete the rest of the challenge alone. All of your weapons have been taken, remember? If I switched forms, I’d be taken as well.”

Link had no response to that so he threw his arms up instead, his hands reaching out for Ghirahim. The demon would have ordinarily rejected the request, but he’d known since the night before that he would be carrying the hero for the remainder of their stay on the island and for some time after that.

“Don’t you want something to eat before we reclaim the next orb?” Ghirahim asked, making his way across the sand to Link who simply shook his head.

_I’m ready to get off this stupid island._

“Fair enough,” Ghirahim retorted before shifting around to pull his Wildchild onto his back. With three limbs wrapped ridiculously tight around his torso, the demon lord pulled on his thighs to hoist him up higher on his waist, getting a comfortable grip.

With a secure grip on the demon, Link tilted his head back, looking up at the sky and earning a raindrop to the eye. Shaking his head like a dog, Link looked back down, using the palm of his hand to wipe his face. It was beginning to rain, and not lightly either.

“I suppose it’s time to get going,” Ghirahim murmured, feeling the rain splatter against his bare skin. “Did you catch sight of where the next one might be located?”

Link pressed his forehead against the back of Ghirahim’s head and shook his head.

“Of course,” Ghirahim sighed. “We’ll have to hunt it down.”

Gripping the hero’s thighs tightly, the demon lord jogged up to the tree line, taking cover under the thick leaves. Even then, the rain continued to pour, drenching the two. A good distance ahead, a hint of an orange glow caught Link’s eye and he pointed over Ghirahim’s shoulder in that direction; Ghirahim wasted no time in weaving through the trees, quickly approaching the glow.

Laying in the open, flat grass, completely oblivious to the pouring rain and rolls of thunder, was a blue Hinox, a rope tied around its neck from which the orange orb was hung.

“This will be fun,” Ghirahim grumbled, his sharp eyes surveying the situation and trying to come up with the best course of action. “Alright, you will draw your bow and th-”

Link’s hand covered his mouth to shut him up.

“What are you doing? I’m trying to explain the plan to you.”

The weight on Ghirahim’s back suddenly increased, but he couldn’t see what was weighing him down. Removing one hand from Ghirahim, Link let out a shrill whistle, effectively waking up the Hinox.

Yep, they were going to die.

Rolling to propel itself forward, the Hinox lumbered up, staggering in place for a moment before its eye caught sight of the hero and demon lord.

“This isn’t a great plan!” Ghirahim called to him, beginning to run to the left to avoid the large fist that came down, threatening to crush them. Once there was a small distance between them and the monster, Link pulled the heavy axe from his back, relying on his good leg and Ghirahim’s arms to keep him in place.

Sparks caught the metal end of the axe, lighting it up at the lightning grew attracted to it. As the end of the weapon sparked rapidly, signalling the fact that they were about to be struck, the blue monster grew closer.

“Link, whatever you’re going to do, can you do it now?” Ghirahim anxiously asked.

The Hinox bent down to stare at them and Link threw the axe, hurling it forward so it connected with the creature’s eye. At the same moment, the lightning struck it, electrocuting the Hinox. With a screech, the monster’s body buckled, collapsing in a heap. The rope around its neck had caught on fire and only a section of it burned before the rain put out the flames; it was enough for the item to detach from the body and fall to the ground, the orb attached to it rolling a few feet away.

It was quite possibly the shortest battle Link had ever engaged in; well, second maybe to the one with Ghirahim. But he wouldn’t have won that battle anyway.

“Now where does it go?” Ghirahim asked as he approached the item, using one arm to scoop it up, his grip on Link’s left thigh tightening. Link could feel his face heat up at the rough contact and he rested his chin on Ghirahim’s shoulder. The demon glanced at him.

“What is it?”

Link kissed his cheek.

Ghirahim froze for a moment before turning his head away, but Link could easily see the small smile on his face. “We should hurry up and find the pedestal.”

Link huffed a small sigh against his shoulder but nodded his head, pointing to a path that wound up to a flat piece of land.

“Good eye,” Ghirahim complimented, heading in that direction.

▲ ▲ ▲

At the top of the hill, a camp of Bokoblins had been completely decimated. The small creatures’ bodies were scattered throughout the camp and, judging by the blobs of jelly that pulsed with electricity, it looked like the stupid creatures had accidentally stabbed one of the electric Chu Chus. With how wet everything was, it wouldn’t have been difficult for the electric current to spread quickly, frying all of the Bokoblins.

Some wooden weapons were left behind as well as metal storage containers full of food, things that Ghirahim and Link could most definitely use during their island stay. First though, the orb.

As Link had thought, a glowing pedestal was located at the top of the hill. With his injury, the pouring rain, and their limited ability to fight while holding an orb, Link was grateful that he wouldn’t have to fight the Bokoblins and Chu Chus. While not difficult to defeat, they were annoying and resilient, especially in large numbers.

By the time the orb had been placed in the pedestal and the materials had been gathered up from the ruined camp, only a few hours had passed. The rain still continued to pour and Link found himself freezing cold, the humid atmosphere whisked away from the island with the pouring rain. The sky was still dark and it didn’t look like the rain would be letting up anytime soon, so the duo began searching for a place to hold up. As luck would have it, at the bottom of the hill along the coast was a cave, the space carved out into the bottom of the hill.

Inside the cave, Ghirahim set Link down on the surprisingly smooth surface of the floor before turning toward the entrance.

“I’m going to see if I can find any dry wood. I doubt I’ll be able to find much, but I’ll still look. I’ll be back shortly. In the meantime, you’ll be safe here.” There was no question to his tone and Link didn’t doubt his words for a second, simply nodding in response before Ghirahim disappeared back out into the rain. The sound of rain was deafening as it poured down outside, the sound of thunder joining the mix.

It was the first time Link had been alone in a long while and he found himself wishing Ghirahim was there with him and not out getting soaked as he searched for firewood. He wouldn’t be gone for too long though, and that was a comforting thought.

Sitting with his back against the wall of the cave, Link shivered in the cold that infested the cave. A fire sounded wonderful right about now.

Closing his eyes, the hero tried to think about something else, something that wouldn’t make him despairingly cold. The first thought that came to mind was Ghirahim, as always. Link thought about how gentle he had been the night before, his hands moving to softly wrap his wound, wipe away his tears, and his low voice in his ear telling him that he would be alright. The next thought that came to mind was of Ghirahim’s hands gripping his thighs as he pulled him up on his back, the strong, pale fingers denting his flesh as he held onto him.

A quick breath left Link’s mouth. Was he really thinking these things? Right now? Right here? He contemplated whether or not to just banish the thought and sit in quiet idleness until Ghirahim returned, but who knew how long that would take.

Sparing a final glance to the mouth of the cave, Link closed his eyes again as he lightly set his right hand on his lower stomach, running his hand down to his thighs. As his fingers lightly grazed over the front of his blue boxers, Link let out a shuddering sigh. He supposed he had done this before, but that would have been a hundred years ago. He knew what to do, but it was still awkward.

The Hylian’s left hand drifted down and suddenly grabbed a hold of his left thigh, a small gasp falling from his lips as he gripped himself through his boxers at the same time. After a few short strokes, Link slipped his right hand into his boxers, his left hand gripping his thigh tighter. He vaguely felt the throbbing of his left foot, but there was no way he was about to stop now.

This was not safe. He was on an island that housed monsters and Ghirahim had said he wouldn’t be gone long, but as Link got a firm grip on his erection, he found that he didn’t mind the risks.

Eyes closed and hands on his body, Link began to stroke himself, imagining Ghirahim as the one touching him. He wondered what his lover would look like when he touched him, imagined his face contorting in wonderful ecstasy.

The hand on his cock sped up, his mouth falling open just the slightest as his blunt nails dug into the soft skin of his thigh. His breathing was heavy as he panted, his head falling back and back arching against the wall. A small, nearly hysterical part of his mind whispered, “Well now you’re not cold anymore,” but he was preoccupied by the feeling of his upcoming release.

“Everything on this damn island is wet,” Ghirahim’s voice suddenly grumbled. Link’s eyes flew open to see Ghirahim at the end of the cave, dripping wet and arms empty. In a split second, Link’s hands ripped themselves away from his body, his face redder than the lava on death mountain as he prayed to Hylia that Ghirahim hadn’t seen or heard him.

Hylia must have chosen to ignore him.

“Having fun, Wildchild?” Ghirahim asked with a wholehearted laugh, pausing just inside the cave.

 _It’s your fault!_ Link accused him.

Ghirahim laughed again. “Should I leave you to finish yourself?”

 _How about you get over here and finish what you started?_ Link pointedly signed.

He wasn’t prepared for the demon lord to saunter over with a simple, “Alright,” and then drop to his knees in front of him. Ghirahim moved in close on his hands and knees, placing one hand on the side of Link’s face as he leaned in close and placed a kiss to Link’s lips. The hero immediately returned the kiss, his hands drifting up to rest on Ghirahim’s shoulders as his eyes slipped closed.

After a moment, the hand on Link’s face drifted down slowly to rub down his chest and stomach before stopping at the top of his boxers.

The Hylian’s heart sped up incredibly. He hadn’t thought Ghirahim would do this, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe it was because they were stuck out on an island in the middle of the ocean with no clothes. No, scratch that; the “no clothes” part was probably what led to this in the first place. Oh well.

Link’s hands scrambled to touch every part of Ghirahim before pulling him closer, his left hand grabbing the demon’s hip as the fingers of his right hand ran over the flexible material of the top of his boxers.

Ghirahim pulled back for a moment to ask, “Are you sure?”

A quiet chuckle bubbled from Link’s throat as he nodded, placing a short kiss to Ghirahim’s chin.

“Guess it’s a good thing Fi isn’t here,” Ghirahim said, laughing as Link playfully slapped his arm.

Ghirahim’s fingers pulled at the hero’s only piece of clothing, tugging it down to expose more of his pale flesh.

Link’s breath caught in his throat. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He was practically terrified. What if Ghirahim didn’t find him to be a satisfactory partner? What if he was disgusted with his lack of experience?

“Link,” Ghirahim murmured, pulling back. “Are you sure you want to do this? You seem tense.”

Link glanced to the entrance of the cave, watching the rain fall for a moment before replying, _I’ve never done this before. At least, not that I can remember._

Ghirahim immediately understood. “You’re worried about what I’ll think?”

Link nodded.

“Do you really think I care about something so superficial?”

Link paused for a moment before shaking his head.

“How about this,” Ghirahim said as he nuzzled his face against Link’s neck. “I’ll do all the work. You just have to sit here and feel good, alright?”

Link pushed Ghirahim back slowly so he could sign, _I don’t want to be useless._

Ghirahim chuckled. “You’re anything but useless, my dear Wildchild. You’re saving an entire kingdom. Let me repay you for that and everything else you’ve done.”

_I don’t need to be repaid for anything._

“Then let me do it because I love you, Link.”

Ghirahim’s voice was soft and his eyes were patient and Link practically melted.

_Okay._

“Wonderful,” Ghirahim softly said before leaning forward and capturing Link in another kiss, carefully moving to straddle the Hylian’s spread thighs. The long fingers of Ghirahim’s right hand finally disappeared beneath Link’s boxers and the blonde pulled away to breathe heavily against Ghirahim. His own hands gently squeezed Ghirahim’s thighs before his own right hand dipped below the stretchy hem of Ghirahim’s green boxers.

The low hum of approval that Ghirahim groaned out had Link feeling more confident and he gripped the other man firmly before he began to move his hand. Another kiss was pressed to Link’s mouth before the kisses began to move up his cheek to his ear, the hand on his cock beginning to move.

The two remained like that for some time, slow strokes and gentle kisses, until Link bucked his hips up into Ghirahim’s hand.

“Feel good?” Ghirahim breathlessly asked, his hot breath warming the skin of Link’s ear before he nodded.

Link sped up his own hand, prompting Ghirahim to do the same. Within minutes, the two were rutting up against each other. Ghirahim took both of them into his hand, pumping them mercilessly as Link fisted his white hair with both hands, his mouth hung open and his eyes pinched closed in pleasure. Any embarrassment Link had felt before had long since disappeared.

“Link,” Ghirahim panted and Link opened his eyes to see Ghirahim’s eyes half lidded, his mouth open as he panted. He looked absolutely ethereal in the dim light that flooded in from outside with his white lipstick smeared and out of place and his hair dripping wet. His mouth quirked into a small grin as he panted out, “You look so good.”

Link groaned and let his head fall back, his eyes closing again. Hylia, why could Ghirahim ruin him with just his words? It didn’t help one bit that he was beginning to feel close to coming. He wasn’t even going to last five minutes.

Ghirahim seemed to catch on to that. “Are you going to come?”

Link nodded, his arms shaking as he held onto the other’s hair, tugging just slightly. His efforts earned him a low groan.

“Me too,” Ghirahim breathed, leaning in to gently nip at Link’s ear. Had his teeth always been that sharp? Link hadn’t noticed before, but he absentmindedly made a mental note to check later.

“You look so good, Link,” Ghirahim repeated into Link’s ear before whispering, “I wonder how good you would look taking my cock.”

“Guh!” Link managed, the start of a strangled, incomplete call of Ghirahim’s name as he came into the man’s hand. A moan was breathed into his ear as Ghirahim sped his hand up; it only took a few more strokes before he came as well, his hand finally slowing before letting go completely.

“Are you still alright?” Ghirahim asked after a moment. Link’s eyes were closed, his chest heaved, and the hands still buried in the demon’s hair trembled, but he nodded with a small grin. One of his hands let go of Ghirahim’s hair and he gave the other a thumbs up. The demon lord chuckled before snapping. Link’s eyes opened lazily to see that the mess was completely gone and he looked up at Ghirahim with a look of confusion.

“It seems that my magic can still be used, but only for a limited amount of things,” Ghirahim vaguely explained.

Link’s arms reached out to hug Ghirahim, pulling him forward so they were chest to chest. He kissed the end of his nose before burying his face in the demon’s neck, letting out a small sigh.

“You enjoy cuddling,” Ghirahim plainly stated as if it weren’t obvious. The two moved to re-situate themselves into a more comfortable position - Ghirahim had his back to the wall of the cave and his Wildchild was seated between his legs, Link’s back to his chest with Ghirahim’s arms wrapped around the hero.

“I suppose we can cuddle until it stops raining,” he acceded, nuzzling his face into Link’s blonde hair.


	44. Reuniting With Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this before, but I’m NOT tagging this story with “Underage” because my theory is that the age of adulthood in Hyrule is 17. I base this off the fact that, in most Zelda games where Link is considered an adult, he’s either 16 or 17. (In Ocarina of Time, Link is only 9/10 and considered too young to wield the Master Sword, so he sleeps in the Sage’s Chamber for 7 years before he is considered adult enough to officially kick ass, putting him at 16/17.) In BOTW, Zelda talks about her 17th birthday coming up and the fact that no one under 17 is allowed on Mount Lanayru because “only the wise are permitted a place on the mountain.” I feel like there’s a heavy weight with that, maybe because she’s going to officially become an adult?? Idk, but then there’s also the fact that Link is *117* and Ghirahim is *Hylia only knows how old* so in this story, they’re both considered adults.  
> I just didn’t want anyone saying “UhM, NSFW cOnTeNt WiTh A mInOr!” Because we all know there’s that one person who likes to shit on everything.  
> Alright, cool beans.

Link hadn’t remembered nodding off but when his eyes opened again, the light from outside was dimmer than before. The sun was probably setting, but it was hidden behind the dark clouds and rain and Link couldn’t tell. According to the Sheikah Slate, it was already eight pm.

Sliding back against the cave wall - Ghirahim was missing? - Link noticed that his left foot was unwrapped, the slightly bloody piece of cloth set to the side. His foot ached but he could see that it had been healed again, the muscles pulled back over the previously exposed bones.

A soft sound in the cave had Link glancing up to see Ghirahim across from him, sprawled out on his stomach with his arms under his head as a makeshift pillow. Right, he was probably exhausted from healing Link.

Trying to find a way to occupy himself - a more productive way than earlier - Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his lap, selecting one of the hearty radishes they had collected the day before. It wasn’t the most delicious piece of food, but it didn’t need to be cooked and it would do. The hero preferred not starving to death, thank you very much.

Crunching into the food, Link’s mind shortly came to a halt as he remembered the events of only a few hours ago and he was nearly choking on his food.

He had sex. For possibly the first time. With Ghirahim. And it had been amazing.

(Was what they had done really considered sex though? Link supposed it was, considering it was technically still a sexual act between two people.)

Now, Ghirahim looked absolutely peaceful, his eyes closed and his breathing slow as he slept. The beautiful green diamond on his left cheek was hidden against his arm, but there was still plenty to look at. It was hard to see in the dim light, but Link thought that he had already fixed his lipstick. Not that it was important or anything.

A thought occurred to Link and he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The skin came away smeared with white and the blush that spread across his face was probably vibrant in the darkness. Wiping the side of his face and ear, Link found more of the substance. So Ghirahim had bothered to fix his own makeup, but not to clean Link of the substance? Lovely.

The rain outside the cave had slowed to a light drizzle and the Hylian champion watched intently before he made a split second decision. After hurriedly wrapping his foot again, Link used the wall behind him as leverage to push himself to his feet, putting all of his weight on his right foot. After testing several different methods, Link found that the only way he could apply any kind of weight to his left foot was if he gingerly stepped with his heel. Any pressure on the rest of his foot was agonizing, though using just his heel was far from painless.

Taking a few steps away from the wall, the Hylian realized that he could walk, it would just be a long, slow, and painful process. Whatever, it wasn’t like he hadn’t been hurt before.

Grabbing the Sheikah Slate from his hip, Link took one of the heavy claymores he had found on the island and a soldier’s bow (along with a handful of arrows) and set them a few feet away from Ghirahim before selecting his own wooden weapons and equipping himself for battle. Limping heavily to the entrance of the cave, Link glanced up at the sky. It still wasn’t raining heavily, thankfully.

With a single big breath, Link exited the cave, ready to head for the last orb. Ghirahim called him “Wildchild”, so why not really live up to the name?

After all, bad decisions were his forte.

▲ ▲ ▲

Finding a way up the mountain had been a struggle but eventually, Link had found a section of the side of the mountain that sloped a little gentler than the rest. He still had to pick his way up part of it, a task made excruciating by his injury and the countless times he nearly slipped because of the wet surface, but by the time he heaved himself up over the edge and onto the grass again, Link was nearly giddy with relief. Now he had only to stealthily take out whatever monsters were guarding the orb (“stealthily” being the key word - if the alarm was sounded, there was no way Link would make it out).

A wooden bow clasped in one hand tightly, Link limped as quickly as possible to the stone wall that rested at the back of the camp. The rain was beginning again and, though he disliked being wet, especially when he had a wound that most definitely did not need to get infected, he had to appreciate it. The sound helped conceal him in the darkness as he took aim at the red Bokoblin on the little watchtower. The rest of the Bokoblins were asleep, considering it was well after midnight. His trip up the mountain had taken much longer than anticipated and he knew it was only a matter of time before Ghirahim woke up and began searching for him. He could only imagine the lecture that he would be forced to endure later.

An arrow straight through the skull had the enemy’s body dropping from its place in a crumpled heap, uttering no sound with its death. Link was grateful for that; the less sound, the better. Limping onward, Link kept his distance from the sleeping encampment as he took aim again. Two more red Bokoblins were dead before a blue one awoke, jumping to its feet and searching for the intruder. Link’s aim was perfect, his wooden arrow entering the front of its skull and peeking out the back before it dropped to the ground, dead like the rest of them.

On the other side of the camp, a fourth red Bokoblin stood on watch. It was quick to catch sight of him and sound the alarm, but Link wasn’t bothered; he was the last little creature and would be simple to take out. A single arrow had the monster dying with a screech, its body dropping from the tower.

Turning to look over the remains of the camp, Link’s eyes were immediately drawn to the orb, resting up on a lookout tower of its own. A small sense of annoyance filled Link at the realization that he would have to stasis the orb and shoot it to knock it off; there was no way he would be able to climb the rungs of the wooden ladder with his injury.

The low grunt of a familiar enemy sounded behind him and Link whipped around to see a blue Moblin. Its beady eyes stared at him for only a moment before it was reaching for its sword, ready to take on the hero. A small sense of panic inflated in Link but he forced himself to focus, taking aim again as the enemy began to approach. An arrow to the head had it reeling backwards with an angry shout before it came charging forward, anger fueling it now. Link let two arrows fly at once, hoping to take it down. One of the arrows became lodged in its eye, the other landing in its forehead. The creature continued to scream, but its screams quickly died out as the life left it.

That was a close one. Link had no doubt that the demon lord was awake now. It was only a matter of time before Ghirahim arrived so Link decided to hurry up and get the orb.

Stasising it and shooting it off was one of the easiest tasks he had completed since arriving on Eventide and as he gathered it up in his arms, Link was grateful that he was getting off the island. The island had gifted him with a severe injury and amazing sex in only two days, but Link was anxious to finally get to leave. He had more important things to do than claim one little shrine.

Pushing the large, flat rock from the top of the pedestal, Link finally placed the orb inside. The ground began to shake and Link could hear the sound of a shrine emerging from the ground on the peak of the island. A sigh left his lips. Great, more climbing.

“You’ve done well to complete the trial,” the monk’s voice said. “I will now return your things, as I promised.”

Clothes suddenly appeared on Link’s body, the Master Sword tapping against his back as it appeared. The pain in Link’s foot doubled as it was suddenly confined to the tightfitting outfit of the Sheikah stealth set.

“Come, enter the shrine.”

Dropping down onto the blue pedestal, Link pulled the strap of the sword off of himself and began tugging at his pants, the Sheikah Slate chirping that he had completed a shrine quest. By the time he had freed himself of the piece of clothing, Fi had emerged from the sword.

“Master Link,” she greeted, “it is good to see you again.”

The hero gave her a brief thumbs up before tugging off the rest of his clothing. As the set disappeared into the Sheikah Slate and Link searched for a more comfortable outfit, Fi made an observation.

“It would appear that you are injured.”

 _Duh!_ Link wanted to yell but he refrained. It wasn’t like he had much of a voice to yell with anyway.

After pulling on his comfortable Hylian tunic and trousers, Link put only his right boot on. He wasn’t about to attempt putting the other one on.

“Will you require assistance in reaching the shrine above us?” Fi asked, receiving a sigh and a nod from the hero.

“For the love of Hylia!” Ghirahim’s voice suddenly shouted, scaring Link half to death. The sword spirit and Hylian turned to see the angry demon lord approach them; his clothing had returned as well and he was dressed in his blue Sheikah outfit, the facial cover pulled down to his neck. “What were you thinking? Sneaking off after I’d healed you? You really do have a death wish, don’t you?”

Link shrugged. _Pick me up._

“What?” Ghirahim asked incredulously.

_My stuff was returned but my foot’s still broken, dumbass. Pick me up._

“No. You’re in timeout.”

 _You can’t put me in timeout!_ Link signed with a mix of amazement and incredulity. _I’m the hero of Hyrule and your boyfriend!_

“And now you’re the hero of timeout,” Ghirahim replied, waving his hand in the direction of the small cliff in front of them. A diamond patterned set of stairs appeared as he added, “Fi, pick him up. I’m ready to get off this horrid island.”

Link had the feeling that Fi would have rolled her eyes if she’d been able to, but she must have known that the task was in his best interest because she complied. With Link wrapped around Fi’s near-perfect body, the three ascended the set of stairs.

Inside the Korgu Chideh Shrine, everyone breathed a sigh of relief to learn that the shrine was a simple blessing. After collecting the gold rupee inside the metallic treasure chest - an awfully big box for something so minuscule, if you asked Fi - the group approached the monk, shattering the field that had kept him alive for over 10,000 years.

“You have done well to arrive at this shrine. A hero rises to right the wrongs of Hyrule.”

The spirit of the monk floated out, bumping against Link’s forehead in a gentle, feather light way. Had he not been wrapped around Fi, it would have melted into his chest like every other time he had conquered a shrine.

Link’s left foot was suddenly enveloped in a flurry of blue lines, similar to when he teleported from place to place. The dirty, soaking wet strip of cloth that contained his injury literally melted away and his grip around Fi’s neck tightened a little as he grit his teeth; the feeling of the tendons, muscles, and skin pulling back together to close the wound wasn’t an entirely pleasant one. After only a moment, the lines faded out of existence.

“May the goddess smile upon you,” the monk said before blowing away like ash on the wind.

 _Bless you,_ Link thought as he flexed his toes, feeling only a minor pang of stiffness.

_Time to get off this damn island._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing process for this story is really just me sitting and writing for hours, yelling “LINK YOU DUMBASS STOP DOING WHAT YOU’RE DOING” and taking occasional snack breaks. That’s really it.


	45. Montage of Travel

“Care to tell me why we’re here, _Fi_?” Ghirahim asked in annoyance as Link, Fi, and himself entered the Korok Forest. After warping from the island to the forest, Link had found walking to be easier. His wound had been healed and he could wear his boots without extreme discomfort or agonizing pain, but he still limped; the pain wasn’t completely gone, though it had been dulled significantly.

(Link would also have to make another visit to Lurelin Village sometime in the near future so that he could pay Rozel; he hadn’t exactly returned the raft he had been allowed to borrow, but even if he had, Link had the feeling that the man wouldn’t have appreciated the giant piece of sail that was missing.)

 _Fi wanted to stop by here, didn’t you Fi?_ Link replied to Ghirahim’s question.

He was completely ignored.

“Fi?” Ghirahim pressed, purposefully ignoring the hero to his left.

“Master Link, I believe Ghirahim is ‘giving you the silent treatment’. But to answer your question, Ghirahim, master Link is correct.”

The spirit of the Master Sword tilted her head back as she gazed at the leaves of the trees above them. Since Link had gotten her back from Eventide Island, the spirit had seemed more talkative than usual, but now, she was reverently silent. Link thought she might have been staring at the Koroks in the branches above, but he wasn’t sure.

After tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, Link asked, _You feel okay?_

“I feel perfectly adequate,” Fi responded as they approached the center of the forest. Link stopped to watch as Fi continued onward, dropping down so that her feet touched the ground and she was no longer levitating; beside him, Ghirahim stopped as well. Feet on the stone platform, Fi approached the Master Sword’s pedestal, her blank blue gaze falling onto it. Turning her back to her familiar resting place, Fi slowly and gracefully dropped to the ground, her knees folded so that she sat back on her legs.

The forest felt alive. When Link and Ghirahim had first visited, they had been greeted by curious Koroks who had watched them from the trees. Even now as they watched Fi, the curiosity that they harboured was no different.

With Fi’s head tilted back so that her face was pointed skyward, it was only a matter of time before one brave Korok dared to venture forward, approaching the sword spirit. It twittered an odd noise, something Link had never heard from a Korok before, and Fi answered with a similar sound.

So she could speak their language. Interesting.

After that, several of the little beings approached her at once, gathering to sit beside her, their backs pressed against her thighs and knees. Fi remained perfectly still as dozens of them gathered around her, some of them speaking to her and others simply hugging her sleeves. One adventurous Korok even lifted her sleeve before seeming to ask a question. Link could only assume it had something to do with her arms.

When Link approached Fi, the Koroks glanced up at him warily but remained stationary. A few appeared from behind and wrapped themselves around his boots, hugging him. Link snorted a laugh when one Korok tried to hug Ghirahim’s leg and the demon practically hissed at it, sending it running.

“I fail to see the point in this,” Ghirahim grumbled, leaning against one of the nearby trees. Link raised his hands to reply but, realizing the demon wouldn’t pay attention to him anyway, deciding against responding. Instead, he found his way to the cooking pot inside the Great Deku Tree.

Inside, three small rooms were set up: two as general stores, and one that looked to be an inn, though there was only one bed.

A bed. To Link, that sounded amazing right about now.

Plopped down on a log beside the bed was a Korok, his head tilted down as he snored quietly. Link had to tap his small shoulder multiple times before he responded.

“Oh, mister Hero. Welcome to the Great Deku Tree's Navel.”

Link wasn’t even going to think about how weird that statement was.

“I made a bed out of leaves just for you, mister Hero! Take as long as you like with yawns and the ZZZs!”

 _How much?_ Link asked. He wasn’t sure how much money he had left, considering it had been a few days since he had even required any currency. The Korok was quick to assuage him though.

“Oh, I don't want your rupees! You're the great mister Hero! I prepared this bed for you ages ago! All I want is to help you get some sleep.” Yawning, he added, “I was waiting for so long... I got really sleepy…”

Link pat him on the head gently before climbing into the bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Ghirahim,” Fi said. It seemed like she was trying to be quiet, but her voice was anything but.

“What?”

“I believe I am happy.”

Ghirahim glanced up from where he stood against the tree. Surrounded by Koroks - the filthy, woodland creatures - Fi looked content. Her blank eyes were trained on the demon but Ghirahim’s eyes were more focused on the fact that a smile - yes, a real, genuine, full smile - was on Fi’s face.

So maybe the “filthy woodland creatures” weren’t _all_ bad.

“You realize that’s the second time you’ve ever said you’ve felt happy,” Ghirahim pointed out, moving closer to sit on one of the oddly shaped rocks that surrounded the platform with the pedestal.

“It is the second time that I can recall truly feeling this emotion,” Fi reported, looking down at one of the Koroks in her lap, nestled into her just under the blue gem that jutted from her chest.

Ghirahim couldn’t deny that she looked better with a smile.

▲ ▲ ▲

After teleporting to the Great Plateau Tower and traveling on foot, the group of three had made it past the Digdogg suspension bridge. With his foot still hurting a little, Link had opted to sneak around the Hinox that was sleeping in the center of the path. Now past the bridge, Ghirahim must have decided he was done subjecting Link to the silent treatment.

"You were shocked on the way to Zora's Domain and you nearly had a heat stroke on the way to Goron City,” the demon pointed out. “I suppose you'll have another heat stroke on the way to Gerudo Town and you'll freeze to death on the way to Rito Village, correct?"

They glanced at each other before Link responded, _You're asking a lot of me but I'll try not to disappoint._

Ghirahim could only sigh.

▲ ▲ ▲

The Gerudo Canyon was hot, especially with the sun hanging directly over them.

“There is a ninety eight percent chance that we may make it to the Bazaar before nightfall,” Fi informed them.

 _Wouldn’t it be cooler to travel at night?_ the hero asked.

“Technically speaking, yes,” Fi replied. “However, in the desert, the temperature in the day reaches well over one hundred degrees and at night, the temperature plummets beyond zero.”

“How long is this canyon?” Ghirahim groaned. Since they had begun traveling that day, the demon lord had done nothing but complain.

Without so much as a glance in his direction, Fi retorted, “It will feel much longer when you have to walk it without legs.”

“Ha ha,” Ghirahim said, rolling his eyes.

“As of right now, we are nearly halfway through this canyon,” Fi finally said.

Several uneventful miles passed as they walked in silence, the wind whistling over the top of the canyon. After sleeping the night before, Link’s foot felt much better and the pain was just a dull ache, something he could easily tolerate.

By the time music could be heard faintly drifting on the wind, Ghirahim and Link were tired and the sun was drifting closer to the horizon.

 _Can I ask you something, Fi?_ Link asked.

“Of course, master Link.”

_Why don’t you ever get tired?_

“In my final form, I do not have such limitations. If I were to travel in my human form as Ghirahim does, I would tire like both of you do.”

_So why don’t you travel in your human form?_

“I do not particularly enjoy tiring. Do you?”

Link supposed not. If he had the option of staying in one form so that he would never get tired, need rest, or have to eat, he would definitely stay in that form. It would make things a lot easier.

“Please tell me we’re getting close to the Bazaar,” Ghirahim pleaded, hanging a few feet back.

“The canyon ends shortly after the stable ahead. The Bazaar is nearly two miles from there.”

“Uuuuuuughh,” Ghirahim groaned as he dragged himself along behind.

Traveling in relative silence, it wasn’t long before the demon began to complain again.

“Fiiiiiii.”

“What do you require?”

“Carry me.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because my feet hurt.”

“You sound like an infant.”

The demon lord scoffed. “I’ll have you know it is a great honour to carry the magnificent Demon Lord Ghirahim.”

Fi didn’t dignify him with a response and Ghirahim was prompted to whine her name again.

“What?”

“Carry meeee.”

“If I carry you, will you stop annoying master Link and myself?”

“Probably,” the demon answered noncommittally.

Fi glanced in his direction, obviously not buying the shit he was trying to sell, but stopped anyway, her feet dropping to the ground. A winning smile lit up Ghirahim’s face as he awkwardly wrapped himself around the small woman. Link nearly busted out laughing when he slipped the first time and nearly fell off, but Fi’s sleeves wrapped around his thighs to hold him in place. With the demon lord’s long limbs wrapped around Fi, the three resumed traveling again, Fi’s feet levitating off the ground to hover several inches above the dirt path.

With Ghirahim’s height advantage - he was clearly over a foot taller than Fi - the demon rested his chin against Fi’s head, closing his eyes. Less than half a mile later, he was snoring quietly.

 _Did he sleep well last night?_ Link asked Fi.

“He did not sleep last night,” Fi responded. “I did not inquire, but I believe he had a lot on his mind.”

Link understood. Sometimes, his mind ran so fast that it was next to impossible to keep up (while, other times, it ran so slow, he wasn’t sure he was thinking at all). Lately, it had been hard to think about much else besides his upcoming trials. While he had an idea of what awaited him when it came to the trial itself - he would have to puzzle out the inside of a giant, mechanical creation - he was still anxious.

“I sense you are anxious,” Fi suddenly said as they drew closer to the Gerudo Canyon Stable at the end of the canyon. “If it is any consolation, I would like to say that Ghirahim and I are honoured to assist and guide you in the monumental task you have inherited as the hero’s spirit.”

Ghirahim hummed at the mention of his name and his eyes cracked open to see Link before slipping closed again.

“I must admit,” he groaned out, shifting his hold on Fi, “this music is terrible.”

Having finally arrived at the stable, Link hadn’t planned to stop until he caught sight of a large person. A large, very _un-Hylian_ person.

Tapping Fi’s shoulder, Link signed, _What is that?_

“That, master Link, is a Rito. They are a tribe of bird-like people who reside in the Hebra region. It is said that the Zora evolved into the Rito long over a hundred thousand years ago.”

_What’s he holding?_

“That is a musical instrument not often found throughout Hyrule. It is called an ‘accordion’.”

Approaching the Rito, Link waved. The brightly coloured bird stopped playing the instrument to greet him.

“Greetings, traveler. How about a song?”

Link gave him a thumbs up but the man was already looking at something else, his eyes wide.

“Th-That there...on your hip!”

Even though Link knew exactly what he was referring to, he still glanced down at the Sheikah Slate. Before he could offer any kind of explanation, the Rito shook his head a little.

“...No, I'm sorry - it's nothing. I didn't mean to pry.”

 _No worries,_ Link replied with a smile. The man returned the smile.

“Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kass. I'm a bard traveling this land in search of ancient songs. Have you heard of the ancient songs of Hyrule?”

 _Ancient songs?_ The Hylian hero glanced at Fi and Ghirahim - the demon was actually awake, though he looked like he was a moment away from falling asleep again - but neither offered an answer.

“Ancient songs - songs that sing the praises of a hero who beat back the Calamity in an age past. One of the more famous among them recounts the events of 10,000 years ago. I happen to know a song about the ancient hero. It was passed down to me by my teacher. Do you care to hear it?”

Link nodded his head fervently. The hero of 10,000 years past would have been his ancestor, right? In that case, he most definitely wanted to hear it. Maybe, if nothing else, he would feel more inspired and his courage would be renewed. Hylia knew he needed it.

“Excellent! Without further ado…”

With large, feathered fingers, Kass began to play his instrument as he sang, his deep voice carrying across the canyon. He sang passionately about the hero of a time past, his admiration clear in every note. When he finally finished his song recalling the battle against Calamity Ganon, he took a deep breath before his beak curved up slightly in a smile.

“Thank you for listening. Please come back and hear it again sometime.”

▲ ▲ ▲

The sun was still mostly visible over the horizon line as the three set out into the desert. As soon as Link’s boots met sand, the temperature increased drastically. He hadn’t been prepared for such a scorching heat. Whereas Death Mountain had been a suffocating, ashy heat, the desert was something all of its own. The air was somehow drier, any moisture in his mouth and throat evaporating almost immediately.

Then there was the fact that the sand shifted beneath his feet as soon as he took a step, making him sink down so that every step was more difficult than the last. Glancing over at Fi who was carrying Ghirahim and hovering inches over the sand, Link felt a little envious.

“Ghirahim,” Fi suddenly said, “what do you know about Kass’s teacher?”

The demon lord was awake, a little more so than before, but he still rested against Fi’s back, his face pressed against her stiff, metal-like hair.

“Sheik?” Ghirahim asked. “He was a decent traveling companion, though slightly broody.”

“Because you are far from broody,” Fi monotonously replied, though an edge of sarcasm was obvious in her words.

“Oh, come now. Your witty remarks are beginning to lose their edge.”

Had he really just gone and made a sword joke? Link wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but he still snickered anyway.

“To answer your question, I know a great deal about the man. To begin with, in honour of the legend and in respect to the royal family, he was given the name ‘Sheik’, as he was of the Sheikah tribe and served the Hyrulean royal family. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, he was of the few that were not involved in the ancient research effort. Instead, he was the court poet, though I fail to see how that could possibly be of use to anyone.”

A long yawn escaped his lips before he let out a sigh and continued.

“As history tells it, the Hero of Time was guided by a Sheikah man of the same name, thus the name’s origin. The hero was taught songs that assisted him along his journey and only when he was at that journey’s end did he learn that Sheik and Zelda were the same person, her identity disguised by magic. Though I personally believe it to be ridiculous, the Sheik of a century past often told me of how he felt as though he and the princess were one soul divided.”

 _They fell in love?_ Link asked. It seemed like a logical conclusion, but he hadn’t ever heard of this man. None of his sources had told of the princess’s lover, though he supposed it wasn’t all that important anyway. Perhaps it was a scandal?

“The two often spent time investigating ancient relics, especially those of the Sheikah, and eventually, Sheik fell in love. Zelda, however, did not return the affection. I’m not sure if she ever knew of his affection to begin with.”

The lights of the Bazaar were growing closer, something Link was grateful for. His body was soaked with sweat beneath his tunic and he was tired from walking all day, his left foot hurting more than before.

“There is no way you would remember, but he told me he was the one who discovered you collapsed. He said he was fleeing for Kakariko Village when he saw you and the princess in the field. After that, you were placed in the Shrine of Resurrection and Fi here…” Ghirahim patted her cheek. “...Was returned to the pedestal in the forest to wait for your return.”

Ghirahim shifted against Fi’s back.

“After the Calamity had settled down somewhat, Sheik searched all of Hyrule for songs and poems of the hero from a time long past. I traveled with him for several years myself. We parted ways several years before his death, but he had already chosen an apprentice to carry on his work. Kass was instructed to relay the many ancient songs he had discovered to you once you had awoken.”

A long moment of silence passed, and it felt like something heavy had been shared. Link wasn’t sure what parts of the story Ghirahim was holding back for his own sake, but he thought it best not to push him.

“So,” Ghirahim finally said, “what do you remember of Sheik?”

Link was confused and raised his hands to response when Fi answered instead. “The Sheik who lived during the reign of the Hero of Time was mysterious. I never saw him, but I heard his voice and often heard his music. If I am not mistaken, I believe the hero grew to love him, and was utterly heartbroken when he discovered the princess and Sheik were one.”

Ghirahim shot Link a sly look. “It seems your soul is always falling for handsome men, hm?”

Link blushed and looked away. Had Fi not been carrying him, he would have knocked him senseless. Well, as much as he could, being a foot shorter.

▲ ▲ ▲

It was nearly two in the morning and Link couldn’t sleep.

After arriving at Kara Kara Bazaar, the three had paid for a bed at the inn and crashed. Fi had returned to her sword form, which Link had propped up beside the bed that was dug out into the stony ledge inside. (It was odd having a bed carved out of a rock, but a bed was a bed.) Ghirahim and Link had stripped off a large portion of their clothing and crashed immediately against the mattress, the demon falling asleep in minutes.

Though Link was sore and tired from walking all day, he couldn’t stop his mind from going. He knew he was overthinking things, but his mind simply wouldn’t shut up about it.

“Wildchild,” Ghirahim whispered groggily. “You need to sleep.”

In the darkness, Link traced what he wanted to say against Ghirahim’s chest.

_Can’t sleep._

“What’s bothering you?”

Link’s hand remained stationary against the demon lord’s chest. He wanted to say it, but he wasn’t sure it was a good idea. Chances were, he would just upset him.

Noticing Link’s reluctance, Ghirahim’s eyes cracked open. His hand fumbled until it found the edge of the curtain and he pulled it back, allowing enough light into their small space so that he could see Link better.

“What’s wrong?”

Link sighed a little, cringing in on himself. _Fi said something earlier, and I know it shouldn’t bother me but…_ Link sighed again. _It’s not important._

“If it bothers you, it’s important enough,” Ghirahim replied, running a hand up Link’s back. “So tell me what it is, please?”

Ghirahim saying please? Link would have been more successful trying to get a legless horse to gallop than asking Ghirahim to say please. Realizing what a rare occassion this was, Link relented.

_She said, ‘Ghirahim and I are honoured to assist and guide you in the monumental task you have inherited as the hero’s spirit.’_

“And this bothers you?”

Link paused for a beat before asking a question of his own. _Is that why you’re sticking with me? Because I’m the hero’s spirit and you feel some kind of obligation?_

Ghirahim sighed and relaxed back against the bed. A moment of silence passed in which Link curled even more inward, beginning to resent himself. Why did he have to go and ruin this moment? It was perfectly peaceful before he butted in.

“Link, listen to me.”

Link wrapped his arms around himself, refusing to meet Ghirahim’s eyes.

“Link.”

His blue eyes stared at his battle-scarred arms, the overlapping lines barely visible in the low light.

A finger slid under his chin, forcing him to look at Ghirahim. “Do you know me at all? Don’t you think, for even a moment, that I would go my own way if I felt so inclined to?”

Link thought it over for a moment before giving a small nod. Ghirahim might be a pompous prick sometimes, but he was strong-willed and thick headed. If he wanted to do something, he would do it without asking anyone’s opinion and most certainly not their permission.

“And I’ve chosen to stay with you. So what does that say about me?”

Link gave a little sigh but a small smile tugged at his mouth. _Yeah, I know. I’m being silly._

“You’re not being silly, Link.” Ghirahim’s hand rose to cover the diamond scar on Link’s chest. “Your feelings are not insignificant.”

His eyes were trained on the Hylian champion’s chest as his thumb ran over the thick scar tissue. “As for Fi, she will forever be bound to you by duty, but make no mistake. Had she been given a chance to have her own life, she would still choose you any day. Trust me when I say this, for we have discussed this very topic.”

Ghirahim’s fingers slid up from Link’s chest to the back of his neck, pulling out the blue hair tie. Link took that as his cue to lie down again, snuggling up to Ghirahim’s chest and closing his eyes.

“Trust me, Link,” Ghirahim whispered into his hair, pausing only to kiss his head lightly, “there is no other place we would rather be than with you.”


	46. Forbidden City Entry

After traversing the rest of the desert road, the trio had finally arrived at Gerudo Town. The open entrance loomed before them, an armed guard on either side, and Link found that more daunting than anything else.

As the hero took a step forward, Ghirahim’s hand snatched his arm back.

“And where do you think you’re going?”

_Into Gerudo Town?_

“Only women are allowed into the town.”

Link was flabbergasted. Why hadn’t he known that? He had heard tale of the town many times over, but no one had thought it important enough to mention that it was exclusively for women? Link had thought that the town was mostly inhabited by women, but men were still allowed in. Well there went his entire mission. How was he supposed to stop the Divine Beast now?

Speaking of which, where even was that thing?

Pulling his arm free of Ghirahim’s grasp, Link turned in a slow circle, surveying the landscape for any sign of the mechanical monster. It was a little difficult to locate, but once he did, he wondered how he had ever missed it.

In the desert to the east, nearly hidden in the sandstorm around it, was the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. It’s thundering footsteps shook the earth, though Link couldn’t feel the movement at such a distance. As it stomped, it occasionally let out a loud bellow, roaring across the desert.

Really, how had he missed that?

“Wildchild,” Ghirahim said, snapping him out of his daze. “You’re going to need a new plan. The only viable option I can see is sending Fi in and having her report back to us. Unless you have a better plan?”

Link thought for a moment, but he wasn’t able to come up with a plan so quickly.

 _I’ll think of one,_ he reassured the demon before spotting a shrine along the outer wall of the town. Shrine first, then a plan.

▲ ▲ ▲

Emerging from the Daqo Chisay Shrine, Link found that Ghirahim and Fi were long gone. He hoped they were having better luck at finding another solution, because Link was stumped.

The hero nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized there was a man standing only a few feet away, hunched over and his hand covering his eyes, as if he were watching and waiting for something.

Coming up behind him, Link tapped his back.

“Oh, I was so focused just now…” the man grumbled before turning to give Link his full attention. “Do you have business with me?”

A feeling of suspicion crept up Link’s spine. _Are you spying?_

The man immediately looked flustered. “What?! N-No! I'm not a spy!” He cleared his throat in an attempt to calm down before continuing. “My name’s Benja and I'm a merchant! I may not look like it, but I'm actually the leader of a caravan! I've traveled all the way here, but this town doesn't allow men to go in. So...that's why I...had to...um…”

Link wasn’t buying it. _You’re spying._

“It’s research! RESEARCH!” Benja burst. To the hero, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of that fact as well. “And think what you want, but I've finally found some key info on how to sneak into Gerudo Town!”

That had Link perking up. If there was one thing he desperately needed, it was information like that.

_What info?_

The man chuckled. “Well allow me to share with you...my heroic tale!”

Link’s eyes nearly rolled out of his skull at the remark but he forced himself to look interested. After all, any kind of information was better than what he currently had.

“It's been close to a week now… The guards have kicked me out more times than I can count… I almost gave up hope…”

 _Poor guy,_ Link thought, though he was still a little glad this guy wasn’t being allowed near the women inside the town’s walls.

“HOWEVER!!”

Link’s heart nearly stopped, his hand slapping over his chest as a sudden reflex.

Benja seemed unfazed as he continued. “I have learned only recently of a man that slipped into this well-guarded town! I heard that man is frequently traveling between Kara Kara Bazaar and Gerudo Town. I've been waiting here, trying to spot him as he travels!”

With that, the man turned back around, resuming his stance as he waited for the man to appear on the road to the town.

With this new piece of information, Link felt better prepared as well as frustrated. If the man had been standing here all day - or possibly longer - and hadn’t caught sight of the person, what chance did Link have? Chances were, he was either inside the town right now, or he might still be at Kara Kara Bazaar.

With only one option, Link began trudging through the sand back to the Bazaar. He was really beginning to hate the sand.

▲ ▲ ▲

By the time Link reached the Bazaar, he was burning up. His arms were beginning to turn red with a sunburn and the heat was sapping his strength. As soon as he made it back to the little encampment, he ran straight to the pond in front of the inn and dove in, splashing the Rito who sat off to the side. As he resurfaced, he noticed the bird-man glaring daggers at him, but he couldn’t be bothered less. His skin felt so much better, but it was only a matter of time before he really began to feel the burn.

Floating on his back, Link wondered where exactly the man could be hiding. The Bazaar was small and everyone and everything there was to see could be seen from where Link was, so where was he hiding? The most likely scenario was that he was still in Gerudo Town, in which case Link wouldn’t be able to see him; at least, not yet.

Swimming over to the edge of the pond, Link pulled himself out, shedding his wet tunic and laying it out on one of the flat rocks nearby to dry.

Where could he be? Where could he be…?

Link’s eye caught the ladder to the side of the inn. Glancing up at the giant rock formation that rested on top of the inn, Link supposed it was worth a shot. The chances of him being up there were low - he’d have to ask Fi later what exactly the chances were if he wanted a number value - but it wouldn’t hurt to check.

It took two trips up ladders before Link was finally on the top, but once he was, he sucked in a breath. The man might not have been up there, but someone was.

Dressed in a light, breathable, pink outfit - the likes of which he had seen on the guards at the entrance to Gerudo Town - stood a woman. Her long red hair, pulled back in a tight braid, swayed just so in the desert breeze; with her back turned, she seemed to be watching something in the distance. Link could only guess that it was Vah Naboris, considering everything in that direction was hidden beneath the raging sandstorm.

She must have heard Link approach - it wasn’t difficult, with his clothing dripping water and his soggy boots squishing with every step - because she quickly turned to acknowledge him.

“Oh, my. What a lovely young lad you are. Do you need something from me?” her high pitched voice asked.

Well, he might as well ask. _I’ve recently heard of a man that managed to sneak into Gerudo Town._

“What's that? You've heard about a man who snuck into Gerudo Town?” she asked, repeating his exact words, but Link nodded anyway. “Oh, I don't know anything about him... Sorry I couldn't be more help.”

Link sighed and gave a short nod, turning to leave, when something occurred to him. What would she be doing up here on the roof? It was such an odd place to be, especially in the middle of the day. She was dressed for Gerudo Town, but spending time at Kara Kara Bazaar…

The woman suddenly giggled. “You're making my cheeks warm looking at me like that.”

Link scrambled for something to say. _You’re… You’re very beautiful!_

Oh boy. This couldn’t end well.

“Oh, such a nice thing to say! And I'm sure you'd agree that these clothes only help my looks, right?”

Link wasn’t sure where this was going, but he hesitantly nodded anyway, silently praying he wasn’t about to be subjected to stripping. The last thing he needed was for a woman to start stripping in front of him and then - oh Hylia - Ghirahim and Fi to show up.

The woman tapped her chin which was hidden behind the pink veil as she thought. “Now that I think about it, this style would look quite fetching on you… I'd have to charge you, of course, but I bet people would see you completely differently if you wore them! What do you think? Do you want to buy them for...six hundred rupees?”

Link was frozen in place. Would saying yes mean she was going to literally take them off and hand them over? Or did she have another set? And what did she mean by “people would see you completely differently”? Was she implying what he thought? Was it possible that this was the man Benja had been referring to?

Link was done asking himself questions. Instead, he reached for the Sheikah Slate as he nodded his head.

“It's a deal, then! I'll take your rupees now.”

After handing the shimmering rupees to the woman, she stooped down to set them in the leather bag at her feet, sifting through several pieces of clothing afterward. The Hylian breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Thankfully, he hadn’t just bought a strip show. Only the clothing.

Fishing out a few articles of clothing, she said, “I have the perfect outfit for you!” Clothes in hand, she stood up, handing the outfit over to Link. “Go ahead and change into it right now.” With a wink she added, “Don't worry. I'll look away,” before turning completely around to face the sandstorm again.

As quickly as he could, Link shucked off his wet pieces of clothing, keeping his (unfortunately soaked) compression shorts on. The purple sirwal and accompanying belts were easy enough to slide on, as were the gold and green shoes and golden anklet. The top, however, put up a fight. After multiple attempts to get it in place, he finally tapped the woman’s shoulder.

“Oh! Do you need some help?” she cheerfully asked before proceeding to pull the green and gold top over Link’s chest, hooking the golden necklace around his neck to keep it up. A little more help was required in sliding on the light, blue arm pieces. Once the gold bands were secured over his upper arms, wrists, and the golden rings around his fingers, there was only one final piece of the outfit to adorn.

The matching blue veils that covered his face and head were simple enough to put on, though the woman helped with the golden headpiece that rested against his forehead. With everything in place, she stepped back to admire her work of art.

“You look adorable!!” Trying - and failing - to stifle her giggles, she continued. “Just as I thought! You make for quite a good-lookin' gal. That's a traditional Gerudo outfit. It's such a striking look around here, I doubt anyone would even suspect that you're a man! On top of that, it breathes so well that it's sure to help you deal with the desert heat... At least a little!”

Clapping her hands together, she gave him one last look-over. “I'm so glad I was able to help you out. My name’s Vilia and if you're free to grab something to eat sometime, keep me in mind. Or if you want to get more lady's clothing, come back anytime.” With a final wink, she turned to resume watching the Divine Beast cause a ruckus.

▲ ▲ ▲

Link could practically feel every man’s eye on him at the Bazaar. The Gerudo merchants who had set up shop hardly cast him a glance, but the caravan who had set up their tent was almost impossible to ignore. Nevertheless, Link decided it couldn’t hurt to talk to them. Knowledge from travelers was an indispensable resource and Benja had helped him out before.

Approaching the caravan, Link waved to the familiar face.

Benja looked as if he were on the verge of having a panic attack.

“Oh, w-w-w-wow! This beautiful lady is totally my type! Don't mess this up, don't mess this up…” he murmured to himself as if Link wasn’t two feet away and couldn’t hear him.

“H-h-h-hey there! Date you want a go do on to?!”

Link and Benja simply stared at each other for a long moment before Benja sighed to himself and turned away, his face red.

Okay, so that hadn’t gone how he thought it would. There were other members of the caravan. Approaching the next man, Link tried again.

“Oh, wow! You're really cute!” the man immediately blurted, slapping a hand over his mouth afterward. “I mean...um... Oh, geez, I don't know why I just up and said that…”

Alright. So the men were useless in this case. It’s a good thing he was in the “desert of women”.

▲ ▲ ▲

Speaking with the women proved to be much more productive. In their interactions, the hero learned a little more about Gerudo Town, the rampaging Divine Beast Vah Naboris, and the recipe for a heat resistant elixir.

It was already three in the afternoon when Link finally decided it was time for lunch. He had eaten early that morning, but he felt like he was starving by the time he sat down for food. With the searing desert sun already heating the cooking pot, it took half the time it normally did for his meal to cook. Less than half an hour after he had begun cooking, Link was devouring his spicy meat. The men from the caravan a mere one tent over watched him with an unnerving amount of concentration, and Link eventually ended up sitting with his back to them. Creepos.

Full and ready to take on Gerudo Town, Link stood from his place on the edge of the rug the Gerudo merchant had allowed him to sit on. Leaning back and stretching out his muscles, Link realized that someone was approaching the Bazaar. As they drew closer, the Hylian realized how familiar they looked, though he couldn’t be sure. Even when they stood directly in front of him, it took several long moments before he realized who it was.

Wearing an outfit that matched Link’s - though the colours were a more vibrant purple and blue - was a short woman, her flawless, lightly tanned skin a beautiful contrast to the Gerudo outfit. Beneath the purple veil, Link could just make out the soft, fluffy curls of blue hair that hung nearly as long as Link’s own. A blue eye and a purple eye stared intently at Link for several moments before the woman spoke and as soon as she did, there was no denying who she was.

“Master Link, are you adequately prepared to enter Gerudo Town?”

 _You look...different,_ Link dumbly signed.

“Yes, to enter Gerudo Town, I have changed into my human form. Ghirahim brought up the point that I would draw less attention to myself if I changed forms.” Her bright eyes surveyed Link’s body and the hero momentarily found it odd that he, for once, knew exactly where she was looking. “Seeing as how you have found a possible way into the town, my accompanying you into the town while being in this form will look less suspicious as well.”

As Fi held out her elbow stiffly, Link took her arm, marveling at the feel of it. Just above the end of the cuff on her arm, Link could see the odd material - thick like metal, though he supposed it was probably something more unique - attached to the end of her arm, just below her shoulder. A sudden memory occurred to Link, something Fi had said about Ghirahim creating prosthetic arms for her. Whatever they were made of, they fit seamlessly and matched her skin perfectly. Her fingers looked completely natural and had he not been told, he never would have guessed they were artificial.

As the two traveled along the desert road, arm in arm, Fi began to speak. “I estimate that the chances of the women questioning your gender will slightly decrease if you enter the town with another woman.” Glancing over at Link’s covered face again, she added, “While you quite convincingly portray the role of 'female', I believe the saying 'Better safe than sorry' applies in this case.”

Link looked her over again, admiring her lightly tanned skin and the beautiful colour of the sirwal as it sat low on her hips.

_You look good._

“I do not see the purpose of wearing such attire,” Fi replied. “These clothes offer only a minimal heat resistance - such a thing I will not require - and are therefore pointless. Nevertheless, the women said they 'make me look cute', so I suppose I shall wear them. I would not want to disappoint such genial people.”

With a smile, Link rolled his eyes. Fi could be so straight-laced at times, but it was an endearing quality of hers. Link could only imagine her in a city full of women, the “fierce women of the desert,” no less.

Approaching the front entrance, Link practically held his breath. Now was the make or break moment. Would the guards see right through him or let him in? Link felt so transparent as he gripped Fi’s arm tighter, walking right past the guards.

As they entered the front hallway to the town, Link breathed a sigh of relief. Time to speak to the chief.


	47. Gerudo Town

As much as Link would have liked to tour the city, he knew it would have to wait. Speaking with the chief about the Divine Beast Vah Naboris was currently a priority, so sightseeing would have to wait.

With Fi at his side, the Hylian champion walked through the center of town, ignoring the vendors and women milling about. Across from the entrance was a set of steps that led into what Link hoped was a throne room. Though two guards stood outside the archway of the room, neither prevented the two “women” from entering, so Link and Fi opted to ignore them altogether.

Inside the room, the hero was proven right; a crimson carpet led up a handful of steps to a throne. In the seat was a teenage Gerudo girl, a guard to her right. As the two entered, the girl and her guard were immersed in conversation until she caught sight of the two who had entered.

Even from a distance, it was abundantly clear that she held a status of importance. The common Gerudo outfit that could be found on every native woman in the city had been exchanged for a black and gold set, the short black skirt a beautiful contrast to her darkly tanned skin. Black and gold bands were wrapped around her upper arms while simple gold ones framed her wrists and neck; her hair, though, was what really caught Link’s attention. While nearly every Gerudo woman had red hair, this girl’s was particularly beautiful. The thick red locks had been pulled back into a braid that was nearly as thick as she was, the hair moved to the side so she wouldn’t sit on it. The top had been pulled into two loops that resembled earrings and one small bun that seemed to hold the her golden headdress in place.

As Link and Fi approached, her gaze shifted to them, a bored expression on her face.

“Yet more travelers,” she nearly sighed before asking, “How did you get in here?”

So they weren’t supposed to be there? Link’s anxiety flickered twice as intense as before.

“Oh!” the girl said, her eyes lighting up with a subtle excitement. “It seems you have something rather interesting there…”

As the duo approached the foot of the four steps, the guard declared, “You stand before Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo! Declare your business, but come no closer!”

“Hold on, Buliara,” Riju interjected, sitting up in her seat with interest. “These two appear to be more than common travelers.”

Hands on the armrests of the much-too-large seat, Riju asked, “What are your names?”

“I am Fi,” the sword spirit at Link’s side announced, adding, “and this… is Link,” before bowing. Link copied her example, though he was nearly laughing as he did so. She seemed so uncomfortable calling him “Link” instead of “master Link”.

“Fi and Link,” Riju repeated thoughtfully. “And what is it you’ve come all the way here to tell me?”

 _I can calm Naboris,_ Link replied, not waiting for Fi to respond. It wasn’t her job to speak for him, after all.

“You think you have what it takes to subdue something so powerful as a Divine Beast?” the uptight guard asked, her painted lips down-turned in a scowl. “The only ones who could ever control them were Champions like Lady Urbosa. And all of the Champions died in the Calamity one hundred years ago.”

 _Not all of them,_ Link thought, a small grin forming behind his veil.

Leaning forward in her seat, Riju crossed her arms, her brow pinched with a look of concentration. “Hmm. Buliara, a memory just jumped into my head - something my mother spoke of. When the Calamity happened, the princess of Hyrule placed a fallen swordsman into a deep sleep. That swordsman, much like our new friend here, was named Link...though it always seemed more legend than fact.”

“But, Lady Riju!” Buliara questioned, her hands resting on the claymore balanced in front of her. “Do those same stories not also say that the Hylian Champion carried a legendary sword? I see no such weapon in this person's care.”

 _But I have that sword!_ Link wanted to say, but it wasn’t like he could prove it at the moment. The sword in question was currently standing at his side and he wasn’t about to ask her to change forms just to prove a point.

“They do indeed... If I recall correctly, it was called the sword that seals the darkness,” Riju replied to the guard. “The princess of Hyrule supposedly hid it away in a forest somewhere.”

Glancing up at the two standing in front of her, the Gerudo chief asked, “What of the device on this one's hip? It appears to be a precious relic of the Sheikah. I can't imagine they would give something so valuable to a simple drifter - can you?”

Listening to the two women argue had Link’s stomach tied in knots. How was he supposed to prove who he was without giving away his disguise? There really wasn’t any way he could, unless he tried to pass himself off as a female descendant of the champion from a century ago. But would they even buy that?

Buliara’s eyes narrowed as she looked the two travelers up and down before she said, “I don’t remember ever hearing of a Hylian vai among the Champions.”

Link cast a curious glance to Fi who whispered - actually whispered; perhaps she had more efficient human functions in her human form - “‘Vai’ means ‘woman’ in the Gerudo language.”

Ah, that would make sense. Unfortunately, that new piece of information had Link feeling sicker than before. He was about to be found out; he just hoped they would take it easy on him for being the Hylian champion.

“Wait a moment,” Buliara said, staring intently at Link before clanging her claymore against the ground. “You’re a voe!”

Before Link could ask or make a guess as to what that meant his question was answered.

“A voe within our walls is a great crime,” Riju said, “But a voe who is a Champion… Well, we’d never mistreat a friend of Lady Urbosa. And if you’re here to help us with Naboris, then we are allies.”

Link wasn’t about to mention the fact that he technically had no real memories of the Gerudo Champion, especially because it was one of the only things keeping him from being kicked out of town or thrown in the dungeon.

The chief paused before adding, “I’m sure you saw it on your way to our town. Divine Beast Vah Naboris, cloaked in a massive sandstorm, hurling lightning at any who dare approach. We have to do something to stop it, but we have yet to find any way to appease the Divine Beast on our own. If you truly are a Champion, perhaps you will be able to enter Naboris and calm its anger.”

At the chief’s side, Buliara looked completely baffled and slightly offended. “Lady Riju! I don't see how you can trust a complete stranger with something as important as this task. Perhaps if this person were first to prove his worth by recovering your stolen Thunder Helm…”

At the suggestion, Riju slumped back in her chair looking bored again. “Ah, yes... An interesting suggestion.”

Her emerald eyes suddenly lit up as she leaned forward. “You see, there is only one thing in all of Hyrule that can withstand the lightning from Naboris. The Thunder Helm, a family heirloom and relic of the Gerudo. But as Buliara says, it was stolen from us.”

The smallest of smiles appeared on Buliara’s face. “You needn’t worry, Lady Riju. If he truly is a Champion, this should be an easy task for him.”

Turning to Link and Fi, she informed them, “Our soldiers can tell you all you need to know about the thieves who stole Lady Riju's heirloom.” Nodding her head to the right side of the room, she instructed, “Head through this arch. It will lead you to the barracks. Then, seek out Captain Teake, and ask for a full report.”

Riju, looking thoughtful again, said, “Without my heirloom, you'll never be able to approach Naboris.”

She chuckled and a bright smile lit up her face, making her look her age for the first time. “You know, I take heart in having such a rare visitor as yourself. Lady Urbosa must be looking out for us.”

▲ ▲ ▲

Entering the barracks, Link and Fi caught sight of a group of soldiers, all dressed in purple and green outfits with matching pieces of armour. Like the rest of the Gerudo women, their skin was dark and their hair was a flaming shade of red. As Link walked by, he listened in on their conversation.

“...haven’t seen Barta. Where's she gone off to?”

“She said she was going to scout the thieves' hideout, but then she left before we could say anything,” one of the soldiers replied. “Now that I think about it, she's been gone for two days. I wonder what happened to her…”

“You - Are you serious?!” the first soldier squawked. “Why did you let her go by herself?! And why did you wait two days to report this?!”

“I'm - I apologize,” the second soldier stammered. “She said she just wanted to check it out and would be careful, so I thought…”

The first soldier - who appeared to be the leader of the three - groaned. “As if we aren't busy enough searching for the chief's heirloom, now we have to find Barta too... If the captain hears about this fiasco, she'll punish us for sure! Probably a hundred laps around Gerudo Desert...again.”

“Oh, no,” the third soldier groaned. “What should we do?”

“I'm thinking about it!” the first barked.

▲ ▲ ▲

It took nearly an hour of talking to the soldiers in the barracks, but by the time Link was finished, he had gathered enough information to know exactly what his next step was.

According to captain Teake, the Thunder Helm had been stolen in the night by a group of thieves belonging to the Yiga Clan. One of the soldiers had described the Yiga as highly skilled in the art of stealth and disguise; she had also claimed that they were believed to be “descendants of the Sheikah tribe that splintered and turned to villainy” (which, in Link’s opinion, explained a lot). Their hideout was said to be located in Karusa Valley, though none of the Gerudo soldiers had actually successfully infiltrated the hideout, possibly because of the raging sandstorms that seemed to be a constant near the valley.

With business taken care of, Link decided it was time to explore the town. After all, as soon as he left, he would be too busy to come back and spend his time so frivolously.

It was nearly five thirty in the afternoon when Link left the barracks, ready to see what the town had to offer.

“Master, I believe we should return to Kara Kara Bazaar. There is an eighty seven percent chance that Ghirahim will be wondering where we have gone to.”

 _First, we’re exploring the town,_ Link replied, entering a short hallway that led back to the main plaza. Fi offered no reply, but continued to follow him, something Link was finding a little uncomfortable. He was used to it when they were all traveling together, but when it was just the two of them - especially when Fi was in her human form - it seemed a little odd to Link, and he was sure it probably looked odd as well.

Turning to face the feminine spirit, Link signed, _Fi, you don't have to follow me around. You can go enjoy yourself._

“How does one enjoy themself?” Fi questioned, her eyebrows pinching together just the slightest as her head tilted to the side. It was strangely human and Link found that he enjoyed seeing her express emotions.

_Go do something fun. See what they have for sale, go get a drink, buy some clothes or jewelry. Do whatever you want to do._

Fi stared at him intently before indifferently replying, “I have no desire to do such activities.”

Link gave her the “I’m not buying that” expression. _Come on, there must be something you want to do._

“Master Link, my purpose is to assist you. I have no desire to do anything that is not in your best interest.”

Hm, there must be some way around that…

 _Well, I want you to have a good time. And if you don't do that, I'll be sad,_ Link finally replied.

Fi paused for a long moment, staring at something over his shoulder before slowly asking, “Will, as you say, 'enjoying myself', keep your dopamine levels from dropping?”

What the hell did that mean? _Uhm, yeah. Sure._

“Very well. I shall find a way to occupy myself in a socially acceptable manner.”

 _Alright. We’ll meet at..._ Link glanced down the hall to see a bar just past the wall at the end of the hallway, _there. At seven._

Fi nodded her head once and with that, she wandered off into town; Link watched her go before he began to wander himself. Directly to his left was a jewelry shop, or so the sign said.

Starlight Memories  
\- A Jewelry Shop -

In front of the shop, Link saw the first Hylian woman - besides Fi, though did she really count? - since his journey out into the desert. Surprisingly, she was dressed in plain clothes; Link knew they had to be hot, but who was he to question it? Had he been given a choice, he probably wouldn’t have picked to wear the Gerudo outfit either. Though it was awfully comfortable…

Waving to the woman, Link got her attention. Her vibrant purple hair caught the light as her head tilted up, a small smile appearing on her face.

“Hello,” she quietly greeted him before glancing back at the jewelry shop. “Have you been here before?”

Link wasn’t sure if she was referring to the town itself or the single store in front of them, but he shook his head anyway.

“The accessories here sure are pretty,” she said, “but I don't have any of the materials to trade, and buying one outright would be so expensive... I guess it's just not time for me to own one…”

Link was familiar with that feeling. His Sheikah outfit had cost him all of his meals and a large portion of his materials, but it had been worth it in the end.

The woman shook her head before looking back at Link. “No matter. I suppose I should introduce myself, right? Jules.”

The woman extended her hand and Link shook it awkwardly before signing, _Link._

“That name,” Jules said, “it sounds familiar. Have we met somewhere before?”

The Hylian shook his head.

“Hm, I suppose not then. Would you like to get a drink?”

Link nodded and the two “women” headed off to the bar.

▲ ▲ ▲

Talking with Jules, Link quickly lost track of the time. After entering the Noble Canteen, the two had tried to order drinks, but Link had been denied.

“Aren’t you a little young to be here?” the elderly woman behind the counter asked.

 _I’m over a hundred years old,_ Link replied, frowning behind the veil. His irritation went unnoticed as the woman laughed.

“You’re funny, kid. Come back when you’re older.”

Sulking, Link had watched Jules order her drink - something that sounded fruity and delicious - before the two had gone into the main seating area. With four women occupying the couches, Jules and Link had taken a seat at the small bar-like area facing the wall. Time flew by as the two talked, Link offering as much of the truth as he could without giving away his true identity.

After jumping from topic to topic, Jules finally ran her hand over the light fabric of the Gerudo outfit’s arm piece.

“Ah, aren't those the clothes sold at Fashion Passion? I was thinking about buying some myself… How do they feel? Comfy?”

Link nodded fervently. While the Hylian tunic was comfortable and his Sheikah outfit was soft and breathable, neither truly compared to the Gerudo outfit. Its thin material was light and breathable while also comfortable enough to wear all day, and with how little fabric there truly was, it offered the best range of motion.

Wrapping both of her hands around the cup in front of her, Jules leaned in a little bit. Her face was a tinge pink, but Link couldn’t tell if that was because of the alcohol or something more.

“Say, are you, uhh… I really don't know how to say it…” Jules glanced to the side in embarrassment before finally whispering, “Might you be… A boy?”

Link froze in place, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a beached fish. His hands rose to answer but refused to move. He was screwed.

“You are! I knew it!” Jules exclaimed, earning the attention of the other women in the bar. She instantly quieted down, looking more embarrassed than before as she apologized. Learning back in closer, she said, “It's really impressive - you getting in here without anyone else noticing!”

Before Link could ask her to keep quiet about it, she gave him a wink. “Don't need to worry. I won't tell a soul. Just a little secret between us Hylian vai, right?” Jules giggled at her own joke and Link chuckled as well.

Glancing up over her shaking shoulders, the Hylian saw Fi in the archway of the room; he waved to her and she took the few steps to approach him.

“We should return to the Bazaar now,” Fi said. “Ghirahim will be waiting for us.”

Jules gave Link a look. “You’ve got a man waiting for you?”

Link blushed darkly under the veil, though he was sure the other woman could see.

Jules laughed loudly, regaining the attention of the other patrons in the bar. “Well don’t let me keep you. Go have fun!”

Link shook his head - maybe if he did that enough, the embarrassment would shake right off of him - before patting her shoulder as he stood. Time to head back.

▲ ▲ ▲

On the road out of Gerudo Town, Link noticed the sun was setting. They would make it back to Kara Kara before the night air became too cold to withstand, but the view was stunning. Maybe if they hurried back, Ghirahim and Fi would sit on top of the inn and watch it fully set with him.

 _So what did you do today?_ Link asked Fi.

Without skipping a beat, she replied, “I enrolled as a member of a confidential organization.”

That was not what Link had been expecting. _You did what now?_

“I enrolled you as well.”

_What kind of organization?_

“It is an establishment in town that is referred to as the ‘Gerudo Secret Club’. From what I have gathered, it is an exclusive organization and becoming a member is quite difficult.”

The Hylian champion was confused. _How did you become a member then?_

“I deciphered the password.”

_How?_

“Quite by accident,” Fi admitted with a soft sound that almost sounded like a quiet chuckle.

_You accidentally deciphered the password to an exclusive secret organization?_

“Correct. It was not challenging.”

_Well what was it?_

“G S C diamond.”

 _How was that easy to guess?_ Link asked, flabbergasted.

“It is simply the initials of the secret organization.”

_And the diamond?_

“Many of the items of jewelry worn by the women in town are shaped in such a way,

Fi explained. “Additionally, diamonds are a rare and beautiful gem. I've oft heard the saying, ‘Diamonds are a woman's best friend’.”

Link had no response to that. Instead, he cast Fi a sarcastic look that clearly said, “Really?”

“Ghirahim also wears diamonds. I had many causes to believe my choice was the correct one.”

Link sighed.

“I also had one of the women in the jewelry shop pierce my ears.”

Link perked up. _Can I see?_

One of Fi’s artificial hands lifted to pull back her veil and puffy hair to reveal her right ear. Near the bottom of her pointed ear was a small blue hoop, almost identical to Link’s own earrings, and at the top of her ear, almost at the point, was a small stud in the shape of a diamond, a similar shade of blue as the hoop.

 _They look beautiful. What made you get them?_ Link curiously asked.

“The women in the shop said I would ‘look beautiful with earrings’, and it has come to my attention that I am the only member of our party without pierced ears.”

_So why hoops and diamonds?_

“Symbolism, master Link. A reminder of the two most significant people that I have and ever will meet, though the chances of me forgetting said individuals is less than point two percent.”

Link hadn’t been expecting that response. He had imagined it would be something flippant like, “They looked attractive; I bought them.” Then again, this was Fi. Everything about her was unique, and if she was going to do something like punch a hole - or multiple holes - in her body, there was going to be a damn good reason why.

After that, the rest of the walk to Kara Kara Bazaar was spent in thoughtful silence; thankfully, the setting sun meant the temperature was dropping as well, the desert heat beginning to simmer down to a muggy warmth.

As the two arrived back at the inn, it was easy to spot the third member of their little hectic group. Perched on a flat rock beside the pond was Ghirahim, the Rito from earlier now long gone. Because they had taken the long way around - it was easier to walk on the road because their feet didn’t sink into the sand as much - Link was sure he had seen them, but it didn’t seem like he recognized them.

Entering the Bazaar from the north, Link froze in place. He had a sudden feeling, a familiar one at this point. Looking over the Bazaar, he recognized the feeling of nostalgia and closed his eyes, waiting for the memory to reappear in his mind.

♦ ♦ ♦

The princess’s fear was nearly palpable. Her feet thundered against the sand as she ran, slowing only for a moment as she turned to look behind her. She faced forward almost immediately after, speeding up as she tried to escape whatever was chasing her.

Two people dressed in tight red outfits and white masks, an upside down Sheikah symbol adorning the masks, darted out in front of her, several feet ahead. Blocking her path, the two froze, sickles in hand.

Zelda skidded to a stop, turning around only to nearly run into a third person who appeared identical to the first two. In her panic, the princess tripped backwards, falling onto the desert sand and cowering away from the third member of the unwanted party.

With all three members stalking forward, moving in for the kill, the Hylian princess turned to look at all of them, her panic surmounting. As the third ninja towered over her, their sickle raising for the fatal blow, Zelda turned away, cowering away from the coming attack.

As the sickle was brought down, it crashed against the steel of another weapon, being sent airborne. The sound of a body collapsing had Zelda’s eyes creeping open again, her fear immediately transforming into awe at the sight of her appointed knight standing between her and the two remaining assassins, his legendary sword raised. The two assassins took a handful of steps backwards, the knight’s appearance obviously having shook them.

From her place on the sand, the princess stared in wonder at her guard’s look of concentration, something in her seeming to change at the realization of his devotion...

♦ ♦ ♦

“Master Link, are you alright?”

Link opened his eyes and shook his head before taking a deep breath and nodding.

“We should inform Ghirahim of the information relayed to us by the soldiers and chief,” Fi suggested, holding out her elbow for Link to take; he did, lacing his arm through hers and holding onto her faux arm as they entered the Bazaar.

As soon as they drew near to the pond, the men on the opposite side in the caravan began to whistle and try to get their attention. Link groaned quietly, wishing they would just shut up.

Pulling his arm away from Fi’s, Link asked, _Is there anyway you can make them stop?_

“Yes, master Link,” Fi replied, turning to travel around the pond in the opposite direction.

Link whistled to get her attention again before signing, _Don’t kill them._

It was a little difficult to tell, but it almost sounded like Fi sighed in disappointment before continuing onward toward the caravan.

With a small grin, Link rolled his eyes as he began to approach Ghirahim. The demon glanced up in his direction but, noticing the stranger approaching, turned his attention back to the pond. Ah, so he didn’t recognize Link, huh? This would be interesting.

Coming to stop directly beside Ghirahim, Link stood over him, waiting for the other to react.

“Can I help you?” Ghirahim asked, sounding bored.

Squatting down so that he was balanced on the balls of his feet, Link came eye to eye with the demon lord. The two stared at each other for several seconds before the man rolled his eyes.

“If there’s nothing I can help you with, I ask that you please leave me be.”

One of Link’s hands drifted up to his hair which he had pulled out of its ponytail, curling some of the dark blonde locks around his finger as he winked at Ghirahim. The most subtle of blushes appeared on his face, barely there, and he sighed in an attempt to sound bored.

Link rolled his eyes and glanced up in time to see Fi from across the pond punch one of the men across the face, sending him to the ground limply. As the other men rushed to his aid - he seemed to be out cold - Fi wandered off from the caravan, approaching Link and Ghirahim.

Standing from his position beside Ghirahim, Link asked, _What was that for?_

“One of the men stated that I ‘had a cute ass’ and proceeded to slap my backside. I do not appreciate such treatment, especially from a stranger.”

Ghirahim, who seemed to be ignoring Link and staring at Fi, smirked with a wink. “Perhaps I should kiss it and make it better, hm?”

“Ghirahim,” Fi replied, sounding fed up with him - or maybe just people in general - “while I occasionally appreciate your use of innuendos, now is not the time.”

“Pity,” Ghirahim replied, turning back to look at the person that still hovered beside him. “Really, now, this is getting ridiculous. Can I help you or not?”

Fi glanced between the two men before asking, “Master Link, shall I inform Ghirahim of all that was relayed to us today?”

Ghirahim’s head whipped around to look at the blonde that stood over him and he was on his feet in a second.

“Wildchild?” he asked in amazement, running his hands over the sleeves of the outfit and up over his shoulders, cupping the back of Link’s neck with one hand. Link laughed quietly to himself.

_You like it?_

Ghirahim looked speechless as he looked his boyfriend over, admiring the colours of the Gerudo outfit against the hero’s pale skin.

“It looks…”

His hands ran down over Link’s arms before running back up to run down his chest and then grip his hips.

“You look… magnificent.” His eyes suddenly snapped back up to Link’s. “Is this how you entered the town? By disguising yourself as a woman?”

Link’s face grew slightly warm but he nodded, setting his hands on Ghirahim’s forearms. The pale hands gripping his hips squeezed gently before rubbing the exposed skin.

“Well you look marvelous.”

 _Perhaps we could get you one?_ Link suggested with a wink. Ghirahim looked genuinely surprised before he leaned in, pressing the edge of the facial veil up with his nose and licking Link’s jaw. A small shudder ran through the hero and Ghirahim breathed against his skin.

“Since when are you so suggestive?” the demon lord asked before nipping Link’s jaw. “Perhaps you need to be put in your place.”

“Alright, you two,” Fi suddenly piped up from behind Ghirahim. Link glanced over the demon’s shoulder and Ghirahim turned to look at her, though his hands remained firmly in place on the hero’s hips. “You are still in a public setting and, quiet frankly, you are making me gag.”

Link’s face flushed as Ghirahim laughed loudly, drawing the attention of the caravan members, merchants, and the single Gerudo guard that patrolled the Bazaar.

“Then should we move this party indoors?” Ghirahim asked Fi, casting a wink at Link.

“I do not care where this ‘party’ is moved to,” Fi replied, “as long as you are not terrorizing the public with your indecent displays. We both know how you are, Ghirahim.”

The demon turned back to the hero, pulling the veil aside to give him a short kiss. Once he had pulled away, he turned back to Fi.

“Fine. I shall wait until we are in private. Now, suggestions for dinner?”


	48. Three Gays, One Bed

Sitting on the warm sand in the dark, Fi, Ghirahim, and Link ate their dinner. The demon lord had prepared a simple meal of chilled meat and Hydromelon, a combination Link had been hesitant to try but had ended up loving. With Link and Fi’s facial veils cast to the side, the two enjoyed the meal that had been prepared for them.

After swallowing another bite of her food, Fi looked up at Ghirahim. “It has been so long since I last required sustenance, and I am grateful to find that your culinary skills have improved.”

“My cooking has always been excellent,” Ghirahim replied in mock offense.

With Link’s food nearly gone and his stomach full, he set his bowl to the side, tapping Ghirahim’s leg to get his attention. _Fi got her ears pierced today._

“Oh?” Ghirahim’s eyes turned to Fi, searching for said piercings, but her ears were hidden beneath the veil and her hair.

“That is true,” Fi replied before taking another bite of her food.

“Well?” Ghirahim asked. “May I see?”

Fi’s hand lifted and she pushed back her blue hair and purple veil to reveal her left ear. Ghirahim admired the blue piercings in thoughtful silence, a small grin appearing on his face as he turned to look back at his bowl. He glanced up at Fi as he complimented the new jewelry, but otherwise continued to stare at the contents of his bowl. He seemed thoughtful but content and Link wasn’t about to ruin the moment by asking any questions.

With dinner concluded, Fi yawned. Link watched with a small smile; seeing her express things - even the smallest emotions or just simple reactions - was heart warming in a way he couldn’t explain.

“I believe it is time for us to rest,” Fi said, picking up her veil and dusting the sand off of it. “Unfortunately, I must inform you, master Link, that your financial independence is lacking.”

Link was confused. _Meaning…?_

Ghirahim sighed. “Meaning you have little money.”

“Correct,” Fi confirmed. “In the morning, we may sell some of your unnecessary items and make a profit in town, but for tonight, it appears that we’ll all need to share a single bed.”

 _We can’t,_ Link replied. _They only let couples share a bed._

A small grin appeared on Ghirahim’s face. “I see no problem with that.”

▲ ▲ ▲

“We've lost a lot of business ever since that Divine Beast started stomping out in the desert,” the inn keeper told the three potential customers who had just entered the establishment. Brightening up, she said, “The sound of the Divine Beast walking might be loud, but the beds are still comfy. Do you want to stay? A regular bed is twenty rupees and a soft bed or private room is forty rupees.”

“We’ll need a regular bed,” Ghirahim told the Gerudo woman.

She eyed the three of them before stating, “I’m sorry, beds may only be shared by couples.”

“Who said we aren’t?” Ghirahim quipped, wrapping his arms around Link and Fi’s waists and pulling them against his sides.

The woman blushed lightly. “I-I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized.”

Ghirahim chuckled, playing his part well. “That’s quite alright. We aren’t exactly a couple, per se.”

When the demon winked at her, the inn keeper blushed darker. “I suppose you’ll be wanting a private room, then?”

“I’d love one,” the demon replied, “but unfortunately, I’ve already spent my money on these two lovely ladies.” With a sigh, he convincingly said, “I’ll be purchasing a regular bed, though I’d insist you stay behind this desk for the night. I plan to _thoroughly enjoy my purchase_.”

Ghirahim’s hand drifted from around Link’s waist to rub his lower back before a harsh slap was applied to his ass, making him jump.

The woman behind the counter looked embarrassed beyond reason. “P-Please, have a private room. It’s on me.”

Ghirahim shot her a wink as he hugged the two women to his sides. “I appreciate it, doll.” Squeezing Fi and Link around their waists, he added, “What do we say, girls?”

“Thank you,” Fi told the inn keeper while Link simply blew her a kiss and winked.

The Gerudo woman looked absolutely, ridiculously embarrassed but she was required to say, “We offer a mandatory wake-up shout. When, uh, when would you like it, sir?”

Glancing from Link to Fi, he said, “Around noon would be good. We’ll need the extra time to get some actual rest. We’re going to be busy most of the night.”

As Ghirahim winked at her again, Link half expected the woman to drop dead of her embarrassment at that point.

Nodding fervently, she said, “Sleep well. Sav’orr!,” before pointing to a maroon curtain that hung to the right of the desk. Ghirahim took that as his cue, grabbing one of Link’s hands and one of Fi’s hands and pulling them toward the hallway behind the curtain. Choosing the second room, the demon lord pulled his two companions in before closing the door behind him.

“And you say I’m not charming,” Ghirahim said to Fi with an air of self-complacency.

“You are far from charming,” Fi replied, “but I will overlook your behaviour this once, seeing as how it purchased this room.”

As Ghirahim began pulling off his mantle and white outfit, Link turned to do the same, discarding the Gerudo outfit on a side table. With his clothing removed, the hero turned around to see Ghirahim dressed in only his boxers and sitting on the edge of the mattress, Fi standing in front of him. Her clothing had been removed as well so that she was left in only a white pair of underwear and a thin, sleeveless piece of clothing that covered her chest. One of her prosthetic arms had been removed and was set on a table beside her while Ghirahim helped her remove the other one.

Glancing up over Ghirahim’s head, Fi noticed the light red that persisted on Link’s face.

“Does my state of undress make you uncomfortable, master Link?”

The Hylian champion paused for a second before deciding he was being silly and shaking his head, taking a seat on his side of the bed.

“Very well,” Fi replied, climbing onto the bed on her knees. Ghirahim set her second arm on the table beside the bed before turning back to steady her on the mattress. She quietly thanked him as she took a seat in the center of the mattress, settling back with her head on one of the pillows.

“Why don’t you two switch places,” Ghirahim suggested but Fi gave him a look.

“I shall remain in the middle, thank you.”

“I love you, Fi, but you’re not my partner,” Ghirahim pointed out. “I would prefer to lay with him.”

“No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’?”

Fi nudged Ghirahim’s leg with her knee. “By laying between you two, I reduce the chances of coitus by eighty three percent.”

“Fi, you’re not allowed to be a coc-”

“You may engage in intercourse when you can afford a separate room for me,” Fi interrupted. “Until then, I am sleeping in the middle.”

Link laughed as he laid back on the mattress beside Fi, awkwardly laying on his section of the bed.

“Master Link,” Fi said, turning her head to look at him. “I am aware you are accustomed to physical contact with Ghirahim while you sleep. If you would like, I will act as a substitute for said object of affection.”

Link stared at her blankly, the meaning of the words lost on him.

Laying back beside Fi, Ghirahim cuddled up to her side. “She’s saying you can cuddle her, Wildchild.”

Link’s face remained blank as he glanced at Fi’s face; she stared back with a similar expression. Hesitantly, the hero rolled onto his right side, wrapping his left arm over Fi’s waist, tucking his hand beneath her back and cuddling up close to her. Ghirahim wrapped his arm over her waist from the other side, his hand coming to rest on Link’s hip.

“You make a cute couple,” Ghirahim teased before he yawned.

“A romantic relationship between master Link and I would never happen,” Fi replied, closing her eyes.

With all three of them growing extremely tired, Ghirahim and Link closed their eyes as well.

“And why is that?” the demon lazily asked, resting his chin on Fi’s shoulder.

“Because,” Fi replied, sounding much more tired than before, “I am not romantically attracted to those who identify as male.”

Link and Ghirahim’s eyes shot open, both of them glancing at each other before looking at the sword spirit between them. The demon lord looked just as surprised at that news as Link did.

“Fi?”

A small, nearly inaudible snore passed over Fi’s lips and Ghirahim rolled his eyes before closing them again.

“Good night, Wildchild.”

Link tapped his arm, letting him know the sentiment was returned, before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna cut straight to the next morning, but then I realized I could write about Fi cuddling Ghirahim and Link and then I couldn’t help myself.
> 
> Also, not that it really matters (at least yet) but for this story, the canon is:  
> Link: gay  
> Ghirahim: pansexual  
> Fi: lesbian (homoromantic), asexual


	49. An Interesting Surprise

“Why does Ghirahim wait outside of the town while we enter?” Fi asked as she and Link entered Gerudo Town. The sun was still in the process of rising and the temperature had yet to become sweltering.

Link cast Fi a glance; he thought she already knew the answer to that question. _Men aren't allowed in Gerudo Town._

“I am aware of this law,” Fi replied. “However, based on my observations, I conclude that men dressed in clothing that is socially deemed "traditional" for women are allowed in. Applying this theory, you entered the town, as did a man before you. Logically, that would mean that Ghirahim could enter as well, provided he was wearing women's clothing.”

Link stopped in his tracks, freezing in the hallway that led into the town.

“Master Link, are you alright?”

Link shook away the images that flooded into his mind and forced himself to focus. He wasn’t about to distract himself with thoughts of Ghirahim in a Gerudo outfit. He was going to enjoy the day thoroughly exploring Gerudo Town before he had to focus on his task of retrieving the Thunder Helm and saving Hyrule.

Jogging to catch up to Fi, Link continued into the town.

▲ ▲ ▲

_Fi, what is this place?_

“This, master Link, is the exclusive organization I was recounting to you yesterday.”

Knocking on the wooden door - the only door Link had seen in town - Fi was greeted with a voice from the other side asking for the password. Upon giving it to the woman, the door swung open, a Gerudo woman holding the door for them to enter.

“Sav’saaba,” the woman with short hair greeted, closing the wooden door behind the two once they had entered. “Elsewhere it might be sav’otta or sav’aaq, but here it’s always sav’saaba.”

Link had no idea what that meant, but he nodded his head and gave a small wave to be polite.

“I recognize you from yesterday, little vai,” she said to Fi as she walked down the short hallway and took her place behind the desk in the center of the room. Looking at Link, she added, “But you are new.”

 _What is this place?_ Link asked, taking in the dim atmosphere and the sets of clothing against either wall.

“This is the Gerudo Secret Club, or GSC for short,” the woman said, “and my name is Greta. I’m the owner.” Noticing Link’s stare at the clothing, she explained, “This is the only shop in Gerudo Town where someone could buy clothes meant for a voe to wear. Despite it being illegal to sell voe clothing in this town, there is a high demand for such things.”

Her head cocked to the side just slightly and she stared at Link for a moment too long. Before Link could ask, she was speaking again.

“I've never seen a voe disguise himself as a vai like you have, though…”

The hero’s heart jumped into his throat and the words died before they could be signed. Greta seemed to catch on to his panic and with a small smile, she reassured him.

“We each have something to hide, I suppose. Let's ignore that and move on to business.”

“I was hoping to sell some items,” Fi spoke up as Link glanced back at the clothing along the walls. Wandering off to the side to examine them, he heard the shopkeeper say something about only offering a regular price for items, no special bargains.

Lost in thought, Link continued to examine the clothing. The material seemed to be black, but in the dim light, it pulsed with a teal glow, revealing the shape of a skeleton. It was haunting, yet beautiful, and Link had no idea what its purpose was, but he wanted it. Checking the price tag, however, he knew it would be a while before he could afford the outfit.

On the opposite side of the room, a relatively skimpy outfit adorned the mannequin, something similar to the Gerudo outfit, though it was obvious it was for men.

“That is the voe set,” Greta suddenly said, noticing Link’s fascination with the clothing on the left side of the room. “It is the traditional garb of the desert for men, though it is illegal to sell such items here in town. Are you interested, young voe? Er, young vai?”

Link thought it over and as he went to shake his head - he really didn’t have the extra rupees to be spending on clothing - Fi asked, “Do you have the set in red and white?”

Greta stooped down behind the counter and checked one of the shelves before confirming that she did.

“Then I will take one set. That is, unless you would like a set as well?” Fi turned to look at Link who nodded shyly. “Make that two, one set in red and white, the other in green and grey.”

“Yes ma’am,” the Gerudo woman happily replied before grabbing two solid white sets and disappearing behind the curtain that was behind the counter. As the curtain blocked her from view, the door opened and a familiar face appeared.

“Oh! Hello!” Jules happily greeted as she entered the establishment, shutting the door behind her. “I didn’t expect to find you here.”

Link shyly waved to the Hylian woman before asking, _You’re a member here?_

“Well, technically speaking, I suppose so,” Jules replied before stepping behind the counter, “but I also work here.”

Jules glanced between Fi and Link before her face lit up and she said, “I’ll be right back,” and disappeared behind the maroon curtain behind her. The sound of two women’s voices could be heard talking quietly, though Link couldn’t make out the words; it wasn’t like he was trying all that hard though.

A few moments later, Jules reappeared, a bright smile on her face.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Link!”

That simple statement surprised Link and he couldn’t imagine what she might have for him.

“You’re going to be seeing your man tonight?” Jules asked, earning a slow nod from Link. Clapping her hands together, she exclaimed, “Great! Then I should get to work right away.”

Link glanced between Jules and Fi but the only kind of answer he received was a mischievous glint in Fi’s eyes and a small wave from her as Jules pulled him behind the counter and curtain, ready to get to work.

▲ ▲ ▲

The afternoon had flown by and by the time Link emerged from the Gerudo Secret Club, the torches had been lit, lighting the dark city. The bright ball of heat in the sky had faded toward the horizon before disappearing from sight, though the air remained humid. Fortunately, the temperature was steadily decreasing into a bearable heat, the many torches keeping the city from becoming too cold.

_Fi?_

“Yes, master Link?”

 _Was all of this necessary?_ Link asked, looking down at himself. The dim light outside provided about the same brightness as inside the club and Link could clearly see his attire, though he had already been given several looks into a mirror.

When the disguised hero had finally been able to look into the mirror after several hours of work, he had been shocked at what he had found. The women had been thorough with their makeover, transforming him into a very believable female. His legs had been waxed - a very new and not exactly enjoyable experience - and his nails had been trimmed and painted a shiny dark red. His Gerudo top and sleeves had been exchanged for an identical pair in red; the gold bands and rings around his arms and fingers were thicker and, quite possibly, made of real gold. While the previous outfit had been fitted with a thin gold chain to support the top, this outfit came with a thicker piece of gold that was attached to either side of the top of the outfit and looped around his neck.

The red skirt that sat low on his hips was short in the front, growing longer as it curved around the back, and exposed almost the entirety of his right leg. Because of that, Link had been forced to ditch his compression shorts and adorn something more… “unorthodox”, to say the least.

His dark blonde hair had been washed and pulled up into a bun, his bangs hanging in his face and sideburns curled. Matching red makeup had been carefully applied to his lips and eyes before the two women had taken a step back to view their work and agreed that he looked good.

A red veil that matched the rest of his outfit had been wrapped around his face to conceal most of his identity - not that it would even be necessary at this point - but the veil that covered his hair had been set aside.

His simple blue earrings had been exchanged for large blue diamonds, the one thing that didn’t match his outfit. Both of the women had protested but he had been unwilling to compromise on the piece of jewelry.

With everything complete, Link had been fitted with a pair of heels - _how do women walk in these things?_ \- that were crimson and gold to match the rest of his new look. With Link finally dressed in a new outfit, Fi had returned from her outing wearing a similar - though much less ornate - outfit.

Returning to Link’s question, Fi replied, “I believe you look beautiful.”

 _That doesn’t answer the question,_ Link retorted.

“And I believe Ghirahim will agree with me.”

Link didn’t respond as they exited the town.

Walking in tall heels in the sand was difficult, but Fi took to it like a natural, so Link ended up grasping her arm. He nearly rolled his ankles more than once, but finally, _finally_ , they were back at the Bazaar, the torches around the makeshift campsite blazing bright in the darkness. Even in the dim light, however, it was easy to see the familiar figure of Ghirahim standing beside the pond, though Link was surprised to see that he had adorned a new outfit as well. His back was turned, but from where Link and Fi were standing, it was easy to see most of his details.

The Gerudo outfit that Link had seen in the shop earlier - the one that had been labeled as “illegal” - covered his frame. Well, some of it; the outfit itself had very little fabric to begin with. Link instantly recognized it as one of the outfits Fi had purchased, considering the colours were specifically in white and red, which Fi had ordered them in. Link had also heard her order another set in other colours, which he figured was for him - he doubted Fi would be wearing them, considering there was no chest piece to the set. While she didn’t seem to mind indecency, necessarily - she would probably have said something about how she was a sword spirit, so there really was no level of “indecency” for her - it seemed unlikely that she would wear it.

The men from the caravan seemed to have not learned their lesson, because as soon as Link and Fi entered the Bazaar - dim as it was - the men began to whistle and call out to them. Link ignored them and Fi looked one second away from ending every single one of them, but ultimately ignored them as well.

Hearing the obnoxious noise, Ghirahim turned, flicking his hair out of the way, though it stubbornly fell back into place. When his eye caught the two beautiful women entering the Bazaar, he did nothing but stare. Link figured that was appropriate - walking on the sand in heels, clutching Fi’s arm, he probably looked ridiculous.

So much for looking seductive.

Ghirahim, on the other hand, looked marvelous. While his hair had been left alone to do as it pleased, his left arm was wrapped in the cloth and pieces of armour of the Gerudo set, the thin strap coming across his chest to hold it in place. A simple forearm guard and gold band on his upper arm were the only things on his right arm, and a gold and red choker adorned his neck. His signature blue diamond hung from his right ear and, like Link, it was the one thing that didn’t match his outfit. The white and red fabric of his pants sat low on his hips, exposing a large portion of his abdomen (though it wasn’t like Link hadn’t seen more of him).

“O numen carissimi,” Ghirahim breathed as the two approached him. Though the heels did make Link taller, he was still much shorter than the demon and Ghirahim still had to lean down a little to place a kiss to his cheek. Through the veil, Link felt the contact, though the man’s white lipstick had left a print on the red material.

“Wildchild, you look wonderful,” Ghirahim complimented him. “Is this what you’ve been doing all day?”

Link nodded and Ghirahim chuckled.

“And here I thought you might have been doing something useful like gathering more information for our quest.”

Link liked the way Ghirahim had said “our” instead of simply “your”, but he frowned at the statement. He should have been focusing more on the task at hand, not getting made up for some silly date.

“Wildchild,” Ghirahim called again in a singsong tone. “I’m merely jesting. I admire that you’ve done this, and for me of all people.”

Resting his hands against Link’s upper arms, he looked up at Fi. “And you look lovely as well, Bluebird.”

Fi nodded her head once. “I acquired currency while in town, so we may have separate sleeping quarters tonight.”

Link thought he heard something else to her tone - exasperation, maybe - and he smiled. All in all, she was a good spirit to put up with their antics.

“So,” Ghirahim said, focusing back on his partner, “I suppose that means you’re mine for the night, correct?”

“Not yet,” Fi butted in. “First, I shall require a dance.”

Both of the men looked up at her in surprise.

“A dance?” Ghirahim questioned as Fi took one of his hands from Link’s arm.

“Yes,” Fi plainly replied, removing Ghirahim’s hands from the hero. Neither of the men questioned her further and Link stepped back to allow them space on the large, flat rock beside the pond.

Fi’s hands mechanically lifted to rest on Ghirahim’s shoulders, and the demon lord set his hands on her hips, pulling them close together. Watching them, Link could see how they might easily be mistaken for a couple, but he could also see how close they were. He could only guess at what all they had been through and experienced together.

Standing close together, the two swayed from side to side, occasionally mumbling something in a language Link didn’t understand. Fi’s eyes were closed and Link admired the shimmering gold makeup framed by black eyeliner. It was nice to see a colour on her that wasn’t purple or blue.

“Scio. At ego desperato,” Ghirahim mumbled into Fi’s fluffy hair.

Her voice sounded softer when she answered, “Et non in aeternum vive.”

“Nolo perdere animam suam,” Ghirahim whispered, closing his eyes. Fi nodded her head a small bit as they continued to sway back and forth before finally, the two parted.

“He is all yours,” Fi said to Link as she stepped away, heading toward the inn.

“Where are you going?” Ghirahim called after her.

The sword spirit turned to look at him before saying, “The rest of the evening is yours. I shall retire for the night.”

Link thought that sounded boring, but he also appreciated that she was giving them time to themselves.

As soon as the hero was close enough, the demon was holding him, his pale hands grasping the Hylian’s hips.

“You’ve been spending an awful lot of time in Gerudo Town,” Ghirahim murmured into Link’s ear, running one of his hands to Link’s lower back then back to his hip. Link blushed slightly - he wasn’t exactly sure why - and placed his hands around the back of Ghirahim’s neck, pulling them chest to chest.

“What do you find so fascinating about the town?” the demon lord pressed, though it was clear Link either had no answer, or simply refused to answer. A low chuckle reverberated in his throat as he suggested, “Or perhaps you just enjoy the fashion, hm?”

Link let out a little huff and lightly pinched the other’s shoulder, telling him to knock it off. Ghirahim laughed at the response before ducking down and pressing another kiss to the veil.

“I suppose it matters not,” he concluded. “Tonight, you’re all mine.”

The tone of his words were caught between highly suggestive and wonderfully grateful. Everything about it sent shivers down Link’s spine and he leaned forward to press a kiss to Ghirahim’s lips, though the fabric in front of his mouth blocked the skin to skin contact.

“Is that what you’d like?” Ghirahim asked, his voice low but genuine.

Link shyly nodded, nuzzling his face against the side of the demon’s and earning a soft sigh.

“Who am I to deny you, then?”

Link’s veil was pulled aside enough so that they could share a real kiss before Ghirahim suggested that they head inside.

With the fingers of one of Link’s hands laced with Ghirahim’s, the two approached the inn. Link felt nervous, yet giddy, and as Ghirahim paid for a private room, he was ready for the night to truly start.


	50. A Night Together

The light outside had died out long ago and the private room the two men had purchased for the night was lit only by a soft orange glow on either side of the room. The light didn’t flicker, so it couldn’t have been candles - thankfully; Link was already hot enough. If he’d had to guess, he might have said luminous stones covered in a thin layer of Fire Chu jelly, but it wasn’t like he was very worried about the lighting at the moment.

With the door to their private room closed behind them, Ghirahim wasted no time in pinning his partner to the door, though the action was done gently. His hands pushed Link by the hips up against the wooden door with a soft thump before one hand lifted to pull the veil from his face, tossing it to the floor somewhere behind him. With the newfound access to Link’s face, the demon placed several wet kisses to the hero’s lips, the action immediately returned with an equal amount of fervor. Though Link was extremely inexperienced, he shamelessly lapped at Ghirahim’s painted lips, returning the kiss and silently telling his partner that he was happy to accept whatever was given to him.

A quiet breath huffed against Link’s face as the two pulled apart, drawing in much needed air as Ghirahim’s hands drifted down the sides of Link’s thighs, bending down to grab the backs of his knees so he could hike him up against the door. The hero was pinned in place with Ghirahim’s body pressing him into the wood and his own legs wrapped around the demon’s hips, his ankles crossed behind the other to help hold him in place with his arms wrapped around Ghirahim’s shoulders.

The demon’s lips pressed against Link’s own briefly before kissing a trail up Link’s jaw to the blue diamond that hung from his ear.

“I must say,” the demon mused, “your taste in jewelry is impeccable.”

A low laugh bubbled from Link’s throat though the sound quickly turned into a soft, breathy moan as Ghirahim’s lips moved to his neck, sucking several dark marks into his light flesh. The demon lord’s face nuzzled fondly into Link’s neck and Link’s blue eyes closed at the soft contact, one of his hands slowly running up to gently grasp at the demon’s white hair.

It was Ghirahim’s turn to laugh.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Link’s eyes shot open and he stared at Ghirahim’s expectant eyes before glancing down to see the man’s usually white lips were stained dark pink. Link was surprised and it took him a moment to remember that he was wearing lipstick as well.

Diving back in, Ghirahim’s lips pressed into the hollow of Link’s throat and the man drew in a sharp breath before letting out a slow sigh, his eyes closing again. The demon’s hips rolled into his and Link’s grip tightened, his blunt red nails digging into the exposed skin of Ghirahim’s shoulder and his fingers tugging the white hair in the grasp of his right hand.

“You did…” Ghirahim paused to kiss Link’s throat again, “...all of this…” another kiss, “...for me?”

Link nodded his head, his eyes cracking open to see the dark eyes of his partner staring up at him.

A small smile appeared on Ghirahim’s lips and he leaned in to place a kiss to Link’s ear, staining the skin with their lipstick.

“Then I suppose I should thank you, hm?”

The Hylian champion blushed but placed a gentle kiss to Ghirahim’s cheek, continuing their pattern of making a mess with their makeup.

Gripping the flesh of Link’s exposed thighs tightly, Ghirahim picked up the hero and moved them both to the bed. The Hylian’s thighs squeezed the demon’s hips before he was deposited on the surprisingly soft mattress; a giggle sounded as he bounced on the mattress and a small smirk appeared on Ghirahim’s face as he admired his lover.

That reminded Link of something.

The demon lord had barely climbed onto the mattress before Link was nearly in his lap, requesting, _Open your mouth, please._

Ghirahim’s head tilted just slightly to the side but the smile remained on his face. “Why?”

_Please?_

Ghirahim hesitated for only a moment as he tried to figure out what Link’s motivation could possibly be before he complied, opening his mouth. Link’s thumbs pushed the other man’s lip up so he could see better and just like the last time they had been intimate, he was graced with a glimpse of two sharp teeth. Glancing down at Ghirahim’s lower teeth, Link could see that all four of his canines were pointed; it reminded him of the wolves he had seen roaming the mountains and off in the distance of the desert.

Link’s hands dropped back down, but one of his hands remained near Ghirahim’s mouth as his thumb ran over one of the sharp teeth.

“Teeth?” Ghirahim asked, the pronunciation of his words skewed with the finger in his mouth. Link nodded as he stared at the sharp bones before accidentally pushing a little too hard, pricking himself. He snatched his hand away, staring at his finger as the blood welled up from the small cut. Ghirahim’s hand reached out to hold his, bringing the injury closer to inspect it.

“Careful, Wildchild,” he gently said before licking the small amount of blood away - it shouldn’t have been as hot as it was - “or I might bite.”

A short breath rushed from Link as he let out a short laugh. They could be absolutely ridiculous sometimes and it was, well, ridiculous!

Ghirahim’s hand let go of Link’s and both of his hands reached out to pull the hero completely into his lap, Link’s legs spread wide to straddle the demon’s thighs. The demon’s hands drifted to pull at the detached sleeves of Link’s outfit, pulling off the pieces of clothing and tossing them aside but leaving the extra bracelets and rings on. The gold bands were a beautiful compliment to Link’s skin and the rest of the outfit and Ghirahim took a moment to admire them before wrapping his arms around Link’s torso and pulling him close, beginning to nuzzle his face into the side of the hero’s.

A grateful sound left Link’s mouth, followed quickly by a squeak as his partner began to gently kiss his left ear, running his nose lightly against the soft skin. The gentle contact had Link practically melting, wrapping his arms around Ghirahim’s shoulders and pressing his body closer. No matter how close they got, it never seemed to be enough.

“I want to hear you, love,” Ghirahim whispered into Link’s ear before one of his hands ran lightly up Link’s back, slipping over the thin fabric of his top before tracing the thick gold necklace around his neck and finally arriving at the back of his head. With only one hand, it was difficult to pull Link’s hair out of its tight bun, but after fumbling with the ties and pins for a moment, Ghirahim finally accomplished the task. Link’s dark blonde hair fell from its previous position, the slight waves brushing the tops of his shoulders. With better access now, the long fingers of Ghirahim’s left hand grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled gently, just enough to get a reaction.

Sure enough, a breathy noise escaped Link’s lips, a moan following as Ghirahim pulled a little harder.

“That’s my good boy,” Ghirahim murmured before going in for another kiss, their lips pressing together firmly. A whine sounded in Link’s throat at the praise and Ghirahim pulled back just a little to see his face, his eyes nearly crossing in the close proximity.

“Do you like that?” he asked, giving Link’s hair a sharp tug. The hero hissed lowly and let his eyes close, the small amount of pain spurring him on. Ghirahim seemed to like the reaction as well. His free hand drifted down to grab Link’s ass through his skirt before slapping it. A quiet gasp escaped Link’s mouth and his eyes slowly opened to see Ghirahim watching him intently.

“Lay back for me,” Ghirahim said, though it came out as a gentle request instead of a command. Link complied, shifting on his knees backwards so that he was no longer in Ghirahim’s lap and laying back on the bed, his head raised by one of the many soft pillows at the head of the bed.

Propped up on the pillows, the champion watched as the demon lord stood up and leaned over to grab something on the bedside table. He watched with fascination as Ghirahim began tapping the screen of the Sheikah Slate, and he could only assume that Fi had put it there. His outfit hadn’t come with a belt or anything that would allow him to keep it on his person, so Fi had carried it back from town.

The item being set back down had Link focusing again and he realized that Ghirahim was holding a bottle of a semi-thick blue substance. His head lolled to the side as he stared with curious eyes at Ghirahim and said man held up the bottle for Link to see.

“This should make things go a little smoother,” Ghirahim simply explained as he set the bottle to the side and slid his hands across Link’s exposed stomach, revelling in the surprisingly smooth skin. As the demon’s hands trailed up to the edge of the other’s red top, he couldn’t help but wonder how his skin stayed so soft, especially with the harsh climates he endured and the battles - big and small - he had engaged in. His hands slid across soft pale skin as they traveled up under the top of the hero’s outfit, bunching up the fabric to expose his chest before Ghirahim decided it was time he simply removed the thing. However, doing so proved to be difficult.

This piece of clothing was made differently from the other Gerudo outfits and the thick necklace detached from the clothing as Ghirahim fumbled with it. With a small laugh, Link eventually removed the piece of clothing himself, leaving only the gold necklace around his neck. As his hands fumbled blindly at the back of his neck for the clasp, Ghirahim stopped him.

“It looks lovely on you,” was all he had to say to convince Link to leave it on.

Exposed from the waist up, Link decided it was time for Ghirahim to remove some clothing as well. Pushing himself up to his elbows and then to a relaxed sitting position, he pulled at the strap on Ghirahim’s chest, managing to undo it with surprising ease before slipping the single arm piece off of the demon. Once the pieces of armour were removed from his arm and opposite forearm, the two were nearly equally exposed.

Slow, unhurried kisses were once again shared before Ghirahim’s hands found themselves on Link’s knees, slipping up slowly to rest on his partner’s thighs. A high pitched sound - quiet as it was - was heard from Link before the two pulled back. The demon’s eyes glanced down to where his hands rested on the champion’s thighs and a smile appeared on his face. (Link was sure he would never be able to get enough of seeing Ghirahim smile.)

“I have to wonder,” Ghirahim mused aloud, “what you traded your underwear for.”

Link’s eyes widened only a fraction as his face heated up. Of course he had known that Ghirahim would be seeing him like this - it was practically all he could think about as the women in town dressed him up and reminded him constantly of “how much your voe will love this look on you!” - but he hadn’t… thought this far ahead? In his mind, the details were a little blurry as to how it would happen, if he was to be completely honest with himself.

“Perhaps I should see?” Ghirahim asked, though it was less a question and more of an opportunity for Link to prepare for the man’s next actions. From where his hands were against the hero’s thighs, Ghirahim’s hands slowly rubbed up to Link’s hips, slipping his fingers backwards under the edge of the skirt to pull it down from the inside. Link complied by lifting his hips so the piece of clothing could be removed easier and tucking his legs up so Ghirahim had room to remove it without having to change positions.

With the majority of his clothing discarded, Link was nearly squirming with anticipation; needless to say, his new underwear was doing him no favours at this point. (Though, the only thing they had been doing before was keeping everything where it should have been, and even that was a stretch.)

Sitting on his knees, Ghirahim shuffled on the mattress to pull Link’s knees apart so that he could sit between them, his eyes glancing between Link’s face and the point of interest. Link had expected him to make a teasing remark, touch him, do _something_ , so he was surprised when Ghirahim simply sat there, his long fingers squeezing Link’s knees with a gentle pressure.

Relaxed against the mattress, Link’s arms raised to ask, _What’s wrong?_

Ghirahim remained thoughtfully silent for a long moment before reverently (and slightly dumbly) replying, “Your underwear are green.”

Link felt confused but he nodded. Wasn’t that obvious? And why would the demon be so hung up on a fact like the colour of his underwear? (Nevermind the fact that the thin fabric was barely containing his hard-on.)

“You remembered,” the demon lord asked slowly, “that green is my favourite colour?”

Link nodded again.

Surprisingly, the demon shifted forward to hold himself over Link on his hands and knees, dropping down to elbows and leaning down to nuzzle his face into the crook of Link’s neck. The hero thought he heard the man murmur something like, “Thank you,” but the sound was too quiet for him to be sure.

As the demon’s face gently rubbed against the juncture of Link’s neck and shoulder, pale fingers threaded through his loose hair to hold him in place. In the dim light of the room, Link stared at the ceiling, enjoying the feel of Ghirahim so close to him, when he was suddenly caught off guard by the other’s hips pressing into his. A low, strained moan vibrated in the Hylian’s throat and he would have been embarrassed except that he could now tell he wasn’t the only one enjoying their actions.

With Ghirahim’s face tucked into his shoulder - a rare show of vulnerability - Link set his left hand on the back of the man’s head, running his fingers over Ghirahim’s white hair as he pressed his hips forward, slowly grinding against his boyfriend. The demon’s breaths and noises were muffled against Link’s skin and Link’s own noises were relatively quiet as they moved against each other, only a few thin layers of clothing separating them from the skin on skin contact they desired. It wasn’t long before Ghirahim slowly shifted back up to his hands and pushed himself up, sitting back on his knees.

“Think you can prep yourself, or shall I do it?” Ghirahim asked as he shifted on the mattress, removing all of the clothing left on his body except for the red pair of boxers that sat low on his thin hips. Link watched in quiet reverence, waiting until Ghirahim was focusing on him again to point at the demon. Sitting back on his knees again, the demon lord reached for the bottle he had grabbed before and removed the cork. A generous amount was spread across three fingers of Ghirahim’s right hand before he corked the bottle, setting it to the side, though he kept it close; they would be needing more shortly.

Without asking for help, the demon reached up and snatched one of the unoccupied pillows, awkwardly shifting it under Link’s hips when they raised to accommodate the action. With the hero’s assistance, the green panties were pulled from his hips, slipped over the heels that remained on his feet and tossed to the floor.

Pillow in place and Link’s hips raised for better access, Ghirahim got on with it, pushing one finger gently against the hero’s entrance. When no protest was given, he pressed the first digit in. Glancing up at Link to gauge his reaction, Ghirahim found that his face was plainly neutral; a reasonable response to a foreign and uncertain feeling. When he began to slowly thrust it though, a low groan sounded.

“How does that feel?” Ghirahim asked, trying to determine how quickly to move. Link’s hands raised to reply before dropping to his chest with a dull slap. The noises continued to spill from his throat as he thrusted his hips down, trying to encourage the other.

Needless to say, Ghirahim needed little encouragement. A second finger was added, stretching Link out a little more than before, and this time he took a deep breath, trying to make his muscles relax. The first finger had only been a minimal stretch, hardly noticeable once he had become accustomed to the feeling. The second finger took a little longer to adjust, though the pain was quickly replaced by the pleasure as slick fingers began to massage him from the inside.

Continuing to push his hips back against the fingers, Link lifted one leg to rest his ankle over Ghirahim’s shoulder, consequently increasing the pleasure. The demon glanced up to see Link staring back at him, his eyes half lidded as he raised three fingers.

“I do not believe it would be wise to move so quickly,” Ghirahim advised and Link rolled his eyes. Sometimes the demon spoke like such an old man (though technically, that’s exactly what he was).

Reaching down between his legs, Link grabbed Ghirahim’s hand gently, adding a third finger from the man’s hand. The stretch was significantly more than just the two fingers and it burned as Ghirahim slowly thrusted them, but the lubricant helped ease some of the pain and he was quickly pushing himself down on all three fingers, already wanting more.

“For our second time,” the demon lord quietly said to Link as he worked him open, “I want you to do this to me.”

The mental image of Ghirahim splayed out on the bed, shamelessly moaning as Link fingered him open was an enticing one and Link struggled to bite back a moan, feeling a familiar sensation bubble up inside him. Pushing the flat of his heel against Ghirahim’s shoulder, the Hylian tried to make him stop; he didn’t want to come from Ghirahim’s fingers, not right now, anyway.

Thankfully, it seemed like Ghirahim knew exactly what he was trying to say and all three of his fingers withdrew, leaving Link feeling dreadfully empty. The feeling was easily forgotten though as he watched Ghirahim stand up on the bed and strip off his last piece of clothing, dropping down on the bed quickly and making them both bounce. If Link hadn’t been so ridiculously turned on, he might have laughed. Instead, he eagerly watched as Ghirahim returned to between his legs, grabbing the bottle of Chu jelly and applying a generous amount to his hand before liberally coating his cock.

As the demon shifted closer to rub against the Hylian champion’s entrance, Link watched his partner’s face intently. Nerves suddenly rushed upon him and the mix of anxiety, nervousness, and anticipation nearly made him nauseous.

“Doing alright?” Ghirahim asked, pushing slowly against Link’s entrance and feeling him tense up. Nevertheless, the hero gave him a thumbs up, his eyes drifting up to glance at the ceiling before looking back at his lover.

“Are you sure? We can slow down, Link.”

Link was having none of that and he pushed himself back against Ghirahim. At that point, his erection was nearly dripping against his stomach and he was ready to get things started.

“Impatiens,” Ghirahim mumbled with an amused chuckle before slipping his arms under Link’s knees and pulling the hero down the mattress so they were closer, Link’s legs folded in half and heels in the air. Ghirahim held himself with one hand as he guided himself into Link but once he pushed in just the smallest amount, his hand returned to Link’s leg to hold him in place.

The first thing to overwhelm the hero’s senses was pain. It was overwhelming in the most intense way, though Link wasn’t yet sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was painful in a way he couldn’t describe; he had received injuries that hurt far worse than this, but this pain was something new and he nearly pulled away from the contact. If Ghirahim’s hands hadn’t been holding him in place, he might have; thankfully, the feeling of the demon’s hands against the backs of his knees was enough of a reminder as to what they were doing that he forced himself to hold still. He did, however, draw in a sharp, pained breath.

Fully sheathed inside Link, Ghirahim leaned forward to rest his weight on top of the hero, kissing the parts of the man’s shoulder and neck that weren’t hidden beneath the gold necklace. His lipstick was practically missing from his lips, so much of it having been transferred to various places on Link’s body.

Moving up to kiss Link’s ear, the demon promised, “It gets better.”

Link gave a nod, though he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps he was simply desperate to believe that his partner’s words were true.

With his lips and sharp teeth oh-so-gently nibbling at Link’s pointed ear, Ghirahim pulled out just the smallest bit before slowly pushing back in. Link’s lips parted and his eyes closed as a long groan spilled from his lips, the sound punctuated by a whine as Ghirahim repeated the action. The Hylian’s eyebrows were knit together in discomfort as the demon slowly and gently tried to acclimate him to the foreign feeling; thankfully, it was only a short amount of time before the smallest hints of pleasure began to form, making the pain take a backseat. With each slow thrust beginning to get deeper and the movement slowly increasing, the pleasure too began to build.

Shuffling his knees on the bed, Ghirahim wrapped his arms around Link’s thighs and pulled him closer, pulling Link’s hips back as he pushed his forward. He was grateful to hear the sound of a moan instead of a groan of pain and that single sound had him more riled up than before, his thrusts beginning to increase in pace. A surprised but delighted sound left the Hylian as his arms scrambled to grab Ghirahim’s shoulders, pulling him down so that he could fully wrap his arms around the man and hold him close. The demon’s hands pulled the hero’s legs around his waist before they moved to either side of Link’s shoulders to support his weight.

Between them, Link’s hard cock dragged wonderfully against the demon lord’s stomach, punching out little sounds of pleasure with each thrust. Link couldn’t believe how absolutely _full_ he felt; it was unlike anything else and he found himself craving more, harder, faster, anything Ghirahim would give him. Little sparks of pain still persisted, but Link found them easier to ignore with how absolutely wonderful it was beginning to feel.

Laying back on the mattress, the champion’s eyes were half lidded as he watched Ghirahim move above him. His hair and blue earring swayed back and forth with every thrust and his eyes would drift closed as he panted before opening again to take in the sight of the hero beneath him.

Blunt red nails dug into the back of Ghirahim’s shoulder as Link’s fingers lightly brushed the white curtain of hair away from the demon’s face, holding the light strands back so that he could lean forward. Ghirahim had expected a kiss but was pleasantly surprised to feel a light kiss placed not to his lips, but to the green diamond below his left eye. It was ridiculous that the simple action of a gentle kiss to his face had him close to coming, but looking down at Link’s blissed out face which had retreated from his own, he knew the impending feeling of release was mutual.

All things considered, Link was surprised he had lasted this long, though he only thought that because he could quickly feel his end approaching. They hadn’t even lasted ten minutes yet and he already felt close to coming. With Ghirahim’s mouth hung agape and his eyes nearly closed, it was easy to tell that his partner felt the same way and he moved both of his arms to grip Ghirahim’s shoulders tightly, his nails digging into the pale skin beneath his hands as he rutted back against the demon.

“Come with me, Link,” Ghirahim nearly pleaded, his voice desperate as he reached down to grab Link’s cock, frantically jerking him off to the pace of his own thrusts.

“Ahh!” Link loudly shouted - he was surprised he had made such a loud vocal sound - as he threw his head back into the pillow, his come spilling over Ghirahim’s hand and onto his own stomach. The demon lord’s face was suddenly buried in the hero’s shoulder as he gave a few more harsh thrusts before pulling out and coming across one of Link’s thighs.

As they slowly came down, Link finally realized how hard his arms were shaking. Ghirahim’s body was lifted from his from the waist down, but his chest was pressed to Link’s and the hero could easily feel the frantic beating of his heart beneath the skin. Pressed together, their chests heaved as they tried to draw in an adequate amount of air.

Pulling his face from Link’s shoulder, Ghirahim gave him a tired, ridiculous smile.

“Such a cute little vai.”

Link huffed in mock annoyance but was too tired to actually put up any protest or respond.

“That was enjoyable?” Ghirahim asked as if for clarification. Link returned the ridiculous, dopey look as he nodded, leaning up to nuzzle the side of Ghirahim’s face. The demon let out a small chuckle before kissing Link’s forehead and pulling back, removing himself from the hero.

Slipping his legs over the side of the bed, the demon lord groaned a complaint of his stiff legs, but Link opted to ignore him. Link had the feeling that he himself would have a much bigger problem than stiff legs come morning. A literal “pain in the ass”, if you will.

Relaxed and boneless on the mattress, Link’s eyes closed as he basked in the afterglow, his blue eyes only opening when he felt something warm press against his stomach. Standing beside the bed, Ghirahim was leaned over him, wiping down his stomach and thighs with a damp rag before removing the jewelry that remained on his body and discarding the red heels beside the bed. As he watched his partner set the rag beside the basin of water past the foot of the bed, he made a mental note to tip the lady behind the desk in the morning.

It was only a short matter of time before the demon lord was crawling back into bed, laying on top of the mattress as he cuddled up to his Wildchild. Slipping an arm around the hero’s waist, he pulled the other man close to his chest and rested his chin on Link’s head. The hero sighed happily before moving to lay on his back, Ghirahim compensating by sliding closer and resting his head against Link’s shoulder.

With a small sigh of satisfaction, a grin formed on Ghirahim’s sleepy face. His eyes drifted closed before opening lazily several times as his fingers ran lightly over Link’s chest, seeking out the raised patch over his heart where the geometric scar lay. With the fingers of one hand running over the patch of skin, his other hand raised to card his fingers through the dark gold strands of Link’s hair in a soothing manner. The two remained like that for a long time until the demon’s actions slowed and finally stopped. Link thought he had fallen asleep until he finally spoke.

“I suppose it’s time to tell you about this scar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more bottom Ghirahim so get ready for that (eventually)


	51. Two Spirits And A Hero

“You’ve oft heard Fi and I’s talk of the first hero,” Ghirahim began after pulling Link onto his chest, pulling the thin silk sheet over their lower halves. “We were both created long before his existence, but we both knew him personally.

“You know of Calamity Ganon and how he ravaged Hyrule, destroyed all of Castle Town, devastated the population, and killed the other four champions. Throughout history, he has taken many forms, the most common being the form of a boar or a Gerudo man by the name of ‘Ganondorf’. Just as your spirit is doomed to be reincarnated, so is his.

“This curse was placed countless centuries ago. The Goddess Hylia took the form of a mortal named ‘Zelda’ and a hero was born who also bore the name ‘Link’. Together, the reincarnated Goddess and chosen hero were destined to destroy evil; whenever the Goddess’s people were in danger, the two would be born and would grow up to destroy Ganon.

“Countless times, you have been reborn alongside the princess, though not always with her. I must admit though, Fi is the lucky one. As the spirit of the chosen blade, she has been able to assist you along your countless journeys to defeat the darkness. Only twice has she emerged from the sword to reveal her form to the hero, so you should feel honoured that you have gotten to see her.”

Ghirahim gently poked Link in the side to draw a laugh from him, but the hero was laying perfectly still on top of him, staring him down as he waited for more of the story. The demon shifted to wrap a leg over one of Link’s before clearing his throat to continue.

“Anyway, she has assisted all of the heroes. Her self restraint is incredible and I know that if I had been the one in her position, I would never have been able to keep from speaking up. She has traveled with every Link, while I have simply watched from the shadows. I knew I could never approach the hero or interact with him, for that would throw him off course and possibly destroy the timeline of events, so I have always kept my distance. While Fi has gotten to experience the action and be one with her master, I have remained hidden away, watching as the heroes conquered and saved Hyrule. Always so close, but never close enough.

“But as I was saying, the first hero. He was the one who had Fi as his guide throughout his entire journey. Because of the evil that lurked in what is now known as Hyrule, there were islands suspended in the sky that the Goddess’s people lived on, and large birds were their forms of transportation from island to island.

“The first king of evil was a being known as ‘Demise’, though I’m sure you can already deduct what might have happened to him.”

Link immediately nodded; with a name like that, it was obvious what his fate had been.

Ghirahim nodded as well, drawing in a deep breath before he began talking again. It seemed like, as the story continued, the tough, indifferent mask that Ghirahim wore began to chip away, revealing something like hurt beneath his snarky exterior.

“With Fi to guide him and countless others to assist him on his journey, it was only a short amount of time before the hero and I met in battle.”

Link’s head cocked to the side in curious confusion. He remembered Impa’s words from weeks if not months before, something about how they had been “pawns on opposite sides of the same war”, but he was curious to know more.

“I…” Ghirahim leaned his head back into the pillow fully, gazing up at the ceiling as he continued. “I believed my way was right, and I was completely blind to the truth, though I still refuse to believe that there is a clear divide between evil and righteous; things are simply not black and white.

“Demise was my master; he formed my blade and created my spirit. He taught me everything I knew and his way was the only thing I was ever taught. There was no grey area to him and there were no such things as mistakes. My mission was simple: kill the hero.

“So the hero and I met first in Skyview Temple. He was incredibly weak compared to me and I believed he posed no real threat to my master, so I let him leave practically unscathed. Our second meeting was in the Earth Temple, though he was not much stronger than before.

“Our paths crossed many times and each time, he had grown in strength. By the time I realized how much of a threat he posed, it was too late. We engaged in a final battle in which I was left fatally wounded, my core shattered.”

The demon lord’s right hand was draped lazily across Link’s back, but his left hand drifted up to the center of his chest between their bodies, his pale hand resting against the center of his chest.

Link was a little confused. _What is your core?_

“In her final form, Fi has a blue gem in the center of her chest. You’ve noticed it?”

The hero nodded.

“I have one as well in my final form, and it was shattered nearly beyond repair during our final battle. And still, even after that, my master disregarded me, continuing to use me as his weapon during the ultimate finale."

A long pause ensued in which Ghirahim finally looked down at the man laying on his chest. Their eyes locked and they laid in silence, simply staring at each other for several minutes.

“After that, it was nearly two years before I saw the hero again. Though my master had been killed, I had somehow survived. The two years following were spent healing, though I often wandered the Surface, watching as the land became inhabited. Knights and villagers came down and built houses and other establishments, their efforts led by Zelda and her father.

“Though two years is such a small amount of time, especially considering how long I have existed, it felt like much longer when I had nothing to do but lay in a bed in an empty and dilapidating castle, willing myself to heal faster. It gave me much time to think, though most of my thoughts centered around the hero. By the time I was healed enough to wander the castle, I was practically obsessed with him."

Ghirahim’s gaze lifted to stare at the ceiling again, thinly veiled emotion thick in his voice.

“Once healed, I spent most of my time watching the villages be built on the Surface. I kept waiting for the hero to appear. I was sure that he would, considering how doggedly he had pursued the Goddess’s spirit. It seemed only logical that he would appear if she did, but he never showed. Nearly five years had passed since our last reunion before I decided to take matters into my own hands.

“I had to visit several of the sky islands before finding the one which held the hero. He was one of perhaps twenty residents left; the rest had moved to the Surface, eager to start a new civilization. If I’m honest, it was a little unnerving. The town was practically empty and the Knight Academy where Link was living was empty except for himself and one other person.

“I had planned to confront him upon arriving at Skyloft, but found it difficult. Something was stopping me, though I wasn’t sure what. I now believe that I was afraid; afraid of what I had done, what I could do, and what might happen if I confessed myself to him."

Staring at the ceiling in the dim light, Ghirahim finally shut his eyes. His right hand ran across Link’s back, soothingly rubbing the exposed skin. His eyes were still closed as he continued.

“I began to spend time with him and was surprised to find that he had yet to return Fi to the pedestal where she belonged. Upon speaking with her, I learned that the hero was lonely and Fi still felt it her duty to comfort him. At least, that was how she put it. I believe she was lonely as well and was not yet ready to return to the sword for the next several centuries.

“The three of us lived at the Knight’s Academy and shortly, we began exploring the Surface during the day, occasionally camping out in the forest. Before long, Link began to return my affections. Within another two years, we were married. We exchanged rings, but he insisted that I do something else. I’m not sure why he suggested such a thing or why I complied, but I did. A diamond was carved into his chest, just above his heart. Why it has appeared on your skin, I have no idea. I’ve never seen it on another hero.”

Ghirahim paused before adding, “Perhaps it was merely symbolism, or perhaps he felt that we were connected in some other way because of it. I’ll never know for sure.”

The demon lord went silent, his eyes remaining closed. Link waited patiently for him to say something but no words came. After several silent minutes, the hero finally tapped the man’s chest. Still, he remained silent. Link had nearly thought he had fallen asleep when the man inhaled sharply, his chest bouncing slightly afterward. His voice was low, barely above a whisper, when he spoke next.

“Of all the vast amounts of facts and information I had been taught, I had no idea how long the Hylian lifespan was. I had decided that it was significantly shorter than my own, but I was truly underprepared to find out just how long it was.

“Link and I were sparring like we often did, but I failed to notice how winded the hero was becoming. He eventually fell to the floor, gasping for breath. He recovered fine, but Fi took it upon herself to speak with me, informing me of how Hylians' bodies age and how they become less capable of performing like they once did. At the time, I believed her words to be preposterous; the hero was merely fifty seven, while I myself was over four centuries.”

Ghirahim’s breaths were now shaky as he spoke, his adam’s apple bobbing with restrained emotion. His eyes finally opened and as soon as they did, tears ran down the sides of his face, disappearing into his white hair against the pillow. His words, while still quiet, were mixed with anger, disbelief, and extreme hurt.

“After Fi explained all of this to me, I was only given thirty nine more years with him. I was never given a chance to say goodbye, though Fi had already said hers; she sensed that Link’s time was growing short and decided to make her feelings known, explaining how grateful she was to him for their time spent together.”

The demon’s tears were flowing faster, a steady stream that was quickly wetting the pillow beneath his head. His chest bounced unsteadily as he cried and Link realized how vulnerable Ghirahim was. Trying to comfort him, the hero rubbed gentle strokes up the demon’s arm.

“We were in bed. He claimed to be tired, as he had been feeling more fatigued than usual. Fi explained that was normal, considering he was ninety six years of age. I told him to go to sleep, that I would see him when he woke up.”

Ghirahim’s eyes shut again as a sob tore from his throat, his hand coming up to muffle the noises. Link continued to gently rub his arm, patiently waiting for when he was ready to continue or stop. Through choked out sobs, the demon forced himself to continue.

“He kissed me like he always did before bed and then said, ‘Zelda was my mission, but you have been my purpose.’ And then I curled up beside him like I always did and he fell asleep.”

The fingers of Ghirahim’s left hand rose to run through Link’s hair as he cried.

“He never woke up.

“Fi and I took him to the Surface where we buried him. She remained with me for several years afterward as we grieved before it was time for her to finally be returned to the pedestal. I was the one who replaced her.

“Since then, I’ve watched every hero at a distance, making sure they complete their journeys and helping in any way I can without being noticed.”

Ghirahim had calmed down only a little, but it seemed like moving on to the next part helped him.

“The Skychild was my second master, and my bond of duty to him was severed when he died, but I am forever bound to his soul. The heroes of time, twilight, the sky, the wild, and every other have been under my watch and assisted by Fi. We never truly left, as he never truly left us.”

A heavy silence ensued and Link wiped away the tears that continued to fall from Ghirahim’s brown eyes. The demon smiled wearily at the kind gesture.

“I suppose it is about time I apologized for our introduction. I was wrongly hostile to you. Having spent so much time at a distance from every hero, seeing you for the first time brought back many memories, and I felt hurt all over again. I thought that if I put you at a distance, I could not be hurt again. But we see how well that worked.”

“Although,” Ghirahim quickly backtracked, “that was actually not my first time seeing you. You wouldn’t remember, but we met once.”

Link’s head perked up from its place on the demon lord’s chest and he waited with anticipation for Ghirahim to continue.

“When you were young - no older than four - you were spending time at the castle with your father. He was a highly ranked knight and thought that you should see him in training, perhaps train some yourself, despite your young age.”

“It was funny,” Ghirahim chuckled quietly, some of his old personality returning and the broken man Link had seen moments before was slowly slipping away.

“You expressed no interest in combat and wandered off, following the stone walkway to the garden. I’d looked away for only a moment and when I saw you next, you were running toward the edge; you looked as if your heart was set on jumping into the moat. I managed to snatch you up before you jumped and you looked so upset that your plans had been foiled.

“I lectured you for nearly half an hour and you sat in silence the whole time, staring at me with your blue eyes. It was nearly infuriating, but I realized you weren’t listening to a word I was saying, so I sent you back to the training yard.”

As Ghirahim laughed fondly at the memory, Link wished desperately that he could remember the incident or his father. He remembered very little about before the Calamity hit and it was frustrating, to say the least.

A long thoughtful silence passed before Ghirahim reached down and grabbed Link’s upper arms, sliding him up so they were nearly face to face. His voice was quiet again as he spoke.

“Some days, I still expect to see my Skychild by my side when I wake up. Then, when I realize he’s not there, it tears a hole in my heart and the pain’s fresh all over again. Those days are always the hardest.

“But here you are. And you’re so wonderfully you, yet also so wonderfully him. It’s odd; you’re a reminder that he's gone, but also that he never left.”

A soft kiss was placed to Link’s forehead before Ghirahim nuzzled their faces together.

“If you would like to know more, Fi and I would be happy to tell you. As for tonight, I believe enough has been said.”

Link nodded tiredly before kissing Ghirahim’s cheek and resting his face in the crook of the demon lord’s neck.

“Good night, Wildchild,” Ghirahim quietly said, protectively wrapping his arms around Link and pulling the sheet up a little higher.

Link placed a kiss to Ghirahim’s neck because, after all, words weren’t his forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't need your heart anyway, right?


	52. Missing Persons

After a night of sex and crying, Ghirahim had no trouble falling asleep. Less than a minute had passed between the time he had said goodnight to his partner and the time he had fallen asleep.

Link, on the other hand, wasn’t having such luck. His mind kept racing, thinking of all that the demon had said. He wondered what he had been like in his past lives, what it might have been like to have fought against Ghirahim in a real battle, and what Fi might have been like as well. He also briefly considered the nagging thought that refused to leave him alone: Was Ghirahim only with him now because they had fallen in love in the past? The thought was banished quickly though; the demon lord was stubborn and strong-willed. If he was with Link now, it was because there was something in him that Ghirahim admired. He had said he had watched every hero from a distance, so if he was going to chance it and interact with Link, there had to have been a reason why, something more substantial than, “My spirit was married to him hundreds of thousands of years ago.”

After staring at the sleeping figure of Ghirahim beneath him for much too long - though not nearly long enough in his opinion - the hero decided to go for a walk. Maybe the fresh air would help him clear his head.

Maneuvering from on top of the demon lord was difficult, but after some shifting around, Link managed to slide out from under the sheet and onto the edge of the bed. In the darkness, it was difficult to locate all of his clothing which had been scattered throughout the room, but he supposed it didn’t matter anyway; he didn’t particularly enjoy the hassle of putting on the Gerudo outfit.

Tapping the Sheikah Slate’s screen, Link selected the outfit Fi had bought for him, the male Gerudo set. Once the clothing appeared on the nightstand, Link only put on the loose-fitting pants and shoes. He wouldn’t need the armour, considering he would just be taking a short walk around the Bazaar.

Clothing on, the Hylian cast one last glance at Ghirahim to see that he was still sleeping peacefully before exiting the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Down the hall, Link pulled back the curtain and entered the front room of the inn. The woman behind the desk was sleeping, as was the woman who ran the small arrow shop at the front of the establishment. In the dim light, Link couldn’t make out a figure in any of the available beds and he figured Fi was in one of the beds behind a curtain so that she would have a small amount of privacy.

Outside, the temperature had dropped considerably. In the vicinity of the Bazaar, the torches and posts were still lit, providing both heat and light to the little piece of civilization. The Gerudo merchants and caravan members had disappeared into their own tents for the night and the single Gerudo guard was nowhere to be seen.

Hm, that was odd.

Link descended the few steps to the cool sand and wandered to the north of the Bazaar, looking for the guard. Everytime he had come and gone from the place, he had always seen the woman wandering the perimeter, keeping a watchful eye out for trouble. The fact that she was just completely missing was disconcerting to the hero and he walked the edge of the Bazaar, just past the reach of the torches so that he was cast into darkness. Without a full moon or blood moon - he was thankful for the absence of the latter - it was difficult to see much.

 _She probably went to bed,_ Link told himself, still searching in the darkness. _I'_ _m sure another guard will be here any minute._

The cold of the desert air only grew more intense as he wandered from the Bazaar and Link rubbed his bare arms, trying to warm himself a little. His head turned slowly from side to side as he surveyed the dark sand. Something in the darkness caught his attention and Link hesitantly began to approach it, wary of the strange object’s presence. His heart was beating fast, thundering against his rib cage at all of the possibilities.

Drawing closer, Link realized the crumpled form was that of a person, a large but relatively slender person. The idea of caution slipped from Link’s mind as he hurried to the person who laid on the sand in the dark. Up close, he could see that it was the guard that patrolled Kara Kara Bazaar. Her spear was missing and a small trickle of blood seeped from her forehead; it appeared that she had been knocked out.

Link tried to slip his arms under the woman’s so that he could at least drag her back to the Bazaar - carrying a woman that was nearly nine feet tall was out of the question - when he heard a familiar sound behind him.

Mind triggered into fight or flight mode, Link reached for the handle of his sword, preparing for battle. At the same moment he realized he had neglected to bring a weapon with him, he was struck across the back of the head and knocked unconscious.

▲ ▲ ▲

The cold seemed to envelope the demon lord, causing him to slowly awake from his sleep. Considering the topic of discussion before he had fallen asleep, he was surprised he had slept so well in the first place.

Reaching his hand down to pet his Wildchild’s hair, he realized that his partner was missing. Ah, well that would explain why he was cold. But where was he in the first place? It wasn’t very often that he got up in the middle of the night. Ghirahim told himself that the hero had only been gone a few minutes as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and fumbled for his pants which had been discarded on the floor somewhere in the dark. It took a few moments and the demon was nearly wiped out by bashing his shins on the bedpost, but he eventually found the piece of clothing as well as his boxers; he wasted no time in sliding them and then exiting the bedroom and quietly padding down the hall.

The front lobby of the building was dim and mostly empty, so Link must have been elsewhere.

Outside, Ghirahim found a similar scene; all of the people that had been present earlier were missing, save for the merchant sleeping beside the inn, his large bug-shaped bag resting on the ground beside him. Stepping onto the cool sand, the demon quickly surveyed the Bazaar, finding no sign of the hero. With the dim light of torches to guide him, Ghirahim wandered out into the cold night air, hurrying past the thin line of trees and into the dark desert, hunting the flat landscape for any sign of the Hylian.

“Link!” Ghirahim called, beginning to feel the panic set in. He had told himself he was being ridiculous - and he might have been - but that didn’t stop him from darting back and forth, searching in the darkness for his missing partner.

Ghirahim’s bare foot suddenly met with something warm and wet and he glanced down to see what he could have stepped in. Though it was dark, his eyesight was much better than any Hylian’s and he could clearly see the large, dark puddle of blood at his feet. A thin trail led west, tapering off into just drops of blood that stretched for miles. A surge of panic and anger shot through Ghirahim as he sprinted back to the Bazaar to wake Fi. His feet slipped and became buried in the sand with every step, but he still ran, his tired and irrational mind forgetting that he could simply teleport back. The blood that had stuck to the bottom of his foot and leaked between his toes stuck to the sand, leaving a little of the liquid behind as he went while also making the sand stick to his foot.

Nearing the Bazaar, Ghirahim realized his pumping arms were trembling with rage. The only solace he had was that, if the information he had been given earlier was correct, he knew exactly who had done this.


	53. The Yiga's Hideout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: there’s going to be violence/abuse in this chapter

The pain that coursed through Link’s veins and muscles was nearly agonizing. He had been knocked out in the desert and when he awoke, his arms were bound behind his back and he was slumped down on his knees, blood lazily flowing from wounds he couldn’t remember incurring. His head felt like it weighed a ton and one of his eyes was already swollen shut as he picked his head up, looking around to find blurry figures dressed in red, something white covering their faces. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who they were, limited sight or not.

“...ooks like he’s going to pass out,” Link heard one of the people murmur, their voice nearly lost within his swimming head. With an ungodly amount of effort, the hero managed to lift his head more, opening his good eye a little more to see his captors. Crowded around him were several Yiga, their blank masks staring him down as they cackled.

“Some chosen hero,” one faceless member scoffed before a harsh kick landed to Link’s side. His stomach churned as he fell over, the internal crack sounding loudly in his ears. As he gasped for breath, he could feel the excruciating pain of one of his ribs shifting out of place, threatening to burst his lung with every breath he took.

“This _thing_ is expected to save Hyrule from our master?”

The ninjas surrounding Link were in an uproar of laughter, some nearly doubled over and holding their sides.

 _Where is Ghirahim?_ Link silently lamented, praying that his absence had been noticed. Then again, sealed off in the clan’s hideout, Link had no idea what time it was or how long he had been knocked out. Judging by the minimal damage he had received - it didn’t feel minimal, but in the grand scheme of things, he hadn’t truly been injured all that much - he concluded that he couldn’t have been out for more than an hour or so.

A handful of Link’s golden hair was forcefully grabbed and yanked hard until he was back on his knees, his eyes closed tightly in pain. Well, the one that wasn’t already swollen shut. He could hear as one of the Yiga members quietly stepped up in front of him and bent down to Link’s height.

“How does it feel now, to be the legendary hero?”

Link kept his eyes closed, too focused on drawing in enough breath without causing his rib to shift toward his lung. The hand in his hair violently forced his head back, exposing his neck to the person in front of him.

“You’re nothing more than a sniveling coward.”

A hand came up to grip his exposed throat tightly, cutting off what little breath he had been able to get. The hero spluttered for breath, gasping and pulling at the restraints that bound his arms to no avail.

When his eye finally opened, Link realized that the painted mask of his foe was inches from his face.

“How pathetic.”

The hand around his throat squeezed once more before pushing him backward, the hand fisting his hair releasing so that he fell flat onto his back, awkwardly bending his legs until he was on his back gasping for air. The group surrounding him laughed uproariously as two of the members grabbed his arms, pulling him up and dragging him out of the room. With his arms and ankles tied and the pain in his ribs throbbing, Link had no choice but to go limp as he was dragged down several halls and up several steps until he was, quite literally, tossed into a small room. Breathing shallowly and shaking, the Hylian managed to turn enough to see the wooden cross bars as they lowered, locking him in the cell.

Where were Ghirahim and Fi?

▲ ▲ ▲

Hours seemed to pass as Link laid in the cell, watching as members of the Yiga Clan passed by. It seemed like they all wanted a look at the famous hero of legend, but to Link, they all looked the same. Besides their clothing, the one thing they all had in common was their hate for him. Not one passed by his cell without hurling some insult or promise of a painful demise, and after the first few, it was growing old fast. After what they had done to him earlier, he had no doubt that they meant every word they said; he simply hoped his trusty swords would arrive before they could make good on their promises.

Breathing shallowly at the back of the dark cell, Link lifted his head, unsurprised to see yet another Yiga standing on the other side of the bars. Unlike the rest, this one held perfectly still and remained silent, simply watching him from behind the mask. Something about being stared at and silently sized up made Link’s blood burn hotter than before and he knew that if he could, he would have been yelling at the person.

“What are you doing?” a bored voice asked as another person appeared. Another Yiga, as was expected. What Link didn’t expect was the sheer height difference. While, yes, all of the clan members were different heights, the hero had yet to see one so short, especially beside one so tall.

The first Yiga glanced up at the taller one dumbly before turning back to stare at the imprisoned hero. Something about them seemed off and it made Link more uncomfortable than before. He had the feeling that he would need to watch them whenever he got the chance.

The second Yiga seemed to glance at the hero before mumbling, “Little fucker,” and grabbing the other’s arm, pulling them down the stairs.

“C’mon, we’ve got stuff to do.”

The two disappeared down the stairs and the injured Hylian was left alone again.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Get up.”

Link huffed out a short breath and one of his blue eyes opened to see a Yiga soldier standing over him, a curved blade in his hand. When Link didn’t react immediately, he received a harsh kick to the leg.

“I said get up!”

The hero shifted awkwardly, trying to push himself from his slumped position on the floor. When he had fallen asleep, he had slid down onto his injured side. Upon awakening, the pain was excruciating and he found it impossible to sit up. It didn’t help that his arms and legs were still bound.

“Pathetic,” the soldier grumbled before gripping Link’s upper arm and hauling him up. Link awkwardly stumbled in place before the Yiga sighed heavily and dipped down to cut the ropes holding his ankles together.

“Try anything and I’ll gut you,” the soldier growled as he gripped Link’s arm tighter, yanking him from the cramped room and practically dragging him down the stairs. The Hylian stumbled down the steps, missing a few toward the bottom and nearly slamming into the wall.

“It’d be easier if I cut off your feet,” the soldier growled to himself as he continued pulling the hero along down the corridor. Stumbling down a few more steps and then up a handful, Link found himself in a room surrounded by countless Yiga members. Most of them were thin, scrawny figures, but a few towards the back were made entirely of thick muscles, their daunting presence nearly making Link squirm. He forced himself to hold as still as possible as he was dragged into a final room.

As he was pushed onto a platform in the center of the small room, Link noticed the red and yellow lanterns that lined the top of the room. An odd thing to notice, but one he noticed all the same. Thick round targets were set up along the edges of the room; a training ground of some sort, perhaps? Whatever it was, Link was surrounded by a thick crowd of Yiga Clan members and he had the sick thought that he was now the center of attention, but not in any way he would ever want.

“My brethren, or, as I prefer to call you, little fucks,” one of the large Yiga members standing at the head of the room began, earning several loud, obnoxious laughs from the other members of the crowd. “Today is a day for celebration. Not only have we captured our greatest enemy, we have also accepted four new members into our society. Just as we all have, these individuals have realized the true path. Justice will never be served until this hero is dead!”

The crowd cheered at the proclamation and Link felt his stomach drop. _Anytime now, guys._

▲ ▲ ▲

Being forced to watch as new Yiga members were sworn in was an odd experience, but Link was simply glad they were focused on something besides him. When all was said and done, the four new members of the clan turned to the hero. Stepping forward, the first stood for a moment, simply staring at him. Link wished he could have seen their face; maybe then he could have had a little insight into what might have been going on in their mind.

The action shouldn’t have been surprising but all the same, the chosen hero felt shocked as a hand slapped across his face, stinging the already sore skin. As the person stepped back, another stepped forward and repeated the action. The rest of the clan waited expectantly for the third member to step up and when they did, they crouched down in front of the hero. The fourth soldier stepped up behind the third and, because they were short, they didn’t bother to lean down. Ah, the two from before.

“We have plans for you,” the crouched Yiga soldier lowly growled, earning a cheer from the other members. The fourth soldier turned to look at the large leader who stood at the head of the room. The question went unasked, but it was obvious what they were wondering.

“As long as you save some for the rest of us,” he answered the silent question, earning a raucous laugh and cheer from the room.

Panic churned dangerously in Link’s gut and he thought he would be sick as the two soldiers in front of him each grabbed an arm and yanked him to his feet violently. The rest of the clan stayed behind to celebrate as the hero was dragged out of the room; unable to get his feet beneath him fast enough, he was supported by the death grip on his arms until they were nearly back at his cell. Managing to force his feet beneath him, Link trudged his way up the stairs, tightly sandwiched between the two soldiers. The sick feeling in his gut only grew as he felt his broken rib move with each breath.

That was it for him. Considering the situation, perhaps it was shameful, but the Hylian champion couldn’t stop the tears that began to flow from his eyes. As he was pushed into the cell, Link cried, the tears flowing freely down his sore face. His swollen eye hurt even more as the tears squeezed out uncomfortably, but that felt like the least of his problems at the moment. With each quick, unsteady intake of breath, the sharp edge of his broken rib pushed against his right lung, threatening to pop it like one of the many Korok balloons he had encountered during his travels. He was nearly gasping for breath as the two Yiga soldiers stepped into the cell.

Shameful or not, Link backed himself against the wall. He wasn’t sure what was coming next - was he going to be beaten again or, Goddess above, raped? - but he just knew he didn’t want to be touched. He wished he were miles away, back in his house in Hateno Village with Ghirahim and Fi.

Stepping closer, the taller of the two ninjas placed their hand against Link’s sore cheek, cradling his face. Breathing shallowly but harshly, the Hylian jerked away from the touch. He wanted to scream - _Get away! Don’t touch me!_ \- but with his lack of voice, it was impossible.

“Shhh,” the soldier shushed him. Except for the loud echoing laughter of celebration from elsewhere in the hideout and Link’s own frantic heart, it was quiet and something about that made him feel even more degraded than before, though he couldn’t exactly put his finger on what or why. The person’s hands came up again to take Link’s face between them and the tears continued to streak his face. He couldn’t force himself to stare at the red symbol on the mask, it was too disgraceful. His single good eye closed in shame just before he felt the cool material of the Yiga’s mask bump his forehead.

“I’m so sorry, Link,” the voice behind the mask spoke quietly and Link’s eye shot open, blue searching out brown. He knew exactly who this “Yiga” was now; that, or it was a perfect impersonation and the most cruel joke he had ever heard (which was saying something, coming from the man who had awoken from a century-long sleep without his memories).

Link’s mouth formed the name “Ghira” and a hand lifted from Link’s face to push the mask up. Sure enough, the demon lord was the one behind the mask. Wait, so that would mean…

The Hylian glanced over at the shorter “Yiga” to see them lift up their mask, revealing the human face of Fi. A short, relieved breath left Link’s aching lungs and tears continued to fall from his eyes as he nuzzled his face into the hand that remained on his cheek. He wanted to ask what had taken them so long, but in all honesty, they had gotten there in record time. It only felt like so long because of the unfortunate conditions Link was subjected to.

“I’m so sorry,” Ghirahim repeated. “I should have been here sooner. I’ll try to make it up to you, but I know that I do not deserve your forgiveness.”

Between the dizzying pain in his body and the surprising words from his partner, Link’s head was spinning. Of course he would forgive him! Link wished he had been there sooner, but better late than never. Why would he ever think he was below forgiveness?

“I’ve failed you, master.”

Link’s good eye searched the demon’s face and he felt as if his heart was now ripping apart. Tears remained unshed in the demon’s eyes and he looked only a moment away from sobbing. That was why Ghirahim felt such a way. In his eyes, not only had be let down his partner, he had let down his master when it had mattered most.

Link’s forehead bumped against Ghirahim’s, his lips lightly pressing over the demon’s. He was exhausted and ready to leave, but he needed to reassure his partner. Ghirahim returned the light kiss and he still seemed highly upset afterward, but some of the heavy disappointment in his eyes shifted to a hint of relief and love.

“Let’s get you out of here, Wildchild,” Ghirahim whispered before placing a short kiss to Link’s forehead and pulling the mask back over his face. In an equally quiet voice, he monotonously explained, “There is some kind of barrier put in place over the hideout. We can neither instantly travel to nor from this place, so our only hope is to make it outside before we can be spotted.” The anxiety must have been evident on Link’s face because Ghirahim quickly added, “Fear not. We’re quite literally at the entrance to the hideout.”

Link thought that seemed like a massive flaw in design for the hideout - who puts the prisoner’s cell at the entrance? - but there was no way he was about to complain. He was ready to get out of there now.

“Fi, keep a lookout,” Ghirahim instructed as he began cutting at the thick ropes binding Link’s wrists. The disguised sword spirit did as instructed and stood at the entrance to the cell, watching the corridor. After a moment of sawing at the cords, the ropes finally slackened and Ghirahim helped to pull them from Link’s bloody and bruised wrists.

Placing the hero’s arms around his neck, Ghirahim discarded the sickle to the ground and scooped Link up with little effort, holding him close to his own chest. Link whimpered and his head made a dull noise as it thumped against the demon’s chest. With the way he was being held, his ribs were stretched uncomfortably and he could feel the broken one shift with every pained breath.

“We’re going to get you out of here,” Ghirahim promised his partner before making his way to the entrance of the cell. Sparing a glance outside of the small room, he saw no one coming so, with Link in his arms and Fi trailing behind, the demon hurried across the small bridge-like entrance to the hideout before traveling down a flight of steps. The movement made Link bounce uncomfortably but he only gripped Ghirahim’s shoulders tighter, telling himself that it wouldn’t be much longer before they were back at the Bazaar.

At the bottom of the steps, they entered a large, rounded room with large statues of women lining the walls. Link desperately wanted to know where they were, his curiosity nearly as great as his pain, but decided that the questions could wait. Getting out of there was the most important thing at the moment.

“I detect that there is a high probability that we are outside of the range of the field,” Fi spoke up finally.

“How high of a probability? If we try to leave too early, there’s a _high probability_ that we’ll be caught,” Ghirahim replied.

Fi thought for a moment before replying, “Ninety eight percent.”

“I’ll take it,” Ghirahim replied before shifting his grip on Link so that he had the use of one arm. Fi’s hand came up to rest on Link’s shoulder just before the demon snapped and the three were gone.

▲ ▲ ▲

Link’s head was swimming and his entire body hurt. Breathing seemed like a nearly impossible task and the hero wasn’t sure how he had been able to keep going. From beside him, Ghirahim’s worried voice was speaking to Fi.

“Well? How bad is the damage?”

“Master Link has various bruises and cuts as well as a black eye; however, the most pressing injury is his broken rib. If he were to turn in just the right way, his lung would become perforated, causing him to slowly suffocate.”

Though Link’s eyes were closed and he couldn’t see the two, he could hear just how worried Ghirahim was by the tone of his voice. All of that worry and stress had compiled together to nearly the breaking point and the demon sounded absolutely defeated as he uttered his next words.

“I can’t heal that.”

A long pause ensued before Link felt the bed dip with the weight of a person. A soft piece of clothing was pressed to his injured side and he whimpered at the gentle contact.

“Ghirahim,” Fi’s voice said from beside the hero, “do you remember the Song of Healing?”

The opposite side of the bed dipped down as Ghirahim sat as well. A surprisingly cold hand - were the demon’s hands ever warm? - pressed lightly to the bruised skin just over Link’s splintered rib, Fi’s sleeve shifting to rest over top of the hand.

Fi’s melodic voice began to sing a soft, gentle song, Ghirahim’s voice joining in. Link was surprised at how high Fi’s voice was and how low Ghirahim’s was, but laying back on the mattress, he was content to simply listen to the two spirits sing. Though there seemed to be no words, the music was absolutely beautiful. Laying sunken into the plush mattress, the hero listened as their voices filled the air, the notes of the song rising and falling, the two’s voices complimenting each other wonderfully.

Beneath the skin, Link could feel his rib begin to shift on its own, pushing back into place as it began to refuse to the splintered end of the bone. The pain returned full force and he grit his teeth, a whimpered groan still managing to escape his mouth. Without missing a beat, Ghirahim’s other hand came up to grab one of Link’s, holding it tightly as he sang. Fi seemed to follow the example as she set her other sleeve over Link’s right hand. As painful as the experience was, Link found himself realizing that he wouldn’t trade it for the world. Link had believed Ghirahim when he had said it before, but now the words rang truer than ever.

“Trust me, Link, there is no other place we would rather be than with you.”


	54. Not So Infrangible

An entire day passed as Link slept his minor injuries off, the largest one mostly healed. In the few times that he awoke, he had the fleeting thought that he should be up and going, returning to the Yiga clan (he shuddered at the thought) and retrieving the Thunder Helm so that he could conquer Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Who knew how much longer Zelda could hold back Calamity Ganon?

The thought was always lost quickly as he returned to sleep, laying in a mostly peaceful void.

When Link finally awoke, becoming fully conscious as he twisted atop the bedsheet, his eyes cracked open to see the first thing in over twenty four hours. Unfortunately, that thing was Ghirahim with an odd shaped golden helmet stuck on his head.

“If this thing is as important as you say,” Ghirahim addressed Fi, “then why does it remain so obsolete? It’s done nothing but sit the entire time we’ve had it in our possession.”

Fi’s sleeves lifted to pull it off of the demon’s head, her voice - though monotone - held a hint of annoyance as she replied, “If I was a relic such as this and you were the one to possess me, I would remain obsolete as well. As it so happens though, this is a relic of the Gerudo; as such, I suspect that its powers may only be accessed by someone of the tribe.”

A quiet groan left Link’s lips as he attempted to push his arms under himself. His side was still sore, though it seemed that the rib had fully healed.

“Ah, you are awake,” Ghirahim said before taking a seat on the side of the bed, his knee resting on the mattress and bumping against Link’s hip. “I wasn’t sure if you’d ever awaken. I had nearly suspected you had fallen into another century long sleep.”

The hero rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Ghirahim’s leg before attempting to sit up again. This time, a strong arm and a single sleeve slipped behind his back to assist him.

“I suppose we owe you an explanation, hm?” Ghirahim said as Fi went to fetch a cup of water for Link. “When we discovered you were missing, Fi and I knew exactly where you had gone. The Yiga aren’t exactly the brightest bunch. Discovering the hideout was simple, even joining was easy, but before we could save you, we first had to rescue the guard who had been abducted as well as the Thunder Helm. Attempting to retrieve them after saving you would have been much more difficult. As luck would have it, the woman remained unguarded, meaning we could free her without ever being caught. The Thunder Helm was easy to retrieve as well, though it did take a short amount of time.”

Fi returned to the bed and delicately sat on the edge before passing the cup to Link who took it, sipping at the cool liquid.

Ghirahim’s cold hand against Link’s back drifted up along his spine in a soothing manner as he wistfully added, “I wish we had been able to reach you sooner. I truly do.”

After setting the cup between his legs to prevent it from tipping over, Link signed, _It’s not your fault, Ghirahim. I shouldn’t have been out at night without a weapon._

“Still, I feel some responsibility for wh-”

Link smacked Ghirahim’s chest to shut him up before saying, _Stop. You did what you had to do and you did it well. I’m not dead and that’s what matters._

Passing the cup off to Fi, Link scooted over to the edge of the mattress before hopping up. His muscles still felt a little sore, especially since he hadn’t moved much in the last 24 hours, but the hero still stood, stretching his arms above his head and tilting his head back as he groaned, feeling his muscles stretching pleasantly. Letting his arms flop limply to his side, Link smiled.

_Guess it’s about time we did something._

▲ ▲ ▲

“I can see two Electric Chu Chus and three Electric Lizalfos,” Ghirahim informed Link as the two approached the little enemy encampment in the sand. They were still a good distance away, but the demon seemed to be able to see them just fine.

With the sun having disappeared below the horizon over an hour ago, the desert was cold. Link had put on his white tunic and tan trousers, but he still felt the chill of the night fully. His teeth were nearly chattering before Ghirahim decided enough was enough and gave his cloak to the man. With the demon’s body heat contained within the fabric, Link warmed up quickly.

“This should be easy enough,” Ghirahim continued, “but of course, I’ll be right here if you need saving.”

His taunting tone was not lost on Link who simply rolled his eyes as he reached for the sword on his back. Before leaving the Bazaar, Fi had switched back into her sword form. It had been a while since Link had seen the Master Sword and he had marvelled at its radiance before Ghirahim had remarked, “Enough ogling Fi. Let’s go; you should be practicing your swordsmanship if you ever wish to catch up to me.”

Arriving at the far outskirts of the enemy’s camp, the hero gripped his sword tight as he glanced back toward Ghirahim. The demon had stopped a few feet back and he simply flashed a thumbs up before shooing Link away, silently telling him to get on with it. The Hylian gave a little nod in response and crept forward, finally entering the rounded campsite.

When they weren’t trying to blend into their surroundings, the Lizalfos were easy to spot, even in the darkness. Following the edge of the camp, Link crept up on one of the large sleeping lizards and steadied his blade with both hands before piercing the creature through the back, impaling its heart on his sword. He doubted Fi was very happy being covered in the creature’s thick blood, but if she was upset, she made no mention of it.

The next two lizards were equally as simple to kill. With the monsters in such a deep sleep, creeping up on them was easy, even without the use of elixirs or his Sheikah clothing.

The crackling sound of electricity was growing closer as well as a bright light and Link turned just in time to see the larger of the two Electric Chu Chus bouncing in place, preparing to pounce on him.

Embarrassingly - he knew Ghirahim would have something to say about it later - the Hylian dove to the side, narrowly avoiding being shocked. With the electric current of the creature fizzled out for the moment, Link swung his sword, slicing the creature in two. The second Chu Chu kept its distance, something Link couldn’t fault it for; if he had just watched his companion be murdered, he most definitely would have stayed away from the one who had murdered them.

Unfortunately, that meant that his options for killing the creature were limited. Having forgotten to bring his bow and arrows - his entire Sheikah Slate had been left behind on the bedside table at the inn - Link knew he’d have to think fast if he wanted to kill the creature. He didn’t particularly enjoy wasting his time in a cold, barren landscape when he could be relaxing on a soft mattress.

“Just kill it already!” Ghirahim shouted from outside the camp as the Chu Chu and Link engaged in a staring match. Link wanted to shout back that he wasn’t sure how when an idea occurred to him. Whether or not it was a good idea didn’t cross the hero’s mind - it never did - as he gripped the Master Sword tightly and pulled his arm back. Before Ghirahim could object to his plan of action, Link threw the sword as hard as he could, the sharp blade piercing the electric blob. The entire weapon was enveloped in the electric current before the Chu Chu exploded, leaving behind globs of jelly that not only glowed in the dark but were buzzing with electricity as well.

As Link retrieved his sword from its place in the sand, Ghirahim approached him.

“If this is how you plan to attack your foes,” he stated, hands on his hips, “then I fear to see how Calamity Ganon will fare against you.”

Link rolled his eyes at the remark as he tapped the sword twice; immediately, the blade shifted and changed forms, Fi appearing in Link’s arms in its place. Link was unprepared for the light weight of the sword to shift to the heavy weight of a person and he tipped over, practically face planting in the sand while Fi simply floated down gracefully to hover over the cool sand beneath her heels.

As Link dusted the sand off of the red cloak that hung over his shoulders, Ghirahim simply laughed, watching as the hero less than gracefully returned to his feet.

 _Thanks, Fi,_ Link signed once he was upright again, but Fi offered no response. She seemed to be focusing on something as she stared off into the surrounding darkness of the desert.

“Master, I detect tha… That…”

Fi’s face was blank, somehow more so than usual. Though it was always difficult to tell where she was looking, she seemed to be staring vacantly past both Link and Ghirahim, her gaze lost in the distance. It was almost like she was refusing to look at them.

“Fi?” Ghirahim questioned. “What’s wrong?”

“I believe…” Fi trailed off, her gaze never shifting. Link waved his hand in front of her face but she remained statuesque.

“Fi, tell us,” Ghirahim insisted.

“I believe,” she slowly started again, “there is a… A ninety four percent chance… A chance that Ghirahim is… Betraying us.”

“Bluebird, what are you talking about?” the demon lord asked as he set his hand on her shoulder.

As soon as his hand came into contact with her thick, metallic skin, without warning, the sword spirit burst into blue shards that gently rained down to the ground before disappearing into the sand. Ghirahim snatched his hand away as if he had been burned and the hero and demon shared a horrified look.

What the hell had just happened?

▲ ▲ ▲

The trek back to the Bazaar was spent in panic. Ghirahim had to explain that, no, that wasn’t normal and he had never seen anything like it and if you don’t stop asking me the same questions I’m going to have a breakdown right here, right now, do you understand Link? Likewise, Link kept asking why it might have happened and what could have possibly caused it and oh my goddess, Ghirahim, I just killed Fi.

When the two finally arrived back at the inn, the first thing they did was hightail it back to their private room to check the Sheikah Slate. Link feared the empty slot he was almost positive had appeared in his weapon inventory and Ghirahim hovered over his shoulder anxiously as the Hylian snatched up the device.

But his weapon stash remained the same. The only difference was the small icon of the Master Sword; instead of being clearly visible like the rest of his weapons, it was dim. When Link tapped on the item to equip it, a message flashed across the screen in red: “Master Sword recharge in 10:00.”

Link breathed a huge sigh of relief, his anxious heart beginning to slow down. He hadn’t killed Fi, but she also wouldn’t be rejoining them for another ten hours.

Reaching over Link’s shoulder, Ghirahim took the Sheikah Slate, the screen fading to black as he returned it to the nightstand. “Fi will rejoin us in the morning. For now, we should get some rest as well.”

Link turned to face Ghirahim. _I just slept a whole day away. I’m not tired._

The demon chuckled as he pulled his cloak from Link’s frame, setting it on the table behind the hero. “Then why don’t you get dinner started, hm?”

Link perked up at that idea and nodded, grabbing the Sheikah Slate off the table behind him before heading for the door.

“Ah ah ah,” Ghirahim said. “Get back here.”

Link turned in confusion and slowly approached Ghirahim. _I thought you wanted me to make dinner._

“My kiss, first.”

Link stared dumbly at his partner. He was expecting...a kiss? Why?

“Come now, I know you’re not deaf,” Ghirahim said as he grabbed Link’s hip and pulled the other against his chest.

Link was a blushing mess; he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to get over the fact that Ghirahim was his and the man’s forward personality didn’t help his frequent embarrassment one bit.

Pushed against the demon’s chest, Link stood up on his tiptoes so that he was closer to Ghirahim’s face and placed a light kiss on the man’s lips. Ghirahim returned the affectionate gesture, kissing back just as gently for just a moment before pulling away.

“I’ll be out in just a few minutes,” Ghirahim assured him, his thumb coming up to wipe the white makeup from Link’s lips. Even after the lipstick had been smeared onto his thumb and Link’s face was clean again, the digit hovered at the corner of the hero’s mouth.

“Stay in the Bazaar this time.”

Link rolled his eyes but nodded before pulling away and heading out the door, his face still hot.

▲ ▲ ▲

Dinner was a peaceful affair. Shortly after Link had started cooking, Ghirahim joined him by the cooking pot outside the inn. As the hero stirred the stew he had cooked, his partner pointed out the addition of multiple torches around the Bazaar and the two Gerudo guards that patrolled the area. Though Link knew he wouldn’t be spending much more time in the desert, he was grateful for the extra precautions that had been implemented; that way, more people would stay safe. He shuddered to imagine another person going through what he had.

Sitting beside Link, Ghirahim began humming. The tune was unfamiliar but Link listened to every note as the man’s voice dipped and rose with the music only he knew. The song seemed to repeat and after the demon had sang it through a handful of times, Link nearly had it memorized.

By the time Ghirahim began serving the food, Link was dying to know what the song was.

“What am I humming?” Ghirahim repeated Link’s question to which the man nodded as he was handed a bowl and a spoon. Ghirahim smiled to himself as he spooned himself some stew.

“It is a song that was taught to one of your ancestors. It is called ‘Oath to Order’ and it played a crucial role in his saving the world.”

Link looked absolutely enthralled so the man continued with his tale.

“Thousands and thousands of years ago, the moon threatened to fall from the sky. If that were to happen, an entire city, possibly an entire civilization, would be destroyed. To prevent this from happening, the hero traveled over land and through time, learning songs and meeting people who could help along the way. He had been taught the song I was humming to enlist the help of some very important people when the time came and when that time was upon him, he played the song on his Ocarina.”

Ghirahim paused to take a few bites of his food before continuing.

“The moon hovered over the city promising to crush every inhabitant when the four giants arrived. Together, they held the moon up long enough for the hero to battle his final foe and neutralize the threat once and for all.”

The two lapsed into silence as they ate their dinner and Link thought over what had been told to him. Calamity Ganon was one foe, but the moon? How could it have turned against the people and decided they needed to be erased? Was it sentient?

Link’s eyes glanced up to find the bright moon half hidden behind clouds in the dark night sky. It sure didn’t look menacing.

Ghirahim’s knee bumped Link’s and the hero quickly glanced down at his boyfriend.

“It’s not going to fall again. Now finish your dinner.”

Link did as instructed, quite at peace and hyper aware of the comforting warmth of the knee pressed against his own.

▲ ▲ ▲

As Link and Ghirahim undressed in preparation for bed, the song Ghirahim had been humming at dinner was still running through Link’s mind. No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop the tune from coursing through his mind; the most frustrating thing was that he couldn’t sing it aloud like Ghirahim could. He could hum it, but only in small fragments; more than two or three notes at a time made his throat hurt and he only ended up coughing.

“Today was…” Ghirahim began before searching for the right word.

 _Weird_ , Link filled in the blank for him.

Ghirahim nodded before climbing onto the mattress. “That it was.”

Link followed Ghirahim’s example though in a much less graceful manner. As soon as Ghirahim was laying on his side on his half of the bed, Link climbed up onto the mattress, standing on the foot of the bed.

“What are you doing?” the demon asked, shifting to lay on his back, his hands lifting to rest behind his head in a relaxed position.

Grinning down at his partner, Link lightly bounced in place before turning to face the opposite side of the room. Closing his eyes, he tipped back on his heels, all of his weight shifting as gravity brought him down fast. The short descent to the mattress felt like it was in slow motion and his stomach lurched with the rush before his body slammed back into the thick mattress, causing the whole thing to bounce violently. When Link’s eyes opened again, his head turned to the right to see Ghirahim sitting up and a wild grin was plastered on Link’s face.

Needless to say, Ghirahim looked bewildered.

“What the Goddess is wrong with you?” he asked in confusion.

Link simply shrugged his shoulders, the bright smile remaining on his face as he rolled onto his side to face Ghirahim. The demon still looked perplexed as he laid back down, his brown eyes darting across Link’s face as if trying to read his mind and figure out just what screw was loose in his brain.

 _Will you sing that song again?_ Link asked as if he hadn’t just casually body slammed the mattress.

Ghirahim sighed, pinching his eyes closed before opening them again to see Link laying beside him. “I’m tired, Wildchild. Believe it or not, I’ve been busy.”

 _But I want to hear you sing,_ Link argued, sticking his lip out as he pouted.

“Why would you want that?” Ghirahim asked in exasperation.

 _Because I like that song,_ Link replied, _and I can’t sing it myself._

The hero could tell Ghirahim was going to give in, but he still added, _And I like your voice._

Ghirahim gave a small sigh but a smile appeared on his face as he wrapped his arm over Link’s waist and pulled the man closer. Link’s head was tucked under Ghirahim’s chin and the demon laced the fingers of one hand with his partner’s, rubbing his thumb over the back of Link’s hand as he began humming the song again.

Being so close to Ghirahim’s throat, Link could clearly hear the beautiful tune as it vibrated in the demon’s throat, each note sending a chill down his spine. One of his pointed ears twitched and Ghirahim paused for only a moment to chuckle at the action before he resumed singing.

Together, the hero and demon laid there, the latter singing until his voice steadily trailed off as he slipped into a dark sleep. Tucked against a sleeping Ghirahim’s chest, Link tried to copy the song that he now knew note for note. He managed a few notes before pausing to breathe and let his vocal cords rest and then continuing where he had left off.

No matter what he did, the music wasn’t the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LB_sZA2pJdc
> 
> Remix (definitely worth listening to):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eczbo_yKypE


	55. A Storm Approaches

Sleep was difficult to come by for the hero and by the time he managed to doze off, the sun had just glimpsed the horizon. All the same, he only managed to sleep a few hours before he was awoken by the sound of the Sheikah Slate chiming and the sudden weight of something on the bed.

Sleepily blinking his eyes open, Link pulled away from the arm that hung limply over his waist and rolled onto his back, glancing down toward the end of the bed. The sun had risen enough that it was easy to see the blue and purple figure seated on the end of the bed, her legs crossed.

“Good morning, master,” Fi’s voice chimed in the quiet room. The arm over Link’s stomach tightened in response to the sound and Link glanced over to see Ghirahim still asleep.

Fi’s gaze seemed to follow his and she said, “I shall prepare a meal for you before we depart to Gerudo Town.”

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Fi stood, taking the Sheikah Slate with her as she exited the room, her heels clicking against the hardened clay of the floor. Link watched her go, absentmindedly wondering why she didn’t levitate instead of walk, when another thought occurred to him.

In the panic that had ensued yesterday, Link had completely forgotten about Fi’s words before she had shattered.

“I believe there is a ninety four percent chance that Ghirahim is betraying us,” the woman had said.

Turning his head on the pillow to stare at Ghirahim, Link felt anxiety and confusion churn within him. Why would she have said that? Ghirahim might have been stubborn and annoying sometimes, but he wasn’t going to betray them. If that had been his plan, he wouldn’t have helped Fi rescue Link from the Yiga’s hideout and he most definitely wouldn’t be assisting the hero in claiming shrines and Divine Beasts.

Still, a 94 percent chance? That was extremely high and Fi’s calculations were rarely wrong. In the time they had spent together, Link could only think of one instance in which she had been incorrect in her calculations, and that was only because of the unforeseeable circumstances.

But if, by some small chance, she was right about this, why? Why would Ghirahim betray him? Why wouldn’t he have done it sooner? Why wouldn’t Fi have _realized_ it sooner? It just didn’t make any sense.

“If you think too hard,” Ghirahim’s tired voice suddenly said, “your brain might implode.”

Link forced a small smile at the remark and watched as Ghirahim’s brown eyes opened, the smallest of smiles appearing on his face.

“Did you sleep well?”

Link nodded though, really, he hadn’t slept much to begin with.

“That’s good,” Ghirahim replied before Link rolled onto his left side and pushed himself to a sitting position. His muscles were considerably less sore than they had been the day before which he was grateful for; he didn’t particularly enjoy conquering Divine Beasts while sore and tired. Spending literal days on end solving the puzzles inside the machines was exhausting enough.

Bending over the edge of the bed, Link picked up his clothes from their place on the floor, standing up so he could slide on his pants. Behind him, Ghirahim was silent as Link dressed himself, pulling on his boots one at a time and then yanking the white and red tunic over his head. He knew he’d have to change into his Gerudo outfit to enter the town, but while Fi had the Sheikah Slate, he was left with only the clothes he had discarded the previous night.

When Link turned back around, Ghirahim hadn’t moved an inch.

“I must say, I’m quite enjoying the view,” he remarked with a small smirk.

An equal mix of uneasiness and guilt rolled viciously in Link’s gut and he awkwardly paused for a beat before signing, _Fi’s making breakfast. I’ll go help her._

“Don’t you want to help me get dressed?” Ghirahim lightheartedly teased from his place on the mattress. Staring back at his partner, Fi’s words rang in Link’s mind and he felt more guilty than before. He shouldn’t be suspicious of Ghirahim and he knew that.

Nevertheless, like a coward, he ended up forcing an awkward smile and shaking his head before darting out of the room, leaving behind a confused demon.

▲ ▲ ▲

After an uncomfortably silent breakfast, the hero and sword spirits had retreated back into the inn, Ghirahim casting confused glances at Link all the while.

With the Sheikah Slate in his hands once more, Link undressed before trading his clothing for the Gerudo outfit.

As he pulled on the light pants and shoes, Ghirahim finally said, “I need to talk with you for a moment.” He glanced at Fi before adding, “Privately.”

Without any encouragement, Fi headed to the door, stepping out into the hallway. Both of the men watched her go before the demon turned back to the Hylian.

“Is there something wrong?” Ghirahim immediately asked. “You’ve been acting strangely today.”

Link shook his head and forced a smile - it felt like the hundredth one that day - as he replied, _No, I’m fine. Are you?_

“Don’t try to change the subject,” Ghirahim called him out. “This isn’t about me.”

Link turned away as he grabbed the top of his outfit and began pulling it over his head, trying to make himself look busy so he wouldn’t have to respond to his partner. The conversation already had him feeling slightly sick.

The demon lord stood silently to the side, watching as the hero adorned his outfit. With minimal noise, the top was pulled over his chest, the coverings slid onto his arms, and the veils placed over his head and face. Link was checking to make sure everything was in place by the time Ghirahim finally spoke again.

“Have I done something wrong? You do know you can tell me if that is the case, right?”

Link sighed. _Ghirahim, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m fine, okay?_

“I don’t believe that for a second,” the man replied without hesitation.

_Look, I’m just stressed about going into town and then fighting the Divine Beast. Okay?_

Ghirahim studied him harshly before breathing a sigh of his own and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

“I thought we were past the lies.”

Before Link could even begin to think of a response, the man shifted into his sword form, the heavy black blade falling to the mattress with a dull sound.

After attaching the Sheikah Slate to his belt and strapping Ghirahim to his back, Link went to retrieve Fi so that they could return to Gerudo Town. The entire time, the demon’s words cut through his mind, bitter and melancholy.

“I thought we were past the lies.”

_So did I._

▲ ▲ ▲

The hero’s heart was nearly racing as he entered the front hallway into Gerudo Town. He had entered the town before on two separate occasions, but the fear of getting caught still nagged at him. He supposed it shouldn’t be a big deal; as long as they allowed him to speak with the chief, everything would be fine. Somehow, though, he had the suspicion that if he were to be discovered, he would be kicked out without so much as a second glance.

The two swords on his back clanged together loudly as he kept his head down and entered the town. He could have easily returned one or both of the weapons to his Sheikah Slate so he wouldn’t have to carry them, but something about that seemed impersonal. They weren’t just weapons, they were people and stowing them away with the rest of his equipment just didn’t sit right with him.

Entering the main plaza of the town a few of the women cast him strange looks as he passed, the metallic clang of his weapons accompanying him. Crossing the plaza quickly, Link darted up the stairs to the throne room, anxious to finally be in the presence of the chief. He was nearly through the archway when one of the guards stopped him.

“Hold it,” the woman’s commanding voice instructed and Link froze, his entire body stiffening. He tried to act casual as he turned and gave the guard a small wave, but she seemed uninterested in the gesture.

“Those swords look awfully heavy,” the red haired woman commented, her gaze trailing over the weapons that hung against Link’s back.

Trying to play off the situation, Link shrugged before flexing one of his arms and winking at her. Both of the guards laughed at that and the hero felt himself relax a little.

“Say, are you a knight, little vai? We could sure use another one around here.”

Link gave a noncommittal gesture with his hand as if to say “so-so” and the knights laughed again.

“Well if you’re ever interested, we’d be happy to have you.”

Link nodded and flashed her a thumbs up before hurrying inside. As he followed the red carpet to the throne, his relief was nearly tangible. Unfortunately, his anxiety spiked a little when he realized that the chief wasn’t there; her guard, however, was.

“If you are looking for Lady Riju, she's on the second floor,” the woman adorned in pink fabric and gold accessories informed him. “Normally people aren't allowed into her sleeping quarters, but she has given you permission it seems…”

A small scowl appeared on her painted lips and she clanged her claymore against the ground as she added, “Be on your best manners. If she deems you to be a disturbance to her, it will not end well for you!”

Link thanked her before turning and searching for the staircase, a task that ended as quickly as it had begun. Across the room on either side of the entrance were staircases that led outside and to the second floor. On both sides, a guard stood on the landing, silently watching as Link ascended the steps to the second floor. The familiar feeling of being found out crept up Link’s spine but he tried to ignore it as he passed the guard, rounding the corner to the outdoor steps.

On the second landing was the short, familiar figure of the Gerudo chief, her long, thick hair pulled back in a tight braid. The light desert breeze, while not providing much relief from the heat, caused her black skirt and thick braid to sway, the gold embellishments at the end of the piece of clothing reflecting the bright sunlight.

“I've been waiting for you…” chief Riju finally said, turning to look over her tan shoulder at the hero as he approached.

Link raised his hands to greet her or perhaps apologize for keeping her waiting but she was quick to offer him a smile.

“Oh, you needn't say a word. As the chief of the Gerudo, I can sense the power of the heirloom flowing from you. I know that you've succeeded!”

Stepping onto the upper level, Link joined Riju as she looked out across her city. Looking down on the people as they milled about the city was a nice change from having to crane his neck just to see the Gerudo women’s faces.

Watching as the inhabitants of her town roamed the plaza, Riju grew thoughtful, a fond yet sad look in her eye.

“I am, as you have no doubt noticed, still but a child. The people look on me with nothing but warmth in their eyes, but even this brings me some pain, I must admit… I've tried so hard to be worthy of their love, to be a worthy chief...and to prove to myself that I was worthy, too. When my family heirloom was stolen, I felt as though a shadow had fallen over me…”

Riju’s confident demeanor returned as she turned to look at Link again. “Yes, your arrival in the midst of all this must be the work of Lady Urbosa…”

A smile lit up her face as she held out her hands. “Now, please give me the helm.”

After retrieving the heirloom from its place in the Sheikah Slate’s armour inventory, the Hylian handed it over to the young girl who took it reverently, lifting it high to ease it over her head. It was interesting to watch, considering the item seemed to fit over the large ornaments in her hair, but that was probably because of its size.

With both hands on the helm, Riju held it in place. Only her face below the nose was visible, her teal lipstick a wonderful contrast to her skin.

“Um. How do I look?” Riju asked somewhat anxiously as she held the helm on her head between her hands.

The familiar nostalgic feeling that Link had grown accustomed to nagged at the hero’s mind, urging him to remember. Remember the past, remember the importance of this moment, remember the moments that had led to this one…

♦ ♦ ♦

Dressed in his blue tunic - it seemed to be a recurring theme in his memories, though he had no idea where it might have gone - Link was aboard the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. The Master Sword was strapped to his back and some part of his mind quietly commented that Fi was there as well.

The Gerudo Desert was dark, the sun having set a while ago, and the fading of the sun brought with it a decrease in temperature.

Resting on a simple blanket, a few soft pillows surrounding them, were the Gerudo Champion Urbosa and princess Zelda. Their backs were turned but as Link approached, Urbosa glanced over her shoulder to see the approaching champion. Beside her, it seemed as though the princess was sleeping; at least, she made no acknowledgement of Link’s sudden appearance.

“Ah, well…you certainly got here fast,” Urbosa noted as the hero approached. “I should have expected as much, from the princess's own appointed knight.”

Standing behind the two women, Link’s blue eyes were focused on the princess. Indeed, she seemed to be asleep.

Noticing the hero’s focus, Urbosa said, “She was out on a survey all day today. Still as the sands now…” The look of familial fondness was not lost on Link as the Gerudo woman gazed upon the blonde that was leaned against her side, Zelda’s head resting on her chest.

Looking back over her shoulder, Urbosa asked, “So…? Spill it, boy. Have the two of you been getting along all right?”

Link shifted in place and Urbosa was quick to continue.

“It's OK... I know. Your silence speaks volumes.”

Her gentle gaze shifted back down to the princess tucked against her side. A feeling of slight disappointment accompanied her words when she spoke next, though Link thought he might have just imagined it.

“She gets frustrated every time she looks up and sees you carrying that sword on your back. It makes her feel like a failure when it comes to her own destiny.”

Glancing over her shoulder, though not quite looking at the champion, she added, “Don't worry, it's not like you carry blame in any of this.”

Urbosa glanced back down at Zelda before looking out over the desert. The feeling of loss and utter disappointment was heavy in her tone.

“It's unfortunate. She's put in more than enough time. Ever since she was a young girl, she's gone through rigorous daily routines to show her dedication... She once passed out in the freezing waters trying to access this sealing power. And she has nothing to show for it. That's the motivation driving her research. I'd be doing the same thing.”

The Gerudo Champion perked up a little as she ran her fingers over the Hylian princess’s golden hair, a smile finally gracing her beautiful features.

“She really is quite...special.”

A moment of silence passed before she looked over her shoulder again, her gaze intense though a small grin was still obvious on her face.

“You be sure to protect her with your life. It's quite the honour.”

Turning her focus to the dark desert once more, Urbosa said, “The night brings a chill... It's probably time we take her in.”

A mischievous glint was in her eye as she quietly added, “Or…”

Bringing her right hand up in front of her, the woman snapped. Immediately, the ground shook with the force of thunder, the sound shaking the ground and Divine Beast as lightning lit up the sky. Link stumbled in place, struggling to keep his ground; instantaneously, the Hylian princess jolted away, fear obvious in her bright eyes.

“Urbosa! What was that?! Did you feel that?!”

Jumping up, the princess scrambled on her knees, turning slightly before freezing in place on the blanket. Slowly, her head turned to look at her appointed knight.

“Wait, what - how did you - what are you doing here?”

Link stood silently, refusing to acknowledge or answer the questions, as the princess glared at him. Suddenly, Urbosa threw her head back, a hearty laugh bubbling out of her throat at the entire situation.

Zelda seemed lost.

“Wh-what’s so funny?”

♦ ♦ ♦

“What's wrong?”

Chief Riju’s voice pulled Link from his thoughts and his eyes focused again to see the girl adjust the golden helm on her head.

“You're just staring…”

Link gently shook his head to clear away the haze that had settled in it but Riju had already moved on.

“Anyway, what matters now is… How...how is it? Do I look all right?”

The hero gave her a thumbs up and Riju nodded the smallest bit, the Thunder Helm slipping again, forcing her to readjust her hold.

“I see…”

Turning away from the Hylian, the Gerudo chief focused on the mechanical creature that roamed the desert north of the town. Her voice was thoughtful as she informed Link of the current situation.

“The threat Divine Beast Vah Naboris poses has only grown since we began searching for the heirloom. I believe that Gerudo Town itself may be in danger before too long… As chief, and as a Gerudo, I must find some way to stop that thing before it threatens my people.”

Turning back to the hero, she pleaded, “Will you help me?”

Link gave a firm, reassuring nod and a smile immediately graced Riju’s face. Some of the tension eased from her small shoulders as she sighed in relief.

“Who would have thought that, just before such a momentous battle, hearing a simple, confident pledge of support from you would be what puts me at ease?”

She nodded to herself before saying, “I'll head out now. Let's meet up at the lookout post north of town.”

Her hand stretched out to point toward the desert northeast of Gerudo Town, though Link couldn’t see the post from such a distance. It also didn’t help that the sandstorm created by the Divine Beast was still raging.

“There's only one way to get close to Naboris, and that's with the help of a sand seal. The lookout post isn't too far from town, but you should take a sand seal there. You can get some practice in that way. I'll be there waiting for you with my favourite sand seal, Patricia.”

Link had seen the wild sand seals outside of town and had even glimpsed the few tame ones that were available to rent in the town, but he had yet to try riding one. Realizing that he’d have to learn quickly, the hero found himself wishing he’d attempted the task beforehand.

With a last wave, Link began descending the steps, ready - though a little anxious - to get to the outpost. Behind him, he could faintly hear Riju as she mumbled to herself.

“Still...it really is a little big…”

▲ ▲ ▲

“Well then… That’s what you really look like, huh…”

Link looked down at himself, trying to see what the chief was commenting on. He didn’t look any different than he usually did and he was left in confusion for a moment before he remembered.

Oh. The vai outfit.

He had changed into the voe outfit when he had arrived at the outpost, not wanting to pass out from the heat while battling the Divine Beast. The green and grey fabric of the pants was light and thin, providing plenty of room to move while also keeping him cool. With hardly anything in the way of protection from the waist up, his chest was exposed, the few pieces of armour focused on protecting his arms.

“With voe banned from town, it’s not very common for me to see someone like you,” Riju commented, looking him up and down for a moment as if admiring him. Link supposed she had probably never seen a man before - or if she had, it had probably been a long time - and he simply stood with one hand on his hip as the girl sized him up.

Finally turning to focus on the task, the chief gave a little shake of her head with a smile as she said, “What a sight. Divine Beast Vah Naboris is pretty intimidating…”

Standing on a platform nearly three stories up, the desert wind was more intense than it had been in town, though Link supposed that also had something to do with the stomping machine less than a mile away.

“If we want to get close enough to that thing, we'll need to use sand seals... Are you ready?”

Link nodded eagerly.

“Feeling confident?” Riju smiled. “Good. First, we'll use the sand seals to get in really close to that thing. I'll take the lead. I'm counting on you to shoot at its feet with bomb arrows. Naboris draws energy from the ground to keep moving. If you damage the feet, I think you can stop it.”

Her gaze continued to track the giant machine as it slowly wandered the land, its feet slamming into the sand and causing the sandstorm to rage.

“Those lightning strikes, though…”

Link watched as well as the mechanical animal stomped across the desert, the lightning between the two large bumps on its back constantly charging.

“Getting hit even once could prove fatal. The Thunder Helm can repel the lightning strikes, protecting me from harm. But it can also shield a limited area around me… You’ll have to stay close if you don't want to be shocked.”

 _Yeah, ‘cause that's exactly what I’d want - to be shocked,_ Link thought to himself.

Setting a hand on Link’s shoulder, Riju gently said, “And listen... If you're too injured to keep fighting, promise me you'll retreat here, to the lookout post. Don't do anything reckless under any circumstances.”

Link? Reckless? Never.

“Here are some Gerudo bomb arrows. There aren't many, so be sure to put them to good use,” Riju said, extending her other hand which was gripping several arrows. Instead of pointed tips, the ends of the arrows were rounded, a red piece of fabric tied around the spherical end. Link had never seen anything like them but he could already tell they were extremely dangerous.

“This is the last time I'll ask… Are you ready?”

Holding the arrows tightly, Link nodded. It was now or never.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Could you give me a bit of room, just for a moment?” Riju asked as she gave her sand seal a pat on the head. Link retreated back a few feet, standing beside the brown seal he had rented in Gerudo Town as he watched the Gerudo chief step away from her seal and raise her arms in the air, her head tilted back just a little.

“My name is Riju, descendant of the royal line and leader of the Gerudo people! With the power of the heirloom passed down in my family, I shall calm the Divine Beast Vah Naboris. Ancestors of the Gerudo! Answer my call! Aid me in this task!”

The Hylian champion watched in amazement as the Thunder Helm began to crackle and glow, a yellow-green field suddenly extending outward in a large circle big enough to surround Link, Riju, and both the seals with room to spare.

Lowering her arms, Riju turned to face Link, her hands on her hips. Link noticed with a smile that the helm had slipped further down again.

“Oh, wow!” she exclaimed. “I can feel their power coursing through me!”

Once she had pushed the helm back into place, Link could see the smile on her teal lips.

“Let’s move!”

Link gave a nod and began checking the piece of rope tied to his seal’s harness, making sure the knot was tight before tying the other end to his belt and stepping onto the back of his shield.

Riju watched as the Divine Beast continued stomping for a moment before doing likewise as she quietly spoke.

“Lady Urbosa… Please grant Link and I your protection…”

▲ ▲ ▲

The inside of the sandstorm was harsh, sand and wind whipping against Link, forcing him to squint lest he get sand in his eyes. While the barrier surrounding him and Riju might have kept the lightning away, it didn’t keep the sand out.

Link felt a little bad that his seal had to pull him along, considering the weight of the two swords, bow, and quiver of bomb arrows that hung from his back. That combined with the weight of his shield and body couldn’t have been light, but the sand seal didn’t seem to mind. It was probably used to the weight, considering it usually had to pull an over eight foot tall woman.

As they glided over the sand, the Sheikah Slate at Link’s hip suddenly pinged, alerting him that a new location or landmark had been added to his map. If he hadn’t been trying so hard to keep the sand from his eyes, he would have rolled them.

Growing closer, Link could suddenly hear the sound of electricity charging and both Link and Riju craned their heads back to see the glowing purple ball between the two large humps on the back of the machine. As they watched, the ball stretched, shooting out impossibly fast and crashing against the yellow field that surrounded the Hylian and Gerudo.

“Now’s our chance!” Riju exclaimed as they drew even closer.

A short distance ahead, the brightly glowing feet of the Divine Beast continued slamming down heavily into the sand as it walked, visible even through the thick haze surrounding them.

Reaching behind himself, Link pulled out his bow and notched a bomb arrow, carefully taking aim at one of the rounded feet before letting the arrow fly. As it hit its target, a fiery explosion sounded through the desert, though the sound still wasn’t nearly as loud as the Divine Beast itself.

The foot that had been hit was dark, the purple glow that had been pulsing within it missing. Confidence boosted, Link trusted his seal to follow Riju’s as he notched another arrow and sent it flying. This one missed, though just barely, and he was already grabbing another arrow before the explosion had dissipated within the sandstorm.

They were growing too close too fast. By the time Link let the next arrow fly, they were weaving between the large feet of the beast. The second arrow hit a second foot, cutting off the power to it. Halfway there.

The ground beneath them shook as the heavy feet slammed into the ground, sending sand into the air with every step.

“We can do this!” Riju encouraged as the sound of electricity charging filled the air. Link let loose another arrow, successfully knocking out the third foot as the energy continued to build.

He was so close to the last one. If he just sprinted forward, he’d be able to knock it out…

In a split second decision, Link urged his seal on, the animal instantly picking up speed and leaving the barrier that surrounded the Gerudo chief. Over the thundering footsteps and growing crackling of the electricity, he could hear Riju yell at him, telling him to get back inside the barrier, but he could reach it, he knew it.

He was so close and the sound of crackling electricity was only growing louder, moments away from exploding and shocking everything in a half mile radius, but he knew he could reach it. Failing wasn’t exactly an option anymore.

Notching a final bomb arrow, Link let it fly, praying to Hylia herself that it would hit its target. He wasn’t sure what he would do if it didn’t.

For once, Hylia heard his prayers. Moments before the glowing purple ball of electricity could shock him and fry every nerve in his body, the arrow slammed into the last foot, cutting off all power the machine was drawing from the ground. The glowing red lights within it began slowly pulsing as the machine stopped in place, swaying heavily from side to side as it let out a loud bellow before completely freezing in place.

Riju suddenly appeared at Link’s side and she didn’t hesitate to slap the back of his head.

“I said not to be reckless!” she harshly scolded him before the Divine Beast began to move again, shifting forward and then coming down fast.

“Out of the way!” Riju commanded before urging her seal forward, moving a great distance away from the creature. Link quickly followed and they watched at a distance as the machine came to rest on the ground, the four legs that supported it now folded beneath it.

In a safe place once again, Riju removed the Thunder Helm from her head, shaking her head afterward. Link approached her from behind and moved to stand beside her where he received an ugly look.

“I can only pray that you will be less reckless inside the creature.”

Riju shook her head in disapproval before explaining, “Unfortunately, I cannot appease Naboris on my own. I have no choice but to entrust the rest to you.”

Link gave her a confident nod before jogging across the sand, approaching the machine once more. The sky was still dark as if rain were approaching and lightning flashed across the sky though it had been perfectly clear before they had approached the Divine Beast. After spending what felt like weeks in the dry, hot climate, Link found that he wouldn’t mind a storm.

As soon as he had climbed aboard the mechanical animal, the red glow returned to it, its body shifting before it slowly pushed itself to its feet. From his place just inside the creature, Link could see Riju and the two sand seals in the distance. He knew he wouldn’t let her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memory: https://youtu.be/q8qx7Ausjvo


	56. Divine Beast Vah Naboris

“Well, well, well. You sure do know how to keep a woman waiting. I can't wait to see you take Naboris back from Ganon! One thing at a time. You'll need a map to find your way around. Inside, you’ll find a Guidance Stone with the information you’ll need. Sounds easy, right? You're ready for this.”

▲ ▲ ▲

“Sounds easy, right?”

Yeah, if easy was turning three large internal sections of the Divine Beast and still struggling to figure out the puzzles, or spending nearly three consecutive days on his feet searching and backtracking his way through the machine, or doing both with a silent Ghirahim by his side.

After entering Vah Naboris, Ghirahim had changed forms and followed Link as he wandered the creature’s interior, looking for terminals to activate and cutting his way through pools of malice, careful not to get any on himself. It wouldn’t have been so uncomfortable if Ghirahim had just _said_ something. He could have yelled to his heart’s content and Link wouldn’t have felt as bad as he did being left in the silence, but he supposed it was for the best. Ghirahim didn’t seem keen on speaking with him and Link wasn’t sure how to breach the topic of what weighed heavy on his mind anyway.

So yes, if those things were considered easy, then the Divine Beast Vah Naboris had been the easiest one yet.

The sun was rising for the third time since he had entered the Divine Beast and Link felt ready to drop. He had never spent so long on his feet or in one of these creatures and he was positively exhausted.

Ghirahim didn’t ask if he was tired and he didn’t mention it as he returned to the room where he had acquired the map of Naboris and dropped all of his equipment into a corner. Ghirahim stood in the rounded entryway and simply watched as the hero slumped to the hard ground and stretched out, tucking his arms beneath his head like a pillow. In only a few minutes, he was sound asleep.

▲ ▲ ▲

Darkness surrounded the hero as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He had no idea how long he had been out, but the rising sun from earlier was long gone, the pitch black that accompanied the night having set in.

A bright light caught his eye and he pushed himself to sit up as he looked out into the large, open area of the Divine Beast. Ah, yes. The main control unit. All he had left to do was activate it and then he could finally leave.

He really wished it was that simple. Instead, he knew that when he went to activate the main control unit, he would be faced with another scourge of Ganon. The only advantage he had was knowing what kind of elemental force his enemy would use. Waterblight Ganon had manipulated ice, Fireblight Ganon had manipulated fire, so it only stood to reason that this one would be capable of manipulating electric currents. At least, that’s what the Divine Beast itself had been doing.

Eyes adjusted to the darkness, Link made his way to the corner where he had left his stuff and gathered it all up, slinging the strap of his sword over his head as he grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows. He had already spent nearly a hundred hours in the machine and he was more than ready to leave.

As the Hylian returned to the central room where the main control unit was kept, he heard the sound of quiet footsteps behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, he caught a glimpse of something white. Of course. Ghirahim. He had almost forgotten the man was there, but then again, how could he? Though he was silent, it was a comfortable silence that one could pleasantly get lost in. It was a silence that hung heavy in the air and threatened to crush him at a moment’s notice.

Jumping off the ledge, Link sailed down to the pulsing orange terminal, hearing a familiar chime beside him as Ghirahim appeared. The hero drew in a deep breath then held the Sheikah Slate over the pedestal. Like the other times he had gone to conquer a Divine Beast, several blue lines appeared from the terminal, snaking past both men to form a hideous creature at a distance. A guardian sword and shield replaced its hands and as soon as the creature had fully formed, electricity crackled around it as it let out an ear-piercing screech.

“Stay on your edge, Link!” Urbosa warned. “This formidable adversary was made by Ganon and brought me to a warrior’s demise one hundred years ago. Do not allow this to be your end. Fight for your life...and its death!”

Thunderblight Ganon lifted its sword above its head, the weapon becoming enveloped in a glowing ball of electricity before the ball shot out toward Link, breaking into three separate pieces.

“This thing is fast! Watch yourself,” Urbosa’s voice informed him as he grabbed one of the bomb arrows he had left from his quiver and took aim. As soon as he let it fly, the creature moved impossibly fast, its body a blur as it approached. Unfortunately, it moved a little _too_ fast and Link ended up with a large, deep gash across his exposed chest. He cried out at the pain as the foe took off again, backing up to observe the damage it had inflicted as its head twitched to the side.

A shield was the only way he would be able to stop the attack, so Link pulled his shield from his back, holding it in front of himself as he braced for the next attack, though not before dropping down to the lower level, landing unsteadily on his feet. Sure enough, Thunderblight Ganon surged forward in a blur of motion before taking another swipe at him, this time hitting the hero’s shield. With the opportunity now available, Link held his shield to the side as he began hacking at the creature’s own defenses. The blue Guardian’s shield quickly gave out after a few hits and Link moved his focus to hacking at its malice body. As he attacked it, a series of daggers flew past his head, landing deep hits on the enemy. He didn’t turn to confirm that it was Ghirahim who had delivered the attack, but why would he have need to?

Too soon, the enemy’s defenses were up again and it was backing away quickly, watching from a distance before charging up its sword and shooting another series of electric orbs. The balls of energy were easy enough to dodge as long as Link moved fast, but the action was always followed by a direct attack and Link barely had time to raise his shield. Cracking down its defenses again, Link pierced its body with the Master Sword, hearing the creature screech again as the blade was ripped from it and thrust back in.

“Beautiful!” Urbosa encouraged before the monster pulled away and reformed into a blue ball like it had at the beginning of the battle. Hovering over the glowing main control unit, Thunderblight Ganon reformed into its malice and Guardian-like body before lifting its sword skyward. Lightning gathered and crackled as it fused into the blue blade of the weapon and all Link could think was a mental chant of _shit shit shit._

The ground shook with the force of a dozen metal poles slamming into the floor and Link’s head whipped around to see them, some already crackling with an electric current. He knew what he had to do, but that didn’t mean he was excited about it.

Magnetizing one of the poles with the Sheikah Slate, Link pushed the object close to Thunderblight Ganon. It wasn’t close enough as the lightning struck it and the pole sizzled out of existence, several others following. The creature shot across the room for the umpteenth time before several more poles descended from the heavens, slamming into the ground. This time, Link managed to snatch one up and push it forward until it was almost in direct contact with the adversary. As soon as lightning caught it, Thunderblight Ganon was shocked, dropping to the ground in a heap. Ghirahim was on it in an instant, hacking away at its body with a sword of his own.

Link stood dumbly for a moment and watched, his head spinning. His entire body felt hot, much too hot, and his hands tingled. The dark colour of something on his abdomen caught his eye and he looked down to find that the cut across his chest was pouring blood heavily. It seemed the cut was a lot worse than he had initially thought.

“Get over here and help me!” Ghirahim barked as he cut at their foe’s body, the creature screaming all the while.

It seemed he wouldn’t be needing much help though as, with a final stab to the eye, the creature let out an inhuman wail. Lifting from the ground, its body hung suspended in the air before it began convulsing. Ghirahim quickly backed away, keeping his distance as he snapped his sword out of existence and watched the monster as it died. Suddenly, as if the floodgates had opened, liquid malice poured from its body, spouting out of random places as it screamed.

And Link was too close. His tired mind and hurting body hadn’t completely registered what was happening and by the time arms were wrapping around him and yanking him backwards, it was too late.

With a final pained screamed, Thunderblight Ganon was enveloped in a magenta light, exploding out of existence.

And _still_ , Link was too close. Though Ghirahim was still dragging him away from the explosion, he wasn’t moving fast enough and some of the liquid malice from the creature’s body landed a hit on him.

Agony was the only true word to describe Link’s pain, though even that seemed merciful. The skin around his left eye burned from the malice that slowly consumed his flesh and his eye felt as if it had been dipped in acid. The thick substance dripped from his skin to the floor, sliding off his face all at once and leaving behind a deep, red burn that stretched from above his eye to his jaw.

Cold hands were suddenly grasping his face lightly, holding his head between cool palms. The hero couldn’t force himself to open his eyes as tears poured from his right eye and his face continued to burn. His heaving lungs were doing nothing to help alleviate the pain of the cut on his chest.

“Link,” Ghirahim’s panicked voice said and Link managed to crack his right eye open enough to see the man’s worried face, his brown eyes flashing between his chest and facial injury. It seemed his previous vow of silence had finally been broken.“We need to leave, okay? I’m going to get you to the control unit and then we have to get out of here.”

Link continued to sob in pain as he brought his hands up to spell out Urbosa’s name.

“We don’t have time to speak with her. We need to get you to Gerudo Town.”

Link shook his head and his mouth opened in a loud sob as he clutched at Ghirahim’s arms. The pain in his body burned and throbbed with every breath, every heartbeat, but he’d conquered this Divine Beast and he wasn’t about to be deprived of the chance to see the Gerudo champion.

The demon’s arms scooped up the hero before carrying him up the rounded edge of the wall and then descending the steps to the main control unit, murmuring apologies the whole time. All he could say was how sorry he was, how he should have listened to Link, how he should have trusted him to come to him, but Link was too busy choking on his own sobs and pain to hear much of what Ghirahim had to say.

Taking the Sheikah Slate, Ghirahim activated the main control unit, watching as the glowing orange terminal shifted to blue. Before Ghirahim could snap and return them to Gerudo Town, the sound of heels clicking against the stairs caught Link’s attention and he tightly gripped Ghirahim’s shoulder with one hand as he held the other over his mouth, trying to quiet his cries.

“I knew you wouldn’t let us down, Link.”

Both Ghirahim and Link looked up to see the spirit of the Gerudo champion from a century past as she descended the stairs, a hand on her hip and glowing teal flames dancing around her.

“Thanks to your valor and skill, my soul is free and Naboris is ours once again. Which means that finally...we can complete what we started years ago. We Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business.”

At the foot of the stairs, she stood for a moment before slowly approaching the two men.

“I’ve waited so long for the moment to see you finally rush Hyrule Castle… As well as for the moment when I incinerate Ganon into a pile of ash. Which reminds me, I wanted to give you a little something.”

She was only an arm’s length away now and standing over the hero and demon, she cast them both a fond look.

“Please accept this gift, which has come to be known as Urbosa’s Fury. It will no doubt be of use to you.”

Holding both of her hands out with her palms raised, a softly glowing yellow orb suddenly appeared in her large hands. Taking another step closer, Urbosa set the orb on Link’s heaving chest where it melted into his body with a comfortable warmth. One of the champion’s hands came up to rest on Link’s uninjured cheek and she ran her thumb over the pale skin fondly, wiping away Link’s tears as she gazed down at him.

“Both you and the princess...I know you have suffered much, especially regarding what happened to us Champions. But this is how things had to happen. No one need carry blame. So please, make it clear that she understands that. Tell her to shed any worries. And let her know...I couldn’t be more proud of her.”

Tears continued to stream down the right half of Link’s face and Urbosa continued to wipe them away as she added, “Or of you.”

Taking a single step back, Urbosa smiled at the two men, her green eyes gazing at Link as if he were her child.

“You take good care of the princess as well as that man of yours.”

Urbosa gave Ghirahim a wink.

“Oh, and also… Take good care of Hyrule.”

And like the two times before, the hero was enveloped in shimmering, gold flakes before he disappeared entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutscene: https://youtu.be/M0wNyN3Iw6s


	57. Malice Melted Mentality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big warning for gore and body horror in this chapter. It’s gonna get worse before it gets better, folks.

Laying in Ghirahim’s arms, Link sobbed pitifully. He had been burned by malice before, but accidentally getting the substance on his arm was much different than having it flung at his face where it also came into contact with his eye.

Thankfully, once they had left the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, they had been transported just outside the front entrance of Gerudo Town where Ghirahim had wasted no time in sprinting across the sand in the dark, mumbling soft words to Link the entire time. The sun still seemed a long ways off from rising but Ghirahim didn’t have time to wonder what time it could possibly be.

Unfortunately, he immediately hit a snag.

“Freeze! Where do you think you're going?!” one of the Gerudo guards barked, her spear jutting out to block the entrance. “Not into town - that's for sure! No voe allowed. Off with you!”

“He’s injured!” Ghirahim yelled in disbelief.

“He may receive medical attention at the Bazaar then. This town strictly enforces its laws.”

“He won’t make it to the Bazaar!” Ghirahim bit back, baring his teeth. Link’s head lolled to the side, his sweat-matted bangs stuck to his face as he cried against Ghirahim’s chest. A strong surge of anger and urgency nagged at the demon lord and he growled out, “He is allowed into town - you could confirm that with your chief, but we don’t have time for that. I don’t give a damn about your laws and I’m entering your town. If he doesn’t receive medical attention immediately, he will die, and you will be responsible for the Goddess’s Chosen Hero’s death.”

The woman’s dark face faltered and before she could argue, Ghirahim was storming past her into the front entrance hall. The other guard didn’t even attempt to stop him, simply watching as a voe entered the city of vai.

In town, the women immediately turned to take notice of the two men as they entered, their conversations trailing off when they caught sight of the forbidden voe within their walls. Though it was still dark out, the dancing flames of the posts around the town provided more than enough light for the women to see the forbidden duo.

With long strides, Ghirahim quickly approached the throne room, a crowd gathering behind him as he went. The women from several races followed the demon as he carried the hero through the center of town, thick blood falling onto the stones at Ghirahim’s feet.

On either side of the entrance to the throne room, the two Gerudo guards immediately went on the defense, pointing their spears at Ghirahim.

“Halt! Who let you in?”

“Out of my way,” Ghirahim growled, baring his teeth in a snarl. The guards faltered for only a moment, but it was enough of an opportunity and Ghirahim breezed past them both. Sitting in the throne was the Gerudo chief, her personal guard at her side; as soon as she caught sight of Ghirahim entering, she was immediately on her feet, the tall guard scowling as she prepared her weapon for a fight.

“You are not allowed into town!” the guard shouted. Ghirahim ignored her as he kneeled in front of Riju.

“He is injured,” Ghirahim stated, clutching the bleeding hero to his chest. “I can’t heal him enough to save his life.”

“We will attend to him,” Riju promised and glanced toward Buliara, silently giving her an order. Without a verbal prompt, the tall woman stepped forward and lifted Link out of Ghirahim’s arms, holding him carefully to her body just as the demon lord had done as she took him in the direction of the barracks. Ghirahim quickly returned to his feet to follow but Riju’s small hand reached out and took his arm.

“I believe it would be best if you waited in my quarters. Your entrance into town has already caused quite the stir, I’m sure.”

“I need to be with him,” Ghirahim nearly pleaded as he tried to pull his arm away but Riju held fast.

“The nurses in town are some of the best. If his condition changes in any way, you will be alerted immediately. For now, why don’t you rest? I’m sure you’re exhausted…”

“Ghirahim,” the demon filled in for her.

“Ghirahim. Of course.” Riju offered a comforting smile before sliding her hand down his arm to hold his hand. “I will show you to my room.”

“I can’t accept that,” Ghirahim wearily said, exhausted both physically and emotionally from everything he had endured with the Divine Beast and his injured partner. “I must insist on something less inconvenient for you.”

“It is not an inconvenience,” Riju insisted. “You have fought for my people, have you not?”

Ghirahim remained silent.

“Then I insist that you take my room. I can find another place to sleep until Link is healed.”

“Please,” Ghirahim said, a sigh heavy in his voice, “I insist.”

Riju stared at him for a moment before letting out a small sigh of her own. “If it would be more comfortable for you, we have a spare room by the enclosure for my sand seal.”

“That would be wonderful,” Ghirahim replied before Riju began leading him toward the enclosure on the east side of the room. Just outside of the archway, the two descended the stairs that led toward the back wall, Riju finally releasing the demon lord’s hand.

At the foot of the stairs was a room carved into the tan stone. Riju allowed Ghirahim to enter, hanging back to stand at the entrance to the room. For the most part, the room seemed to be some kind of storage space, several crates and boxes piled into a corner, though there was also a bed and a desk with a simple chair as well as a little spring of water against the wall.

“I would prefer you stay within the walls here and limit your outings into town,” Riju said from her place at the doorway behind Ghirahim. “If there is anything you need, a guard will be happy to help or escort you into town. I’m sure you understand.”

Ghirahim gave a small nod, remaining silent.

“Alright, well, I shall personally inform you as soon as there is a change in the hero’s condition,” Riju promised, lingering in the doorway. When she didn’t get an answer, she added, “And while you know voe are not permitted in our town, I believe you two may be an exception. I hope you know that my people are eternally grateful for what you have done for us. If there is ever anything you need, now or later, please do not hesitate to let us know.”

The demon lord finally turned to look at the young girl.

“Thank you. I am forever in your debt.”

Riju shook her head with a small smile. “It is quite the opposite.” She turned to leave then paused, glancing over her shoulder. “Dinner will be just before sunset. You may join me in my room or I will have your meal sent here.”

Before she could return to the throne room, Ghirahim called out to her.

“Could you see that the Master Sword is brought to me?” the demon requested.

“Of course,” Riju replied with a smile before disappearing from the room. Though it was dark out, Ghirahim untied the rope that held the curtain back from the entrance to the room and let it fall into place, providing him some semblance of privacy.

Finally alone, the demon lord was left to wonder what had happened. It seemed like everything had fallen apart so fast. Link had been avoiding him since the moment he had awoken the day they entered the beast. Ghirahim tried to think of what might have caused the change, but nothing seemed to come to mind. Had he done or said something to upset him? The hero had been so distracted during his battle with Thunderblight Ganon, not to mention how unusually quiet and avoidant he had been of Ghirahim during their time spent trying to solve the puzzle inside Naboris.

Nothing made sense, unless Link was suddenly mad that Ghirahim hadn’t been able to show up quickly to rescue him from the Yiga Clan. Was that it? Was he angry with him for not coming to his rescue faster than he did? He wasn’t sure, and that only upset him more.

Then there was also the fact that the hero was currently fighting for his life, surrounded by women who were trying to patch him up and keep him from bleeding out. Not to mention that he might lose his eye. If the malice hadn’t burned it out of its socket, it was more than likely he was at least partially blind now.

Stripping himself of his tight outfit save for his underwear, Ghirahim dropped the clothing on the floor at his feet before approaching the desk. He made quick work of turning off all the lanterns in the room before he collapsed on the bed, his eyes misty.

Why was loving the hero always so complicated?

▲ ▲ ▲

Everything was too much; too bright, too loud, too painful, too much. It was like his head was in a vice, though that seemed too inadequate to describe the feeling properly. The sun shining down from above burned his skin, the gentle brush of the tall grass against his calves was like a thousand needles piercing his skin, and his body trembled from the pressure that seemed to wrap around him like a thick blanket, weighing him down until he was falling to his knees, screaming at the pain of crushing the grass under his legs.

Across the perfect clearing of Hyrule Field, Link could see the red fur of a fox as it meandered through the grass, searching the ground with its nose. The screams that had pitched from Link’s throat had the animal on high alert, its head shooting up and ears pricked in concentration. A quiet noise came from its mouth as it chirped to itself, the sound piercing Link’s eardrums and stabbing into his brain, causing blood to steadily trickle from his pointed ears, dripping down to stain his green tunic.

Shaking, Link grabbed his head between his hands, tugging at his ears and screaming. What was happening to him? Was he losing his mind?

When he opened his eyes again, the field was gone, replaced by the dark depths of the ocean, bubbles of air flooding from his mouth as he began to exhale, cutting the action short to hold his breath instead. The water surrounding him was completely devoid of life; no fish, crabs, seaweed, nothing but dark, murky water as far as he could see. The only exception to the plain sand was the symbol that had been carved into the sand. How it kept its shape beneath the water, Link wasn’t sure, but he knew exactly what the symbol was.

“That is the Sheikah symbol,” a woman’s voice suddenly said, voicing the hero’s thoughts. Lungs beginning to burn with a lack of oxygen, Link turned, the water slowing the movement.

Now in front of him, there stood a woman. Her long white hair floated gently in the water around her, her clothes swaying just so in the barest hint of a current that Link couldn’t feel.

Paya.

“It is shaped like an eye, open wide to seek truth, just like the ancient Sheikah did. However, they would go to any lengths, no matter how dangerous or reckless, to find that truth. That is why the eye sheds a single tear.”

Touching her forehead, she gave a small smile, her eyes trained on the sand just before her feet.

“I wear it as a reminder of my heritage and what I am a descendant of. Though many mistakes have been made in the past, I'm still proud to be able to wear it.”

Her brown eyes grew darker, turning into a vibrant shade of red as her long white hair turned into a beautiful shade of gold. Her skin grew to a darker shade, a nice tan from its original peach, and her body shape changed as well, becoming more androgynous. Something about the person was so familiar yet so distant and Link couldn’t put a name to their face, but when their mouth opened, a man’s voice spoke.

“The flow of time is always cruel.” He shook his head. “Its speed seems different for each person, but no one can change it… A thing that does not change with time is a memory of younger days…”

Holding up one of his hands, Link could just barely make out the shape of something round and dark between each of his fingers.

“Link, we shall meet again!” the man proclaimed before throwing the items to the ground. Gravity seemed to have returned to normal as they slammed to the ground with a flash of blinding light.

The weight of water around him disappeared and the hero drew in several deep breaths, trying to make up for all the oxygen he hadn’t received while underwater. He wasn’t given much time to dwell on his new surroundings as shackles crept from the darkness around him and latched around his ankles, holding him in place. A single cone of light illuminated where he now was, which seemed to be a mountain, though he couldn’t be sure. A sharp cliff rose in front of him, the top of it lost in the darkness. The edge of the cliff was rounded, wrapping around him on three sides before disappearing into the dark.

Standing before him was Ghirahim.

“I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface,” the demon stated. “You may call me Ghirahim. In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim.”

The dangerous predatory look on his face dropped and a stone cold expression replaced it. A shiver ran down the hero’s spine and he was left almost trembling before the man.

“Time has made me bitter. It has shown me what could have been and what cannot be. It has taught me that survival is only ensured to the strong; the weak will perish in the flames of destruction.”

One of his hands suddenly yanked forward from where it hung at his side, a chain wrapped in his fist. Stumbling out of the darkness behind him was Hyrule’s princess, Zelda. Thick chains were wrapped around her wrists, binding them together in front of her, though the chain Ghirahim had pulled was fastened around her neck like a choke chain. The force of the chain tightening around her throat left her gasping and struggling for air, though the demon seemed completely unfazed as he pushed his foot against the back of her knee. Instantly, the blonde went down, poised on her hands and knees as she gasped and coughed.

Link felt for the sword that should have been at his back but came up empty as Ghirahim swung his leg forward, slamming his foot into the princess’s ribcage. Link and Zelda both let out a scream at the same time, though for two different reasons. Link’s legs kicked and struggled against the shackles that held him, but they held fast.

The demon kicked Zelda’s side, letting up only when she was flat on the ground, her arms trapped beneath her body. Beautiful blonde hair was tainted with dirt and her flat, blue eyes stared at Link as Ghirahim’s foot rested on the side of her head, gingerly applying weight before backing off.

“You see, Skychild,” Ghirahim said, “Hylia may have chosen you to be a hero, and your ancestors may wear that cursed green outfit in hopes that they may become like you, but I can see you for who you really are.”

“And you cannot…” He applied more weight to his foot, stepping on Zelda’s head. “...Save…” More weight was applied until the princess was screaming. “...Everyone.”

The demon lord stomped down on her head, crushing in her skull and silencing her once and for all. Blood poured from the large wound, seeping around the remains of her crushed brain to run down her blank face, dripping into her lifeless eyes.

And Link was screaming. He was screaming and screaming and tears were flowing down his face as his body was wracked with sobs as Ghirahim’s maniacal laughing grew louder.

Then everything was gone. The shackles around Link’s ankles released their hold and slithered back into the darkness and it was as if he were standing in a void, darkness surrounding him in every direction. Slowly, the landscape began to unfold and there was green grass beneath his feet once again. The edges of the land were hazy as the grass began to stretch out, an unidentifiable source of light illuminating the area until finally, Link’s surroundings were completely visible. It was like the first time he had appeared in Hyrule Field except this time, there were no trees, no mountains in the distance, nothing but grass as far as the eye could see until it met with the blue horizon line of the sky.

And there stood Fi, her feet planted on the ground and her face as blank as ever. An overwhelming feeling of relief washed over Link and he ran to her, throwing his arms around her shoulders so hard that it was a miracle she didn’t fall over.

“Thank you, master,” Fi spoke, her voice chiming like bells. “May we meet again in another life.”

The hero pulled his face from her neck to glance up at her before scrambling backwards, forcefully pushing away from her. He immediately fell onto his back, his legs still kicking to push himself away from the sword spirit.

Her plain blue eyes were missing, black pits in their place. Her smooth lips were covered in dark blood which seemed to flow from her mouth in a never ending stream. Both of her blue diamonds were cracked and splintered, thick malice oozing from the small gem on her face and into the pits where her eyes should have been. The malice that came from the larger gem on her chest traveled upward, defying gravity as it dripped onto her chin and mixed with her blood.

And Link was left screaming once more.


	58. Fi-rst Aid

“Ghirahim, if you insist on not eating, I must insist that you change forms. It is not salubrious to continue without sustenance.”

“I’m fine, Fi,” the demon replied, his face buried in his pillow.

“Would you like to explore the town?”

“No.”

“Do you simply intend to lay here until master Link has recovered?”

“Maybe.”

Fi let out a small chime, a noise that was somewhere between annoyance, disappointment, and sympathy.

“I shall return,” Fi announced before she stood from the bed, crossing the small living space and pulling back the curtain from the doorway with her sleeve. She cast one last glance over her shoulder to see Ghirahim curled up in a ball, his back to her, before leaving the room.

▲ ▲ ▲

“I would like to inquire as to master Link’s current condition,” Fi told the guard standing outside the entrance to the room where the hero was being kept. A red curtain hung in the archway, preventing the sword spirit from seeing inside, though she could hear several loud noises - mostly women talking or barking orders in the Gerudo language, though every now and then, there was a noise that sounded like a groan or short scream from a voice that didn’t match the rest.

“He is not in any condition to receive visitors,” the guard replied, standing her ground.

“I do not need to see him,” Fi replied, refusing to back down, “though I must insist you provide me with an update to his condition.”

“Captain!” One of the women shouted. “We need you!”

“Come back later,” the woman said before disappearing behind the curtain. In the brief moment it was pulled back, Fi caught a glimpse of the hero on a bed, stripped down to his underwear and convulsing atop the mattress. She was tempted to ignore the guard’s words and simply barge in, but she knew that it was in Link’s best interest that she simply let them do their job. So instead, she began to wander the market.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Ghirahim, wake up.”

She was trying so hard to whisper but like most things that didn’t come natural to her, she wasn’t doing a very good job of it.

The demon mumbled something and rolled onto his other side, facing Fi but not opening his eyes.

“I purchased something which I intend to give to you,” Fi prompted and one of Ghirahim’s eyes crept open, his curiosity winning.

Having slept through the day, the sun had already set and the lack of light in the room meant Ghirahim had a hard time seeing what Fi was holding, but after allowing his eyes to adjust for only a moment, he could see that a large _something_ was held between Fi’s sleeves.

“What is that?” Ghirahim asked, reaching out to grab it. The object was handed over to him and the demon lord stared in confusion and slight disbelief at the overstuffed object. It was a green, overstuffed sand seal doll, much like the one that sat on the desk across the room, though much larger. His had to be at least as big as him; as it was, he could barely wrap his arms around the object.

“Why did you get me this?” Ghirahim asked, running his fingers lightly over the thick stitches along the seam of the animal’s back.

“I have documented that possessing such an object may increase your serotonin as well as dopamine levels, and as it was, my company did not seem to be providing you with such things.”

“Fi,” Ghirahim sighed, “a stuffed animal isn’t going to just magically make me feel better.”

“Of course it won’t. That would be ridiculous,” Fi responded, “but you appeared to be lonely and I thought this might help serve as some kind of comfort.”

Ghirahim sighed, wrapping his arms around the large animal. “Thank you, Fi.”

“I have reserved us a table at the bar,” the woman explained. “You will have to eat sometime and since it appears you cannot do so under your own volition, it seems that I will have to exercise authority in the matter.”

“I get it,” Ghirahim grumbled, lightly squeezing the animal in his lap.

“The guards have agreed to let me be your escort while you remain in town,” Fi added, “but I predict ninety eight percent distrust from them. There is an eighty nine percent chance that they will be watching you from a distance.”

“I’d expect no less,” the demon grumbled before he began searching the small room for his discarded clothing.

▲ ▲ ▲

“I thought that we could visit an establishment before we arrive at the bar,” Fi said as she led Ghirahim down an alley, the flames of the torches dancing behind them and casting a deep shadow on the far end of the hall.

The sword spirit had changed into her human form - why, Ghirahim didn’t know - and as they walked further down the hall, the demon watched Fi’s fluffy hair bounce as he listened to her heels tap the hard clay beneath their feet.

“What could we possibly need?” Ghirahim asked, uninterested in wherever Fi was leading them as he glanced over his shoulder to see a guard standing at the end of the hall, watching them approach a wooden door.

Without knocking, Fi pushed the door open and Ghirahim followed her inside before closing the door behind him; he wasn’t exactly comfortable being watched at all times.

“Sav’saaba,” the woman behind the counter greeted them before catching sight of Ghirahim. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and she propped her elbows up on the counter, resting her chin on her laced fingers.

“Vehvi, you keep bringing me such handsome voe and I’ll have to find you a nice vai of your own. You know, a souvenir.”

The woman winked at Fi and Ghirahim was graced with a sight he had never seen before: Fi blushing. Her tan cheeks grew a beautiful, warm shade of pink that, even in the low light of the establishment, Ghirahim could clearly see.

“I’d like to get another outfit for Ghirahim,” Fi began to explain but she was cut off by the woman’s exclamation.

“Sa’oten! This is our little voe’s voe?”

“Yes, this is Link’s partner, Ghirahim.”

“Come here,” the woman said, waving her hand to beckon him to her. “Let me get a good look at you.”

Ghirahim cast Fi a glance before slowly approaching the counter. It was an extremely rare occurrence for the demon to feel intimidated, but the sheer size and muscle of the woman was enough to make him hesitate. As tall as he was, the woman behind the counter was at least two feet taller than him, if not more.

“I don’t bite, Vehvi,” the woman said as she rolled her eyes, a smile on her painted lips. “Now come here.”

As soon as Ghirahim’s hip bumped the counter, the woman’s hand shot out and grabbed his chin in a firm but gentle grasp, tilting his head up and side to side as she inspected him. Ghirahim wasn’t sure what to do and remained still but pliant the whole time, watching as the woman’s eyes sized him up.

“You must be something special,” the shop owner finally said, letting go of the demon, “considering you are permitted admittance into our town.”

“Not under the best circumstances,” Ghirahim replied, taking a step back from the counter as the woman turned to rummage under the counter, pushing the red curtain back to see the lower shelves.

“Oh?” she inquired.

“Link has been injured,” Ghirahim replied, sharing the simplest - and least painful - version of the story.

“Hopefully not bad?”

“I… I don’t know yet.”

Setting the items of clothing on the counter, Greta gave Ghirahim a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry, Vehvi. I will be here if you need anything, alright?”

Ghirahim nodded, taking the pieces of clothing but refusing to meet her eyes.

“You can change in here,” the Gerudo woman said, pulling back the large maroon curtain behind the counter.

The demon nodded and hurriedly changed into the blue and teal outfit, his mood as somber as it had been before he left his room.

▲ ▲ ▲

The atmosphere at the bar was tense, all of the women turning their attention on the couple as a man entered their space. Fi’s prosthetic fingers were laced with Ghirahim’s and, surrounded by women that towered over them both, he had to wonder how Fi remained comfortable in their current setting. Perhaps it was because she was a woman.

Entering the common area, nearly all of the women loudly called out, “Vehvi!” as they entered. Fi waved with her free hand before leading Ghirahim to one of the sofas that remained unoccupied.

“So this is your voe, hm?” one of the women asked, leaning over to playfully shove Fi’s shoulder. “He’s cute!”

“He is not,” Fi responded. “You remember Link?”

The woman gasped, a smile immediately appearing on her face. The women on the surrounding couches leaned closer to hear what Fi had to say and Ghirahim was simply happy to have the attention shifted off of him just a little. While most of the women in town cast him wary looks, the women here seemed relaxed and unbothered by his presence.

“This is Link’s voe?” the woman from before gasped and Fi gave a nod, a brief smile flashing across her face.

“Indeed he is.”

The women began to murmur amongst themselves in cheerful surprise but one woman approached their couch from behind, clapping her hand down on Ghirahim’s shoulder hard enough to make him jump.

“You treat our girl right, you understand?”

“Of course,” Ghirahim replied shyly. He wasn’t sure just what his problem was, but something about these women had him desperately wanting their acceptance, as if he could prove himself worthy to be allowed into the city.

“Good,” the woman said, ruffling Ghirahim’s hair and pushing a drink into his hand. Though Ghirahim wasn’t keen on drinking much alcohol at the moment, he still accepted the drink graciously, as did Fi when a drink was handed to her.

The laughing and commotion that filled the bar was loud and contagious and Ghirahim found himself relaxing, for once feeling at home in his surroundings.

It was well into the night before a guard appeared in the entryway, calling out for silence. The rowdy crowd was quick to quiet down, the room falling silent as she fixed her stern gaze on Ghirahim and Fi.

“There has been a change in Link’s condition,” the guard stated and Ghirahim jumped to his feet, his heart already beginning to race. He couldn’t tell if the guard’s strict expression was because of the news she had to deliver or if that was just her natural expression.

“Come with me,” the woman said before turning and exiting the bar.

Fi’s hand was snatched up by one of Ghirahim’s and the demon quickly tugged her out of the bar and into the empty hallway outside of the establishment. Quiet murmuring could be heard from inside but Ghirahim was more worried about whatever the guard had to say.

“How is he?” Fi asked, her voice as monotone as ever; Ghirahim wasn’t sure how she managed it.

“We have done all we can to assist him. Any further assistance will have to come from outside our walls.”

“But is he better?” Ghirahim asked, cutting straight to the point.

“No,” the guard replied just as bluntly. “We have managed to stop his convulsions and alleviate his pain, though only minimally.”

“So what do we do next?” the demon asked, feeling the familiar sensation of dread creep up his spine.

“Your best bet is to take him to Kakariko Village. They are the only ones who might possess the technology and remedies required to heal him. If you can make it there in time, that is. The malice has already infected his brain and, while we don’t know much about this type of injury, I believe it is safe to say he doesn’t have much longer left if his current condition persists or worsens.”

“We need to leave.”

“The roads are dangerous at ni-”

“We need to leave!” Ghirahim shouted and the patrons of the bar fell silent. It seemed they were still listening.

“Follow me,” the guard replied with a sigh, guiding the sword spirits down the hall, into the barracks, and to an archway separated from the training space by a curtain.

Yanking back the curtain, Ghirahim found a room lit by torches and filled with soldiers, though only one thing in the room captured his attention. Atop a bed against the nearest wall was the hero, resting on the plush mattress in only his underwear.

Ghirahim’s feet were frozen in place as he simply stood and stared, watching as the hero’s limbs trembled, his lips quivering as his breaths shook unsteadily, in and out. The eyes hidden behind his eyelids darted about frantically and even in sleep, he seemed to find no peace.

“He’s asleep,” one of the soldiers said, as if that could provide Ghirahim with some sort of comfort.

Fi’s fingers suddenly laced with Ghirahim’s again and she slowly pulled him forward, approaching the bed with small steps. With the bright torch light illuminating the room, Ghirahim had a painfully clear view of the burn that stretched across Link’s face; his skin was a shade darker and the burn stretched from his upper face down to his chin, covering the left side of Link’s face in an almost perfectly clean swipe across his eye.

With Fi standing behind him, the demon knelt down beside the bed, running his fingertips over Link’s lips gently. Only the very corner of his mouth had been damaged and Ghirahim’s fingers caressed the skin gently, wishing he could simply wipe the damage away with a touch of his hand.

Moving his fingers upwards, Ghirahim’s fingers gently brushed over Link’s forehead before drifting back down to cup the undamaged side of his face.

“Don’t worry, Link,” the demon whispered, watching the stutter in Link’s breath at the mention of his name, though no other sign of recognition was given.

“We’ll get you to Kakariko Village.”


	59. Thank Hylia for Sheikah

“As you know, everyone in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. You are only made whole by your Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of you as a symbol of her divine protection.”

At the edge of the island in the sky, Ghirahim stood in the grass, the ends of his feet hanging over the edge as he spoke. His head was tilted back, brown eyes peering into the clouded heavens as the warm sun gently kissed his pale skin. Though Link knew it was ridiculous, he felt as if Ghirahim had been warmed from the sun, thawed from the inside out and he mindlessly reached out to touch the other’s skin, wanting to know if he was still cold to the touch.

He was.

“I am not a creation of hers nor am I considered worthy of her protection, thus I have not been gifted such a creature.”

The demon’s eyes finally averted from the sky, lingering on the fluffy clouds before he turned to face Link. A pale hand reached out to stroke the side of Link’s face before slipping down to his neck and gliding feather-light to his shoulder.

Something was wrong and Link could feel it as Ghirahim’s hand gently pet his shoulder, running down his arm in a soothing manner. A quick look down at himself had Link nearly panicking as he realized his body was covered in thick black scales, his form still human though exceedingly more scaly than before.

Panicking blue eyes sought out Ghirahim’s brown ones only to find that the demon was as calm as ever, perhaps more so, as he withdrew his hand.

“You have been blessed with a Loftwing,” Ghirahim stated, his foot sliding back toward the edge of land. “So I must ask, master, when the time comes, will you save me?”

Link’s mouth opened in horrified shock as Ghirahim closed his eyes and tipped back, diving off the island and falling into the abyss of clouds below. Link scurried to the edge, his body trembling as the demon quickly disappeared from sight.

“Perhaps,” a voice from behind the hero suddenly spoke and Link’s head spun around to see a black wolf nearly twice his size towering over him. An odd pattern of fur adorned its forehead but the yellow and magenta of its eyes spoke of nothing but evil. Without opening its mouth, the creature spoke again, its voice overlapping in low pitched, malicious tones.

“You can be of use to us. It would be a shame to let such a…” It’s eyes drifted over Link’s body in a predatory way that almost had him shivering. “...pretty thing, go to waste.”

The animal’s paws took a single step forward and though Link shifted to get away, he quickly found himself hanging over the edge, his back to the ground as the creature stood over him.

“Oh yes,” the evil being spoke, its slitted pupils watching in black lust as Link trembled in fear, “I have plans for you.”

▲ ▲ ▲

“There has to be something you can do,” Ghirahim pleaded, holding Link in his arms as Impa observed him. A lengthy moment of silence passed before Impa spoke.

“There is one thing that may work, though I’m not sure we have enough time left to try it.”

“Anything. Tell me what you need and I will get it.”

Impa gave a sigh before mumbling something under her breath.

“Take him downstairs,” she instructed, “and tell the guards I will require their assistance.”

As soon as the words had left her mouth, Ghirahim was opening the door to the basement and carrying Link down the stairs. The Master Sword bumped against his back gently as he bounded down the steps, entering the dim wash room.

He wasn’t sure what Impa had planned, but the demon gently lowered the hero into the white tub, letting his hand linger a moment in the man’s dirty blonde hair before retreating back upstairs, making a beeline for the front door and exiting the house. The rain was pouring in sheets just like it had from the second they had arrived at the Ta'loh Naeg Shrine on the hill overlooking the village but that didn’t slow down Ghirahim as he bounded down the wooden steps, nearly slipping more than once before reaching the bottom.

“Impa requires your assistance,” Ghirahim immediately informed the two men at the foot of the stairs and neither hesitated to race up the steps and into the house which was a relief. Ghirahim quickly followed them inside, the sword hanging against his back tapping him with every step.

Though the inside of the house was warm and dry, the change in atmosphere did nothing to calm Ghirahim’s anxiety as he watched Impa quietly say something to the two men before they hurried down to the basement.

Turning to Ghirahim, Impa asked, “Link has gathered Silent Princesses during his journey, yes?”

Ghirahim nodded.

“Good. Now, I must insist you stay out of the way while we work. You may rest in the room upstairs.”

With that, Impa retreated down the stairs into the basement, closing the door behind her with a click that seemed heavier than it was.

The wooden interior of the house was lit by the soft glow of the lanterns stationed around the room, but even that was not enough to distract from the rain that beat against the windows and the cold that was slowly seeping into Ghirahim, his soaked clothes hindering more than helping, though it wasn’t like the Gerudo outfit provided much coverage anyway. The thin cloth stuck to his skin, plastered in place by the water that continued to drip from his body onto the wooden floor.

As the water dripped from his clothes and hair, Ghirahim ascended the set of stairs on the right side of the room, following them up to the room on the second floor. Sliding one of the doors back, Ghirahim’s feet were frozen in place when his eyes caught sight of the young woman sitting on the edge of a large bed in the corner of the room, her focus on the book in her hands. It took only a moment before she happened to glance up and catch sight of the demon in the doorway, a sword strapped to his back and his scant clothes dripping water all over the floor. Even as she jumped to her feet, stumbling over her words and asking Ghirahim questions, the demon found his tongue tied in knots.

There was no doubt in his mind that this woman was a relative of Impa, he simply wondered how they might be related. She was like an exact copy of the Impa he knew from a century past; even her hairstyle and clothing were practically identical.

When Ghirahim’s mind finally focused on what the woman was saying, he found her standing a few feet away, waving her hand a little to get his attention.

“What did you say your name was?” Ghirahim asked, trying to regain the footing he’d lost in his reminiscing.

“My name is Paya,” the young Sheikah meekly answered. “I assume my grandmother sent you up here?”

Ah, so she was Impa’s granddaughter. That explained a lot, though the resemblance was uncanny.

“Yes, she said there was a place for us to rest.”

“Of course!” Paya was quick to return to the bed, bending down to pull out a thin mattress covered in folded blankets and a pillow. As she drug it to the opposite side of the room and began to dress the bed in blankets, she cast a look back at Ghirahim.

“You said us, meaning you are not alone?”

Ghirahim removed the sword from over his shoulder as he nodded. “The hero is injured and is being tended to downstairs, but my companion and myself still require a place to rest.”

The demon tossed the Master Sword to the side but before it could hit the ground, a flurry of blue, purple, and silver sparkles enveloped the blade before Fi took its place.

From her place kneeling on the floor, Paya was stunned into silence. Her mouth hung open just slightly in a comical manner as she stared at Fi, Ghirahim taking notice of the light pink colouring that was quickly overtaking the soft skin of her face. Paya quickly snapped her mouth closed, murmuring a welcome to Fi before turning away and resuming making the bed on the floor.

When Fi didn’t respond - so unlike her to not greet a common Hylian - Ghirahim’s dark eyes glanced over to the sword spirit. Her feet were planted on the floor and her sleeves hung limply at her sides, her blank blue eyes seemed to focus on the woman across the room.

“Fi?” Ghirahim quietly inquired and her head jerked over to look at him before she apologized.

“My apologies. I seem to have a lot of things occupying my attention.”

The demon lord hummed but otherwise didn’t respond.

Once Paya had finished making the bed, she stood, slowly turning to face the two sword spirits. Her eyes glanced from the fogged up window which the rain continued to batter back to the duo; Ghirahim thought her eyes lingered on Fi but he assumed it was probably his imagination. He had been running off little sleep since Link had been injured, though it hadn’t even been that long - a full day at the most.

“I-I’m afraid I only have two beds,” Paya managed after a moment, her gaze flicking between her two visitors; Ghirahim didn’t miss the small stutter in her speech.

“Fi and I are comfortable sharing a bed,” Ghirahim replied.

“Oh! Of course. I hadn’t realized…” Paya trailed off but Fi was quick to respond.

“Ghirahim and I are not intimate,” she blurted out, causing Paya to turn red while Ghirahim was left mentally facepalming.

“Fi and myself have been friends for quite a long time, but that is the extent of our relationship,” Ghirahim offered and Paya quickly nodded, though something else seemed to catch her attention.

“Your name is Fi?” she asked the feminine sword spirit and Fi simply nodded.

“That is a beautiful name.”

It was impossible to ignore the red tint that was quickly spreading across the Sheikah woman’s face and Fi wasn’t immune to the sight.

“Are you alright? Your face has become flushed.”

“I-I’m fine,” Paya squeaked but Fi was already lifting her sleeve, planting it on Paya’s forehead in an unexpected gesture that had the woman nearly jumping out of her skin. Ghirahim simply watched in amusement as Paya’s face was covered by Fi’s sleeve like a veil, concealing her face for a moment before the purple sleeve was pulled away.

“Your internal temperature is elevated,” Fi announced, “it is possible that you may be infected with an illness. Would you like for me to-”

“I’m fine, really,” Paya said, taking a small step backwards but staying close. Her eyes were trained on Fi and a long moment passed before Ghirahim cleared his throat, earning both women’s attention.

“If it is all the same to you ladies, I would like to change out of these wet clothes,” the demon said.

Paya looked flustered again as she said, “Oh! Of course! Excuse me,” and quickly exited the room, sliding the door closed behind herself, her receding footsteps making the stairs creak quietly.

The moment she was gone, Ghirahim was peeling off his wet clothes, dropping them in a pile with a complete disregard to the wooden floor. Fi had already taken a seat on the edge of the soft bed in the corner of the room, her blank eyes watching the rain beat against the glass of the window as Ghirahim stripped himself completely bare.

“And here I thought you didn’t believe in love at first sight,” the demon teased, opening several of the drawers of the dresser against the wall and rifling through the contents until he found a towel.

“My opinion on such a matter has not changed,” Fi replied, glancing over to the demon to see him ruffling his hair with the towel, making a mess of the wet - and usually perfect - white strands. “However, I never stated that I hold the same opinion when it comes to attraction.”

“Attraction at first sight. How romantic.”

“You may make a mockery of my words all you want,” Fi said, turning her attention back to the window. “At this point in our relationship, I would expect nothing less.”

“You’re not denying it,” Ghirahim pointed out, moving to dry his arms and working his way down. Fi didn’t respond, continuing to stare out the window, watching as the rain drenched the village.

By the time the spirit decided to speak again, the demon had already dried himself off and conjured a pair of soft green boxers.

“I am not sure whether or not I enjoy being able to feel multiple emotions at once, especially when they are all contradictory.”

“Elaborate,” Ghirahim replied, dropping the towel in a basket beside the door.

Without looking at Ghirahim, Fi answered, “While I am deeply concerned for master Link’s wellbeing, I also find myself… Distracted.”

“Fi, you’re allowed to be attracted to someone while feeling concerned for another.”

“I should not be feeling any kind of attraction,” Fi replied monotonously. “My feelings do not benefit the hero in any way and are therefore pointless.”

“Fi, stop.”

Ghirahim gently grabbed her chin, making her face him.

“While you may have been created with a purpose, you are allowed to enjoy yourself as well. In fact, you’re serving that purpose now for the umpteenth time; if there’s someone who deserves to think about themself, it’s you. Not everything you do has to be for Link’s benefit. You’re allowed to feel and think and experience whatever you want.”

Fi quietly thought Ghirahim’s words over before nodding once.

“I shall push my feelings aside. There is a sixty two percent chance that my feelings are nothing more than a passing fancy.”

Ghirahim let out an annoyed sigh and rolled his eyes but decided to let the topic go for the moment. Somewhat.

“I’ll arrange for you to have dinner together.”

“Ghirahim, isn’t it considered inappropriate for me to be having a good time while master Li-”

“I’m arranging dinner,” Ghirahim interrupted, snapping and making a black and blue outfit appear, the outfit almost identical to his regular white one.

“I will do the worrying for the both of us, alright? While you have dinner, I will check in with Impa.”

Fi was silent and as the demon slipped his clothes on, the annoyance from the woman was almost palpable.

“I will arrange your date,” Ghirahim stated once he had finished dressing. Heading toward the door, he added, “Will you be able to find something to wear on your own or will I need to lend you something?”

Fi remained quiet, opting to answer him by throwing a pillow at him which the demon found slightly impressive, considering her lack of arms.

▲ ▲ ▲

The sun had already set but Ghirahim hadn’t been awake to notice the change; after setting up a date with Paya, he had retired to the upstairs bedroom and fallen asleep on the mattress on the floor. When he awoke, a handful of the lanterns in the room were still aglow, keeping the room lit but dim. Laying in the darkness, Ghirahim could hear the sound of the rain thundering against the roof and windows, harshly tapping the glass as it continued to pour down in sheets.

Though the sun had set, neither of the women had returned yet and Ghirahim knew it was about time he checked up on the hero. Smoothing out his attire, Ghirahim slid back one of the bedroom doors then descended the steps, making his way toward the door to the basement. The moment his hand met the knob, Impa’s voice was speaking from behind him and the demon turned to find the elder of Kakariko Village in her usual seat atop a stack of pillows.

“Link is resting,” she stated and something about her calm tone brought a sense of serenity to Ghirahim as well.

“He has been healed?” Ghirahim asked hopefully.

“The recovery process will be a long one,” Impa replied. “While the malice has been removed from his brain, we were not able to simply heal him. He’ll need constant rest for the next several weeks while he heals. He’ll need to stay here overnight so I can keep an eye on him but you should be able to take him home tomorrow.”

“I can’t thank you enough, Impa,” Ghirahim sincerely said, giving a small bow.

“You may see him if you’d like,” Impa said, taking notice of Ghirahim’s position beside the door, “but I must insist you let him rest. He’ll need it.”

Ghirahim nodded then opened the door to the basement, descending the first step before closing the door behind himself.

The basement was dim, darker than Paya’s room, though the demon lord knew that was mostly because night had fallen. Lanterns were stationed around the room, some fixed to the walls while others rested on the floor along the edges of the room. The two guards that were normally stationed outside of Impa’s house were seated on wooden stools in opposite corners of the room, their tired faces and drooping eyelids portraying just how exhausted they truly felt, but Ghirahim wasn’t worried about them. What concerned him was the sound of quiet sniffling that echoed in just the slightest way from inside the basin where the demon had left the hero.

“Wildchild?” Ghirahim gently called, peering over the edge of the tub to see the hero slouched down, his arms crossed loosely over his bandaged chest as he hugged himself close, looking equal parts exhausted and defeated.

Kneeling down beside the tub, Ghirahim rested one of his arms along the white edge of the basin, letting his other hang over the edge, softly petting the arm closest to him. Link sniffed again before burying his face into his left shoulder, refusing to look at the demon as he signed, _Are you real?_

Ghirahim tilted his head to the side just so before saying, “Of course.”

Link breathed a small sigh of relief but the feeling seemed to be short lived.

 _I’m evil,_ Link signed a moment later, confusing the demon all over again.

“What are you talking about?” Ghirahim patiently asked, running his cold fingers over Link’s exposed skin.

The hero’s chest shook unsteadily as he drew in a slow, unsteady breath, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks as he let his head loll to the side to face his partner. Whatever Impa had done to heal Link had done a wonderful job of healing the burned skin of his face; though there was an obvious scar, the dark mark stretching almost the entire length of the left side of his face, the burned tissue already looked like an old scar.

Cupping Link’s cheeks, Ghirahim wiped the hero’s tears away with his thumbs.

“You’re not evil, Link.”

Link closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Wildchild, listen to me. You’re not evil.”

Link’s eyebrows knit together in a mix of annoyance and anger as he shook his head more aggressively.

“Link, listen-”

The hero let out a huff, his eyes shooting open to glare at Ghirahim and the man jerked his hands away, stunned into silence as he stared dumbly at his boyfriend.

Link’s right eye, a brilliant blue, sparkled in the low light, the anger in it rivaled only by the rage in his left eye, though there was no denying that the left was much more terrifying than the right. The sclera of his eye was black, the slit pupil surrounded by a yellow and orange iris that glowed in the low light. Ghirahim recognized the colouring from the eyes Link and himself had seen in pools of malice inside Divine Beasts but seeing such a thing on Link was both concerning and terrifying.

As the Hylian’s expression grew soft, his anger fading, his left eye slowly shifted back to its normal self, his pupil becoming round, sclera fading from black to grey to white, and the glow of his pupil slowly died out as it returned to blue.

“Does Impa know about this?” Ghirahim asked, his voice low so the Sheikah guards keeping watch wouldn’t hear. Their eyes were closed and they looked to be asleep but he didn’t want to risk it.

Link shrugged. _She said I would probably have some remnants of the malice left over for a while. She wouldn’t answer me when I asked if it would be indefinite._

Ghirahim sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face while somehow not disturbing any of his makeup which was a feat in and of itself.

 _I’m sorry,_ Link signed before giving a small sigh and curling into himself moreso.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Link,” Ghirahim reassured him, petting the blonde’s face again to soothe him. Link didn’t look the least bit convinced but he still nuzzled his face into Ghirahim’s hand, leaning into the contact.

 _Stay with me?_ Link requested, his eyes closed, and like every other time Link had asked for such a thing, Ghirahim was helpless but to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempted to write Paya and Fi’s dinner date but I’m not sure if you guys would be interested


	60. A Rainy Journey

Traveling back to Hateno Village was the last thing Ghirahim wanted to do; he would rather have preferred to put Link to bed upstairs and kept watch over him there, but as it was, Link was having none of it. Though he was absolutely exhausted and Ghirahim had been forced to lift the hero from the tub and practically dress him, Link insisted on going home.

_I’m tired of sleeping in someone else’s bed. I want to go home._

The demon understood, though that didn’t mean he was happy about it.

With the rain still pouring outside, Link had first insisted that he wear his Sheikah outfit; his mind quickly changed when he realized how tight and difficult it would be to put the shirt, especially with the bandaged wound across his chest. Instead, Ghirahim had helped him step into a loose pair of Sheikah pants, adjusting the belt on his hips so that they would stay up before slipping on his boots. Paya had so graciously allowed Link to borrow some of her clothes and one of her loose, dark blue shirts was carefully slid over his head, his arms carefully inserted into the short sleeves before the cream coloured (and thankfully waterproof) outer shirt was pulled onto his shoulders, a loose belt around his waist keeping the item in place.

Instant travel hadn’t been much of an option. While Fi could transform into her sword form, that still left three people to transport. Two was already a stretch and the Sheikah Slate had proved that it was incapable of handling such a large demand, leaving them with only one option.

With Link dressed, the hero laid down to nap before their journey as Ghirahim spoke with Fi.

“Steer clear of the cliff edges and enemy encampments.”

“Yes, I know this,” Fi replied, pulling the string below her chin tight to keep her hat from slipping off.

“Do you really think it wise to take Paya along?” Ghirahim questioned, casting a glance toward the young Sheikah woman who stood off to the side, her gaze focused on the rain that continued to pour on the other side of the glass.

“I can fetch the horses myself if you believe it so unwise, but I believe the practice would be good for her.”

Ghirahim cast Paya a long look over Fi’s head.

“Paya.”

“Oh! Yes?”

“Have you ever ridden a horse before?”

Looking sheepish, Paya shook her head.

“Have you ever handled a horse before?”

“Uhm, well, sort of?”

Ghirahim sighed and shook his head in disappointment as he pressed the hilt of the sword in his hand into Fi’s. His fingers lingered against hers, giving her a fierce look.

“Be safe. Return soon.”

Fi nodded, gripping the sword tightly before throwing the strap over her head and left arm. “We will be back as soon as we can.”

“I’m holding you to that,” Ghirahim replied, simply watching as the two women exited the house and headed out into the rain.

▲ ▲ ▲

“I pray you are adequately prepared for our journey on foot,” Fi told Paya once they had exited Kakariko Village, heading south between the short, rocky cliffs that rose on either side of them. The rain had lightened up just enough that they could see where they were going but every inch of the path that laid ahead of them was drenched, large puddles at the waysides.

“How far are we going?” Paya asked, stomping through a large puddle, completely indifferent at the cold water that splashed her legs. The Sheikah clothes really did a good job acting as a waterproof barrier.

“Assuming we maintain our current speed, we should arrive at the Dueling Peaks Stable in approximately four and a half hours.”

“Hours?” Paya gawked, nearly tripping over a rock in the path.

“Yes,” Fi replied. “Is that a problem?”

“Well no,” Paya replied, having to walk quicker to catch up to the sword spirit, “but I didn’t know it was so far away. I rarely get the chance to leave the village.”

“I believe you will enjoy our short trip then,” Fi replied, taking Paya’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “When we arrive at the stable, I will be teaching you how to ride a horse.”

Needless to say, Paya spent the remainder of their trip fraught with anxiety.

▲ ▲ ▲

Paya had never been so grateful to see a building as she was when they rounded the hill and Dueling Peaks Stable came into sight. The rain had been relentless during the entire trip, but Fi was simply grateful they hadn’t run into any trouble; not that she wasn’t capable because she was more than capable, but having to stop would have slowed them down and Fi was ready to reach the stable already.

With the rain continuing to pour - the grey clouds showing no signs of dispersing anytime soon - the two women took shelter under the small overhang at the front of the stable as Fi spoke with the man behind the counter. At the mention of Link and his horse’s name, the man gave Fi a suspicious look.

“If he sent you to fetch his horse, was he as gracious as to send you with a note?”

“He is recovering in Kakariko Village and neither of us thought such a thing would be necessary.”

“No note, no horse,” the man said before abruptly turning and walking away, approaching the other side of the counter inside the stable.

“Now what?” Paya asked, watching as Fi cast a glance up at the stable keeper before grabbing the book that had been left on the counter, turning it around so she could read it. Finding Link’s name in the registry wasn’t difficult as only a handful of people had registered their horses after him and after another quick glance to make sure the man was occupied, Fi skimmed over the words printed beneath Link’s name to find the details of his horse. According to the scant amount of information provided, the horse was a black mare named “Doodles”, though that was all that had been written. It seemed the hero only owned one horse.

“Fi?” Paya finally asked when Fi continued to ignore her and Fi whipped the book around, returning it to its original place on the desk.

“First,” Fi finally stated, glancing off into the distance to the herd of wild horses wandering the soaked field, either oblivious or uncaring of the rain that pelted their bodies, “we must acquire a horse for our own.”

▲ ▲ ▲

The look on Paya’s face had been proof enough that the woman obviously thought that Fi was joking but she quickly got her answer as she was forced to trudge through the tall, wet grass to keep up with Fi. Paya nearly ran right into the back of her when Fi suddenly stopped, whipping around to face the Sheikah woman.

“Do you hold a preference?”

“Preference?” Paya dumbly asked, completely lost to the conversation.

“When it comes to horses, is there a particular one you would like for me to catch for you?”

“How are you going to catch one? You don’t have any rope.”

“That does not answer my question,” Fi replied, glancing back toward the herd of horses casually roaming the field.

Paya took a moment to inspect the horses over Fi’s shoulder before saying, “The grey one with the black spots.”

Fi quickly caught sight of the horse Paya had described and nodded.

“Wait here. I shall catch it for you.”

Paya did as she was told, simply standing in the pouring rain as she watched Fi quietly approach the group of horses. After drawing so close, the woman crouched down, nearly hidden in the tall grass as she continued to slowly approach the group. As she drew closer, a few of the equines trotted away, wandering closer to the grove of trees that stood behind the stable. With its back turned, the horse Fi had set her sights on stood oblivious, its head bowed as it continued to graze.

Fi was almost directly behind the horse when she finally sprang, jumping up and grabbing its back to pull herself up. The second her hands made contact with the animal, the horse threw its head back, beginning to buck wildly in an attempt to throw her off. Fi’s legs clamped tightly around its midsection as best she could as she gripped fistfuls of its mane, holding on tightly so she wouldn’t be thrown off. The sword that rested against her back clanked loudly as she was thrashed about.

“Fi! Be careful!” Paya called, obviously distressed, but Fi remained calm.

Clenching her legs around the animal, Fi leaned forward so that she was closer to its head, whispering into its ear, “Audite, shhhhhh.”

The creature seemed determined to throw her off, however, and continued its wild bucking. The jerky motions were enough to throw Fi’s right arm out of place, the faux arm detaching and sliding out of her sleeve to be thrown across the field.

Paya watched in horror as the limb was thrown into the grass, her eyes wide and her mouth hung agape. If she hadn’t been so paralyzed in terror, she might have screamed.

After much more coaxing, the horse finally relented, coming to a stand still instead of trying to throw her off.

“Bonum animalis,” Fi whispered encouragingly into its ear before using its mane as a set of reins to guide it back to Paya.

Fi’s lips twitched into a small smile as she said, “Now you possess a horse of your own.”

Paya simply stood there, a look of horror still plastered on her face.

“Are you alright?” Fi asked, her monotonous tone making it difficult to hear that the phrase was a question.

“Y-Your arm!” Paya stuttered out, her gaze flicking toward the field where the limb had been lost in the grass.

“Oh, yes,” Fi said as if she was just realizing she had lost her arm. “I will need to find it, considering the materials used to create it no longer exist.”

“Materials?” Paya asked, an obvious look of confusion beginning to replace the horrified one.

“Yes,” Fi said, directing the horse toward the field. “I do not possess arms like you; the ones I have were specially made by Ghirahim as a gift.”

“Oh,” Paya replied, stooping down to pick up the limb in the grass, admiring the hard, tan material. “That was nice of him.”

“Indeed it was.”

The two women returned to the stable after that, Paya helping Fi to fit her arm back in place and Fi assisting Paya in registering her horse; that is, until the stable keeper asked for the horse’s name.

“Uh,” Paya dumbly replied, simply staring at the man behind the counter. Said man rolled his eyes.

“Well the thing needs a name, now doesn’t it? Even a Bokoblin knows that.”

“I do not appreciate the way you are speaking to her,” Fi spoke up before Paya could reply. “If your impossibly miniscule brain is having such a problem with speaking in a respectful manner to her, perhaps you should come to this side of the counter and take it up with me. I will happily adjust your attitude.”

Fi and the stable keeper engaged in a short staring match which Fi quickly won when the man let his gaze wander to the side.

“I apologize.”

“Apologize to Paya,” Fi pressed and the man’s embarrassed eyes briefed Paya’s as he apologized to her.

“Now,” Fi said, her gaze landing on Paya as she nodded her head toward the man, “what would you like to name your horse?”

Paya thought it over for a moment, casting a glance back toward the grey horse, its wet, black mane dripping water at their feet.

“Pumpkin.”

“You wish to name your horse Pumpkin?” the man asked, an underlying tone of disbelief laced within his voice.

“I believe that is what she said, yes,” Fi replied, her patience obviously lacking.

“Yes ma’am,” the man replied, ducking his head as he wrote down the name in the register. Fi placed a red rupee on the counter and leaned in to quietly speak in Paya’s ear.

“The man will equip your horse with all of the necessary equipment. After that, mount your horse and be prepared to ride. If I am not back before he has finished that task, stall for me.”

“Where are you going?” Paya asked, watching Fi step off the single wooden plank and out from under the small cover that sheltered them from the rain.

“I will be back,” Fi called as she wandered out into the rain, disappearing around the side of the stable. With the woman missing, Paya pushed the rupee to the other side of the counter where the man snatched it up and placed it in a small bag at his hip. Waving down some of the stable workers, it was only a matter of minutes before Pumpkin was fitted with a simple saddle and bridle, though he didn’t seem too happy about that.

“Do you know how to ride a horse?” the young man asked after he had double checked that all the straps were tightened and the equipment was on right.

“It can’t be too hard,” Paya replied, taking a moment to study her horse before slipping her foot into the stirrup and throwing her leg over the horse. She had miscalculated exactly how large the animal was and it took a few more attempts before she was able to pull herself on the animal’s back, the horse beginning to huff and shake its head. Taking the leather strap into her hands, Paya found herself in amazement once more at what Fi had accomplished. While she was struggling to mount the horse with equipment to assist her, Fi had easily leapt onto its back and held on as it bucked and tried to throw her off - no equipment needed.

Speaking of Fi, where was she? Paya had thought that she would only be gone for a moment but Fi had yet to return.

“You should probably take it slow then,” the young man said, pulling Paya from her thoughts. “Especially since the roads are all muddy. Wouldn’t want your horse to slip and hurt you both.”

“Of cour-”

“Hey!” A loud voice from behind the stable shouted, followed by the sound of several voices yelling. “Get back here! Horse thief!”

Paya turned just enough to see Fi sitting on the back of a black mare, the two of them racing around the side of the stable at such an incredible speed that Paya was surprised the horse hadn’t gone sliding across the mud.

“Paya! Let’s go!” Fi shouted, spurring her horse on. Paya was left blinking dumbly before she realized that Fi was, in fact, not going to stop or wait for her; she was expected to catch up.

In a slight panic, Paya dug her heels a little too hard into the horse’s sides, the animal whinnying before taking off in a full gallop down the wet path, the stable workers trying - and miserably failing - to chase after them.

Bouncing unsteadily in the saddle and holding on to the reins for dear life, Paya had never been as grateful as she was when the horse ahead of her slowed to a trot, allowing her to finally catch up. They had just crossed the bridge north of the Dueling Peaks Stable but their pursuers had already given up the chase.

Before Paya had a chance to ask what had just happened, Fi was already apologizing.

“I must apologize for my actions. It would likely have been best to inform you that I was going to steal master Link’s horse so you would have been prepared to run.”

Glancing over at the other woman, a small, brief smile crossed Fi’s face.

“You learn quickly.”

“I don’t feel like I’ve learned anything. How did you catch this thing? It’s nearly impossible to simply ride it.”

“Catching a horse is not too difficult a task, but I assure you that I will not be asking you to catch one.”

“Thank the goddess.”

Fi smiled again. “You will be riding with me on the way to Hateno Village. I can give you some more in depth instructions then if you would like, though you seem to be handling him just fine.”

A light blush spread across Paya’s cheeks as she turned her attention back to the road.

“We should hurry back to Kakariko Village. I’m sure master Link is ready to be home.”

▲ ▲ ▲

“Wildchild, time to get up.”

The man atop the mattress stirred just slightly before his eyelids fluttered open, hazy blue eyes fighting to focus on the demon sitting at his side.

“Come on, I’ll carry you,” Ghirahim said, standing up before leaning over to slide his arms beneath Link, picking the man up off the mattress.

 _I can walk,_ Link protested, his hands moving slowly as his mind sluggishly awoke.

“I never said you couldn’t,” Ghirahim replied, carrying Link toward the door and then down the stairs. The man had already proclaimed his thanks to Impa and had reassured her that Paya would be safe in their company. Impa knew that, of course, but the reassurance was always nice to hear.

As Link was carried out into the rain and helped into the saddle of his horse, he found himself looking over his partner.

“See something you like?” Ghirahim asked as he mounted the horse, sliding into place just behind Link, his arms coming to wrap around the man’s hips so that he could grab the reins.

Link’s head dropped back against the demon’s shoulder, his eyes falling closed and one of his hands tapping Ghirahim’s thigh before pulling the fabric of his pants.

“I changed my clothes earlier,” Ghirahim replied as two pale hands were set on top of his. The rain had slowed considerably but it still continued to fall, pelting Link’s face and running down into his loose hair.

“Hup,” Fi urged her horse on, Paya’s arms wrapping tightly around the sword spirit’s waist as the horse began to trot south, heading toward the entrance to the town. Holding Link against his chest with one arm, Ghirahim urged on Link’s horse as well, following the women out of town.

“How do you feel?” Ghirahim murmured into Link’s ear and the man tilted his head to the side, his forehead pressed against Ghirahim’s neck and his eyes closed.

_Tired._

“We’ll be home in just a short while,” Ghirahim reassured him. “You can try to sleep, though I don’t know how successful you will be. As soon as we reach the house, you can rest.”

Link huffed and lifted the hand from around his waist, pressing a light kiss to the pale knuckles of his partner before relaxing just a little bit against Ghirahim’s chest.

They would be home in no time.

▲ ▲ ▲

“No time” turned out to be a lot longer than Link had thought it would be. The rain hadn’t bothered him at first but after the first several hours, he was beginning to feel the chill beneath the thick layers of Sheikah clothing. While the clothing itself was waterproof and kept out the rain, the wind that came with riding at a quick pace had left him feeling cold to the bone. The only bit of relief had been Ghirahim’s arm around his waist and chest to his back. That small bit of contact had been enough to keep him quiet on the matter, silently telling himself “Just a little further”.

Being able to listen to Fi and Paya’s voices helped to take his mind off the cold, and then there were the kisses that were pressed to his cheeks every few minutes. Link couldn’t tell if Ghirahim was simply worried about him or if he only wanted to reassure the hero of his presence but Link didn’t care much for the man’s motivations. How could he when warm lips were constantly being pressed to his cheeks or forehead, warming him up just the slightest?

▲ ▲ ▲

“Is he finally asleep?” Fi asked from behind Ghirahim as their horses walked single file along the path between the rock ledges, trudging uphill on the messy path.

“I believe so,” Ghirahim replied, feeling Link’s warm breath against his neck. The hero was slumped back, his head against Ghirahim’s shoulder and tilted to the side so that his breath ghosted against the side of Ghirahim’s neck.

After rounding a turn in the path, the village came into sight and the party couldn’t have been more grateful. Nearly seven hours spent riding on a horse was none of their idea of a fun time, especially for the women who had spent just as long traveling to and from Dueling Peaks Stable. The best part was that the rain had continued all the way from Kakariko; it had let up to a light drizzle at times but had reduced to pouring once again, the grey clouds never offering a hint of blue sky.

Passing under the wooden arch that officially announced the beginning of the town, the entire group breathed a sigh of relief. They were finally home.

Few people were left wandering the town, most having already retreated into their warm and dry homes, though there were still a few villagers out and about.

After entering Hateno, Ghirahim took the lead, guiding Fi and Paya to the back corner of the village to where a group of brightly coloured, vacant houses rested. When they reached the wooden bridge that led to the last house, Ghirahim, Fi, and Paya dismounted their horses, Ghirahim carefully sliding Link out of the saddle and into his arms. Nothing was said as the hero was passed over to Fi, the woman holding his weight with ease as she carried him across the bridge and into the house, Paya following close behind.

With the three of them out of the rain, Ghirahim took Pumpkin and Doodles by the reins, guiding them back to the heart of the village where the inn was located. The stalls just outside of the inn were empty, thankfully, and Ghirahim left the horses there after removing their equipment, setting the items over the wooden railing just outside of the stalls.

By the time Ghirahim returned to the house, Link had already been stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and was nestled warmly under the blanket of his own bed. While Fi and Paya began looking for something to eat - having not eaten in over twelve hours was taking its toll on them, especially Paya - Ghirahim dug a towel out of the bottom drawer of Link’s dresser, sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to gently towel dry the Hylian’s hair. He knew it would be an absolute mess to brush out later but he knew he would just have to deal with that when they got to it; there was no way he could bring himself to wake Link, not after they had spent the entire day traveling. The demon knew it had to be rough on Link who should have been lying down and resting.

With Link’s dark golden hair as dry as it was going to get under the circumstances, Ghirahim set the wet towel over the railing to dry. He knew he would eventually have to wake Link - if the sound of tomorrow’s construction didn’t rouse him first - but for today, he would let him sleep. It was the least of what he deserved.


	61. Recovery and Renovations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're angry with me after reading this, honestly, understandable

Link’s head was pounding as a dreary sense of consciousness began to creep over him, slowly making him aware of the sound of a saw blade cutting through something nearby; that combined with the sound of (admittedly quiet) voices was doing nothing for his sudden headache.

Bundling himself up tighter in the blanket, the hero rolled onto his other side, the exhaustion he’d felt the day before still lingering in his sore muscles. After letting out a heavy sigh, Link swung his legs over the edge of the bed, wincing at the pull in his muscles as his feet (which were still bundled in the blanket) made a dull noise on the floor.

Peering over the railing, the hero could just see a fluff of blue hair before he flopped back against the bed. Though he felt exhausted and likely could have slept the rest of the day away, the unease that crawled beneath his skin had Link pushing back the blanket and swinging his legs over the bed again, planting his feet on the wooden floorboards as he stood, wobbling in place for only a moment. The moment he was on his feet, Fi caught sight of him and hurried to the stairs, whatever she was saying immediately dying on her tongue.

“Master Link, how are you feeling?” Fi asked as she appeared at his side, taking a hold of Link’s arm when his knees wobbled again. “It seems you are still in need of rest. It would be highly beneficial to you if you were to lay back down.”

Link shook his head. The stiffness in his arms persisted as he raised his hands to sign,  _ I want to go outside. _

“It is still raining, and I do not believe it would be wise for you to be out in the weather in your current condition.”

_ I’m fine, Fi, _ Link replied, though he was completely ignored.

“We may discuss the matter when you are feeling better. For now, lay back down.”

The sound of sawing beneath them started up again and Link pressed his hand to his forehead, trying to push the pain away.

_ What’s going on down there? _

“With Paya now staying with us, Ghirahim thought it a good idea to build another bedroom.”

Ghirahim? Doing physical labour? That was definitely odd.

_ Why doesn’t he just hire someone to do it? _

“I asked him the same question. It seems he does not want anyone coming into or going out of the house while you recover. Whether that is for your recovery or simply a result of his jealousy, I do not know.”

Fi waved her hand toward the bed, gesturing for Link to sit; he took the cue, but something else was suddenly on his mind. Without the threat of a scourge of Ganon or a Divine Beast to capture, Link remembered what had brought him to this point in the first place. He wouldn’t have gotten hurt if he hadn’t been so distracted, and he wouldn’t have been so distracted if Fi hadn’t said a certain something.

As Fi turned to leave, Link grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. The woman simply blinked down at him, waiting for whatever he had to say, though it was a moment before Link could think of the right words and make his hands form them.

_ Why do you think Ghirahim is betraying us? _

“Excuse me?” Fi asked, for once confused.

_ In the desert, just before we left to conquer Vah Naboris, that’s what you said. Your exact words were ‘I believe there is a ninety four percent chance that Ghirahim is betraying us.’ _

The fact that Fi took a seat beside Link as he spoke only made his gut twist with anxiety. What was she about to reveal to him? What could possibly be going on with the demon lord that Link hadn’t been able to see? If she had such a strong feeling, shouldn’t it have been obvious? Or was she just that in tune with the man after so long together that she was able to see it?

“Master Link, I must admit that I have no idea of what you are speaking.”

What?

“Perhaps you dreamt that I said such a thing.”

Not for the first time, Link wished he had a voice so he could scream.  _ No! I didn’t dream it! I know you said it! _

Fi considered it. “If that is true, was it possible that I was in a weakened state at the time of this occurrence?”

Link nodded. Yes, right after Fi had made that statement, the Master Sword had shattered into a dormant state to recharge itself. But did that mean Fi really had no recollection of what she had said? Had she even been in the right mind at the time?

“Master Link, when my sword is weakened, my conscious is as well. My ability to make decisions and predictions becomes compromised and it is highly likely that I will give faulty advice as well as calculations. I believe that may be what happened. If it would ease your mind, I could reassess the situation and give you a more accurate prediction on the matter.”

Link nodded again and Fi went silent, closing her eyes as she thought. With the sword spirit thinking the situation, Link felt sicker than ever. Had he really made a drastic mistake simply because of something Fi had said? And when the statement wasn’t even true? He had nearly been killed over something so monumentally stupid that was now costing him possibly weeks of recovery and he knew he’d never be able to live it down, even if no one else knew.

“I have analyzed the situation,” Fi spoke up after a moment, “and I believe my previous statement to be one hundred percent false.”

Link wasn’t sure if he felt like crying or laughing - maybe a mix of both. Of course he was incredibly relieved that Ghirahim was not, in fact, betraying them, but the anxiety and guilt of getting himself into such a stupid situation was now eating at him from the inside, making him sick. Still, he managed to give Fi a little nod of acknowledgement and then she took her leave, returning to the first floor where the sounds of construction continued to fill the air.

Flopping back on the bed once more, Link rolled onto his side, running one of his hands up his side to his chest and back down, letting his mind return to a static state. The rain from outside tapped gently against the glass of the window and Link watched through the streaks as the dark clouds slowly made their way across the sky, no sight of the sun for miles.

▲ ▲ ▲

He knew he shouldn’t have done it, but then again, critical forethought was not exactly his strong suit. Sneaking out the window had been easy when Fi was busy helping Ghirahim build the new room and Paya was… Link wasn’t sure where Paya was in the first place. He hadn’t seen her since he had awoken in his own bed. The riskiest part of the whole operation had been getting dressed; it had taken so much effort and movement that Link had nearly tired himself out by the time he finished. He was also grateful that Ghirahim had been making so much of a ruckus; otherwise, Fi would most likely have heard him bumping around in the loft.

Out in the rain in most of the Sheikah clothes he had borrowed from Kakariko Village, the Hylian began a trek to the village, his tired muscles protesting the entire way. He couldn’t stand staying in his house a moment longer - remaining stationary for so long wasn’t doing anything for him (not to mention the sound of constant construction was enough to split his skull). After climbing out the window, Link's heavy limbs managed to take him as far as the inn before he was exhausted again.

As Link entered the inn, a friendly voice greeted him.

“Hullo. Welcome to Ton Pu Inn. Would you-”

She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed how the blonde was swaying in the doorway.

“Here, take a seat,” she quickly said, stepping out from behind the counter and ushering Link into the front room of the inn where the dining area was. The hero wobbled on his feet, slowly making his way to the table closest to the fireplace. Though the rain hadn't soaked into his clothes, the cold that came with the rain had been felt even through the thick fabric and the warmth from the flames beside him helped to warm him up.

“What are you doing out in such a downpour?” the woman questioned and Link thought he knew her name but nothing that seemed right came to mind. “Do you want to get sick?”

Link stared blankly at her for a moment before turning back to look at the flames that danced in the hearth. The close proximity was almost enough to make his eyes sting but he still welcomed the heat; his house wasn’t nearly as warm and he silently made a reminder to put in a fireplace. Maybe Ghirahim would do it for him while he was already renovating part of the house.

“You look familiar,” the innkeeper suddenly said, eyeing Link up and down before tilting her head just slightly, as if that would help her to remember. “Have I seen you before?”

_ I own a house at the back of the village, _ Link replied, glancing up at the windows across the room to see the rain pouring somehow harder than before.

“Ah, so I probably  _ have _ seen you before,” the woman dismissively replied, quickly growing uninterested in the topic with her curiosity sated.

A noise outside had Link looking up again from where his attention had drifted to his hands on the table. On the dirt - currently mud - path through the town, two familiar figures were calling Link’s name, both looking about in a frantic search for the hero, though one seemed obviously more frantic than the other.

Undressed from the waist down, Ghirahim’s dripping hair whipped from side to side as he tried to catch a glimpse of his Hylian. A few feet away, Fi was searching as well.

“I detect that he is close by,” Fi said and if Ghirahim hadn’t felt so panicked, he might have rolled his eyes. Of course he knew that, he could feel his bond with Link just as strongly as Fi could, but that didn’t matter. Though Link was probably fine, not knowing was what sent Ghirahim into such a state. If Link had wanted to leave, why had he snuck out? Why hadn’t he asked? Paya or Fi would have gone out with him while Ghirahim continued to work on building the new room.

“The inn,” Fi suddenly said, her boots slowly sinking into the mud as she stood in place. “Perhaps that is where he is.”

With how strong the bond between Link and his swords currently was, that made sense to Ghirahim, and either way, it didn’t hurt to look.

Throwing open the door to the Ton Pu Inn, Ghirahim and Fi entered, quickly taking note of the lack of an innkeeper behind the counter. Frantically surveying the open entry, the two sword spirits were quick to find their master beside the fire, a brunette woman standing beside him.

“Link!” Ghirahim exclaimed, dripping water all over the wood floor before he was at his master’s side. Link, however, had not missed the fact that Ghirahim had used his name instead of his usual nickname.

“You can’t simply leave without telling any of us where you’re going, especially while you are in such a state. You should know better.”

“Master Link, it would be wise to remain in your home with us while you are healing. It is reckless to run off on your own, especially in such weather.”

Link’s head tipped back lazily and he blinked his blue eyes slowly, ignoring their chastisement as he looked up at Ghirahim and signing,  _ It’s warm here. _

The mild panic and frustration that had built up inside Ghirahim in only the few moments he had spent searching for Link came rushing out with his sigh.

“I will build you a fireplace if it will keep you inside the house. How does that sound?”

Link nodded slowly.  _ Carry me home? _

▲ ▲ ▲

The completion of the new room and fireplace had taken longer than Link had thought it would but ultimately, it didn’t matter much. The most he was ever awake for was a meal and a quick kiss from Ghirahim whenever the man would take a break. Then it was back to sleeping for several more hours, waking only when he felt Ghirahim, Paya, and Fi all pile into the bed at the end of the day. At those times, he was grateful that a new room was being added so that Paya and Fi would have their own place to sleep, but the warmth of their bodies all pressed together in the bed that was made for no more than two people was comforting in a way Link was not yet accustomed to.

In the few moments between meals that Link was actually awake, he usually watched Ghirahim work. The man’s shirt was almost always cast aside as he sawed the wood boards, sanded down the wood, hammered the pieces in place. Paya often seemed mildly flustered because of his state of partial undress but when he had finally noticed, it had only gotten worse as he chose to tease and flirt with her, much to Fi and Link’s annoyance. Ultimately, the two were left rolling their eyes as Fi directed Paya to a task to distract her and Link was left sitting at the dining room table, head propped up by his arm on the table, a sleepy quirk to his lips as he rolled his eyes.

“Jealous?” Ghirahim would ask with a wink and Link would huff as he replied,  _ Very. _

Watching the demon work was about all Link did for several days until the construction downstairs was finally complete.

▲ ▲ ▲

“Link, wake up.”

The blonde Hylian huffed a sigh, stretching out his legs as he shook his head and then nuzzled back into his cocoon of warmth beneath the blanket.

“Up,” Ghirahim said before simply scooping up the man himself, blanket and all, and then carrying him downstairs. By the time the two joined the women in the new living room, Link was awake enough to notice that the room was dark, lit only by the bright orange dancing flames in the new hearth.

The design of the thing was simple and closely resembled the one at the nearby inn except that the bricks were multiple shades of brown, each one blending into the next as they changed shades. One of Link’s weapon mounts had been removed to make room for the new fireplace but it was an excellent exchange in the hero’s opinion.

The small area had been rearranged so that the kitchen cabinets were against the wall beside the door and pressed into the corner, making room for the table that was turned the opposite direction and pressed against the wall. In the newly opened space, countless blankets, quilts, and padded rugs had been laid down to provide a thick cushion, large pillows and individual cushions lining the edge of the large padded space in the new living room.

At the edge of the living space, a door frame had been built into the wall, one of Link’s shield mounts missing from the space where a dark violet curtain now hung. Link figured that was the women’s new room but he couldn’t be bothered to investigate at the moment. As Ghirahim set him down on the padded floor, he was too busy unbundling himself and wrapping his blanket over his and Ghirahim’s shoulders.

“It finally stopped raining today,” Paya remarked and that seemed to remind Fi of something.

“As long as the weather remains pleasant, we will be going down to the beach tomorrow afternoon, master Link.”

_ Sounds fun, _ Link replied, thinking dully of how he would most likely be spending the entire day in his bed.

“That includes you,” Ghirahim said, gently leaning against Link’s side for a moment to get his attention. Doe-like eyes that reflected the fire gazed up at the demon lord as he said, “We can’t very well leave you alone here and you’ve already made it clear that you’re ready to go out, if you’re unprompted trip the other day is anything to go off of. Besides…” Ghirahim turned back to the fire, something glimmering in his eyes that Link couldn’t identify, though he knew it was nothing good. “...You’ll need to build your strength back up if you hope to take on the final Divine Beast.”

Ah, yes. Ghirahim was upset about that. Link wasn’t exactly sure why; was it because it meant he was drawing closer to taking on Calamity Ganon? Did Ghirahim really believe he wouldn’t be able to do it? Was that it? Link had supposed the man would worry for his safety, but wouldn’t he be going into battle with him? And even if, for one reason or another, he had to wait and couldn’t join Link in the final confrontation, did he have that little confidence in Link’s abilities? Was it because… he didn’t possess the third piece of the triforce? At least, Link didn’t think that he did. If he  _ had _ possessed it, he figured he would have known by now. Did Ghirahim have less confidence in Link because of that? Did he even consider him to be a hero at all?

Ghirahim was looking back at him now, a small smile tugging up the corner of his lip just enough that Link knew he was smiling and he suddenly felt ridiculous if not a little guilty. Of course Ghirahim believed in him, as did Fi.

At least, that’s what Link convinced himself as he leaned against Ghirahim’s side, breathing a deep sigh as he listened to the quiet murmur of his three companions converse. But even as the night wore on and Fi and Paya fell asleep, Ghirahim having to carry them to bed, Link was stuck doubting himself. Maybe Fi and Ghirahim and the entirety of Hyrule for that matter were misplacing their faith in him. Maybe he wasn’t the true hero or didn’t possess enough strength yet.

Perhaps a trip to the beach would help to clear his head.


	62. Hateno Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the length makes up for it.

“Hello, ladies! How can I help you today?” the friendly shop owner greeted the two women as they entered the small hut.

“We were looking to purchase some clothing,” Fi replied, examining the mannequins that lined the rounded edges of the room, each one adorned in a different piece of regional clothing. Most of the items Fi had already seen on the people of the village, though she hadn’t been paying much attention.

Approaching one of the mannequins, Paya examined a pair of tan shorts with a large swirling pattern along the edge of one leg.

“These would look good on the boys,” she said, glancing over at the bracelets and ties that rested on a small table between two displays.

“I agree,” Fi replied, glancing at the shorts before turning her attention to the skirts, tops, and light dresses that occupied the opposite side of the hut.

“What do you think of these?” she asked.

Paya crossed the space to see the clothing, pausing to admire them before asking the lady behind the counter, “Do these come in different colours?”

“Oh yes!” the young woman enthusiastically replied, stepping out from behind the counter and approaching the ladies before crouching down and sliding out a drawer beneath the display. Several pieces of the type of clothing on display were stocked in the drawer, an array of colours folded and stacked on top of each other.

“We carry each piece in several different colours and, of course, you can always buy something in white and have it dyed in Hateno Village, if you’re willing to make such a long trek, that is.”

Moving to another display, Paya looked over the mannequin before sliding open the drawer beneath it, a look of confusion immediately crossing her face.

“How do you put this on?” she asked, holding up one of the long strips of fabric and glancing back to the display which was wearing the scarf as a shirt.

“Oh! Allow me to show you,” the shop owner replied, taking the blue strip of cloth. She began to hold it up as if to wrap it around Paya before pausing.

“May I?”

“Oh,” Paya blushed. “Uhm, yes, yeah, that’s fine.”

Paya lifted her arms as the piece of blue fabric was held against her mid back and then wrapped around her chest twice, the pieces then coming to loop over one shoulder before wrapping around her chest again and then looping over the opposite shoulder. The end of the fabric was then tucked snuggly under the fabric in the back so that it would remain in place.

“Well? What do you think?” the woman cheerfully asked. Paya looked down at herself and she couldn’t deny that she liked what she saw. She was so used to wearing the traditional Sheikah garb and she’d never worn something so revealing - though truthfully, when it wasn’t being worn over her clothing, it would only show her lower stomach.

“I like it,” Paya finally replied, glancing up at Fi. “What do you think?”

Fi took a moment to look Paya over and the Sheikah woman was beginning to grow anxious of the answer she would receive when Fi gave a small smile, though, like most of her facial expressions, it disappeared quickly.

“I think it looks beautiful on you.”

Paya was left blushing all over again, a smile on her face as she turned away, nearly overwhelmed by the plain blue eyes that were intently observing her.

“I’ll take it,” Paya said as she began undoing the piece of clothing, though she handed it back to the woman, unsure how to fold it properly. “But I would like it in teal.”

“Of course!” the friendly brunette replied, folding the piece of clothing as the women went back to shopping.

“Do you really think it looks good?” Paya couldn’t resist from asking as they began looking at a skirt on display.

“Of course I do,” Fi replied monotonously, though Paya could tell it was a sincere answer. “I would not have said such a thing if I did not mean it.”

Paya was smiling again, avoiding Fi’s gaze so she wouldn’t become overwhelmed.

“Thank you.”

▲ ▲ ▲

“Ladies, I’d like to make it to the beach sometime _today_ if that would be alright with you,” Ghirahim called from the doorway, though he found it hard to be in a foul mood with the excitement he felt (though he would never admit to feeling such a thing, of course).

“Ghirahim, I would appreciate it if you would, as the saying goes, restrain your equine.”

“Fi, it’s ‘hold your horses’,” Ghirahim replied in exasperation and Link could practically hear the mental facepalm. “Would you please just hurry up?”

“We’re coming!” Paya suddenly shouted, her voice too loud for the house or situation but by her tone, it was obvious that she was just as excited as the rest of them - possibly more so.

For the first time since the Divine Beast Vah Naboris, Link was feeling good. The weariness and stiffness of his body and the ache in his muscles had mostly subsided and getting out of bed hadn’t been an arduous task for once. After packing a sack full of precooked food to have as a seaside lunch and a large, thin blanket to sit on, Fi had given Link and Ghirahim the clothes she had purchased for them the day before in Lurelin Village.

The two men had received matching shorts, both waterproof, though Link’s had been yellow and Ghirahim’s had been maroon. An angular pattern that reminded Fi of wind had been etched into a single pant leg on each pair, the design a lighter shade of red for Ghirahim and a darker shade of yellow for Link. After that, the two women had retreated to their room to dress.

Waiting outside the front door with the bag slung over his shoulder, Ghirahim was ready to go, insisting they leave soon so that they would get a full day by the ocean. And they would have been able to leave quickly if Paya hadn’t struggled with her top. Still in her final form, Fi wasn’t much help in assisting her; she had yet to change into her human form and request assistance in putting on her arms so that she could change.

“What is holding you?” Ghirahim finally called after another several minutes.

“Would you so kindly assist us?” Fi requested, emerging from behind the curtain that divided the space with her arms held in her sleeves. Ghirahim went to assist her but she breezed past him.

“Paya could use your help at the moment, as long as master Link does not mind helping me.”

She looked to Link and he gave her a smile, stepping inside the house and taking her arms from her soft grasp. Ghirahim rolled his eyes but proceeded to the women’s bedroom, stepping behind the curtain to find the Sheikah woman clutching a long piece of material to her otherwise unclothed chest.

“What are you doing here?” Paya squawked in embarrassment, her face immediately turning pink.

“Fi said you were in need of assistance so I am here to help,” Ghirahim replied. The demon lord inspected the situation with amusement before asking, “Do you need help dressing?”

“I-!” Paya began to deny but quickly gave in, averting her eyes as she nodded in embarrassment.

Ghirahim chuckled. “Turn around then.”

“Don’t look!” Paya immediately squeaked, doing as she was told.

Ghirahim couldn’t help but laugh as he stepped up behind the woman and reached beneath her arms to take the fabric.

“I won’t,” he replied, holding one end of the fabric against her back just slightly lower than her shoulder blades as he reached around and began to wrap the cloth around her chest, “though I must assure you that you do not possess anything I have not seen before. You do not live as long as I have without seeing a few breasts.”

Paya’s hands immediately covered her face as she huffed in absolute mortification. “You didn’t-! You didn’t have to, to say that!”

“I’m aware,” Ghirahim replied as he wrapped the strip around her chest again, wrapping it behind her neck so that it was a halter top and had no straps over her shoulders. “But I find it much more amusing to tease you.”

“Ghirahim!” Paya squawked and the curtain was immediately pulled back to reveal Fi in her human form, arms attached.

“I would appreciate it if you would leave my partner be now,” Fi said. “Thank you for your help.”

“You’re no fun,” Ghirahim grumbled as he left the room, calling over his shoulder for the women to hurry up once more.

Fi was quick to dress in her outfit, slipping a brown, woven bracelet over her foot to rest around her ankle before exiting her bedroom, Paya following close behind. When they stepped out from behind the curtain, Ghirahim gave a low whistle.

“Well don’t you ladies look beautiful,” he commented, admiring the two women.

In Lurelin Village, Paya had chosen a soft teal top and a light pink skirt; the top had an angular pattern of wind around the top of it that mirrored the design on the boys’ shorts and her skirt rose to her mid thigh on one side, dipping lower on the opposite side where the imprint of a sun, similar in design to the wind, rested. Her long white hair had been pulled back into a proper braid which rested against her back.

Fi, on the other hand, was clothed in a light grey - nearly blue - dress which hung down to her knees, though a long cut had been made on either side up to her upper thigh so that her movement wouldn’t be restricted. A simple tan strip of fabric was wrapped around her waist and tied in the back and the only thing close to sleeves she had were the thick straps that ran over her shoulders. Like the others pieces of clothing, a simplistic design ran along it, the roll of waves stretching along the bottom hem. Fi’s impossibly curly blue hair had been restrained in a high ponytail, the curls making her hair look shorter than it actually was.

 _You both look wonderful,_ Link complimented as well, offering them a smile which Paya returned, though her cheeks were red at both the compliments and Ghirahim’s earlier words.

Dressed in their Lurelin attire, all of them absent of shoes, the four exited the house, ready to head to the beach. It was the first genuinely beautiful day in nearly two weeks and Ghirahim was grateful that the rain had let up enough that he could plan the trip. As the group of four made their way past the bridge and into town, it occurred to them that they weren’t completely sure which direction to go. Ghirahim had heard of the beach from one of the town’s residents on one of his trips to gather supplies for construction, but the beach’s exact location still remained a mystery. Luckily, an older woman just outside of the inn was willing to give the group directions.

“Hateno Beach? Oh, that’s such a lovely place. I haven’t been there in so long,” the woman said with a nostalgic smile. “Follow this path up to the fork in the road just before the Tech Lab, then take the path to the right. That will take you right to the beach.”

“Thank you,” Ghirahim said, taking Link’s hand and lacing their fingers as they began to follow the dirt path east.

“How far do you think it is from here?” Paya asked as they crossed the bridge.

“It can’t be too far,” Ghirahim replied, glancing at the woman over his shoulder. “The man I spoke with says he takes his sheep down to the beach and back every day.”

“Why would he take his sheep to the beach?” Paya replied.

“How should I know?”

“Fair enough.”

The group walked on in silence past the houses that rested on the hills, following the winding path up toward the Hateno Tech Lab, the road growing steeper as they went. As they neared the top, Fi glanced to Paya before nodding her head toward the two men walking in front of them.

“Would you like to engage in a similar activity?”

“They’re just,” Paya glanced up at the two, “holding hands.”

“Yes.”

“Are you asking to hold my hand?”

“Indeed I am.”

A small though giddy smile appeared on Paya’s reddening face as she reached out to take Fi’s lightly tanned hand in hers, walking a little closer so that she could lace their fingers together. Fi’s faux fingers were cold in her grasp but the way they curved to hold her hand in turn was undeniably comforting.

Glancing back at the women, Link squeezed Ghirahim’s hand to get his attention before placing two fingers against his chin and pulling them down into a fist.

“Yes, I know they’re cute,” Ghirahim said with a roll of his eyes. “Some women are.”

Link shrugged and gave his partner a look that could only be explained as ‘I wouldn’t know because I’m gay’ and honestly, he wasn’t wrong.

“Well I’m telling you that,” the demon lord replied. “Some women are cute.”

Link huffed, sticking his lower lip out in a pout. Ghirahim couldn’t refrain from rolling his eyes again.

“You are cute too, dearest.”

Link smiled.

“But I understand what you’re saying. They do make an attractive couple.”

“Thank you, Ghirahim,” Fi responded. “I appreciate the compliment, though I do wish you would refrain from speaking about my partner and I.”

“You’re no fuuuuuuun,” Ghirahim drawled in a whiny voice that had Fi visibly cringing just the slightest.

“And you are no child.”

“I’ve never been to the beach,” Paya interrupted to try and change the subject, both her and Link not wanting their petty squabble to escalate.

Link turned just enough to give Paya an amazed look.

“Really. I’ve never been to one before. I’ve heard about them and read about them, of course. But I’ve never been given the opportunity to actually visit one.”

“Neither have I,” Fi added. Now _that_ came as a surprise to everyone.

“Really?” Ghirahim inquired. “I thought for sure that you had visited the beach during all your travels.”

“Well yes, technically, though I was still in my sword form, so I never received the chance to fully experience a real trip to the beach.”

“So this will be a new experience for half of our party. We’ll have to make the most of it.”

Trudging on, the four soon reached the fork in the road, the path winding up in a half circle to the tech lab and the other path stretching down over a hill, the bottom of which couldn’t be seen from their current vantage point.

Stopping at the top, Ghirahim turned to Fi, a wicked grin on his face. “Fi, I propose a race.”

“What type of race?” Fi questioned, obviously suspicious.

“A foot race,” the demon replied, letting go of Link’s hand and holding it out to Fi, bowing just the slightest and looking up at her through his hair, the grin never leaving his face. “The first to the water wins.”

Fi released Paya’s hand, setting hers in Ghirahim’s. “I accept.”

“Wonderful.”

Stooping down, Ghirahim drew a line in the dirt path from edge to edge, marking the starting line. The two put one foot right up to the line, their toes barely grazing the edge, and readied themselves.

“Paya, would you count down from three, please?” Fi requested, staring straight ahead. Ghirahim glanced over at her, cocky grin never leaving his face, and focused ahead like Fi, staring down the path ahead.

Standing behind the two, Paya began counting down. “Three, two, one, go!”

The last word had barely left her mouth before the two took off, impossibly fast as they raced down the hill, kicking up dirt with their bare feet. The sack slung over Ghirahim’s shoulder thumped against his back with every pounding step and Paya and Link were left coughing, fanning the dust away from their faces as they peered over the steep hill to see the two almost half way down already.

 _Come on,_ Link signed to Paya, giving her a smile. _I’ll give you a ride down._

Paya didn’t understand the words, sheepishly explaining that to Link, but he didn’t mind. Instead, he squatted down in front of her, grabbing the backs of her thighs and hoisting her up onto his back. The Sheikah woman let out a squeal, wrapping her arms tightly around the hero’s neck and clamping her legs tightly around his waist, holding on impossibly tight. While it might have been a little _too_ tight - Link enjoyed breathing every now and then - that was alright because he had to let go of her legs to grab the Sheikah Slate and retrieve his paraglider.

Paya was left squealing again and if Link had possessed a voice, he would have been yelling as well as he jumped off the steep hill. To be only wood and cloth, the paraglider held up well with both of their weight, allowing them to glide down to the beach. It was much faster than walking and Paya seemed to enjoy it, her braid blowing back in the warm ocean breeze as they got closer to the water. With his loose hair blowing back in the wind as well and Paya’s chin resting on his shoulder, Link felt better than he had in a long time.

▲ ▲ ▲

The race was tight, Fi and Ghirahim staying neck and neck right up to the moment they hit the sand. Pulling ahead, Ghirahim’s bare feet pounded against the sand, the change in terrain barely slowing him down as his feet finally splashed into the water, sinking into the wet sand and squishing between his toes. Throwing his arms into the air, the demon lord let out a victory shout, pumping his fists toward the sky.

“Yes! I told you! In your face!”

The man whipped around to face the woman, about to continue ranting in victory, when he realized Fi was simply standing there, feet buried in the sand like she had skidded to a halt.

“Fi?” Ghirahim asked, trudging out of the surf to approach the woman who stood in the sand. Her eyes gazed past Ghirahim, staring out into the ocean to something the man couldn’t define.

“Apologies,” Fi eventually mumbled, eyes never losing focus of their target. “I hadn’t realized it would look so massive.”

“The ocean is quite impressive,” Ghirahim replied, standing beside Fi as he looked at the ocean himself, wishing he could see it the way Fi did.

“I spent so much time at the bottom of it, but I never got to see it this way. It’s beautiful.”

“Are you alright?”

Fi took a moment to respond, but when she did, she finally looked at the demon. “I believe I am overwhelmed.”

“Here.” Ghirahim took her hand and led her over to a giant rock that jutted out of the sand, the edge of it hanging over the edge of the water so that the waves lapped at it gently. “Sit. We’ve got all day.”

“Thank you,” Fi said, climbing up onto the rock and taking a seat, letting her legs hang over the edge so that the mist from the water coated her legs.

Hearing something from above, Ghirahim tipped his head back, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand so that he could see. Above them, Link was slowly drifting down the hillside with his paraglider, what looked to be Paya wrapped around him.

With a chuckle, Ghirahim caught Fi’s attention before pointing at the two. “Looks like they can have plenty of fun without us.”

A tinkle of high laughter left Fi - something Ghirahim wasn’t sure he would ever grow accustomed to hearing, though he definitely liked the sound - and her hands came up to cup her mouth to amplify her voice as she shouted, “Take care with my precious!”

With their exceptional hearing, both of the sword spirits could hear Paya’s laughter as the two drifted closer, slowly drawing closer to the beach before Link’s feet finally touched the sand; the hero took a few unsteady steps before standing still, taking the Sheikah Slate from his hip and returning his paraglider to it. Paya was still wrapped around him, face now hidden in his neck, and she only released her hold when Link tapped her thigh, signalling that they were on the ground again.

“Enjoy your flight?” Ghirahim asked, a grin on his face as he set his hand on Paya’s bare shoulder.

The woman rolled her eyes and shrugged off the demon lord’s hand, instead approaching Fi where she sat on the rock and climbing up to sit beside her.

 _Who won?_ Link asked, lifting the strap of their bag over Ghirahim’s head and taking it from him.

“The results were inconclusive,” Ghirahim replied. “I believe I will have to challenge her to another race.”

 _I see_ , Link answered. He assumed the man had lost and was simply unwilling to admit defeat and he wished he had been able to witness it. _So what do you have planned for us?_

“While the girls do…” They both turned to see the women sitting atop the large rock, their backs to them as they talked quietly. “...Whatever it is they’re doing, I think we should take a swim first.”

_Sounds good._

Dropping off the picnic bag and Sheikah Slate beside one of the palm trees that stretched out of the sand, Link followed Ghirahim into the surf, the two walking out into the deeper water until Link was submerged up to his chest, the water only rising to the very bottom of Ghirahim’s chest at such a depth. Reaching out both hands, the demon lord took Link’s hands and began to wade out farther, kicking his legs to keep his head above the water, Link doing the same.

“How are you feeling?” Ghirahim asked as he pushed his hands beneath the water to grab Link’s hips, keeping him afloat so Link’s hands were free to reply.

 _Better,_ Link answered, _I think I’ll be ready to start traveling again tomorrow._

“So soon?”

 _Well I feel better and wouldn’t mind traveling,_ Link responded, _and Hebra is a good distance away. I figure if we leave Hateno tomorrow morning, we should be able to spend at least a week or two traveling there. That should give me plenty of time to train with you and rebuild my strength._

“And what of Paya?” Ghirahim asked. “We had planned for her to stay longer. I hadn’t known you would feel so up to leaving this soon.”

 _We can take her with us,_ Link suggested but Ghirahim gave him a doubtful look.

“I doubt she would want to tag along. Besides, unless she could keep up, she would have to stay in the town or at the stables. It would be more like babysitting.”

 _She can train with me and learn how to fight,_ Link countered. _It’s a useful skill after all._

“She will have to remain in Rito Village while we reclaim Vah Medoh. It may be days before she sees us again. Do you think she would even want to go on such a long and demanding journey anyway? I do believe this is her first time really being away from Kakariko Village for a prolonged period of time.”

 _We can at least offer to let her come. She_ could _be useful, you know._

“I will be the judge of that,” Ghirahim proclaimed before kicking away from shore, pulling Link out a little farther before releasing him.

“Now, an excellent way to build up your strength is in the water. It is physically demanding while also being gentle on your joints. Ready?”

▲ ▲ ▲

“Fi!” Paya yelled from down the beach, waving her arms to get her partner’s attention. The other woman’s head shot up when she heard her name and she immediately caught sight of Paya in the surf a little ways away; without hesitation, she made her way down the beach until she was standing beside the Sheikah woman.

“What is this?” Paya asked, picking up the object that was partially buried in the sand and holding it up to Fi. It was the colour of light cream, tan spots lining one edge of it as it curled in on itself. The sword spirit held it up to examine it before gently returning it to Paya.

“I believe it is called a ‘seashell’.”

“What does it do?”

Fi hummed as she thought it over. She had heard very brief mention of such an object but had never been close enough to the ocean to have been told of its purpose.

“I am not sure. Perhaps Ghirahim will know.”

With the small shell held delicately in Paya’s hands, the two began walking back down the curved coastline, returning to the small patch of land where they had laid out their blanket to rest, a handful of palm trees stretching out on either side - not enough to provide any substantial shade but they were still beautiful, tying the beach scene together.

Paya had just set the curved shell on the thin blanket when Fi froze, grabbing Paya’s arm and holding a finger to her own lips. Releasing the woman’s arm, Fi crept silently over the blanket, toes barely pressing into the sand before she was taking another step. Paya watched with curiosity as Fi crept across the beach, wandering past the trees and large rock.

As Ghirahim and Link finally exited the water and approached the blanket, the two took notice of the sword spirit and asked Paya, “What is she doing?”

“I’m not sure,” Paya responded, all three of them watching as Fi hunted something they couldn’t see. The woman eventually paused, her feet shifting in the sand as she dug the balls of her feet in and finally pounced, diving through the air and sliding across the wet sand. The front of her dress was soaked through and covered in sand, arms held out in front of her and grasping something. As soon as she had captured whatever it was that she had set her sights on, Fi scrambled back up, holding the thing in her cupped hands as she ran back to the group.

“Fi, what in the world are you doing?” Ghirahim called to her as she approached and when she was finally before them, she held her hands out triumphantly to reveal her prize.

“A crab?” Paya asked, looking at the yellow and red creature who stared back with vacant black eyes.

“That is an Ironshell crab,” Ghirahim replied, looking the thing over though he didn’t want to get too close to it.

“I see,” Fi replied, gazing at it curiously before taking it in one hand and pulling her arm back, chucking the creature back into the ocean with a wet “plunk”.

“What was that for?” Ghirahim squawked and Fi simply blinked at him as she shrugged.

“I do not like crabs.”

“Why not?”

“Their blank eyes are unsettling.”

“You _do_ realize how hypocritical that is coming from you, right?” Ghirahim asked.

“I have realized,” Fi answered, “but I do not care. Their eyes disturb me and I cannot find a single positive aspect of the creature.”

“Do you even know much about crabs?” Ghirahim asked in exasperation.

“No, and I do not wish to,” Fi replied, glancing over Link’s shoulder before pushing her way between the men and running toward the coast. As soon as she drew even close to the crab, it began scuttling away as fast as its legs would carry it but alas, it was not fast enough. Reaching down, Fi scooped the thing up and, without missing a beat, threw it into the gently rolling waves.

“Why are you throwing them back? They obviously want to be on the beach for one reason or another,” Ghirahim called after her.

Fi watched the water for a moment as if waiting for the crab to return before answering, “They belong in their home; I’d prefer it if they stayed there.”

The group could only shake their heads.

▲ ▲ ▲

“What is she doing now?” Paya asked from her seat on the blanket. The group had taken a break to eat lunch when the sun had begun moving toward the west and as they began to eat their meal, Fi had wandered off again. The three left on the blanket could only watch as she laced her fingers together on one side of a palm tree and pressed her palms flat against it, using them to hold her in place as she began to climb it. The way she performed the action effortlessly made it look much easier than it was and when she reached the top, she began pounding on something. A moment later, a green melon dropped from the tree, rolling a few feet away and settling in the sand. Releasing her hold on the tree, Fi dropped to the ground, landing effortlessly on her feet.

Picking up the melon, Fi returned to the group.

“I have acquired a Palm Fruit,” she announced as she took a seat on the blanket with Link, Paya, and Ghirahim.

“So we see,” Ghirahim replied. “Well done.”

 _What do you plan to do with it?_ Link asked and Fi had to dwell on the question a moment.

“I am not sure. Perhaps I will throw it at one of the crabs.”

“I’m sure the crabs would appreciate it if you just ate it instead,” Ghirahim retorted but Fi wrinkled her nose.

“I’m sure they would,” she replied in disdain as she began to eat one of the meat skewers she had packed for their trip.

With Paya and Link finished with their meal, the two stood.

Stretching her arms above her head, Paya cast Link a glance. “How about a race?”

Link tilted his head.

“We start here,” she explained, “and the first one to…” She looked down both sides of the coast before settling on a destination and pointing it out. “...that group of trees wins. How about it?”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Link eagerly nodded. He too stretched briefly as he made his way into the sand, watching as Paya bent down and drew a line with her finger.

“Are you ready?” she asked and Link nodded again. Pushing their toes up to the line as close as they could, they both readied themselves. Without having to be asked, Ghirahim counted down for them.

“Three, two, one, go!”

The two took off, neither coming near anywhere close to the speed the sword spirits had reached in their race earlier, but both moving quickly despite the sand trying to slow them down. As they flew over the beach, kicking up sand behind them, Link could feel the familiar sensation of adrenaline pushing him forward, the rush of the wind rustling his bangs and blowing his ponytail back as he ran. A quick glance over at Paya proved that she was feeling the same sensation, a wild smile on her face and her braid tapping against her back when it wasn’t flowing behind her.

All too soon the race was over, both of them standing amongst the trees that marked the finish line, Link leaning against the trunk of a tree and Paya leaned over with her hands on her knees, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths. Neither was very sure who had won the race but it didn’t matter. After so much movement from just the past few hours, Link was feeling renewed, the stiffness in his muscles and joints missing and allowing him to move without restriction or pain.

“That was fun,” Paya panted with a smile. The Hylian nodded, leaning his head back and staring up through the palm leaves at the pale blue sky above. Today was a good day.

▲ ▲ ▲

With the sun missing, the dark blue of the night taking over the sky, the group decided to head back. Well, technically, Ghirahim and Fi had made the decision, as Paya had fallen asleep on the blanket and Link was beginning to nod off.

Sitting together on the blanket, the party of four had crowded together, the sword spirits with their partners though they were all bunched together, and watched the sun set over the ocean, dipping past the watery horizon line. Fi had wrapped an arm around Paya’s back, resting her hand on the woman’s hip just above the hem of her skirt to feel her warm skin. It was a new sensation that she was not accustomed to but found she immensely enjoyed. Ghirahim had held Link similarly, pulling the man tight to his side and allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. After that, the Hylian and Sheikah had begun to succumb to sleep.

Tapping Paya’s shoulder, Fi gently woke her enough to pull her to her feet, Paya sleepily hopping up onto Fi’s back and Fi grabbing ahold of the backs of Paya’s thighs to keep her suspended. Ghirahim decided to do the same.

“Link, love,” the demon said, nudging the hero’s leg, “I need you to move for me.”

Link sleepily nodded, sliding off the blanket and flopping into the sand. The action reminded Ghirahim of a worn out child who simply couldn’t keep their eyes open a moment longer, collapsing wherever they were.

With Link out of the way, Ghirahim quickly picked up the blanket and shook it out, sand raining back down onto the beach before he folded it up and stuck it back in the bag. After throwing the bag over one shoulder so that it rested safely against his hip, he bent down and helped Link to his feet.

“Come on, Wildchild,” he said, helping Link sleepily climb onto his back and hoisting him up, getting a firm grip on the man’s thighs before following Fi toward the worn path that led up the hillside and back to town.

“Today was fun,” Fi monotonously commented, her voice as level as always.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” Ghirahim replied, glancing up at the long path that laid ahead before sighing. “I was going to challenge you to a rematch of our race but I suppose it will have to wait.”

“That is a wise decision,” Fi replied. “I do not think our partners would appreciate it if we were to race at the moment.”

Ghirahim shook his head before his conversation with Link from earlier in the day came back to him. He decided he would ask Fi for her input.

“Fi, what is your opinion on asking Paya to travel with us to the Hebra region?”

Fi considered it. “There is a sixty four percent chance she will not enjoy the trip and/or will become endangered during our travels.”

“What if we were to teach her how to defend herself along the way and she were to remain in Rito Village while we boarded the Divine Beast?”

Fi thought that over as well. “There is a seventy eight percent chance she would enjoy the trip more and be less of a burden to us.”

“Do you think she would want to go?” Ghirahim lastly asked.

Fi shook her head. “I cannot provide a proficient analysis of such a thing. That is something Paya will have to determine for herself. I am curious why you would inquire about such statistics.”

“Link and I were discussing it earlier,” the demon lord explained. “I figured I would ask your opinion on the matter.”

“I will discuss it with Paya tomorrow if that will appease you.”

“It will, thank you. I will find a way to distract Link so that we might stay home one more day.”

Fi nodded but something else was clearly on her mind and the two walked in silence for a while before she finally spoke her mind.

“Is this what love feels like?”

Ghirahim wasn’t sure if she was referring to the wonderful day they had spent together or the anguish that just barely shone through her eyes but either way, the answer was the same.

“Yes. It is a wonderful thing that you will enjoy for the rest of time and look back fondly on if you have found the right person, but a time will come when it will tear you apart. The most you can do is enjoy them while you have them and treasure every moment so that you may look back on those memories and smile.”

Fi nodded solemnly.

“It is painful, but I do not think I would have it any other way. I enjoy being able to experience everything Paya can make me feel.”

Ghirahim gave her a smile, one of complete understanding. He had been in that position twice now and the second time was just as hard as the first.

“And when that time finally comes, I will be here to help you as you helped me.”

“Thank you, Ghirahim,” Fi replied, offering him a smile that remained on her face even when she looked away. “I appreciate that more than my vocabulary will allow me to adequately express.”


End file.
